Derritiendo Tu Corazón
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: Uni. Alt. Después de cinco años se presentara un personaje que cambiara la vida de Sasuke y Hinata, ella traera lecciones de vida, problemas, amores pero sobre todo busca venganza aunque en la vida de ella se presentara un rubio que derretira su corazón sin embargo el destino de ambos quiza no sea estar juntos pero ambos descubriran que cuando quieren algo deben luchar por ello...
1. ¡¿Ella Regreso!

**N/A**

**Decidi editar la historia para que sea más fácil su lectura.**

**Espero les guste. **

**Gracias por leer.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ¡¿Ella regreso?!**

_**Cinco años atrás...**_

_- Sasuke te amo - una chica pelirroja abrazaba a un chico de cabello azabache mientras en la cara de él se formaba una sonrisa de arrogancia, los dos contaban con tan solo 12 años de edad y habían crecido juntos desde pequeños pues sus familias eran muy unidas - También yo - era la escueta respuesta de él mientras la separaba para depositar un beso en la frente de la pelirroja - Prometeme que siempre estaras conmigo - ella lo veía esperando una respuesta afirmativa pero él solo la tomo de la mano y la jaloneo para comenzar a caminar de regreso a casa._

* * *

_La dejo en la mansión Akasuna y continuo su camino a la mansión Uchiha, al llegar a esta se encontro con su mejor amigo Naruto quien molesto por la tardanza le avento una almohada en la cara - ¡¿Dónde estabas teme?! - el aludido le regreso el golpe más fuerte con la misma almohada - Con Aono - fue la escueta respuesta del azabache quien tomo asiento en el mismo sofá - ¿Cuánto más vas a seguir con la apuesta? - el rubio estaba molesto porque su amigo jugara con los sentimientos de una persona y más si era su amiga._

_ - Solo un mes más, esa fue la apuesta con Kiba - el azabache cambiaba los canales de televisión rápidamente para al final aventar el control pues no había encontrado algo que le agradara - Solo un mes - el rubio confirmo la respesta de su amigo mientras el otro asentía con la cabeza - Bueno hay que hacer tarea - el azabache emprendio el rumbo hacía su habitación seguido del rubio que estaba harto de que lo mandara._

_ Una vez terminada la tarea decidieron comer en la cocina pues el comedor era demasiado grande solo para ellos - Sasuke hablando en serio ¿qué te pidio Kiba además de ser su novio? - el azabache casi se atraganta con el pedazo de pizza que estaba a punto de masticar pero se calmo inmediatamente y suspiro pues tarde o temprano su amigo se enteraría del asunto y le molestaría más - Su virginidad - el rubio escupio el pedazo de pizza en la cara del azabache quien lo miro furioso._

_ - ¿L-Lo piensas hacer? - el rubio tenía un poco de miedo de que dijera que si - No pero Kiba quiere fotos y eso es lo que le voy a dar - el rubio no entendio nada pero no volvería a preguntar o de lo contrario su amigo lo evadería en las preguntas. _

* * *

_Pasaron dos semanas y casi terminaba la apuesta entre Sasuke y Kiba así que el primero decidió poner las cartas sobre la mesa, era seguro que no le_  
_quitaría algo preciado a ella pero cumpliría con el trato así que la cito el viernes antes de concluir la apuesta en la casa de él sabiendo de antemano que no habría nadie, ella por supuesto acepto y fue la hora de poner en marcha el plan._

_ Esa tarde hacía demasiado calor así que jugaba con ventaja, ella llego a las tres en punto con un vestido de tirantes blancos que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas haciendola lucir extremadamente inocente, él sonrió tratando de que ella creyera todo lo que sucedería, después de comer algo subieron a su_  
_habitación y leyeron un rato hasta que él se quito la camisa - ¿P-Por qué te quitas la camisa? - la pelirroja tartamudeaba además de estar sonrojada - Hace demasiado calor es todo - recosto su cabeza en las piernas de ella y continuo leyendo el libro mientras ella se moría de la vergüenza._

_ - S-Sasuke - retiro el libro y la miro a los ojos sonriendo ante el tartamudeo de ella - ¿Sí? - él sonaba calmado y más aún al ver que ella se mordía el labio fuertemente - P-Podrías q-quitarte de e-encima - ella tartamudeaba bastante además de que no era bonita en ningun aspecto sin contar el hecho de que era la nerd de la clase mientras él era muy popular - No - se levanto y acerco su cara a la de ella y de cerca le pareció aún más "fea" pues usaba brackets y anteojos._

_ Se acerco poco a su cara y deposito un beso en la frente de ella para después levantarse y extenderle la mano haciendo que ambos estuvieran de pie, el azabache se acerco a ella y beso su hombro izquierdo mientras quitaba el tirante del lado derecho, ella trato de apartarlo pero desistio cuando la beso, era el_  
_primer beso de ella y para él solo era uno más, al poco tiempo ella se encontraba desnuda de la parte de arriba y sin darse cuenta una cámara secreta tomaba fotos de esas escenas._

_ Después se encontraba sin el vestido, totalmente en ropa interior tratando de cubrirse con las manos pero en vano porque él le acariciaba el cabello haciendo que desistiera de sus intentos, la cámara seguía haciendo fotos cada diez segundos hasta que el azabache la dejo en paz - Vistete, ire al baño y te llevare a casa - ella se quedo de pie para después derramar uns lágrimas que fueron tomadas por la cámara, al poco tiempo el azabache salio tomandola de la mano y caminando apresuradamente a la casa de ella dejandola y corriendo hacía su casa._

* * *

_El lunes al llegar la pelirroja era señalada con el dedo y vista con cara de asco, ella no entendía el porque de la actitud de las personas pues jamás llamaba la atención bueno si porque después de todo era la novia de Uchiha Sasuke el más guapo del instituto, al abrir las puertas del edificio principal una imagen la dejo cegada pues en cada casillero y en cartelones grandes había fotos de ella en ropa interior del día que Sasuke y ella tuvieron su "primer acercamiento sexual" todo mundo al verla se empezaron a reir y a señalarla con el dedo._

_Ella quería morirse y unas gotas de agua se asomaron en sus ojos hasta que diviso a Sasuke caminando hacía ella seguido de su grupo que era conformado por su mejores amigos Naruto Namikaze, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Lee Rock, Sai, Gaara Sabaku No, los más populares del instituto, ella se calmo al ver la sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de él pero esta denotaba ¿maldad? - Hmph - la miraba con superioridad mientras sus amigos se reían todos excepto Naruto quien veía todo recargado en un casillero._

_ - Akasuna de verdad que me das pena - una voz que destilaba veneno hizo que volteara para encontrarse con Haruno Sakura la chica que más la molestaba en todo el instituto y a su lado su amiga Yamanaka Ino quien sonreía con arrogancia y la miraba con repugnancia - De verdad que eres fea - fue el comentario de Ino a lo que la pelirroja ya no pudo detener más las lágrimas dejando que todo mundo riera aún más - S-Sasuke - trataba de que él la ayudara en esa situación pero el solo la veía con ¿asco?._

_ - ¿No lo sabe? - la pregunta de Kiba la saco de sus pensamientos y al ver la cara de desconcierto de ella rió con estruendo - No lo sabe Kiba - fue la respuesta del azabache para que se callara de una vez el castaño - Akasuna dejame ser quien te diga que Sasuke estaba contigo por una apuesta que le propuse yo solo para quitarte tu virginidad y aunque no lo hizo al menos ante toda la escuela eres una zorra y una verdadera tonta, lo único que causas a las personas de aquí es asco y pena - el castaño la miro con una frialdad que la pelirroja sollozo._

_ En ese instante salió corriendo de ahí con dirección a su casa, le dolía el respirar y no era para menos pues después de todo padecía del corazón aunque nadie lo sabía salvo su hermano, siguió corriendo y tropenzando con sus propios pies pero levantandose porque no quería que nadie ajeno a lo sucedido la viera así como estaba._

_ Al llegar a su casa y visualizar a su hermano bajando de las escaleras con algunas maletas se dejo caer en el piso cubriendose la cara con las manos mientras lloraba desgarradoramente, al verla Sasori lo único que hizo fue bajar de prisa los escalones y abrazarla tratando de que se calmara para explicarle el porque de sus lágrimas - Pequeña ¿quién te hizo esto? - su hermano murmuro tratando de consolarla ,ella solo temblo y sollozo aún más fuerte - S-Sasuke - dijo entre sollozos._

_ Cuando su hermano escucho juro que recibiría su merecido, después de contarle todo a su hermano una vez calmada la pelirroja decidio irse con él a América pero su hermano ese mismo día se encargo de sacarla de la escuela con la mayor discreción posible, ella juro ante las puertas de su escuela que volvería para la preparatoria que sería la misma de la secundaria y que tomaría venganza sobre todas esas personas que la hirieron, juro que sería otra persona y que pasara lo que pasara jamás se volvería a enamorar de alguien pero sobre todo su meta era destruir a el grupo del Uchiha y a los dos víboras de sus amigas pero para eso se haría fuerte y ella siempre cumplía sus juramentos..._

* * *

**Época actual...**

El vuelo 301 de Aerolíneas Japonesas despegaba de América con destino a Japón en ese avión justo en primera clase iban cuatro chicos de 17 años, dos chicos y dos chicas, ellos venían hablando de lo que les esperaba en Japón mientras que ellas venían en total silencio - ¿Estás bien? - la pregunta de su amiga saco de sus cavilaciones a Aono Akasuna una joven pelirroja de ojos color rojo claro, de tez blanca y de unas increíbles curvas además de unos pechos algo grandes y de piernas largas y bien torneadas.

- Estoy bien Karin - fue la fría respuesta de la pelirroja mientras Karin suspiraba pero la seguía viendo tratando de analizar si era verdad lo que decía, Karin era su única amiga igual de pelirroja al igual que sus ojos pero estos eran rojos fuerte, de tez blanca y un poco plana en cuanto al pecho pero aún así hermosa pues era alta y sus piernas estaban bien torneadas - Aono ¿será la misma preparatoria? - la aludida volteo la vista para encontrarse con Suigetsu su amigo desde que llego a América.

Él era un chico de cabello azulado claro y de ojos lilas además de que tenía unos dientes como de tiburón, era de tez blanca - La misma - le contesto mientras veía por la ventana - Sera divertido - fue el comentario de Juugo un chico bastante fornido para su edad pues hacía demasiado ejercicio, su cabello era anaranjado y de ojos rojos, mientras tanto Karin se colocaba sus lentes para empezar a leer un libro que la distraería de la tensión que destilaba su amiga Aono pues estaba bastante metida en sus pensamientos y eso no le daba buena espina.

Después de todo los tres conocían su historia y al menos a ella le afectaba ver en lo que se había convertido, en una persona fría a excepción de los tres pues con ellos era algo "cálida", a veces era sárcastica, engreída, orgullosa, arrogante, en pocas palabras era una persona de hielo, los dos jóvenes jugaban con sus celulares para al menos distraerse durante el vuelo mientras que Aono se preguntaba ¿cómo serían su antiguos compañeros? pero en fin eso no le importaba porque pensaba destruir a todos uno por uno y vaya que los haría sufrir por todo lo que le hcieron a ella.

Se acomodo un poco en el asiento y saco su celular para ver el mensaje que recibió de su hermano, este le decía que estaba lista la casa en donde se quedarían los cuatro, además de los coches que había pedido y que todos estaban en la misma preparatoria y por suerte en el mismo salón de clases,  
sonrió ante esa noticia.

Se recargo y cerro por un momento los ojos mientras escuchaba a los lejos la pelea que nuevamente tenían Karin y Suigetsu por los malos modales que tenía este con la azafata encargada de ellos, penso que esos dos deberían de confensar sus sentimientos pues se notaba que estaban enamorados, sonrió ante eso pues sabía que jamás lo harían sin un pequeño empujoncito, pensaba en muchas cosas hasta que sintió el cansancio y se dejo abrazar por Morfeo para tener un sueño tranquilo que muy raras veces sucedía pues desde las burlas de sus antiguos compañeros soñaba con eso casi a diario catalogandolo como una "maldita pesadilla".

* * *

Desperto cuando fue movida suavemente por su amiga Karin - ¿Pasa algo? - fue su pregunta pues estaba molesta por que habían interrumpido su sueño - Tu celular ha estado sonando desde hace un tiempo no he contestado porque... - Aono no la dejo terminar al tomar su celular y revisar el número, suspiro al ver el número en pantalla de su hermano, marco y después de tres tonos contestaron - Te llame para decirte que el auto estara esperando en el aeropuerto además de que quiza te encuentres con ellos pues su avión aterriza a la misma hora que el tuyo, ya sabes que te había dicho que se habían ido de vacaciones - la pelirroja sonrió ante esa noticia y de alguna manera deseo que se encontraran en el aeropuerto.

Colgo después de unas palabras de su hermano - ¿Por qué sonríes? - la pregunta de Suigetsu hizo que soltara una pequeña carcajada mientras el peliazul fruncía el ceño - No te interesa Suigetsu - fue la seca respuesta de la pelirroja después de voltear la vista a la ventana mientras el peliazul se cruzaba de brazos y gruñía por lo bajo mientras Juugo se burlaba de él siendo golpeado en el costado por el primero, empezando una de sus tantas peleas.

En una de esas empujaron el asiento de Karin haciendo que se le derramara el agua en el regazo - ¡Estense quietos de una vez! - su grito hizo que varias personas voltearan a ver la escena mientras que los aludidos sudaron frío - Basta - fue la indicación de Aono para que todo mundo se callara y tomaran  
asiento de nuevo pues sabían que si no hacían caso la pelirroja se enojaría y no querían eso.

* * *

Su vuelo aterrizo dos horas después haciendo que los cuatro chicos suspiraran pues había sido un vuelo bastante largo, caminaron hasta donde estaba su equipaje que estaba siendo recojido por los sirvientes de Aono quien buscaba con la vista a algunas personas y sonrió cuando dio con ellas a lo que Karin viro la vista para ver que estaba viendo y cuando se encontro con ellos apreto los puños y sus ojos se helaron por completo en eso Suigetsu se dio cuenta de que Karin apretaba los puños y busco con la vista hasta que dio con ellos para colocarse al lado derecho de Aono como protegiendola.

Esa reacción hizo que Juugo buscara con la vista y cuando diviso a un grupo de chicos se coloco delante de Aono mientras esta suspiraba pues no podía culparlos después de todo así eran sus amigos, el grupo de chicos reía pues acababan de llegar de un viaje que habían organizado por la celebración de cumpleaños de Hinata Hyuuga la novia de Uchiha Sasuke desde hace cuatro años.

Esta chica era en extremo dulce pero su defecto si podría decirse así era que tartamudeaba bastante y se ponía nerviosa con gente que no conocía, ella tenía el cabello largo de color azulado además de que sus ojos eran hermosos pues su color era lavanda, además de que sus pechos eran bastantes grandes, esta iba tomada de la mano de su novio mientras era felicitada por Sakura quien se había convertido en su mejor amiga.

El grupo se acercaba al área de equipaje cuando Ino iba a tomar su maleta Aono vio su oportunidad y se acerco para tomar la maleta de Karin haciendoles ceñas a sus empleados para que dejaran que tomara esa maleta - Lo siento - fue la respuesta de Ino cuando tropezo con la pelirroja quien la miro de una manera fría haciendo que la rubia se estremeciera - Deja que la agarre Aono - la voz de Suigetsu hizo que ella volteara y asintiera con la cabeza sonriendo.

Cuando había dado la vuelta unos pasos después escucho un grito por parte de la rubia que se llevo las manos a la boca mientras temblaban un poco sus manos haciendo que Sai se acercara a ella tropezando con varias personas - Ino ¿estás bien? - el ojinegro trataba de llamar la atención de su novia, Sai era casi igual a Sasuke pues su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos pero era un poco más pálido que el Uchiha mientras que Ino era rubia de ojos azules y de tez blanca bien proporcionada en los pechos y en la parte trasera.

La reacción de Ino hizo que Sakura se acerca, esta tenía el cabello rosa algo corto además de unos increíbles ojos color jade pero en atractivo no tenía nada pues su pecho era nulo pero tenía una fuerza increíble cuando se enojaba - ¿Ino? - zarandeo a su amiga quien miraba a una pelirroja haciendo que la pelirrosa volteara a ver a la chica quien volteo para empezar a caminar y cuando la primera la vio abrio los ojos asombrada - Suigetsu date prisa quiero ir a casa - su voz sono fría al igual que su mirada.

La pelirrosa la veía asombrada - Aono es hora - Karin se acerco para indicar el carro que esperaba - ¿A-Akasuna? - de la sorpresa Ino tartamudeo y su voz sono bastante preocupada - ¿Te conozco? - Aono hizo la que no reconocía a la rubia para después revisarla con la mirada y en ese momento su mirada se volvió neutra dejando ver hielo - Yamanaka - su apellido salio como metal de la boca de la pelirroja a lo que la aludida tomo la mano de su novio con fuerza.

- Chicas porque tardan tanto - la voz de Kiba hizo que voltearan para verlo mientras el castaño se acercaba a ellas vio a alguien enfrente de ellas y detuvo sus pasos dejando ver una cara de susto - Inuzuka - la voz de la pelirroja le helo la piel pues destilaba odio pero aún más que eso sono neutra - Muevanse - esa voz era la de Sasuke quien venía molesto de la mano de su novia pues sus amigos tardaban demasiado, Sakura lo miro con preocupación y él enfoco su vista hacía el frente para encontrarse con una pelirroja que no llegaba a reconocer.

La recorrio con la mirada y se detuvo en sus ojos se le hacían conocidos pero no los identificaba - Aono-sama - ella volteo para encontrarse con Juugo y asentir con la cabeza para empezar a caminar con sus tres amigos detrás de ella.

- Sasuke - la voz de su amigo Naruto lo saco de su estado de shock pues había reconocido a la chica al voltear la vista su amigo y los demás no tenían una buena cara pues parecían pálidos - ¡¿Ella regreso?! - fue el grito que dio Ino mientras se abrazaba a su novio tomando aire en repetidas ocasiones pues aún no salía de la conmoción - ¿De verdad era ella? - Sasuke trato de sonar calmado aunque apretaba de más la mano de Hinata quien se quejo un poco haciendo que la abrazara y depositara un suave beso en su mejilla.

- V-Voy al b-baño n-no t-tardo - la dulce voz de su novia lo tranquilizo un poco, la vio alejarse y se volteo para ver a todos que estaban con preocupación incluyendo a Shikamaru Naara y Choji Akimichi pues aunque ambos no habían estado cuando la habían humillado se habían enterado al día siguiente - Era ella pero ha cambiado - fue la respuesta de Sakura, esta estaba temblando pues habían cambiado todos y al parecer ella quería venganza.

- Parecía hielo - Kiba quien era un castaño con extrañas marcas rojas en las mejillas trataba de sonar calmado aunque tenía miedo ya que después de todo él había sido el de la apuesta - ¿Quiénes venían con ella? - Naruto no los reconocía y esperaba que sus amigos le dieran una respuesta - No tengo idea - fue la respuesta de Gaara quien se conocía por siempre estar calmado pero en esta ocasión sudaba frío y se esmeraba porque no lo notaran.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - la pregunta de Shino los hizo dar un respingo pues no sabían que sucedería, justo en ese momento llego Hinata refrescada pues se había lavado un poco la cara - ¿T-Tarde d-demasiado? - pregunto haciendo que todos negaran con la cabeza y sonrieran para después comenzar a caminar con dirección a sus casas y tratar de calmarse.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un automóvil iban los cuatro chicos observando el paisaje - ¿Así que esas eran las cucarachas? - Suigetsu apreto la botella que tenía  
en la mano mientras trataba de controlar su furia, la pelirroja asintió mientras Karin hacía crujir sus nudillos - Las chicas son mías quiero el placer de golpear a esas brujas - los chicos asintieron pero Aono no dijo nada pues siguio mirando por la ventana las grandes casas que pertenecían a las empresas Akasuna, dejo escapar un suspiro, odiaba sentirse como en una jaula que era lo que Sasori la hacía sentir desde lo de la apuesta además había algo que le llamo la atención.

Y eso era que Sasuke venía de la mano de una chica que no reconocía así que lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza es que esa chica era su novia y sabía que no se equivocaba, en ese momento se instalo una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios - ¿Así que tienes novia? - su voz sono en el auto mientras los otros tres se veían entre ellos pues no entendían de que hablaba pero prefirieron no preguntar pues tenían un poco de miedo.

En ese momento Aono empezo a toser y se cubrio con las manos la boca para después de unos minutos retirarlas dejando ver un poco de sangre - La medicina - pidio bastante agitada mientras Karin buscaba en su bolso la medicina, una vez encontrada se la extendio mientras que Juugo le daba un vaso de agua, hizo cara de asco cuando consumio la medicina pues sabían bastante feas - ¿Estás bien? - la voz de Suigetsu sonaba bastante preocupada Aono lo miro para asentir con la cabeza mientras guardaba el frasquito con la medicina en su bolsa.

- Mañana es domingo y tengo cita con el médico iran conmigo - todos asintieron con la cabeza para despues seguir haciendo lo suyo - El lunes es nuevo año ¿no? - Suigetsu pregunto algo fastidiado pues aún no quería regresar a la escuela - Estaremos juntos - Aono les dijo mientras trataba de reprimir otro ataque de tos pues odiaba la sangre en su boca ya que dejaba un sabor metalico.

* * *

Llegaron a la mansión Akasuna en menos de media hora siendo ayudados a bajar por empleados mientras otros sacaban el equipaje del otro automóvil - Sasori - la pelirroja distinguio a su hermano en las escaleras y corrio a abrazarlo pues después de todo solo con él se sentía viva - Pequeña - dijo su hermano mientras le revolvía un poco el cabello, entraron a la mansión e inmediatamente subieron a las que serían sus habitaciones, Aono se recosto en la cama pero se quedo dormida al poco tiempo pues le dolía un poco la cabeza.

* * *

Desperto cuando sintio unos golpes en la puerta y se dio cuenta que tenía una pijama y estaba dentro de los edredones, no se preocupo por quien la había cambiado - Señorita el desayuno esta servido - la voz de una mucama le llego a lo oídos - Bajo en un momento - fue su respuesta mientras salía de la cama para adentrarse en el baño privado de su habitación.

Salio media hora después con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, en su cama había un traje para salir seguro que las mucamas lo habían esocojido lo reviso y le gusto, se empezo a colocar la blusa strapless que era de color café claro además de un pescador blanco que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas y unos zapatos sin tacón blancos, se hizo unos caireles y se coloco una diadema para después salir de su habitación rumbo al comedor.

Cuando llego todos estaban desayunando y riendo - Buenos días - fue su saludo mientras tomaba asiento y le servían el desayuno - Tu cita es en una hora así que solo comeras eso - fue la indicación de su hermano a lo que ella solo asintió mientras veía fruta y un vaso de leche, comenzo a desayunar cuando  
sintio que venía un ataque de tos apreto los puños para no hacerlo evidente aún así se empezo a preocupar pues eran tres desde que había llegado a Japón y eso no le daba buena espina.

Termino de desayunar y se retiro sin decir nada camino a su habitación y se encerro en el baño para vomitar la sangre que pedía salir de su garganta, salio varios minutos después para tomar las llaves de su nuevo auto, los chicos la esperaban en la puerta y cuando los vio les avento las llaves para despues conducirlos al garage, ella apreto su llavero y sono la alarma de su automóvil, este era un Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera color amarillo con vidrios negros, abordo y espero a que los demás hicieran lo mismo.

Karin apreto su llavero y sono la alarma de un ´70 Plymouth Aar Cuda color rosa con vidrios negros además de que tenía algunas líneas blancas en los costados, sabía que Aono lo había pedido esclusivamente para ella pues le fascinaba ese tipo de autos y sin perder tiempo lo abordo, Suigetsu apreto su llavero y sono un ´97 Corvette color azul con llamas a los costados en naranja y blanco además sus llantas eran de color dorado, sonrió porque Aono sabía que le gustaba llamar la atención.

El último en apretar su llavero fue Juugo cuando escucho la alarma de un HW City que era una Hummer en pocas palabras, esta era de dos puertas mientras que los demás solo de una, era de color blanca con graffiti en los costados de color azul con verde además de que sus ruedas eran verdes mientras que los vidrios eran azules, ansioso subio a su carro pues a primera vista le había encantado.

Aono fue la primera en arrancar seguida de los demás, pasaron por grandes avenidas además de pequeñas calles hasta llegar al hospital privado, se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde dejaron los carros para abordar el elevador, al llegar a la recepción la secretaria hizo pasar a Aono inmediatamente quien al ver al médico suspiro, este la hizo pasar a su privado para empezar a hacerla las pruebas.

- ¿Cómo has estado? - pregunto el joven médico a lo que ella lo vio fijamente con el ceño fruncido - He vomitado sangre tres veces seguidas desde que llegue a Japón y eso apenas fue ayer - la respuesta de la pelirroja hizo que la mirada del médico se tornara preocupada, al escuchar esas palabras de la paciente inmediatamente empezo a hacerle unas pruebas sencillas pero en cuanto a su problema cardíaco, tomo muestras de sangre, revisiones de la presión, reviso su vista, su respiración y otras cosas más.

- Ven el martes para que te de los resultados y sigue tomando las pastillas - Aono asintió mientras se dirigía a la puerta, antes de salir la voz de su médico la detuvo - Cuidate de tener preocupaciones - ella asintió mientras salía para encontrarse con sus amigos y comenzar a caminar rumbo a los autos.

Al salir del hospital y regresar a casa se sintio un poco mareada pero no dijo nada - Pueden hacer lo que quieran - sus amigos corrieron de nuevo a los autos mientras ella subía a su habitación para recostarse un poco - ¿Estás bien? - escucho que cerraban la puerta mientras volteaba la vista para encontrarse con Karin - Si - esta suspiro ante la contestación de la pelirroja - ¿Porqué te esfuerzas en ocultar que estas mal? - la chica de lentes sonaba bastante preocupada - Basta - fue le respuesta de Aono que estaba fastidiada por las preocupaciones de la de lentes - Si necesitas algo solo dinos - Karin salio después de hacer una reverencia mientras la pelirroja se dejaba caer de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Aono desperto bastante alterada pues había tenido de nuevo la "maldita pesadilla", miro su reloj siendo las siete de la noche en su mesita de trabajo estaba su maletín con las cosas de mañana se levanto para darle un vistazo rápido viendo cuadernos, lápices, algunos libros y otras cosas más, se cambio la ropa para acostarse de nuevo en la cama pues no tenía hambre ni nada, cuando vio que dentro de su closet estaba su uniforme de preparatoria lo saco para verlo.

Este consistía en una falda que le llegaba cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla de color azul mientras que había una camisa de manga larga color blanca con el escudo de la escuela a la altura del corazón además de una chaleco color crema y por último un saco de color azul marino con el escudo también a la altura del corazón y como toque unas calcetas que llegaban debajo de las rodillas color blanco penso que jamás usaría el maldito saco salvo en la ceremonia de inaguración, se recosto en la cama quedandose dormida minutos después.

* * *

Desperto cuando sono su alarma siendo las seis de la mañana, espabilo y bajo de la cama para dirigirse al baño, salio en diez minutos pues la ceremonía de inauguración empezaba a las siete en punto, se vistio con el uniforme, tomo su maletín y salio de la habitación con rumbo al comedor al llegar a este se encontro con todos desayunando - Leche - pidio e inmediatamente fue servida por una mucama al terminar de beberla se levanto para ir a lavarse de los dientes.

- Vamos - fue su indicación una vez todos estuvieron en el recibidor - ¿En los coches? - Suigetsu quería una respuesta afirmativa pero al ver que su amiga se dirigía a la limosina que los esperaba con las puertas abiertas, todos caminaron hacía ella y subieron para dirigirse a la escuela, Aono veía a los alumnos que caminaban apresurados con rumbo a la preparatoria - Van muchos ¿no creen? - Karin hizo esa observación mientras limpiaba sus lentes - Es una de las mejores preparatorias además es privada ¿que esperabas? - Suigetsu la pico con su habitual tono de burla a lo que la prelirroja le sonrió para despues golpearlo en la cabeza con el puño cerrado.

- ¡No me hables así! - le grito mientras el peliazul tocaba su cabeza con ambas manos - Basta - les llamo la atención Aono haciendo que los dos se miraran  
furiosos para despues sentarse bien y quedarse callados.

* * *

Al llegar a la preparatoria divisaron un edificio bastante alto, empezaron a caminar con dirección al auditorío, muchos alumnos los veían pues parecían modelos además de que eran nuevos, al llegar al auditorío tomaron asiento hasta atrás mientras veían pasar a los alumnos de otros cursos, se apagaron las luces y en la tarima aparecio Hinata Hyuuga quien era presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

- A-Antes que n-nada quiero d-darle la bienvedida a l-los nuevos a-alumnos de p-primer c-curso, queremos q-que t-todos s-se sientan c-cómodos en la p-preparatoria y e-esperamos que s-sea un b-buen año p-para t-todos - todo mundo aplaudio excepto los cuatro que permanecieron en sus lugares, después de unos anuncios todo mundo se empezo a retirar - ¿Ella es tuya? - la pregunta de Karin hizo que sonriera arrogantemente para darle su maletín a Juugo quien lo cargaría hasta el salón.

- Quiza - fue la respuesta de Aono para comenzar a subir los escalones, al divisar el salón 3-A se adentraron en el y vieron que había bastantes alumnos pero había varias butacas desocupadas en la parte de atrás y fue allí donde se dirigieron, Aono se sento en medio mientras que detrás de ella Juugo en frente Karin y de su lado derecho Suigetsu.

Estaban callados cuando vieron que entraron el grupo que la lastimo entre risas bastante altas cuando notaron que había cuatro alumnos nuevos Sakura  
se estiro y vio a Aono observando por la ventana, gruñendo por lo bajo se dirigio hacía esos lugares pues todos habían tomado la decisión de que no se dejarían intimidar por ella y que lucharían por su felicidad, la pelirrosa se detuvo en el lado derecho de Aono obstruyendo su vista mientras la miraba furiosa.

- Ese es mi asiento - le informo la pelirrosa mientras apretaba los puños haciendo que sus amigos empezaron a caminar hacía la parte trasera del lugar mientras los demás alumnos observaban la escena esperando una posible pelea - No dice tu nombre - Karin se levanto y encaro a Sakura pues no quería que su amiga estuviera desde el principio peleando con ellas, la pelirrosa la miro furiosa mientras la escaneaba detalladamente - Veo que eres su guardaespaldas - la chica de lentes sonrió y la pelirrosa se enojo - Son nuestros asientos así que muevanse - les informo Kiba a lo que Suigetsu se levanto mientras Juugo se colocaba en el lado izquierdo de Aono - ¿Quieren pelea? - les pregunto Sasuke para acercarse mientras soltaba la mano de Hinata.

En un movimiento rápido Sakura cerro su puño para darle a Karin quien lo esquivo y la tomo del antebrazo para estamparla en el piso mientras apretaba su brazo fue cuando se abalanzo Kiba siendo interceptado por Suigetsu quien lo sujeto de la cintura para estamparlo en la pared lastimandolo en el pecho pero fue cuando Shino se abalanzo contra el peliazul pero Juugo impacto su pie en el estómago de este haciendo que cayera de rodillas.

Ese momento lo aprovecho Sasuke para impactar su puño en la mejilla derecha de Juugo haciendolo sangrar, este se enojo pues gruño mientras apretaba sus puños y veía furioso a Sasuke, en ese momento Karin y Suigetsu corrieron a detenerlo pero este los arrastraba consigo, todo mundo tuvo miedo - ¡Aono! - los dos gritaron - Juugo - la voz de Aono hizo que se detuviera dejando de arrastrar a sus amigos mientras todo mundo respiraba.

- Lo lamento Aono-sama - el pelinaranja hizo una reverencia y tomo asiento de nuevo mientras Karin y Suigetsu caminaban de regreso pero Sakura no estaba contenta con la paliza que le habían dado así que cerro su puño para golpear a Karin pero en ese momento esta volteo sujetandola de la mano e impactandola de lleno en su butaca - Escuchame muy bien víbora más te vale que no intentes golpearme porque te juro que... - no termino cuando vio que Aono se levantaba - Basta Karin - la pelirroja solto a la pelirrosa quien inmediatamente fue auxiliada por Ino.

- Deberías controlar a tus bestias - dijo esta mientras revisaba a Sakura, la pelirroja sonrió arrogantemente pero no dijo nada solo le dio la espalda para tomar asiento mientras sus amigos hacían lo mismo, la rubia iba a contraatacar pero en ese momento llego el profesor quien observaba la escena sonriendo - Tomen asiento - fue la indicación por parte de Hatake Kakashi e inmediatamente todo mundo lo hizo - Maldita - Ino le dijo a Aono por lo bajo cuando paso cerca de ella haciendo que esta sonriera altaneramente.

- Veo que tenemos nuevos alumnos, presentense por favor - el primero en levantarse fue el peliazul - Mi nombre es Hozuki Suigetsu tengo 17 años y espero llevarme bien con todos - sonrió como niño pequeño mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo - Mi nombre es Honda Karin tengo 17 años, un gusto - tomo asiento bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura - Mi nombre es Yamamoto Juugo tengo 17 años, un placer conocerlos - tomo asiento de nuevo, el profesor espero que Aono se levantara pero observaba por la ventana así que se acerco - Señorita - la pelirroja volteo y lo miro a lo que el profesor sonrió esperando que se levantara pero al parecer no quería hacerlo.

- Mi nombre es Akasuna Aono tengo 17 años - fue su respuesta mientras todo mundo la veía y murmuraba pues vaya que la recordaban - Un placer volver a tener aquí - el profesor empezo a caminar para empezar con su clase sin presentarse, comenzo a escribir unos ejercicios algo complicados para después mirar hacía la parte trasera - ¿Lo recuerdas? - le pregunto el peliazul mientras trataba de entender algo de la pizarra la pelirroja asintió mientras dejaba el lápiz a un lado pues había resuelto todos conforme iban siendo escritos.

- ¿Alguien quiere pasar a resolver el primero? - todos los alumnos negaron con la cabeza e hicieron como que escribían en sus cuadernos pues nadie quería pasar a la pizarra - ¿Akasuna-san? - la pelirroja se levanto, camino a la pizarra mientras todos sus compañeros la veían pues vaya que estaba bonita, tomo el plumón que el profesor le extendía e inmediatamente resolvio el ejercicio para regresar a su lugar cuando vio que alguien tocaba la puerta volteo la vista para encontrarse con Namikaze Naruto bastante agitado.

- Naruto, de nuevo - no era una pregunta sino una afirmación por parte de Kakashi quien dejo que pasara y como este entro corriendo mientras colocaba su mano en la nuca no se fijo en Aono así que se la llevo en una caída un poco aparatosa en la cual ella termino debajo y él arriba de ella, él la vio y le pareció un ángel pues estaba hermosa mientras que ella extrañamente se sintio viva - Muevete - fue lo que salio de los labios de la pelirroja pero esas palabras sonaron más frías de lo que quizo.

Sin embargo la reacción del rubio fue inesperada pues se empezo a reir para después levantarse mientras la jalaba quedamente de la mano y levantarla del piso - Cuanto tiempo - camino a su lugar para tomar asiento bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos mientras que Aono caminaba un poco "idiotizada" a su lugar.

Llego el descanso y le dio su almuerzo a Juugo para salir del salón pero en la puerta estaba el grupo del Uchiha a excepción de su novia - No voy a permitir que destruyas lo que somos ahora - fue la respuesta de este mientras la pelirroja permanecía impasible - Quitense - se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos pasar cuando Ino no se contuvo y jaloneo a Aono haciendo que esta volteara mientras la rubia cerraba su puño...

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Conociendo A Hinata

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste. **

**Gracias por leer.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Conociendo A Hinata**

En ese momento la pelirroja suspiro mientras tomaba el puño de Ino jalandola y haciendo una voltereta para tirarla en el piso mientras colocaba su rodilla en la espalda de la rubia apretando más su mano contra ella - Escucha Yamanaka, no quiero pelear así que más te vale que te controles - fueran las palabras medidas de Aono pero la rubia estaba molesta así que levanto su cabeza para golpearla a lo que la pelirroja tomo su hombro derecho apretandolo con los dedos mientras se escuchaba un pequeño crujido.

Fue en ese momento que Sai se molesto y preparo su pie derecho para golpear a la pelirroja pero Suigetsu lo tomo dandole la vuelta impactandolo de lleno en el piso mientras sangraba por la nariz - ¡Sueltala! - Sakura grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se acercaba, la pelirroja se quito de encima y empezo a caminar hacía donde estaba Juugo - Karin - la chica de lentes asintió con la cabeza para caminar donde la rubia.

- ¡No te le acerques maldita! - Sai trataba de soltarse del agarre mientras los demás se adelantaban para empezar de nuevo una pelea - Escucha, tienes dislocado el hombro derecho y tienes una esguince en la muñeca izquierda - Ino hizo cara de susto mientras los demás miraban a la pelirroja de lentes boquiabiertos pues no entendían como sabía eso - Mientes - la pelirrosa le contesto a Karin alejandola de la rubia - No lo hago solo dejame arreglar sus huesos si no quieren problemas - la rubia la miro y asintió con la cabeza pues no quería darle problemas el primer día a sus amigos.

Karin tomo el hombro derecho y lo acomodo mientras la rubia gritaba, después tomo su muñeca y se escucho el crujir de un hueso para después levantarse y ver desde arriba a la rubia - Solo lavate con agua fría - dio media vuelta para acercarse a Aono quien comenzo a caminar seguida de los tres chicos, al dar vuelta en las escaleras se detuvo y coloco su mano en la boca siendo agarrada por Juugo, esta se sujeto fuertemente del hombro del pelinaranja y empezo a toser fuertemente, cuando retiro sus manos tenía un poco de sangre.

- Medicina - la chica de lentes le extendio un frasquito, al momento de tomar la pastilla se sintio un poco mareada - ¿Quieres qué te cargue? - el peliazul le pregunto bastante preocupado mientras Aono negaba con la cabeza para bajar el escalón pero se le movio el mundo haciendo que casi cayera pero siendo sujetada por Suigetsu quien la iba a levantar pero fue detenido por Juugo quien tomo a la pelirroja de las piernas y la cargo para bajar las escaleras mientras esta forcejeaba por soltarse del agarre del pelinaranja.

- Juugo - su voz sono amenazante - No la voy a bajar así que no insista - siguio caminando llevando consigo las miradas de los alumnos que se encontraban en el camino, al llegar al patio se sentaron en un árbol y comenzaron a almorzar - Gracias Karin - la chica de lentes le sonrió por el agradecimiento pues casi siempre ignoraba que ella era quien ayudaba a sus "víctimas" - La próxima vez ten cuidado con los golpes que le des a las personas, con tan solo eso y la lastimaste, no creas que es fácil acomodar huesos de las personas - la pelirroja miro a la chica de lentes con el ceño fruncido.

- Me da lo mismo - fue su escueta respuesta, pues la verdad era que le daba igual si lastimaba a alguien, después de todo en eso consistía su venganza - No es solo eso es... - la chica de lentes la miro seria mientras el peliazul trataba de almorzar en paz pues sabía que si Karin seguía insistiendo haría enojar a Aono - Lo sé pero después de todo morire pronto, ya lo saben - a los tres presentes se les erizo la piel pues siempre que hablaba de su muerte sonaba tan tranquila, sabían que era verdad pues su enfermedad cardíaca estaba bastante avanzada y aún con todo su dinero el transplante de corazón que le habían hecho no había funcionado como esperaban los médicos.

A ella le daba lo mismo ya no luchaba por nada ni siquiera por vivir - No lo digas así - el peliazul la miro furioso pues odiaba en lo que se había convertido su amiga desde la niñez - Es la verdad, es todo - sorbio un poco de jugo y siguio comiendo sin darle importancia a las caras de preocupación de sus amigos pues aunque ellos no lo supieran le había costado lágrimas entender que quiza moriría tan joven.

Sono el timbre de regreso a clases y mientras los tres recogían las cosas ella se levanto cuando escucho un "¡Cuidado!" viro la vista para que casi una pelota le diera en la cara pero había sido detenida por Juugo quien miraba furioso al tipo - Juugo - el pelinaranja arrojo la pelota a sus dueños y siguio recojiendo las cosas del almuerzo, al terminar subieron las escaleras mientras varias alumnas se rían de Aono pues segun ellas se había operado y otras cosas.

Pero de todos esos comentarios escucho - No puedo creer que regresara, con tan solo verla me da asco - fue el comentario de una chica de tercer año a lo que volteo la vista para ver fijamente a la chica quien se dio cuenta de esto y le sostuvo la mirada a lo que Aono sonrió arrogantemente y volteo la cara  
para continuar caminando - ¡Hey, bruja! - volteo y se encontro con la misma chica caminando hacía ella seguida de tres chicas más.

Karin se coloco enfrente de ella - Apartate - fue la respuesta de la pelirroja pero la chica de lentes la miro bastante enojada pero aún así acato la orden para colocarse al lado de Suigetsu - Tranquila - le dijo este pero ella estaba enojada con la pelirroja porque no entendía la necedad de pelear contra esas insignificantes personas - ¿Por qué volviste? - le pregunto la que al parecer era la líder - No pienso contestarte - fue la respuesta de la pelirroja mientras daba la vuelta.

Sin embargo la líder no se conformo con eso así que la jaloneo e impacto su mano contra la mejilla de Aono provocandole un pequeño sangrado en el labio, Karin se adelanto pero fue detenida cuando vio que Aono tomaba de la mano derecha a la chica para atraerla hacía ella y darle una patada en el estómago  
haciendo que esta cayera de rodillas por el dolor, la segunda chica se adelanto con el puño cerrado siendo interceptado por la mano de la pelirroja para después atraerla hacía ella e impactar su rodilla en el estómago pero no la dejo caer pues la agarro del cabello y la sento al pegarle en la espalda con  
la rodilla.

- Escuchame muy bien estúpida, jamás me vuelvas a poner una mano encima - su tono de voz sono neutro para después soltar a la chica y darse media vuelta pero no vio que la líder se levantaba cuando Karin iba a atacarla la pelirroja se adelanto y la tomo de la mano para darle una patada de  
lleno en la costilla derecha - Karin - esta se adelanto y las observo para después suspirar y dedicarse a acomodar huesos.

Empezo a caminar cuando frente a ella vio a todos los chicos que la hicieron sufrir bastantes sorprendidos, paso del lado de ellos - D-Disculpe - volteo para encontrarse con la novia de Sasuke quien jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos - L-La v-violencia no e-esta permitida así q-que esta c-castigada d-después de c-clases - cuando termino de hablar tomo mundo penso que la golpearía pero paso de largo sin decir nada - ¿Irás? - el peliazul le pregunto mientras bebía agua de una botella la pelirroja sonrió.

- Quiero conocerla - escucho la risa de Karin mientras meneaba la cabeza - Has demostrado tu fuerza creo que al menos ella ya te conocio - Aono sonrió pues solo había mostrado un poco de fuerza pues aún le quedaba bastante que demostrar y apenas comenzaba según sus planes, al entrar al salón todo mundo se aparto pues se habían enterado de la pelea que había acontecido.

Tomaron asiento esperando al maestro cuando una escena llamo la atención de Aono así que volteo la vista al patio donde un rubio colocaba las manos en su nuca y una chica un poco más baja que él parecía algo nerviosa, ambos intercambiaron unas palabras cuando la chica se cubrio la cara con las manos y él rubio dio media vuelta - ¿Aono? - volteo cuando su amiga le extendía una pastilla y agua, tomo las cosas y al sentir la pastilla en su boca sintio ganas de vomitar pues verdaderamente sabía horrible.

- Gracias - le extendio de nuevo la botella a la chica de anteojos quien la guardo entre sus cosas - ¿Que veías? - el peliazul le pregunto acercandose a su pupitre sin darse cuenta cuando Naruto entro al salón siendo llamado inmediatamente por Sasuke el rubio fue sonriendo y la pelirroja se sonrojo cuando desde hace mucho no lo hacía - ¿Se encuentra bien Aono-sama? - la voz del pelinaranja hizo que diera un respingo - ¿Aono? - la chica de anteojos la miraba bastante consternada pues no entendía si lo que acababa de ver era un sonrojo o no.

- Nada - fue todo lo que dijo porque en ese momento entro el profesor Sarutobi Asuma quien impartía matemáticas avanzadas, su clase transcurrio con ejercicios en la pizarra que varias alumnos tuvieron que resolver aunque no entendían nada siendo regañados por el profesor - Naruto pasa - el aludido rió nerviosamente pero aún así se levanto para resolver el quinto ejercicio aunque al parecer no entendía ni siquiera el título - ¿Puedes? - la voz del profesor sono como eco pues todo mundo guardaba silencio.

- Que tipo tan más tonto - el peliazul murmuro por lo bajo - Suigetsu - sin querer Aono se levanto de la banca siendo vista por todo mundo causando la risa de sus amigos pues jamás habían imaginado verla en una situación como esa - Señorita Akasuna pase a ayudar a su compañero - la pelirroja se sonrojo pero trato de que no lo notaran, sin embargo, su amiga si lo noto, tomo el plumón del rubio arrebatandoselo y resolviendo el ejercicio rapidamente justo cuando  
iba a regresar a su asiento fue detenida por la mano del rubio causando que sus amigos abrieran los ojos asombrados al igual que los amigos de Naruto.

- Gracias - fueron las palabras del rubio causando un sonrojo en las mejillas de Aono que se solto bruscamente del agarre - De nada - comenzo a caminar a su asiento bajo la atenta mirada del rubio que tenía cierta curiosidad por ella pues no era como la recordaba o quiza si - Muy bien resuelto - fueron las  
palabras del profesor que estaba sorprendido por el procedimiento que había usado la alumna obteniendo el resultado tan prontamente - A los dos los quiero en mi oficina a las cuatro - les dijo Asuma mientras tomaba sus cosas pues ya había sonado el timbre para la próxima clase.

- Joder - sin querer la pelirroja había tropezado con su banca pegandose en el tobillo cuando escucho la risa del peliazul que jamás la había escuchado decir ese tipo de palabras siendo golpeado por Karin en la cabeza quien a pesar de tratar de no reirse termino haciendolo al igual que el pelinaranja mientras un rubio observaba reir a Aono con una sonrisa en la cara - ¿Estás poniendo atención dobe? - el rubio fue sacado de su distracción cuando su amigo pelinegro le preguntaba sobre el asunto.

- Podrías repetirlo teme - la verdad era que ni siquiera sabía que planeaban sus amigos pues los veía demasiado enojados o alborotados y no sabía la razón - Te estabamos diciendo que a la hora de la salida mientras Aono esta en su castigo nosotros atacaremos a sus amigos por lo que nos hicieron y no me interasa si hay una mujer en su grupo a ella me la cargare yo mismo - fueron las palabras de Sai que no había olvidado que habían dañado a su novia y pensaba cobraserlas a la pelirroja de lentes.

- No pienso pelear con ellos teme a mi no me han hecho nada - fueron las palabras del rubio causando desconcierto en sus amigos que no entendían la actitud del blondo - Deberías apoyarnos dobe - le dijo su amigo que estaba un poco enojado porque su amigo no les quería ayudar - No teme, no lo hare - estaba cabreado porque querían lastimar de nuevo a Aono y eso de alguna manera no le agradaba así que camino hasta su asiento con las miradas de enojo de sus amigos aunque no le importo porque mientras no se metieran con él no tendría porque defenderse y ya había tomado la decisión.

El profesor Orochimaru entro para impartir la clase de física avanzada dejando varios ejercicios mientras Aono veía a su presa que estaba bastante nerviosa porque al parecer no entendía nada, se formo una sonrisa en su rostro aún más porque tenía el placer de conocer al padre de la Hyuuga sabiendo que este no la quería ni lo más mínimo así que se le ocurrio una pequeña idea - Señorita Hyuuga pase a resolver el ejercicio - la aludida se levanto un poco nerviosa tropezando con sus pies pero nadie se rió siquiera un poco y la pelirroja sabía la razón por ser la novia de Uchiha todo mundo la respetaría.

La ojiluna no entendía nada así que borro varias veces el procedimiento pues no obtenía el resultado - Es para hoy señorita Hyuuga - fueron las crueles palabras del profesor que se estaba desesperando - Sientese, ahora - la ojiluna bajo la cabeza para ir a su lugar bastante cohibida mientras se mordía el labio pues odiaba no entender las cosas pero más aún odiaba que la humillaran en el aspecto intelectual y eso lo había hecho el profesor frente a toda la clase.

- Señorita Akasuna, resuelvalo - la pelirroja lo resolvio en menos de dos minutos para caminar a su lugar - Señorita Akasuna quisiera verla en mi oficina mañana a la hora del receso, quiero hablar sobre el consejo estudiantil - cuando paso por el lugar de la Hyuuga noto que apretaba los puños pues hasta ella sabía que en esa escuela eran demasiados estrictos más aún con la presidenta que daba la casualidad era la ojiluna.

Tomo asiento para continuar escribiendo los ejercicios que escribía el profesor con gran rápidez, estaba un poco cansada pues el castigo era a las tres tan solo diez minutos después de clases y tenía que ir a ver a Asuma a su despacho a las cuatro después del maldito castigo además no se sentía bien, le dolía un poco el pecho y se sentía mareada por tanto maldito número.

La clase termino para seguir con el profesor Kabuto que impartía literatura así que les repartio la lista de libros que tenían que comprar y traer la siguiente clase que era el miércoles, eran bastantes libros de novela y otras cosas, dio un suspiro pues aunque amaba la lectura odiaba leer tantos para la escuela, la clase termino a las 2:50 p.m., mientras todo mundo se apresuraba para salir ella recogía sus cosas - Te toca castigo - le recordo Karin que estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta mientras el peliazul devoraba botellas de agua.

- Den una vuelta los llamare cuando sea hora de irnos - los tres asintieron para salir después de ella con dirección al aula de castigo cuando vieron la puerta divisaron al Uchiha despidiendose de su novia mientras le decía algo al oído - Suerte - fueron las palabras del peliazul mientras caminaba con los otros dos con dirección al patio donde descansarían un poco de las tediosas clases.

* * *

Al abrir la puerta el aula estaba vacía así que tomo asiento enfrente de la peliazul que dejaba sus cosas en la silla del profesor - V-Volvere en d-diez m-minutos si quiere p-puede s-salir - asintió con la cabeza mientras veía salir a la peliazul por la puerta, miro por la ventana y diviso al grupo del Uchiha caminando pero no encontro al rubio con ellos cosa que se le hizo un poco rara aunque en esas cosas no debería de meterse pues ella tenía una cosa que hacer y era su venganza después de todo solo por eso había vuelto a Japón.

Salio del aula y cuando dio media vuelta choco con alguien lastimandose un poco la cabeza mientras colocaba una mano en ella alzo la vista para encontrarse con el amigo de su hermano que para su mala suerte era el hermano de Sasuke, estamos hablando de Uchiha Itachi un hombre de 20 años de tez blanca con penetrantes ojos negros y unas extrañas marcas en la cara además de que su cabello era negro pero estaba largo así que se lo amarraba en una coleta baja.

Este vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, una camisa de manga larga blanca y un suéter morado mientras que su calzado consistía en unos tenis negros - Lo lamento mucho señorita - se disculpo el chico a lo que la pelirroja fruncio el ceño pues no pensaba que no se acordara de ella cuando la conocio durante el "noviazgo" con su hermano, iba volver a entrar al salón cuando fue detenida por la mano del chico a lo que respondio zafandose bruscamente pues odiaba que alguien colocara un solo dedo sobre su persona.

- No me toques - su voz sono amenazante causando una carcajada en el pelinegro - Aono, jamás te haría daño - fueron las palabras del amigo de su hermano a lo que ella se sorprendio pues en verdad penso que él no la reconocía cosa que hubiera preferido pues no quería hablar con una persona cercana a su nemesis - Tengo castigo así que si me disculpas - nuevamente intento entrar al aula pero fue detenida de nuevo por la mano del pelinegro - ¿No saludas? - había un tono de burla en su voz a lo que la pelirroja solto un suspiro de cansancio.

- Hola Itachi - lo saludo un poco cansada mientras se recargaba en la puerta del aula de castigo - ¿Cuándo volviste? - le pregunto el pelinegro colocando sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón - Apenas el sábado - el ojinegro solto una carcajada para después acercarse acorranlandola entre la puerta y su cuerpo - Me gustabas más cuando eras inocente - la pelirroja fruncio el ceño mientras lo alejaba con sus manos - ¿Inocente? Para que tu hermano me vuelva a utilizar, no gracias - la mirada del ojinegro se volvio una furiosa mientras se separaba para darle la espalda.

- No te preocupes esa vez recibio un gran merecido - la pelirroja sintio curiosidad así que sin ninguna pena le pregunto - ¿Cómo lo castigaste? - el ojinegro dio media vuelta para verla a la cara - Esa vez además de perder mi confianza decidi que se iría por un año con el tío Madara y creeme que con él aprendio bastante sobretodo de la empresa cosa que a él no le interesa - termino su relato a lo que la pelirroja no le encontraba que en esa reprimenda siquiera  
existiera un gran merecido pues después de todo tarde o temprano se haría cargo de la empresa pero penso que ahí había algo más que no quería decirle su anitguo amigo si se podía decirse así.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunto la chica mientras miraba por los pasillos para ver si venía la ojiluna que ya se había tardado algo cosa que le molestaba pues aunque no lo quisiera admitir se estaba poniendo nerviosa con la presencia del Uchiha mayor pues antes le parecía guapo pero ahora parecía un modelo - Vine por él aunque me llamo hace unos momentos para decirme que llegara tarde - termino mientras daba un suspiro cansado, la pelirroja no veía por ningun lado a la ojiluna y ya habían pasado unos siete minutos.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? - le pregunto el ojinegro mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el pecho - Solo vine para la escuela, eso es todo - termino con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante a lo que el chico solto una gran carcajada pues no se tragaba esa excusa - Hablo en serio - su voz sonaba bastante seria pues de verdad quería saber porque había regresado después de cinco años y no antes - Tengo que arreglar cosas de las empresas Akasuna es todo - el Uchiha no insistio más pues sabía que no le diría la verdad.

Sabía que la chica que había conocido ya no estaba en esa persona que tenía enfrente - ¿Por qué cambiaste? - le pregunto mientras la recorría con la mirada causando un ligero sonrojo en la pelirroja que se esforzo por no demostrarlo - No pienso contestarte - su contestación fue cortante justo cuando el ojinegro iba a contestarle vieron a una chica acercarse - Aquí viene mi cuñada - sonrió al ver a la chica que al verlo corrio a abrazarlo cosa que a ella le incomodo así que se adentro en el aula sin decir nada.

* * *

- L-Lamento la t-tardanza - se disculpo al abrir la ojiluna mientras se dirigía a la silla del profesor y tomaba un plumón - P-Pondre unos e-ejercicios, r-resuelvalos y cuando t-termine p-pondre m-más - termino mientras tomaba un libro para escribirlos lentamente en el pizarrón mientras la pelirroja los resolvía de prisa en su cuaderno, al terminar la ojiluna tomo asiento para esperar a que terminara la castigada así que de su maletín extrajo un libro mientras pasaba el tiempo.

- Termine - la pelirroja se levanto para colocar su cuaderno en el escritorio mientras la ojiluna revisaba los ejercicios con el libro haciendo cara de sorpresa pues vaya que no tenía siquiera un error ortográfico en los procedimientos - ¿Desde cuándo eres novia de Uchiha? - la pelirroja decidio que era tiempo de saber algo acerca de la Hyuuga así que decidio hacerle una serie de preguntas - S-Somos novios d-desde h-hace cuatro a-años - le contesto la ojiluna  
mientras colocaba su cuaderno en la banca de la pelirroja.

- ¿Lo conoces bien? - tenía que saber si ella estaba enterada sobre lo que le hicieron a ella - S-Sí - le contesto con seguridad la chica que aunque estaba nerviosa por las preguntas de la pelirroja estaba aún más intimidada por su presencia pues ella desprendía una seguridad increíble además de que parecía hielo - ¿Te cuenta todo? - la pelirroja coloco sus manos sobre la banca mirando inquisitivamente a la ojiluna - S-Si - le contesto la ojiluna retocediendo un paso hasta chocar con una banca a lo que Aono sonrió.

Había conocido a la chica en muchos aspectos pero los más importantes eran que la chica era insegura por eso su tartamudeo, la siguiente sería que se colocaba demasiada ropa pues traía la chaqueta del uniforme mientras que encima de esta una bufanda y un suéter más así que era insegura sobre su cuerpo pero hasta ella veía que detrás de todas sus ropas estaba un cuerpo perfecto sin contar que sus pechos no eran de tamaño normal.

- ¿C-Conoce a m-mis a-amigos y a S-Sasuke-kun? - le pregunto la chica mientras caminaba al escritorio a lo que la pelirroja sonrió porque la ojiluna se sentía intimidada con su presencia y eso era una ventaja grande pues aún no demostraba que tan fuerte era, es decir, ya había demostrado su fuerza frente a muchos pero eso no era nada - Un poco - mintió la pelirroja al darse cuenta que ella no sabía quien era - ¿C-Cómo los c-conocio? - la ojiluna jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente cuando la pelirroja vio su celular siendo las tres con cuarenta minutos.

- Antes vivía aquí - fue todo lo que dijo a lo que la ojiluna hizo una cara de desconcierto pues no entendía muy bien a que se refería con su respuesta - E-Ellos son m-muy b-buenas personas p-pues a-ayudan a la g-gente a-además de que las c-chicas s-son muy b-buenas a-amigas - sin querer la  
ojiluna le comento a Aono a lo que esta sonrió arrogantemente causando un estremecimiento en la ojiluna pues la primera no creía que ellos habían cambiado aunque viendo como trataban a la ojiluna quiza estuviera equivocada sin querer solto una carcajada mientras la ojiluna fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Así que han cambiado? Lo lamento Hyuuga pero es hora de irme - le dijo la pelirroja a lo que la ojiluna asintió con la cabeza pues ya era hora del termino de castigo, la pelirroja salio con rumbo al despacho de Asuma caminando mientras veía su celular pues se le hacía un poco extraño que sus amigos no le hubieran dejado un mensaje preocupados o algo así, sin darse cuenta al dar vuelta en una escalera choco con alguien haciendo que ambos tropezaran esperando lo peor cerro los ojos.

Sintio que una mano se colocaba en su cintura mientras era acercada al pecho de alguien, cuando escucho que alguien choco contra la pared del edificio abrio los ojos para encontrarse con Naruto sobandose la nuca pues se había pegado con la pared al momento del impacto, bajo la vista y vio que él estaba con las piernas abiertas y ella dentro de ese espacio pegada a su pecho con las manos en su torso, en ese momento se sonrojo además de que se sintio demasiado cómoda.

- ¿Estás bien Aono? - le pregunto el rubio preocupado por el sonrojo que se acababa de instalar en sus mejillas cuando bajo la vista para ver en que posición estaban no pudo evitar sonreir - Gracias - se levanto con un poco de dificultad para tomar su maletín y su saco que llevaba cargando antes de tropezar - De nada - le contesto el rubio mientras recogía sus cosas para después ver como la pelirroja comenzaba a caminar así que se apresuro para seguirla pero ella apreto más el paso haciendo que este soltara una carcajada que escucho la pleirroja deteniendose y mirandolo furiosa.

- ¿De qué te ríes? - le pregunto algo enojada por la actitud del rubio que la desconcertaba y ella odiaba ese sentimiento pues se suponía que esa chica se había quedado resagada en el fondo de su ser - Es solo que me parece gracioso que huyas de mi cuando antes siempre buscabas que estuviera cerca de ti - termino el blondo con una sonrisa enorme, era verdad porque cuando era novia de Sasuke y las chicas la molestaban ella siempre pedía que no la dejaran sola a lo que su "novio" no hacía caso así que le pedía a su amigo que se quedara con ella cosa que él hacía porque además de saber lo de la apuesta no quería ser tan malo con ella.

Se instalo una sonrisa arrogante en los labios de la pelirroja por el comentario que hizo el blondo - Eso fue antes cuando era inocente además no estoy huyendo de ti solo odio llegar tarde - contesto altaneramente la pelirroja para después de escuchar lo que había dicho se dio un golpe mental porque había podido ignorarlo más sin embargo le había contestado cuando ella no hacía eso - Siempre lo has odiado, te conozco no lo olvides - camino pasando al lado de la pelirroja quien apreto los puños movimiento que no paso desapercibido por el rubio quien se detuvo unos pasos detrás de ella.

- Tu no me conoces, no tienes ni idea de quien soy, antes quizas me conocías pero ahora no - termino de decir mientras se volteaba para verlo a lo que el rubio sonrió y camino hacía ella para tomarla del mentón y sonreirle mientras ella lo miraba furiosa - En ese caso te conocere de nuevo Aono - solto su mentón y empezo a caminar mientras la pelirroja sonreía pero no era una sonrisa como las que demostraba, esta era diferente hasta ella misma se sorprendio por esa demostración mientras pensaba "¿qué es esta sonrisa?".

Movio ligeramente la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos y continuo caminando detrás del rubio quien llevaba el maletín debajo del brazo y caminaba siendo visto por varias chicas, al parecer era popular ella lo suponía pues muchas se le quedaban viendo embobadas y no era para menos pues su cabello era lacio y rubio además de que sus ojos eran de un azul claro que parecían el mar, en sus mejillas tenía unas marcas raras que se podían catalogar como bigotes además de que su piel era un poco bronceada sin contar que era alto y se veía bastante fuerte.

Siguio caminando cuando una chica se coloco enfrente de Naruto quien detuvo sus pasos para mirar como la chica bajaba la cabeza - Namikaze-senpai y-yo q-quería d-darle e-esto - la chica que era una castaña le entrego una carta de lo que supuso la pelirroja era de amor, el blondo no hizo ningun ademán de querer tomarla - No la tomare porque yo no te gusto en verdad - le dijo el rubio a la niña quien levanto la cabeza para asomar en sus ojos algunas lágrimas que querían salir pero ella trataba de reprimirlas.

La pelirroja observaba la escena bastante confundida pues ella había pensado que el rubio se sonrojaría además de ponerse nervioso para después tomar la carta, eso lo hubiera hecho el Naruto que ella conocía o es que había cambiado - U-Usted m-me g-gusta en verdad - le contesto la niña sacando fuerzas de algún lugar a lo que Naruto tomo la carta para partirla por la mitad ante la mirada anonada de la niña que derramo las lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos - No me conoces de nada así que no te gusto fin de la historia - termino el rubio con tono cortante para empezar a caminar.

Aono no daba credito pues nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que él haría algo como eso, jamás penso que sería capaz, la niña se solto a llorar cuando vio que algunas chicas se acercaban para darle consuelo mientras ella hipaba por unos momentos vio su reflejo en esa niña cuando el Uchiha la lastimaba con su tono de voz cortante, sus sonrisas arrogantes o fingidas pero ella siempre estaba sola porque no tenía ninguna amiga pero no iba a permitir que los fantasmas de su pasado regresaran a molestarla.

Sin embargo, compadecio a la niña quien lloraba en los brazos de sus amigas, paso al lado de ella cuando lo que comenzaban a hablar provoco que detuviera sus pasos - Namikaze-san no era así, la culpa de esto lo tienen Uchiha-san y Haruno-san - no dijeron más pero a ella le llamo la atención ese comentario, luego investigaría porque ya llegaba tarde así que comenzo a correr cuando choco con alguien - Siempre nos vamos a encontrar así - le dijo el rubio que daba media vuelta a lo que ella no dijo nada solo siguio caminando hasta tocar la puerta de Asuma.

- Pasen - se escucho desde adentro a lo que primero paso ella seguida de Naruto que cerro la puerta tras de si para encontrarse con el profesor mirando por la ventana con las manos detras de si - ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - le pregunto el rubio mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón que estaba en la estancia - Necesitas ayuda Naruto - le contesto el profesor mientras tomaba asiento y lo miraba con decepción, el rubio solto una carcajada para mirarlo furioso - No necesito ayuda Asuma - se iba a levantar pero el profesor se levanto y estampo el puño fuertemente en su escritorio.

- Te sientas - le llamo la atención haciendo que el rubio tomara asiento de nuevo, la pelirroja no entendía nada pero tomo asiento cuando el profesor hizo un ademán - ¿Qué pretendes Asuma? No quiero a Aono cerca de mi, sabes que no tolero a mujeres cerca de mi demasiado tiempo - fue su respuesta causando aún más desconcierto en la pelirroja que no sabía de que demonios hablaban - Vas mal en las materias antes no eras así y no me interesa lo que digas en este momento decido que Akasuna te ayudara en las materias y tu vas a cooperar te guste o no, es decisión de todos los profesores y de tu abuela que es  
la directora no lo olvides así que ella te dara clases diario - termino de decir el profesor mientras miraba por la ventana de nuevo.

- Me rehuso Asuma, no me interesa lo que digan los profesores o mi abuela - se levanto para irse pero cuando vio que la pelirroja no pronunciaba ninguna palabra pero era de la impresión pues ella no sabía que su abuela era la directora de la escuela además que no entendía en que momento el rubio había cambiado pues no era como lo recordaba y eso de una manera la consternaba - No te vas a ir Naruto, acataras la orden o seras expulsado - el rubio se detuvo en la perilla de la puerta volteando para verlo furioso pues odiaba que le dieran órdenes que era justo lo que hacía Asuma.

- No puedo, lo siento - fue lo que dijo la pelirroja pues de verdad que no quería darle clases a la persona que la ponía nerviosa sin razón alguna, se levanto para salir pero el profesor volvio a impactar el puño en la mesa - Suficiente señorita Akasuna usted acatara la orden le guste o no o sera expulsada al igual que tú Naruto así que lo van a hacer ¿están de acuerdo? - su tono de voz no aceptaba ninguna replica.

La pelirroja tuvo miedo pues sabía que si era expulsada no podría llevar a cabo su venganza pero tenía miedo de lo que causaba el rubio en su persona mientras que Naruto sentía curiosidad por la chica que creía conocer además de que le causaba un poco de gracia el miedo que se estaba apoderando de ella en ese momento y sonrió porque no se había equivocado al pensar que ella había vuelto porque quería venganza contra todos los que la habían lastimado - Acepto - dijeron al mismo tiempo a lo que el profesor sonrió un poco más calmado.

- Quiero que traten de no matarse ahora largo - tomo asiento mientras revisaba papeles que estaban en su escritorio mientras veía como salían los alumnos un poco cohibidos por la orden que les acababa de dar cuando alguien toco su puerta dejando ver a su amigo Kakashi - Apuesto a que lograste lo que Tsunade-sama te pidio - comento este mientras se sentaba en la silla y tomaba una pluma para firmar un documento cuando sonrió su amigo supo que no se había equivocado.

- Naruto necesita ayuda todos lo saben - fue el comentario de Asuma que firmaba rápidamente documentos haciendo un repiqueteo seguido - Lo sabemos pero no esperes que de un momento a otro él acepte que le dolio lo que le hicieron sus "amigos" - comento Kakashi mientras le extendía unos documentos y Asuma los tomaba para revisarlos rápidamente - Le dolio pero él jamás lo va a admitir - fue la respuesta de este cuando Kakashi le extendía un sello que el primero estampo en varios papeles para entregarlos de nuevo a su amigo que sonreía.

- Ella tambien sufrio mucho así que ambos haran amistad - se levanto para salir de la oficina de su amigo quien sonreía mientras sacaba su celular para marcar un número - Hecho Tsunade-sama - le dijo a la directora del colegio quien dio un suspiro - Gracias Asuma - colgo después de escucgar esas  
palabras para guardar de nuevo su teléfono mientras veía como los que acababan de salir se detenían en las escaleras finales - Este año sera interesante - sonrió porque sabía que Naruto había sufrido por lo que había pasado pero lo soporto porque siguio siendo amigos de ellos aún después del asunto y ya era hora de que se diera cuenta de su ceguera además de que si se llegaba a pelear no recibiría ninguna sanción después de todo ser el nieto de la directora tenía sus ventajas.

* * *

La pelirroja se detuvo en las escaleras finales mientras se recargaba en la pared y veía al rubio deteniendose tambien para mirarla inquisitivamente - ¿En qué  
asignaturas vas mal? - el rubio miro a la izquierda mientras se revolvía el cabello signo de fastidio por ese asunto - En todas - la pelirroja lo miro furiosa pues de verdad quería que dijera que era una maldita broma porque apenas empezaba el curso era el primer día - ¿Es broma? - le pregunto algo fastidiada mientras el rubio se acercaba a ella para detenerse a unos centímetros de su persona.

- Debo materias del segundo año aún además de que si no paso este año con perfectas calificaciones no me graduare - termino de decirle a la pelirroja quien lo miraba asombrada pues eso era imposible ya que cuando ella lo conocía no era listo pero al menos pasaba las materias sin ningun problema - Bien en ese caso empezaremos mañana - el rubio la miro con el ceño fruncido para acercarse un poco más a ella causando que ella retrocediera para que chocara con la pared - Debemos empezar al menos hoy ¿no crees? - le pregunto.

Ella miro su celular y no había ningun mensaje, entonces fue cuando se preocupo porque sus amigos nunca hacían eso, se llevo las manos al pecho tratando de contener sus palpitaciones porque se encontraba preocupada decidio comenzar a caminar seguida del rubio cosa que en ese momento no le importo porque tenía un mal presentimiento apresuro el paso porque no quería que algo les pasara algo, no a ellos.

* * *

Suigetsu caminaba riendose de que Karin casi se había caído en las escaleras - ¡Callate! - la pelirroja lo golpeo en la cabeza mientras este se incaba tomando su cabeza con las manos - ¡No tienes porque pegarme! - le grito desde abajo cuando escucho una risa detrás de Karin así que se levanto deprisa mientras los tres se acercaban para protegerse - ¿No les basto con la golpiza de la mañana? - les pregunto la chica de anteojos algo altanera recibiendo por respuesta una mirada furiosa del grupo del Uchiha.

- A ti no te bastara con lo que te voy a hacer - le contesto Sakura adelantandose momento que aprovecho el peliazul para proteger a Karin con su cuerpo pero no se fijo que del lado derecho venía Kiba llevandoselo en un tipo de tacleada mientras lo golpeaba con su pierna en la costilla, la chica de anteojos lo iba a ayudar pero Sakura la tomo de los cabellos mientras Ino la tomaba por la espalda haciendola caer, en ese momento ambas la golpearon a patadas  
para después tomar su cabello un poco largo y arrancar un mechón mientras se lo acercaban a la cara - Es solo el principio - le dijo Sakura cuando impacto su puño en la mejila de la chica quien reprimio el grito de dolor por el puñetazo.

Juugo se adelanto pero fue golpeado por un batazo en la espalda propiedad de Lee que estaba furioso - No te vas a escapar - le dijo mientras lo golpeaba con el bat en las piernas doblandolo, en ese momento Gaara lo pateo con la rodilla en la nariz provocando que le saliera sangre, Karin estaba siendo sujetada por las dos mujeres que la estaban lastimando en la espalda mientras Sakura sujetaba su cabello fuertemente cuando Sai se acerco para pegarle con el puño en la mejilla haciendo que esta se amoratara.

- Suplica y puede que te dejemos querida - la voz de Sakura destilaba veneno pero jamás la chica de anteojos suplicaría, nunca - Muerete - le contesto mientras le escupia en la cara provocando que la pelirrosa se enojara tomandola del cabello fuertemente levantando su cara para pegarle con la rodilla en el labio provocando un sangrado que provoco que la chica de anteojos tosiera pues se estaba medio atragantando con su sangre - Vas a aprender a respetarme querida - la pelirrosa le hablo cerca de la cara para después con la rodilla pegarle en la espalda.

Causando que la pelirroga gritara a lo que su amigo el peliazul intento zafarse del agarre de Kiba y por poco lo logra pero Sasuke impacto su pierna en el estómago de este haciendo que escupiera sangre después camino hasta verlo de cerca - Apenas empiezo - le dio un puñetazo fuerte en la boca  
provocandole un sangrado mientras Kiba le pegaba con el codo en el estómago fue cuando Shino aprovecho para pegarle con la pierna en la costilla derecha haciendo que Suigetsu gritara de dolor.

Juugo intento zafarse pero Lee lo estaba golpeando en todas partes con el bat causando un leve entumecimiento en sus músculos mientras Gaara azotaba en repetidas ocasiones su cabeza contra el pasto del patio en ese momento aparecio Choji pegandole con la pierna en la nariz fracturandosela mientras el pelinaranja gritaba de dolor tambien resono el grito de Karin quien acaba de ser golpeada en el estómago cortesía de Sai que no se conformo con tan solo eso así que la agarro del cabello mientras la arrastraba hasta el árbol para levantarla e impactar su puño en su estómago en repetidas ocasiones.

La chica de anteojos no resistio más cayendose pero en ese momento el pie de Ino se impacto en su cara pero lo más afectado fue su nariz que empezo a sangrar provocando que escupiera sangre mientras la pelirrosa la golpeaba con la pierna en su espalda haciendo que cayera bastante maltrecha, el peliazul vio lo que le hacían pero no podía zafarse del agarre de Kiba que lo sujetaba por los brazos mientras el Uchiha lo golpeaba en el estómago y en la cara.

Tampoco el pelinaranja iba bien pues recibio un batazo de lleno en la espalda y al mismo tiempo un puñetazo en la cara por el puño de Lee mientras Shino lo golpeaba en la costilla izquierda cosa que causo que escupiera sangre.

* * *

Aono comenzo a correr siendo seguida por Naruto que no entendía bien que le pasaba así que prefirio apresurar su paso para no perderla de vista cuando diviso a Hinata en la ventana viendo a varias personas pero no veía quienes eran, cuando la pelirroja detuvo sus pasos ante la escena que estaba en frente pues el grupo del Uchiha estaba frente a ellos como si nada mientras que sus amigos estaban en el piso bastante heridos.

Se acerco cuando vio que Suigetsu tosio sangre, en ese momento se puso furiosa pues esos malditos se habían atrevido a dañar a sus amigos iba a ir a ayudar al peliazul pero vio a Karin quien estaba bastante mal y no lo soporto más avento su maletín para tomar el bat, quitarse el chaleco de la escuela y mirarlos furiosa - ¿También quieres que te dejemos así? - le pregunto Sakura que estaba abrazada a Kiba, la pelirroja sonrió arrogantemente - Venga Haruno, te demostrare quien quedara así - la pelirrosa se zafo de su novio y cerro el puño derecho mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja que no tenía miedo de ella ni del grupo que estaba detrás de ella.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. ¿Por qué regresaste?

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste. **

**Gracias por leer.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ¿Por qué regresaste?**

La pelirrosa acerco su puño a la pelirroja que lo esquivo para tomarla de la mano y agacharse impactando el bat en su estómago sin ningun miramiento la pelirrosa se doblo mientras lloraba de dolor pero eso a Aono no le importo pues la tomo del cabello arrancando un mechón para despues tirarlo al piso mientras veía como la pelirrosa lloraba por su preciado cabello, en ese momento tomo el bat y la golpeo en la nuca causando un desmayo inmediato en Haruno, no se preocupo pues sabía que no la había matado o causado una lesión, solo fue un desmayo voluntario.

- ¡¿Quién sigue?! - grito bastante furiosa mientras colocaba el bat en su mano derecha, la siguiente en adelantarse fue Ino que acababa de ver lo que le había hecho a su amiga pero no tenía miedo después de todo su novio la ayudaría así que cerro el puño mientras tomaba el bat que traía Gaara para después alzarlo y tratar de impactarlo en la pelirroja quien con su mano izquierda lo detuvo para después impactar su bat en el costado de Ino quien por el dolor se doblo.

No se entretuvo pues la tomo del cabello y la llevo a comer pasto, se subio sobre de ella mientras con el puño toco una vertebra haciendo que esta tosiera sangre, se levanto y con el bat le pego en la mano derecha escuchando el crujido de varios huesos que le supieron a gloria pero no se conformo con eso la tomo del cabello para alzarle la cara e impactar su rodilla en la nariz de esta quien grito por el dolor para después golpearla con el bat en la nuca causandole un desmayo.

El grupo de Uchiha tuvo miedo apenas un instante pero lo disimularon pues no demostraría miedo a la que había regresado para destruirles la vida que habían construido, Sai se abalanzo contra ella tirandola al piso mientras con el puño la golpeaba en el labio a lo que la pelirroja sonrió pues adoro el sabor de sangre que ese puñetazo le había causado pero sin perder tiempo con su rodilla le pego en el estómago para después tomarlo por la nuca hacerse a un lado e impactar su cara de lleno en el piso.

Se levanto para patearlo en la costilla tomar el bat y darle en la espalda pero nuevamente no se conformo con eso pues se subio sobre la espalda de este abriendo los pies, lo tomo de los cabellos e impacto su cara en el piso en repetidas ocasiones hasta que escucho como tosia sangre para darle de lleno en las piernas con el bat y finalmente pegarle con el mismo en la nuca haciendo que se desmayara como sus otras dos víctimas.

Se levanto para mirar al grupo que la veían con admiración pues solo tenía un hilillo de sangre en los labios después de esos tres ataques seguidos así que se adelantaron Lee y Gaara para darle con todo cosa que a la pelirroja no le importo pero a un rubio si que se quito de la pared donde estaba recargado, avento su maletín mientras subía las mangas de su camisa causando el desconcierto en sus amigos aunque después sonrieron pensando que sería él quien golpearía a la pelirroja pero solo se coloco al lado de esta mirando a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué haces dobe? - le pregunto Sasuke pues no entendía porque su amigo se comportaba así sobre todo desde la llegada de Akasuna - No deberían de golpear a una dama chicos así que luchare con ella - termino con una de sus típicas sonrisas para con sus amigos quienes voltearon a ver a Sasuke esperando órdenes, este apreto los puños - Acabenlos - fue la orden haciendo que los dos se abalanzaran contra ellos, Gaara tacleo a Naruto quien estaba divertido con esto pues hasta su amigo sabía que tan fuerte era y aún así se había atrevido a mandar a esos dos como mandandolos a una muerte segura.

Lee se abalanzo contra Aono pero esta le dio con el bat en el estómago para después impactar su puño en la nariz de este e inmediatamente con el bat noquearlo de lleno en la cara haciendolo caer nuevamente estaba segura que no estaba muerto así que vio como el rubio se quitaba a Gaara de encima con un rodillazo mientras se levantaba tomaba el bat que traía Ino y lo golpeaba en el estómago haciendo que este escupiera sangre - ¿Quién golpeo a la chica? - le pregunto a su ex amigo bastante cabreado pues no toleraba que alguien golpeara a una chica aunque no soportaba que estuvieran tanto tiempo  
cerca de él pero bueno a veces ni el mismo se entendía.

- S-Sai - le contesto Gaara quien con las manos se sujetaba el estómago pues le había dolido bastante el batazo, Naruto se molesto pues Sai ya había sido golpeado por Aono así que para terminar a Gaara le estampo su zapato en la cara dejandolo noqueado mientras veía como sus amigos incluyendo a Sasuke retrocedían pues jamás lo había visto así - ¿Quién sigue? - les pregunto la pelirroja que estaba furiosa por lo que le habían hecho a sus amigos.

La pelirroja escucho como Juugo se levantaba bastante aturdido por los golpes pero hasta ella sabía que él siempre la protegería de todo lo que pusiera su vida en peligro, en ese momento el rubio y la pelirroja estaban distraídos viendo al pelinaranja que no notaron como Kiba se abalanzaba sobre la chica que no tuvo miendo pues Juugo intercepto a Kiba tomandolo por la camisa como un muñeco para estamporlo de lleno en el árbol para comenzar a golpearlo en la cara, costillas y estómago con el puño cerrado mientras el grupo del Uchiha veía anonado la escena a lo que la pelirroja sonrió.

- Juugo - el pelinaranja se separo de su víctima para colocarse delante de ella protegiendola de todos - ¿Se encuentra bien Aono-sama? - le pregunto el chico mientras se incaba para esperar a su próxima víctima - Estoy bien pero acabemos rápido con ellos, quiero ver como estan los otros - le contesto Aono mientras apretaba el bat y veía como Naruto se colocaba a su lado cosa que lejos de molestarle le gusto porque la estaba ayudando incluso estaba dejando de lado a sus amigos por ayudarla a ella.

- No pelearemos más - fue la respuesta de Sasuke quien mando a ayudar por los que todavía se encontraban de pie a los caídos cuando vio que Hinata  
veía a los chicos con preocupación pues jamás había visto una pelea como esa pero no entendía la necedad de su novio por atacar a una recien ingresada ¿es qué había pasado algo entre ellos? se dio un golpe mental porque estaba segura que él jamás le ocultaría algo después de todo llevaban cuatro años de noviazgo así que no iba dudar de su novio, dio media vuelta.

- Hyuuga - la voz de Aono sonaba como hielo así que con temor volteo para encontrarse con la pelirroja viendola furiosa a lo que su novio se coloco inmediatamente en la ventana porque esperaba un ataque o algo así - Tú eres la siguiente, no creas que no me di cuenta que también formaste parte de esto - le contesto mientras veía como Juugo cargaba a sus amigos más le agrado ver como la chica empezaba a temblar levemente es que hasta ellos sabían que se daría cuenta que el castigo era una escena porque sabían que era demasiado inteligente para los simples ejercicios que su novia le habían puesto así que tambien espero la reacción del Uchiha que corrio hacía ella pero fue detenido al ver que Naruto se colocaba delante de ella.

- No la metas en esto - fue la respuesta del pelinegro que no iba a soportar que su novia saliera herida por sus estupideces del pasado a lo que la pelirroja suspiro - Tú la metiste en esto - dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar tomando su maletín al igual que el de Naruto, esa acción fue sin querer pues se detuvo cuando ya lo tenía en las manos meintras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus pómulos - Te lo advierto Naruto no te metas en esto - le advirtio su amigo bastante enojado a lo que el rubio solo se dio media vuelta cuando vio la escena acercandose mientras con sus manos tomaba su maletín causando un estremecimiento en la pelirroja.

- Gracias - esas palabras fueron pronunciadas cerca de su oído pero espabilo para comenzar a caminar cerca de Juugo mientras que el rubio los seguía bastante calmado aún después del enfrentamiento que había tenido con Gaara que no era tan fácil de vencer hasta ella recordaba que era fuerte - ¿Por qué me ayudaste? - le pregunto mientras se detenía haciendo que el pelinaranja tambien lo hiciera mientras el rubio miraba al cielo - No quería que te dañaran - contesto bajando la vista para posarla en ella cosa que provoco que la pelirroja sonriera sorprendiendo a Juugo pues noto que esa sonrisa era cálida.

- Es curioso - continuo caminando hasta la salida del colegio divisando a uno de sus autos junto a una ambulancia, inmediatamente los paramédicos auxiliaron a los chicos que despertaron cuando sintieron el holor a alcohol y el de varias puntadas - ¿Aono estás bien? - pregunto bastante exaltada la chica de anteojos que casi arrastro a la enfermera, la pelirroja solo asintió con la cabeza mientras revisaban su labio - Menudos tíos, la proxima vez me los cargare incluyendo a las chicas - el peliazul estaba bastante enojado porque los habían atacado en mayoría cuando ellos habían atacado de uno en uno.

- Por ahora solo quiero que esten bien - la respuesta de la pelirroja sobresalto a los tres que jamás esperaron se preocupara por ellos, lo normal era que les hubiera gritado lo debiles que eran o algo así pero jamás una contestación como esa - ¿Lo dices en serio? - le pregunto algo consternada la chica de anteojos cuando le estaban vendando la espalda aunque necesitarían hacerle unas placas al igual que a los otros - Los llevaremos al hospital Akasuna-sama - le comento una enfermera mientras subían a la ambulancia.

Ella fue ayudada por Juugo que no la dejaría sola de nuevo - Ven - le dijo al rubio que soltando un suspiro se subio al carro donde ella pues los demás irían en la ambulancia siendo atendidos, el automóvil arranco mientras Aono se apretaba la gasa con alcohol en el labio soltando un pequeño quejido que hizo que el rubio volteara para acercarse a ella mientras retiraba la mano de ella de sus labios, acerco su mano para tocar esos carnosos labios cuando el auto  
freno haciendo que ambos cayeran.

- Lo siento - le dijo el blondo mientras la ayudaba a sentarse de nuevo a lo que ella miro por la ventana tratando de calmar las palpitaciones que se estaban apoderando de su corazón cosa que no paso desapercibida por el rubio que sonrió ante la ternura que ella trataba de esconder pero después de todo una persona no podría cambiar tan rápidamente aunque admitía que se había vuelto bastante fuerte cuando antes con tan solo ver una pelea le empezaban a temblar las piernas hasta que se sentía mareada mientras él la ayudaba porque después de todo su amigo casi siempre estaba en otros asuntos.

- Antes dijiste que era curioso ¿a qué te referías? - le pregunto el rubio viendola fijamente haciendo que ella se acomodara en el asiento pues se estaba poniendo nerviosa - Dijiste que no permitirías que me dañaran pero hace cinco años no pensabas lo mismo por eso tu comentario se me hizo curioso cuando tu tambien sabías lo de la apuesta - termino mientras se acomodaba en el asiento izquierdo para ver la arboleda que empezaría a pasar el automóvil pero su vista fue interrumpida cuando el rubio la jalo hasta inclinarla de manera que quedaran cerca.

- Antes era tonto ahora no ¿es qué piensas que seguimos siendo los mismos? - apreto más la muñeca cosa que a ella le dolio pues no se sentía tan bien ya que le dolia el pecho y sentía unas ganas tremendas de vomitar cosa que antes no le había pasado pues su médico vaya que cuidaba su tratamiento - Sueltame - le dijo mientras se removía del agarre cosa que al rubio le importo poco pues estaba estresado en exceso por la pelea sin contar que de nuevo había peleado cuando había prometido que no lo haría de nuevo así que la solto para después mirar por la ventana los árboles de sakura que adornaban la  
avenida rumbo al hospital.

* * *

El automóvil arribo en el estacionamiento mientras la ambulancia entraba por un costado con los pacientes, ambos bajaron para caminar al elevador ninguno de los dos hablo durante el trayecto hasta que bajaron en la recepción para preguntar por sus amigos así que de nueva cuenta abordaron el elevador con  
más gente pues había acontecido un accidente en el ferri que había dejado como víctimas a dos niños pequeños, al bajar inmediatamente encontraron la habitación donde estaban siendo atendidos.

- Las placas no muestran ninguna anomalía así que para prevenir te vendaremos y recetaremos el medicamento necesario - les decía la enfermera a los tres mientras los doctores entregaban la receta - ¿Ya se pueden ir? - pregunto el rubio a lo que el médico dejo sobre la mesita el estetoscopio - Solo verificaremos su historial médico y podran irse, les pido que esperen afuera - ambos asintieron con la cabeza para salir de la habitación, fue en ese momento que a la pelirroja se le movio el piso siendo sujetada por un chico que pasaba por ahí.

- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto un chico de cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta que tapaba uno de sus ojos azules que la sujeto por la espalda mientras la miraba preocupado - Si, gracias por ayudarme - se solto lentamente pero de nuevo se mareo siendo sostenida por el rubio, en ese momento aparecio Naruto que se había adelantado hasta que se dio cuenta que ella no lo seguía - ¿Hermano? - le pregunto el chico rubio a Naruto quien sonrió para correr a abrazarlo pero se detuvo cuando vio a la pelirroja entre sus brazos así que fruncio el ceño pues no sabía que había sucedido con ella que se veía algo pálida.

- ¿Qué sucedio Aono? - esta se separo del rubio mientras caminaba tambaleante hacía Naruto quien la sostuvo colocando sus manos alrededor de su cintura atrayendola en su pecho - ¿La conoces? - le pregunto el que parecía ser su hermano a lo que el rubio asintió con la cabeza - Es mi compañera Akasuna  
Aono, él es mi hermano Deidara - la presento al igual que a su hermano quien camino hasta ellos con una expresión de sorpresa - ¿Eres la hermanita de Sasori? - le pregunto el chico mientras colocaba las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

La pelirroja asintió pero no entendía de donde conocía a su hermano pero comenzo a toser fuertemente haciendo que los dos hermanos se desconcertaran en ese momento salieron sus amigos quienes al escuchar su ataque de tos corrieron a verla - ¿Aono? - la chica de anteojos estaba bastante preocupada por su amiga - Medicina - fue lo que dijo mientras la atacaba otro ataque de tos - Joder, Suigetsu busca agua - la chica de anteojos estaba desesperada porque no tenía agua entre sus cosas.

El peliazul le robo un vaso de agua a la enfermera que pasaba por ahí mientras esta lo reprendía, se la extendio a la pelirroja quien tomo la pastilla con el agua al mismo tiempo para después sentir una sacudida y desvanecerse en los brazos del rubio mientras que este la sujetaba para cargarla - Por favor llevala al auto - le pidio Karin que estaba demasiado preocupada por su amiga así que corrieron al elevador mientras le explicaban a un médico que se había quedado dormida y otras cosas.

* * *

Abordaron el automóvil que ya los esperaba para llevarlos a la mansión de los Akasuna, Naruto se acomodo difícilmente en el asiento porque aunque la pelirroja no pesaba mucho el calor que desprendía de su cuerpo le afectaba porque jamás lo había sentido con ninguna chica que había pasado por su cama, porque si, después de lo que le había sucedido le molestaban las mujeres así que fácilmente decidio no tener noviazgos pero si aventuras que logro acostandose con cualquiera y al amanecer dejarlas solas mientras él regresaba a su casa como si nada hubiera pasado durante la noche.

- ¿Por qué le sucedio esto? - pregunto mientras acomodaba la cabeza de ella entre su pecho cosa que provoco una carcajada general por parte de sus amigos quienes pensaron que si ella despertara y viera esa escena se volvería loca aunque la chica de anteojos penso más bien que se sonrojaría por estar en los brazos del rubio.

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión bajaron para llevarla directamente a su habitación donde una mucama al igual que un mayordomo la acomodaron entre ambos pues a su habitación no podían entrar extraños y justamente eso era el rubio así que los hermanos con sus amigos se quedaron afuera en ese momento aparecio su hermano bastante agitado - ¿Dónde esta? - les pregunto mientras recuperaba el aire - La estan acomodando en la habitación, sabes que no deja que nadie entre más que tu y sus mucamas personales pero ya tomo la medicina - le contesto la chica de anteojos mientras veía que salían sus mucamas y hacían una reverencia al dueño que en este caso era su hermano.

- ¿Deidara? - se sorprendio de ver a su amigo en su casa junto a su pequeño hermano - Sasori me encanta tu hermana - termino con una sonrisa a lo que el pelirrojo sonrió para después aventarle un zapatazo mientras una aura negra aparecía alrededor de su cuerpo - ¡Alejate de mi hermana o juro que te castro Deidara! - le grito bastante furioso en ese momento se abrio la puerta dejando ver a una Aono con un pequeño short además de una camisa de tirantes aun medio adormilada.

- ¿Podrías callarte hermano? - se sorprendio cuando vio a Naruto junto a una persona que no recordaba a ver visto pero que se parecía demasiado al primero - Creo que no me recuerdas, un placer conocerte mi nombre es Namikaze Deidara y ahora soy tu nuevo amigo pequeña Aono - tomo su mano para depositar un suave beso cuando lo golpeo un cenicero de lleno en la cabeza - ¡Quita tu mano de mi hermana! - Sasori estaba furioso así que empezaron a correr por toda la mansión mientras Naruto tomaba su maletín.

- Me voy - se despidio de la pelirroja con un beso en la mejilla dejandola aturdida mientras que de los demás con una inclinación de cabeza para después bajar las escaleras rápidamente y abrir la puerta de la mansión para salir, en ese momento se detuvo Deidara viendo a su hermano salir - Te dejo Sasori no puedo dejarla tanto tiempo solo - avanzo por las escaleras - ¿Qué le paso a tu hermano? - le pregunto la pelirroja siendo vista por todos pues no se esperarían que le importara lo que le sucedira al rubio.

- No te lo puedo decir amiga pero quiza si se lo preguntas te diga - bajo rápidamente las escaleras para alcanzar a su hermano que ya iba bastante  
apresurado - Ire a dormir y a ustedes más les vale que descansen porque quiero que mañana esten bien - se adentro en su habitación mientras se dejaba caer en la puerta no entendia porque se metía en los asuntos del rubio tenía que alejarse de él aunque no podía porque después de todo tenía que darle las clases que el profesor Asuma la obligo a impartirle.

Se revolvio el cabello mientras se tocaba la mejilla donde la había besado hace unos momentos, al instante se sonrojo y sonrió cálidamente porque le había gustado ese gesto por parte del rubio, camino hasta su cama y se dejo caer para tomar aire, lo que estaba pasando entre ella y el rubio si es que algo estaba sucediendo no debería de importunarse con la venganza porque después de todo a eso había regresado, no debía desviarse de sus planes apenas iba a ser martes ni siquiera pensaba bien cuando estaba al lado del rubio, tenía que controlarse cuanto antes o sino todo estaba perdido.

Se levanto para recostarse en la cama cuando tocaron a la puerta - Soy Sasori - le contestaron desde afuera a lo que se levanto para abrir y dejarlo pasar, este se sento en la cama mientras ella caminaba despacio para sentarse a su lado y recostar la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano - ¿Te sucede algo pequeña? - le pregunto este mientras colocaba su mano al rededor de la cintura de la pelirroja - Tengo miedo - se acurro entre los brazos de su hermano mientras este la estrechaba más conta si.

La pelirroja tenía miedo porque había regresado para vengarse pero el rubio la confundía demasiado y le estaba afectando - Tranquila - le dijo su hermano mientras la abrazaba, ella se quedo totalmente dormida entre los brazos de su hermano quien la acomodo entre los edredones para besar su frente observarla unos momentos y salir después para dirigerse a la puerta pues quería una explicación del porque estaban todos heridos y quien había sido el maldito que había osado ponerle una mano encima a su hermana para que tuviera una herida en el labio.

* * *

Desperto después de haber tenido un sueño bastante agitado además de que el despertador llevaba cinco minutos sonando así que se levanto para dirigerse al baño, mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo toco su cabello pelirrojo y recordo cuando lo tenía largo además de que lo peinaba en una trenza pero ahora era corto y lo peinaba en caireles después de todo había cambiado su aspecto tanto físico como su aspecto "emocional".

Salio del baño para vestirse con el uniforme aunque no llevaba el saco pues solo se colocaba el chaleco después de arreglar todo salio de su habitación rumbo al comedor donde ya estaban sus amigos desayunando al igual que su hermano quien tenía entre sus manos un sobre - ¿Qué es? - le pregunto mientras tomaba el vaso de leche reglamentario para el bienestar de su corazón además de servirse un poco de fruta en el plato.

Su hermano la miro un poco dudoso - Es una invitación por el cumpleaños de Hyuuga Hanabi en su mansión para mañana a las siete de la noche - le contesto este a lo que ella dejo caer la cuchara pues conocía a su padre ya que ambas empresas firmaban convenios y la pelirroja se encargaba de las empresas Hyuuga pues sus bastos conocimientos hacían más seguro el trato - ¿Iremos? - le pregunto esta mientras comía un pedazo de furuta, su hermano asintió mientras tomaba su café, los cuatro salieron con rumbo a la escuela en uno de los carros de la familia - ¿Iremos todos? - el peliazul no aguanto el suspenso pero la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba la arboleda.

- Ustedes iran después de la escuela al distrito comercial para comprar sus trajes yo tengo algo que hacer - fue todo lo que dijo pues para empezar ya tenía su vestido además de que empezaría las clases con Naruto, ante este pensamiento sintio un cosquilleo en el estómago así que se obligo a calmarse no podía estar pensando en esas estúpidas cosas.

* * *

Llegaron sin dificultades a la escuela, mientras Aono bajaba no se fijo que venía alguien chocando con esta persona - ¿Por qué no te fijas? - le dijo bastante irritada al chico que resulto ser el rubio que no contesto pues siguio caminando a lo que la pelirroja lo tomo como un insulto así que tomo su botella de agua para darle con esta en la espalda causando que muchos vieran la escena mientras sus amigos reían porque jamás la habían visto así - Te estoy hablando - camino hasta el rubio que levanto la botella para darsela de nuevo.

- Te escuhe, solo no quise contestarte - le contesto viendola fijamente - Llegaremos tarde Aono-sama - escucho la voz de Juugo así que asintió para comenzar a caminar con el rubio al lado - ¿Por qué me sigues? - le pregunto viendo que sus amigos se detenían para sacar alguna bebida de la máquina expendidora - Quiero ser tu amigo - le dijo este mientras tomaba agua de la botella de ella que se sorprendio por la rápidez del blondo - ¿Amigos? - no creía lo que le decía porque después de todo hace cinco años lo eran o al menos algo así.

- Quieras o no lo seremos - le dijo este mientras reanudaba su marcha al salón de clases al igual que la pelirroja viendo como sus amigos se colocaban detrás de ella para protegerla, sabía que estaban enojados por lo que les habían hecho después de todo en un combate de uno a uno hubieran ganado pero así como fue la pelea era obvio que perderían.

Al entrar al salón tomaron asiento pero el rubio se quedo viendo la ventana donde estaba su "antiguo" grupo para después supirar y tomar asiento a la pelirroja se le puso helada la piel porque le preocupaba que había pasado entre ellos para que al menos las personas dijeran que el antes no era así pero ya lo averiguaría después así que tomo asiento mientras esperaba a que el profesor llegara.

Volteo la vista a la puerta por donde entraban todo el grupo del Uchiha causando que una sonrisa se instalara al ver como la Haruno, Yamanaka y su novio Sai traían unas que otras vendas cosa que no paso desapercibida por el resto de la clase que murmuraban cosas como ¿quién les había hecho eso? y muchas más que a la pelirroja le dieron igual, en ese momento entro Kakashi para impartir su clase pero al instante su mirada se poso en la pelirroja como viendo a una presa haciendo que esta le devolviera la sonrisa a lo que el rubio la miro con cara de deja de sonreirle al profesor causando un desconcierto en la pelirroja.

- Empezaremos la clase - dejo su maletín en el escritorio para escribir unos ejercicios complicados en la pizarra para sentarse de nuevo y leer un libro que no reconocía nadie, cinco minutos después la pelirroja había terminado así que miro por la ventana recordando algunas cosas - ¿Terminaron? - pregunto el profesor a lo que todo mundo nego con la cabeza excepto la pelirroja - ¿Akasuna-san termino? - la pelirroja volteo a verlo para asentir con la cabeza a lo que Kakashi sonrió para caminar a su lugar y tomar su cuaderno dejando ver los resultados correctos en cada uno de los ejercicios.

- Sera una buena presidenta del consejo estudiantil - la pelirroja lo miro sonriente sabiendo que la Hyuuga la veía mientras apretaba los puños - Aún no me dicen nada sobre el asunto - le contesto la pelirroja mientras veía de nuevo por la ventana cosa que a Kakashi le causaba curiosidad así que la tomo por el mentón para que lo viera solo a él - Se lo diran durante el receso - le dijo sonriendo a lo que la pelirroja solo asintió con la cabeza mientras el profesor regresaba de nueva cuenta a su escritorio.

- Cuadernos ahora, excepto Akasuna que tiene una A+ - le dijo este a lo que ella solo miro de nueva cuenta por la ventana, los demás alumnos ponían sus  
cuadernos sobre el escritorio revisandolos de prisa para después entregarlos de nuevo, la clase termino con rápidez para que el profesor Iruka quien impartía la materia de Geografía entrara dejando algunas localizaciones en mapas siendo un trabajo fácil, así llego el receso que a la pelirroja se le haría tedioso pero bueno no podía hacer nada así que le dio su almuerzo a Karin para salir por la puerta.

- ¿No quieres que vayamos contigo? - le pregunto el peliazul a lo que ella se detuvo en el marco - No pero quiero que no se metan en problemas - los tres asintieron - Te vemos en el mismo árbol de ayer - le dijo Karin a lo que esta asintió mientras caminaba de prisa pues de verdad quería descansar en el receso mientras tanto el rubio la veía alejarse - ¿Almuerzas con nosotros? - le pregunto el peliazul a lo que el rubio lo miro con el ceño fruncido - Almuerza con nosotros así estaras cerca de ella - le dijo Karin causando que el rubio sonriera para seguirlos mientras se dirigían al árbol.

* * *

La pelirroja caminaba cuando se encontro con Sasuke quien venía solo cosa rara en él, ella lo paso como si nada cosa que irrito un poco al azabache - ¿Por qué regresaste? - le pregunto este causando que la pelirroja se detuviera pero sin voltear a verlo - Quiero probablemente venganza - le contesto esta mientras reía un poco a lo que el azabache no soporto más y se dio media vuelta para ver como esta volteaba la cabeza - Lamentamos lo que te hicimos de verdad pero hemos cambiado - ella solto una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- No me interesa Sasuke - siguio caminando sin ser detenida por el azabache que en parte la entendía porque habían sido muy crueles pero ya no eran así, él al haber conocido a Hinata había cambiado ya no era como antes.

* * *

La pelirroja estaba enfrente del despacho del profesor Orochimaru así que toco la puerta - Pase - esucho la voz de este así que entro para encontrarse con todo el cuerpo docente reunido, maldijo por lo bajo porque no quería ser la presidenta aunque eso significaba hacerle daño a la ojiluna, ya vería que decir - La hemos citado para darle la noticia que hemos decidido que sera nuestra nueva presidenta del consejo estudiantil a partir del lunes - termino de decir el profesor que la había citado ahí a lo que ella suspiro - ¿Y si no quiero? - contesto esta causando una risa general por parte de todos los profesores - Tiene que ser si o si - le contesto el profesor Kabuto a lo que ella solo asintió con la cabeza causando la aceptación de los profesores.

- La presentaremos el lunes - le comento el profesor Asuma a lo que ella solo asintió para que le entregaran unas carpetas, hojas, libros y más cosas - Revisa esto para que estes familiarizada con el puesto - ella asintió mientras tomaba las cosas correctamente - Puedes entregarlas el lunes porque es bastante - ella rió por el comentario del profesor Iruka - Lo devolvere mañana - le contesto a lo que los profesores fruncieron el ceño porque era demasiado tan solo para un día.

- La señorita Akasuna es una alumna muy inteligente, solo necesita un día - les comento Kakashi mientras tomaba café - Me retiro - hizo una reverencia para salir por la puerta mientras reía Kakashi siendo visto por todos los profesores - Sera un año interesante - dijo este mientras veía por la ventana alejarse a la pelirroja - ¿Por qué lo dices? - le pregunto Anko, la profesora de natación a lo que este solo miro a Asuma quien también sonreía - Digamos que veremos muchos cambios - dijo este causando aún más desconcierto en los profesores ya que no entendía nada.

Esos dos sabían que Aono y Naruto traerían cambios, quiza habría peleas, problemas pero sería para bien después de todo a penas comenzaba el año.

* * *

La pelirroja le extendio todo lo que le habían dado a Juugo quien los coloco a su lado para cargarlos después mientras esta tomaba asiento para dejar escapar un largo suspiro - ¿Paso algo en esa reunión? - le pregunto la chica de anteojos mientras le extendía su almuerzo - Luego - fue lo que dijo esta mientras comía despacio cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio veía a los alumnos de soccer, entonces recordo que faltaba una semana para que empezara la temporada y seguramente el estaría en el equipo.

- Pasa el balón - murmuro este al ver que uno de los jugadores pecaba de egoísta provocando que el otro equipo robara el balón para anotar el gol del triunfo - ¿Estarás en el equipo? - le pregunto la pelirroja mientras tomaba un largo sorbo de agua, el rubio la miro - No puedo jugar porque tuve una pelea con el capitán de la escuela rival, le rompi la nariz, dos costillas y le fracture a batazos la rodilla por el momento esta en rehabilitación pero jugara una vez empieze la temporada - los cuatro lo veían anonadados ¡¿a batazos?! eso si que era demasiado pero lo que le preocupaba a la pelirroja era el porque de ese comportamiento.

- ¿Por qué le hiciste eso? - el rubio la miro para tomar un poco de su almuerzo - Asuntos personales - contesto este a lo que los demás no insistieron, termino el almuerzo así que se levantaron para recoger todo, en ese momento los del equipo aventaron una pelota que detuvo Suigetsu porque casi le pegaba a Karin así que enojado la tomo para aventarla hasta la red anotando un gol mientras los del equipo lo miraban y uno se acercaba - Entra al equipo - eso sono a una orden a lo que el peliazul se recargo en el hombro de Naruto mientras señalaba al chico que le había pedido se uniera.

- Lo hare solo si entra él - señalo al rubio a lo que el chico nego con la cabeza - Eso lo decidiría el consejo estudiantil de nuestra escuela junto con la de la otra escuela - la pelirroja solto una carcajada - No sera problema - fue todo lo que dijo para comenzar a caminar seguida de los demás.

* * *

Al llegar al salón tomaron asiento cuando entro la secretaria de la directora que era Shizune al igual que la enfermera - Sus dos profesores no vendrán así que pueden irse a casa, las puertas estaran abiertas durante veinte minutos así que dense prisa por favor - todos gritaron de felicidad para recojer sus cosas y salir con gran rápidez mientras Aono le daba su maletín a Juugo quien lo cargaba además de todo lo que le había entregado durante el receso.

Bajaron con calma las escaleras para divisar el auto de Aono al igual que el de una limusina - Ustedes van a ir al distrito comercial - un chofer tomo el maletín de la pelirroja al igual que las carpetas para meterlas dentro del auto mientras que los tres chicos subían al otro carro felices por comprar cosas despidiendose con la mano para emprender su rumbo - Te veo en una hora en mi casa - subio al auto mientras el rubio asentía con la cabeza para abordar el carro de su hermano que lo veía con una sonrisa.

- Quitala de la cara - le dijo este a lo que Deidara solo arranco el coche para que su hermanito llegara a la cita con la pelirroja - Es hermosa - le dijo este a lo que su hermano fruncio el ceño pues no entendía a lo que se refería Deidara para unos segundos después golpearlo con el puño en el brazo - Ni se te ocurra Deidara - le dijo amenazante a lo que su hermano solo sonrió provocandolo aún más - Sabes que no es mi tipo - Naruto no contesto pero aún así le causaba un poco de intriga el nuevo caracter de la pelirroja cuando antes no era así.

Una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios pues le gustaba la nueva Aono aunque penso que quizas la de antes estaba escondida dentro de su ser, bajaron del auto en su casa y este corrio a cambiarse pues no quería llegar tarde pero se detuvo al escuchar la risa de su hermano que lo miraba con gracia desde la puerta - Me causa risa el como te comportas pareces el de antes - le dijo este sonriendo ante el pensamiento pero el rubio se molesto y le avento una figura de la mesa que su hermano esquivo a penas por unos centímetros.

- Ese Naruto esta muerto - dio media vuelta para abrir la puerta de su habitación azotandola, Deidara estrello su puño en la pared estaba molesto por lo que le habían hecho sus "amigos" hasta él a veces quisiera darles una lección pero le había prometido que no se metería en sus asuntos solo esperaba que la pelirroja le ayudara a su hermano a cambiar o al menos que ambos fueran felices con sus actitudes de "soy un cubo de hielo".

Su hermano bajo varios minutos después con una mochila cruzada donde suponía llevaba libros y esas cosas para estudiar - Me voy, regreso temprano - Deidara asintió para caminar a la cocina y escuchar que la puerta se cerraba, cogio un vaso de agua y se lo tomo de prisa, ahora más que nunca necesitaba el cerebro frío pues su abuela quería que su hermano no reprobara la preparatoria y eso lo podría evitar la hermana pequeña de Sasori.

Agradecía que esta volviera aunque sabía que buscaba venganza pero no entendía porque permitía que su hermano fuera "amigo" de ella cuando este participo en la broma si se podría decir o acaso es que la pelirroja sin querer se estaba volviendo blanda, no eso era imposible ¿verdad?, rió ante el pensamiento de que ella se sintiera débil ante su hermano y sin querer tiro varios cubiertos al suelo pues le agradaba el pensar que esta sería algo más de Naruto.

* * *

El rubio caminaba observando a las parejas por el parque cuando su mirada se detuvo en una banca donde hace cuatro años le había declaro su amor a Sakura y extrañamente esta le correspondio, apreto los puños y se obligo a olvidar ese momento sin perder tiempo volvio a reanudar su caminata apretando el paso hasta que choco con alguien provocando que a esta persona se le cayeran unas carpetas.

- Fijate por donde vas, maldición - el rubio se inclino para ayudar a recojer las cosas de la persona - ¿Qué me fije por donde voy? Fijate tú - le contesto la persona así que el rubio con una venita en su ceja la miro para encontrarse con Aono que estaba furiosa recojiendo sus cosas - ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunto este haciendo que la pelirroja frunciera el ceño para arrebatarle sus carpetas - Es un lugar público Naruto - le contesto esta pero inmediatamente se sonrojo por haberlo llamado por su nombre cuando no lo habría hecho haciendo que el rubio riera.

En ese momento la pelirroja reparo en su atuendo y su sonrojo aumento pues vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul con unos converse negros además de una camisa de manga larga roja con un estampado de una banda que no conocía, su cabello esta desordenado y traía un arete en la oreja izquierda que lo hacía lucir demasiado guapo - Vale, solo tenía curiosidad de que haces aquí cuando me citaste en tu casa Aono - esta bajo la mirada y se mordio el labio pues su nombre en los labios del rubio le supo a gloria así que se obligo a calmarse.

- Estaba leyendo en el árbol de allá - le señalo donde estaba y el rubio reparo en su atuendo, ella vestía con una falda que estaba bastante corta color rosa y una blusa strapless que se ceñía en su busto resaltandolo de color blanca además de unos zapatos sin tacón de color blanco con un moño en frente color rosa, traía un bolso pequeño color rosa cuando, se coloco de nuevo frente a él, este reparo en que se veía hermosa pues su cabello estaba ondulado además de que tenía un labial leve en sus labios que al instante se le hicieron apetitosos.

La tomo de la mano derecha para conducirla a un árbol, ella no trato de soltarse del agarre solo dejo que la condujeran pero entonces cayo en cuenta de que ella no era así - Sueltame - le dijo deteniendose provocando que él hiciera lo mismo y sin remedio la solto para que esta viera donde estaban, era un hermoso árbol y extrañamente no había personas cerca - Este árbol es propiedad de mi familia, nadie se acerca - la pelirroja no dijo nada solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido cuando vio que este tomaba asiento debajo de este.

Apenas era miércoles y el rubio la estaba sacando de quicio con su actitud - Vamos a mi casa no quiero perder tiempo - le dijo dandose la vuelta para empezar a caminar pero fue detenida por la mano del rubio sorprendiendola pues él estaba sentado y ella no - Quiero contarte algo - le dijo este jalandola para sentarla pero esta no podía sentarse porque la falda era corta, el rubio sonrió para cargarla y sentarla en sus piernas provocando un sonrojo en esta que se quería soltar de ese agarre.

- Sueltame ¿qué te crees pervertido? - le dijo removiendose a lo que este la tomo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra el mentón para acercarla a sus labios pero no la beso solo observo que esta se sonrojaba para reirse recibiendo una bofetada de lleno por parte de la pelirroja que tomo sus cosas, se levanto y comenzo a caminar de prisa enojada por lo que había sucedido, apreto los puños porque ella no era así, ella no se sonrojaba sintio el agarre de alguien que le dio la vuelta para impactarla en el árbol sacandole un quejido de dolor pues el golpe había sido duro.

Miro a la cara al rubio que la miraba furioso - Nunca y escuchame bien nunca me vulevas a poner una mano encima - el tono de este daba miedo por dos razones, uno por el agarre en sus muñecas que le dolían y segundo por la mirada que tenía, esta demostraba enojo, dolor pero sobre todo odio pero ¿a qué? - Ella te lastimo bastante ¿verdad? - la pelirroja sabía que se trataba de una mujer porque había sacado sus conclusiones durante la plática con Asuma pero ¿quién había sido la maldita que le había hecho eso?, sintio una furia al ver que el rubio bajaba la mirada para soltarla y darle la espalda.

Sin poder evitarlo lo abrazo por la espalda, el maldito rubio estaba derritiendo el hielo que había en su persona no lo iba a permitir pero esta vez solo esta quería abrazarlo porque sentía la necesidad de hacerlo - Es lo que te iba a contar - le dijo este tomando sus manos y llevandola no sin antes recojer las carpetas que había tirado al golpearla contra el árbol, la sento como antes para esta vez observar que aunque incomoda la pelirroja no hacía el intento por separarse así que decidio contarle lo que había sucedido a penas un año después de su partida.

- Cuando sucedio lo de la broma no te defendi porque Sakura me lo pidio y yo como estaba enamorado de ella lo acepte ¿sabías que la amaba? - la pelirroja asintió pues era una noticia que todo mundo sabía ya que el rubio en esos tiempos había tratado de muchas maneras lograr un sí por parte de la pelirrosa que  
solo tenía ojos para Sasuke.

- Cuando te fuiste ella me dijo que no amaba más a Sasuke y eso me puso feliz así que decidi declararmele un año después de que tú te habías ido y para sorpresa de todos y más mía me dijo que si, yo estaba feliz y sentía que podía hacer todo, salimos durante muchas veces con nuestros amigos, solos o a veces nos quedabamos en nuestras casas pero nunca hacíamos nada porque ella no me lo permitía, antes de empezar la temporada de futbol la descubri coqueteando con el capitán del equipo rival - él se detuvo por unos momentos.

- El nombre de este MotoharuTakeshi, ya sabes como era de celoso así que le dije que no debería de hacer eso porque era mi novia y ella me pidio perdón, al mes siguiente ella se distancio un poco de mi y lo note pero me hice el ciego hasta que hable con Sasuke ya ves que era mi mejor amigo pero este no me quizo ayudar con este tema, furioso sali de la escuela para pasar por el parque cuando los descubri besandose a ambos, me quede viendolos hasta que estos notaron mi presencia para sonreirme como si nada - la pelirroja apreto los puños.

- Les exigi que me dijeran que sucedía y ellos mirandome a la cara me dijeron que era una broma por que se les había ocurrido, enojado me fui de ahí escuchando sus risas, una semana después Sakura me cito en su casa y acepte, sabía de ante mano que ya no eramos nada pero aún así disfrute acostandome con ella, era inexperto pues era mi primera vez con ella aunque para ella no, por supuesto que no me importo, fui tan feliz en sus brazos - Aono instinitvamente se mordio el labio.

- Al día siguiente en toda la escuela estaban fotos de nosotros teniendo sexo pero en cada una de ellas me humillaban por mi inexperiencia, estuvo horrible porque había un póster en nuestra aula, sali de la escuela y la vi besandose con el rival, me volvi loco y lo golpeé de ahí que no me dejaron jugar con el equipo, estaba furioso quería que sufriera y no volvi a ser el mismo, lamento si te he lastimado antes - sin poder evitarlo el rubio paso una mano por la espalda de la pelirroja que lo miro perdiendose en sus ojos.

Aono sabía que debía bajarse de sus piernas pero no podía, algo se lo impedía, sin querer se acerco un poco a sus labios estaban tan cerca pero él la alejo para ayudarla a levantarse y empezar a caminar - Demonos prisa - le dijo este a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza mientras apretaba las carpetas con las manos, tenía una razón más para lastimar a la pelirrosa, se detuvo cuando choco con Naruto, fruncio el ceño y miro a unos chicos muy guapos que venían donde ellos y por ende los verían.

Quizo reanudar la marcha pero la mano del rubio la detuvo, los chicos pasaron a su lado y uno castaño se detuvo para verla y sonreirle a lo que Aono solo lo ignoro haciendo que este caminara a donde ellos - ¿Cuál es tu nombre hermosa? - le pregunto mirandola como una presa, la pelirroja lo miro y sonrió provocando que el rubio se molestara pero lo esquivo al darse cuenta que él podía tener a cualquier mujer por eso solto la mano de la pelirroja y siguio caminando, esta acción hizo que esta se sintiera despreciada pero lo disimulo.

- Aono y ¿cuál es el tuyo? - le pregunto acomodandose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja coqueteando con el chico que tomo su mano para depositar un suave beso en su palma, su tacto se le hizo diferente al del rubio además aún estaba atontada por la historia de su pasado - Mi nombre es Suguru - le dijo este a lo que ella le iba a decir algo pero la mano del rubio la jalo apartandola del chico para mirarlo furioso - La chica se va conmigo así que si nos disculpas tenemos prisa - la arrastro bajo la risa del chico que había hecho eso para provocar al rubio pues lo conocía y sería interesante volver a verlo, metio las manos en sus bermudas y siguio caminando.

La pelirroja estaba molesta por como la trataba el rubio, sin poder evitarlo lo jalo para que se detuviera - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - Naruto la miro a los ojos y estos se le hicieron hermosos - Se me olvido decirte que desde ese día me acuesto con cualquier chica solo una noche y después las dejo solas - esta revelación le cayo como balde de agua fría a la pelirroja pues le dolieron esas palabras y no supo porque - Demonos prisa a la mansión - dijo esta emprendiendo de nuevo la marcha.

El rubio la siguio sin decir nada con las manos en la nuca siempre hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso pero esta vez no era de eso quizo creer que no era eso.

* * *

Llegaron varios minutos después entrando a la mansión e inmeditamente se dirigieron a su habitación que estaba bastante ordenada - Empezaremos con esta materia - le señalo una del semestre pasado a lo que este asintió enseñandole una lista de todos los trabajos que tenían que entregar sobre esa materia, la pelirroja leyo de prisa todos eran sencillos pero recordo las palabras del rubio sobre las mujeres con las que se había acostado, sintio una ira increíble pero la disimulo dandole la espalda.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - le pregunto este intrigado por la reacción de la chica - Saca hojas, calculadora y lápiz, quiero terminar con esto - este asintió y obedeciendo coloco todo sobre la mesa para empezar con los ejercicios que la pelirroja le dictaba, el resultado lo obtenía él pero el procedimiento se lo indicaba ella, en menos de dos horas terminaron con esa materia a lo que esta llamo a una de sus mucamas para que hiciera un refrigerio para que bajaran al comedor.

- Gracias - le dijo Naruto antes de salir de la habitación a lo que ella no le contesto solo salio para bajar de prisa a la cocina, no quería estar cerca de él después de la revelación no quería saber cuantas tipas habían estado con él pero a la vez deseaba saber si alguna de ellas desperto algo en el rubio, movio la cabeza mientras entraba al comedor y tomaba asiento leyendo la invitación de la mansión Hyuuga, la conocía pero no era tan grande como la de ella pues su empresa tenía más exito que la de los Hyuuga ,en un momento la invitación le fue arrebatada de sus manos.

- ¿Irás? - le pregunto el rubio sentandose a su lado cosa que le molesto a ella - Si - le contesto mientras tomaba agua - También yo - le dijo este a lo que la pelirroja lo miro con duda pues no quería encontrarselo en la fiesta, no quería verlo al menos esa noche, comieron en silencio pues había una tensión entre ellos que el rubio aludio a cansancio por parte de ambos.

La pelirroja se levanto para salir un rato pero de los nervios tropezo con sus pies, cerro los ojos esperando la caída que no llego, hasta que abrio los ojos se encontro con el rubio que estaba debajo de ella sosteniendola por la cintura inmediatamente se puso nerviosa - Sueltame - le dijo esta tratando de zafarse pero él no cedería - Antes dime ¿por qué estas enojada? - le dijo este agarrandola más fuerte de la cintura cosa que puso aún más nerviosa a la chica - Por nada, solo estoy cansada - le dijo esta tratando de zafarse a lo que el rubio suspiro.

- Fue por lo de las chicas ¿verdad? - la pelirroja lo miro furiosa para colocar sus manos en el pecho de este y de alguna manera tratar de apartarse o soltarse del agarre - Jamás, lo que hagas o dejes de hacer es tu problema, sueltame - su mirada se volvio glacial provocando un escalofrío en el cuerpo del rubio que la solto para que ambos se levantaran - ¿Seguimos? - le pregunto este mientras veía a la pelirroja sacudirse la falda - Entrega lo que hicimos mañana y ya veremos cuando seguimos - le dijo esta caminando a su habitación.

Mientras el rubio la veía solto una carcajada provocando que la chica se detuviera en seco y lo viera furiosa - ¿Qué? - le pregunto esta y él solo nego con la cabeza para tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a la puerta pero se detuvo para verla una vez más - Te ves linda cuando te enojas y aún más cuando mientes - salio cerrando la puerta tras de si haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara y subiera de prisa a su habitación para terminar de leer las carpetas aunque ya lo había hecho pero quería distraerse del asunto del rubio.

No bajo a comer y mucho menos a cenar, argumentando cansancio, solo se acosto a las nueve en su cama para dormir.

* * *

Desperto bastante agitada por que no logro dormir casi nada al imaginarse al rubio con tipas de cualquier categoría, se bajo de la cama para darse una ducha con la cual espabilar del asunto, salio para vestirse con el uniforme tomar las carpetas de presidenta y salio de la habitación rumbo al comedor donde ya estaban sentados sus amigos desayunando al igual que su hermano quien al verla sonrió - ¿Puedo saber porque mi hermana no bajo ni a comer ni a cenar? - le pregunto colocando el diario de la mañana a un lado.

La pelirroja lo miro un poco nerviosa - Quería leer de una vez todas las carpetas sobre el consejo estudiantil - Sasori asintió para seguir desayunando al igual que esta - No olviden que la limusina rumbo a la mansión Hyuuga sale a las siete, los quiero puntuales - todos asintieron, la pelirroja recordo que el rubio iría y se sonrojo al imaginarselo en traje pero nego con la cabeza comiendo de prisa su fruta para levantarse y lavarse los dientes para bajar de nuevo a la sala y salir donde el carro los esperaba.

* * *

Al llegar a la escuela esta bajo primero rumbo a las oficinas de Orochimaru para entregarle las carpetas ,el profesor la miro asintiendo con la cabeza para que esta saliera rumbo al salón.

Las clases pasaron con rápidez y el receso llego pero el rubio extrañamente no se junto con ellos solo salio del salón de prisa bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirroja que no paso desapercibida por su amiga Karin, varios minutos después se levanto causando la sonrisa de la chica de anteojos que se imaginaba a donde iría su amiga - ¿Te acompañamos? - le pregunto el peliazul a lo que esta nego con la cabeza para comenzar a caminar buscando con la vista al rubio, no sabía porque lo hacía pero quería que él estuviera con ella, le hacía falta de alguna manera que ni ella misma entendía, lo necesitaba.

Se detuvo cuando diviso a una chica con él, supuso que era una declaración se escondio detrás del árbol para escuchar claramente - Me gustas - le dijo la chica, no logro ver la reacción de Naruto - No me conoces así que no te puedo gustar - le dijo este comenzando a caminar despreocupadamente pero fue detenido por la mano de la chica sorprendiendolos a ambos - Quiza no te conozca pero en verdad me gustas - le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo que la pelirroja apreto los puños ¿quién se creía esa? lo que no espero fue que el rubio le sonriera.

- Te invito a un lugar - la chica sonrió y ambos comenzaron a caminar dejando ahí a la pelirroja que derramo algunas lágrimas pero de un manotazo se las quito y se obligo a respirar, corrio al baño para hecharse agua a la cara y no dejar huella de su dolor, regreso tomando un jugo para sentarse y seguir almorzando, Karin la escruto con la mirada pero no vio nada así que se limito a suspirar.

Las siguientes clases pasaron de prisa para bajar corriendo a la salida donde los esperaban los autos, la pelirroja estaba cansada - ¿Te sientes bien? - le pregunto Suigetsu preocupado pero ella no contesto solo se dedico a observar por la ventana, en un semáforo vio al rubio con la chica riendo y se mordio el labio fuertemente, su amiga trato de ver que veía pero no alcanzo a visualizar la escena.

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión Akasuna la pelirroja bajo de prisa subiendo a su habitación corriendo, quería descansar un poco, no quería que nadie la molestara, se sentía mal pero sobre todo le dolía que el rubio estuviera con esa chica, dieron las cuatro y no bajo a comer, no quería nada, dieron las seis y se metio al baño a darse una ducha, salio para ver el vestido y todos los accesorios.

Escucho el revuelo que estaba causando su amiga con su look al igual que el de los chicos que como querían ver a las chicas de sociedad querían lucir presentables, se vistio con calma, primero se cepillo el cabello dejandolo ondulado para ponerse el vestido que no strapless, era color vino con una cinta que pasaba pero no se amarraba esta era de color blanca a la altura de la cintura.

Se coloco unos zapatos sin tacón color blanco, el vestido le llegaba debajo de las rodillas y se ceñía en el busto, tomo una pequeña cartera donde metio su celular y algunas cosas para bajar donde aún no estaba nadie salvo su hermano quien vestía un traje negro y una camisa rosa que tenía remangada hasta los codos no llevaría saco y su hermana atino porque a él no le gustaban - Estas preciosa - le dijo este besando su mejilla y aspirando su aroma que era dulce  
e identifico como a fresa.

Bajaron sus demás amigos, ella vestía con un sofisticado vestido este solo era de un lado del izquierdo para ser exactos cubría lo necesario pues se cortaba en la pierna izquierda dejandola ver, era de color azul mientras tenía unas zapatillas de tacón que le quedaban perfectas, su cabello venía atado en un moño que la hacía lucir hermosa mientras que a Aono su vestido la hacía lucir tierna, Suigetsu lucía un traje gris que le quedaba perfecto y Juugo un traje negro que lo hacía lucir guapo.

Abordaron la limusina que los conduciría a la fiesta en la mansión Hyuuga la visualizaron con bastantes automóviles aparcando de donde bajaban celebridades empresariales, ellos bajaron e inmediatamente fueron abordados por periodistas así que su equipo de guardias tuvo que guiarlos hasta la entrada, la decoración era exquisita y los invitados vestían de lujo, su mirada reparo en el rubio que estaba con la chica de la escuela, sonrió amargamente pero inmediatamente su mirada volvio a ser la misma de antes acción que no paso desapercibida por su amiga.

Karin observo al rubio con una chica, quizo consolar a su amiga así que coloco su mano en el hombro pero la retiro al sentir que la piel de Aono estaba fría ¿podía ser tanto el dolor o la indiferencia fingida que podrían poner a si su piel? la chica de anteojos creyo que si porque su amiga era hielo andante, la miro a los ojos y en estos encontro hielo.

Ella tenía la especialidad de saber el estado de los órganos humanos, huesos y demás cosas por eso se concentro el corazón de su amiga y descubrio que este estaba rodeado de hielo, respiro dificultosamente al ver esto pero movio la cabeza ¿era imposible verdad? quizo creer que si, caminaron a la sala con paso elegante y se detuvieron al ver bajar de las escaleras a las hijas de Hyuuga con sus novios, miro la expresión de su amiga y esta se volvio la de un cazador, la fiesta a penas empezaba.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	4. Hiashi Hyuuga

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste. **

**Gracias por leer.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Hiashi Hyuuga**

Las dos hijas bajaban sonrientes del brazo de sus novios conocidos en sociedad por parte de Hinata era Sasuke y para sorpresa de los chicos por parte de Hanabi era nada más y nada menos que Gaara, la pelirroja sonrió ante el descubrimiento, sería una velada interesante, se fijo en el atuendo de la hija mayor y rió porque esta estaba completamente cubrida de todos lados, no enseñaba nada mientras que su pequeña hermana lucía despampanante, era hermosa y lo demostraba con la frente en alto.

Ambas eran muy diferentes, la mayor tenía miedo y la menor ni una pizca, un mesero se acerco a ellos con una charola de bebidas, su hermano tomo una copa y ella también, quería aligerar el nudo en la garganta aunque fuera unos pocos minutos - No bebas demasiado - le dijo su hermano quitandole la copa a lo que ella sonrió - Solo sería esa Sasori - le dijo riendo a lo que su hermano asintió con la cabeza para escuchar como la gente empezaba a murmurar pues en el salón había entrado el magnate de petroleo Ayusawa Kenji.

Y junto a él su hijo de tan solo 17 años con una carrera de futbol por delante, todos creían que sería el jugador #10 de Japón, la pelirroja sonrió al reconocer al chico, era el tal Suguru, volvio su vista a las escaleras donde estaban las hijas esperando al patriarca de la familia Hiashi Hyuuga quien no tardo en bajar por las escaleras con un traje negro y una presencia imponente como a todos lados donde se presentaba, camino por entre sus hijas y solo saludo a la menor mientras paso de largo de la mayor, Aono sonrió por saber que su presa no era querida por su padre.

- Les agradezco su presencia en mi mansión espero se diviertan para después hablar de negocios como siempre - la mayoría rió aunque no era una broma era más bien un tipo de orden por esa razón la pelirroja solto una pequeña carcajada comportamiento que no paso desapercibido por el Hyuuga quien al verla se dirigio a ella - Aono, hija mía ¿cuando volviste? - le pregunto abrazandola pues para los hermanos Akasuna este personaje era como un padre siempre les ayudo con los negocios de su familia.

Además de que cuando estuvieron en América él los cuido como un padre hace con sus hijos - Regrese hace unos días, estoy feliz de verte - le dijo esta correspondiendo al abrazo feliz de verlo de nuevo pues él le había enseñado bastantes cosas, además tenían una relación buena respecto a asuntos empresariales nadie lo sabía excepto esos tres que la pelirroja había salvado de la quiebra a las empresas Hyuuga, eso era algo que el señor jamás olvidaría - Sasori, hijo mío - ambos se dieron un abrazo fraternal felices de estar reunidos de nuevo.

Era verdad que se habían visto en América pero el Hyuuga había regresado hace dos años por asuntos familiares y ellos no lo hicieron hasta hace a penas unos días - Que empieze la fiesta - anuncio el anfitrión e inmediatamente de la cocina llegaron meseros con aperitivos y bebidas que los invitados tomaron encantados mientras hablaban entre ellos - Querida, te presento a mi primogenita Hanabi - la niña camino con un porte altivo hacía ella y la saludo con una profunda reverencia.

- Le agradezco lo que hizo por la empresa de mi padre y la cual algún día heredare - le dijo a lo que la pelirroja miro con el ceño fruncido a su padre quien asintió con la cabeza - Solo ella lo sabe - Aono la saludo con un beso de mejilla pues sabía que la niña le serviría en un momento, Hanabi correspondio al saludo con una sonrisa pues secretamente admiraba a la pelirroja como una fan a una celebridad, la velada continuo entre risas de ellos hasta que su hermano choco con una chica e inmediatamente quedo prendado, lo supo por la mirada que se instalo en sus ojos.

- Perdón deja que te ayude - se ofrecio este al ver que se había cortado con la copa, la pelirroja le sonrió a su hermano mientras se iba con la chica, dio un largo suspiro - ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto Suigetsu a lo que esta asintió, volteo la mirada para encontrarse con que el rubio tenía tomada de la cintura a la chica de la escuela sintio rabia pero tenía que calmarse y lo hizo, hasta ella misma sintio que su corazón se helaba un poco más y sonrió ante esto porque así nadie podría lastimarla de nuevo y de esa manera podría ser feliz, si así tenían que ser las cosas.

Karin tomaba whisky y se sintió mareada por esa razón se sujeto del brazo de esta lastimandola un poco al clavarle las uñas, se zafo del agarre y vio que le había clavado una de sus uñas arañandola un poco miro furiosa a la chica de anteojos que no entendía nada - Suigetsu - este asintió para que la cargara y se la llevara a tomar aire, Juugo reviso la herida e inmediatamente cual remolino trajo consigo una venda y un poco de alcohol llevando consigo a la pelirroja que se morido el labio para no gritar cuando le puso algodón con alcohol en la herida, inmediatamente se la vendo para retirarse con las cosas.

- Juugo - lo detuvo en la puerta y este se detuvo - ¿Pasa algo Aono-sama? - le pregunto este, ella estaba harta de que le dijera "sama" pero entendía que lo hacía porque después de todo ella lo había salvado de las calles - Diviertete, no me pasara nada - le dijo esta mirandolo por encima del hombro pero este nego con la cabeza - Mi deber es protegerla pero si usted quiere que me divierta lo hare, aunque no se como hacerlo - Aono solto una carcajada ante el comentario del pelinaranja pero era verdad el nunca se divirtio al ver por su familia y el bienestar de los mismos - Imita a Suigetsu, solo diviertete - le dijo esta.

Él asintió para hacer una reverencia y retirarse dejandola sola, esta se acomodo un poco en la banca, se sentía un poco mareada además no les había dicho que tenía ganas de vomitar desde hace unas horas, miro la luna que estaba hermosa pero su vista se desvio al escuchar un ruido, se levanto caminando con precaución y detrás de unos arbustos vio que Naruto y la chica se besaban fervientemente además de que este se veía feliz, no entendio el aire frío que la recorrio pero no le importo en ese momento.

Regreso sobre sus pasos para tomar asiento de nuevo en la banca y tratar de relajarse un poco, de pronto se sintio un poco mareada y que le faltaba el aire, empezo a toser pero se obligo a calmarse en este momento su enfermedad no iba a estropear sus planes, se levanto para regresar a la fiesta e inmediatamente fue abordada por Hiashi - Quiero presentarte a mi nuevo socio - no esperaba que hablara del magnate del pretroleo - Un gusto señorita Akasuna - le dijo este con una reverencia que ella correspondio con una sonrisa buscando con la mirada a su hijo pero no lo encontro.

Hablaron un poco del nuevo proyecto que tenían en mente cuando se escucho que algo se había roto, los tres buscaron con la mirada para ver que Hinata había chocado con un mesero, esta se veía bastante mal, tenía un poco el maquillaje corrido, daba un aspecto denigrante, la chica ayudaba al mesero a levantar el estropicio mientras la gente murmuraba, Aono no sintio pena por lo que iba a suceder vio como Hiashi se acercaba a ella furioso.

La levanto "suavemente" ante el aspecto de los demás porque ella vio que la estaba apretando por el antebrazo mientras le sonreía - Les pido disculpas, que la fiesta continue - todos volvieron a sus actividades, el padre trajo a su hija donde estaba ella y el señor Ayusawa quien veía a la hija con cara de desprecio y no era para menos así no se debía comportar una dama de sociedad - ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estas haciendo? - le pregunto este apretando más el agarre de la chica quien se mordio el labio para no llorar.

- L-Lo lamento padre, he discutido c-con S-Sasuke p-pero estamos b-bien n-o v-volvera a s-suceder - termino esta bastante aconjogada bajo la mirada furiosa de su padre - Te he dicho que no tartamudeés pareces idiota, comportate como tu hermana - Aono vio como esta quería llorar por eso se mordía el labio solto una carcajada - Jamás podra comportarse como su hermana Hiashi, Hanabi es toda una dama pero esta ni siquiera merece ser tu hija, da pena - dijo esta con todo el veneno ante la mirada aprobada de Hiashi y el magnate que sonrió ante su comentario.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos dos sabía que la pelirroja se sintio la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra más aún al ver que la chica derramaba lágrimas para con una reverencia salir huyendo a las escaleras, caminando con cuidado de no llamar la atención más de lo que ya había hecho, su padre dejo escapar un suspiro de hastío - A veces desearía que no se pareciera a su madre - solo esos dos sabían que este la trataba así porque su esposa fallecida se lo había pedido, ella quería que nadie la lastimara por eso se lo hizo prometer a él.

Además la ocasión en que su empresa estuvo a punto de quebrar los socios no confiaban en que su hija mayor pudiera hacerse cargo de esta es por eso que retiraron sus aportaciones fue cuando la pelirroja les dijo que ella no se haría cargo sino la menor y que ella misma se aseguraría de proteger a la empresa Hyuuga, los accionistas lo hablaron durante días y al final aceptaron con la condición de que Aono fuera la cabeza detrás de Hanabi, esta acepto sin dudar y se salvo la empresa es por eso que Hiashi le agradecía profundamente a la chica.

La velada continuo con la cena que se serviría en el gran comedor, todos se reunieron en este tomando asiento, la pelirroja y Sasori se colocaron al lado de Hiashi como siempre lo hacían, la cena fue exquisita excepto para Aono que veía como la chica mordía la oreja de Naruto es por eso que no ceno y solo  
se dedico a comer un helado que pidio - ¿No tienes hambre pequeña? - le pregunto su hermano preocupado porque no tuviera hambre, ella nego con la cabeza y preocupo más a su hermano.

- No tengo apetito pero estoy bien, no te preocupes - le dijo esta tratando de calmar la preocupación de Sasori quien al escuchar la respuesta siguio comiendo un poco más tranquilo.

* * *

La cena paso un poco rápido pues los comensales tenían que trabajar el día siguiente al igual que sus hijos los cuales asistirían a la escuela, la gente se fue retirando despidiendose del anfitrión solo se quedaron los líderes de negocios y entre ellos el rubio al igual que su hermano quien no entendia la actitud de su hermano menor con esa niña que había llevado a la cena y para colmo se la presentaba como su novia, ¡novia!, cuando el jamás había tenido una bueno excepto Sakura pero desde ahí ninguna y era extraño que esta lo fuera pero bueno no se iba a meter en su vida que aprendiera de sus actos como él lo había hecho.

- Pasemos al salón - todos siguieron a Hiashi que los llevo al salón donde discutirían de negocios, mujeres casi no había solo las importantes señoras conocidas como "damas de hierro" pues la mayoría después de que sus esposos fallecieran defendieron con uñas y dientes el patrimonio de estos y hoy en día sus empresas eran mundiales - ¿Qué negocio traes en manos Hiashi? - le pregunto una de las damas que se veía bastante cansada pero su voz demostraba lo contrario, era dueña de una empresa de autos.

- Quiero abrir un negocio que nos incluya a todos - le contesto este tomando asiento, inmediatamente los murmullos se levantaron pues eran demasiadas empresas para solo un negocio, se pelearían como leones por las ganancias y todos los presentes lo sabían - Explicate - le pidio un señor bastante anciano pero de los más ricos de ahí - Planeo que se abran centros de investigación para ayudar a las fuerzas áereas - muchos lo vieron absorto ¿qué negocio era ese?.

Aono sonrió, lo que planeaba el Hyuuga era una base donde los mejores genios crearan armamento militar para venderlo o para utilizarlos, eso era bueno pero una locura por la simple razón de que serían flancos de guerra, los inversionistas, cualquier persona contratada por mercenarios o gobiernos los matarían para acabar con la inteligencia detrás de las fuerzas armadas de Japón pero por esa razón valia la pena intentarlo y lo mismo pensaba su hermano que sonrió ante el negocio propuesto sin dudarlo la pelirroja se levanto del sillón.

- Las empresas Akasuna aceptan - dijo esta causando más murmullos pues no entendían como los hermanos aceptaban eso, una de las damas se levanto del asiento para mirar a la pelirroja - Planeas quedarte con más dinero niña - le dijo esta pues era sabido que Aono causaba envidia por sus ideas innovadoras y  
más por el capital que ganaba su empresa reportando ganancias de billones al año - No planeo quedarme con más dinero solo quiero divertirme anciana - le contesto esta altanera causando risas generales.

Sus amigos la admiraban porque no tenía miedo de nada, el rubio la veía con admiración pero de alguna manera le chocaba la actitud que tomaba de que nada le importaba - Me gusta como piensa la niña, mi empresa acepta - uno de los ancianos se levanto para cerrar el trato y le siguieron más que estaban interesados en el proyecto - Hay algo más que se me ha olvidado decirles quiero que la empresa líder sea la de los Akasuna y que el poyecto lo dirija Aono - les informo Hiashi levantando su copa.

La pelirroja miro a su hermano quien nego con la cabeza, jamás pondría en riesgo a su hermana - ¿Tienes miedo niña? - pregunto una de las damas de hierro, la pelirroja miro a su hermano que con la mirada le dijo que ni se le ocurriera - Rechazo el puesto Hiash,i hazlo tú, confio en tu inteligencia por esa razón mi empresa ha decidio apoyarte - los ancianos la miraron con aprobación pero con cautela porque esa niña era hielo y si la hacían enojar no querían saber como se portaría.

- No acepto que Hiashi se haga cargo, quiero a la niña al frente - grito un anciano provocando que la pelirroja se enojara con su hermano por ponerla en esa maldita situación - He dicho que no pero no se preocupen pondre a cargo a mis mejores científicos y a mi inteligencia pero que Hiashi se haga cargo - dijo esta, los ancianos aceptaron al igual que el Hyuuga, todos menos uno - Me niego quiero a Akasuna al frente - dijo uno de ellos levantandose con ayuda del bastón.

La pelirroja harta de la situación se levanto y camino al anciano - He dicho que no y si les parece si no mi empresa esta fuera, decidan ustedes - dijo esta tomando asiento como toda una reina pues coloco sus brazos en los apoyabrazos del sofá, irguio la espalda y cruzo las piernas, el rubio se quedo observandola, no sabía que tenía su actitud que provocaba que incluso los ancianos sufrieran con las decisiones de esta.

Los ancianos murmuraron entre ellos para ver a la pelirroja que esperaba la respuesta de los mismos - La empresa Akasuna queda fuera - dijo una de las damas de hierro, la pelirroja solto una carcajada que a ellos se les hizo insulto, su hermano también solto una para levantarse tomar de la mano a su hermana y ayudarla a levantar, inmediatamente los amigos de esta hicieron lo mismo para seguirlos - Que así sea - les dijo Sasori saliendo por la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado pero la pelirroja se detuvo en seco provocando que los demás lo hicieran.

Esta ladeo la cabeza para concentrar la mirada en Hiashi que se notaba estaba feliz - Hiashi, mi empresa abandona los proyectos que tenía con la tuya además hablare con el consejo para decirles que retiro mi palabra de entrenar a tu hija, buenas noches - siguio caminando sonriente ante las exclamaciones de sorpresa que habían inundado la sala, ella y todos sus acompañantes sabían que eso había sido una emboscada por parte del Hyuuga es por eso que ellos se iban con la victoria y no el anfitrión pero le desagrado en extremo la traición que había hecho a los hermanos pues odiaban que los atacaran por la espalda.

* * *

Abordaron la limusina cansados pues había sido una noche movidita pero sobre todo para la pelirroja que estaba dañada por lo que hizo el rubio - Maldito viejo - dijo Suigetsu enojado por su atrevimiento - No te preocupes, me encargare de él yo mismo pequeña - le dijo su hermano besando su mano a lo que ella asintió pues sabía que cuando su hermano se lo proponía podía aniquilar a cualquier persona y en este caso era Hiashi Hiyuuga quien les había declarado la guerra abiertamente solo esperaba que su hermano no lo dejara en la pobreza total aunque por la vista que tenía penso que era el fin de toda la dinastía Hyuuga así que sin poder evitarlo solto una carcajada que a su hermano le supo a gloria porque su hermana lo conocía perfectamente.

- Sasori quiero que te alejes de la chica - le dijo ella refiriendose a la chica de la fiesta, su hermano la miro y asintió con la cabeza - Lo hice durante la fiesta, le dije que era comprometido, ella parecía estar interesada en mi - su hermana lo miro con enojo por usar esa mentira pero después de todo ambos sabían que él tenía que casarse con alguien a quien conocían ambos pero ella no sabía de esto, sabría hasta dentro de un mes y le encantaría la reacción que tendría tanto que lo grabaría o al menos eso tenía en mente pero no eran tan perversa para hacerlo y más si esta era la futura esposa de su hermano.

Bajaron del auto rumbo a sus habitaciones cada uno pero la pelirroja se detuvo en la sala para tomar el teléfono y marcar un número - Informale al consejo de Hyuuga que no planeo entrenar a la hija de este pero que mi empresa planea hacerse con sus acciones si no les parece diles que destituyan a Hiashi  
y que firmen para que Sasori tome el control, quiero una respuesta mañana por la mañana - colgo para subir las escaleras pero se detuvo cuando visualizo a su hermano al final de estas.

- ¿Yo? Pense que serías tu - le dijo este pero ella nego con la cabeza - Hazlo sufrir tú, te estoy dando el honor - le dijo esta sonriendo para besar su mejilla y caminar a su habitación pero fue detenida por la mano de su hermano que la atrajo a él para abrazarla, quería sentir el calor que varios años atrás despedía su cuerpo pero no sintio nada, solo frío, odiaba esa sensación de que su hermana fuera un muerto andante la solto para besar su frente - Buenas noches pequeña - le dijo.

Esta camino a su puerta para cerrarla trás de si mientras Sasori se mordia el labio, había sentido hielo pero también bastante odio acumulado en el cuerpo de su hermana, añoraba que ella volviera a ser la misma de antes pero solo un milagro podía hacer que fuera así, camino hasta su habitación para cerrar la puerta y dejarse caer en la cama para tratar de dormir aunque sabía que no podría pues su pequeña hermana lo despertaría temprano, los que dormían en esa casa sabían que esta se levantaba gritando durante la madrugada.

Por esa razón los empleados descansaban en otra casa un poco lejos de la mansión principal la cual estaba equipada con bastante tecnología entre ellas un sátelite que provocaba ondas de vacío para que ningun ruido se escuchara fuera de la mansión, lo habían instalado por ella porque cada noche despertaba gritando que dejaran de reirse o gritando el nombre del Uchiha con bastante odio, incluso algunas veces pedia ayuda, su hermano era el que acudía a socorrerla para ver que estaba llorando o sudando.

La acurrucaba en su pecho para tranquilizarla, sus amigos guardaban silencio para escuchar como se encontraba pero se sentían impotentes ante la situación, por eso siempre buscaban lastimar a las personas que la habían lastimado tanto, disfrutaban golpearlos, las ocasiones que lo habían hecho y esperaban que se repitieran porque de esa manera ellos se sentirían felices de ver como ella podría ser feliz aunque fuera un poco.

* * *

Desperto ajetreada y supo que de nueva cuenta había soñado la broma que le habían hecho, enterro la cabeza en la almohada y grito de hastío por esa rutina que quería desaparecer pero el dolor había sido demasiado que no estaba segura de si alguna vez podría olvidarlo, se bajo de la cama y camino al baño para darse una ducha rápida, se detuvo un momento para sentir el agua bajo su piel pero esta parecía helada, apoyo las manos en los azulejos y se mordio el labio.

No sentía nada, era hielo, se enorgullecía de haber creado una barrera para que nadie la lastimara pero en ocasiones quería recordar un poco como era el estar feliz o como era sentir a la gente incluso a noche abrazando a su hermano no sintio nada, recordo que cuando estaba el rubio sus emociones se disparaban y eso le agradaba pero también la asustaba, tenía bastante odio acumulado que incluso ella tenía miedo de ella misma pero sobre todo tenía miedo de volver a sentirse viva con la posibilidad de que alguien la volviera a lastimar y no quería eso.

No quería volver a sentirse una basura como la habían hecho sentir hace tanto tiempo que era por eso que cada noche despertaba gritando, cada maldita noche despertaba a su hermano por sus gritos sin contar que desde ese maldito día su enfermedad cardíaca estaba peor y la maldita razón es que había tenido dos accesos respirtatorios, ese día había vomitado sangre, le habían tenido que realizar varios ensefalogramas incluso estuvo a punto de la operación a corazón abierto pero su doctor opto por los medicamentos y bastante terapia física.

Los culpaba a ellos por lo que había tenido que pasar en América en sus tratamientos pero sobre todo los culpaba a ellos porque su familia se había destruido, su madre al enterarse de los accesos se harto y pidio el divorcio a su padre este no lo soporto y se quito la vida, su hermano le había dicho que no era su culpa pero ella lo creía así y nadie podría quitarle la idea de la cabeza, incluso sus amigos le habían pedido que no lo creyera pero ella se aferraba a eso es por esa razón que habían decidido desistir de tratar de hacer que entrara en razón, salio del baño para cambiarse y bajar al comedor necesitaba un vaso de leche con urgencia.

Tomo el teléfono que le extendía la mucama - Han aceptado, quieren que su hermano venga a firmar al mediodía - colgo para ver a Sasori que asentía con la cabeza - Ire contigo, no quiero que vayas solo - le dijo esta, este la miro pero termino accediendo para continuar con su desayuno - Paso por ti a la hora del receso - esta asintió para beber su tercer vaso de leche, se llevo a la boca un pedazo de hot cake para levantarse y dirigirse a su habitación donde se lavo los dientes y bajo de nuevo al comedor para que los demás se apuraran y así lo hicieron.

* * *

Varios minutos después salieron rumbo a la escuela, la pelirroja observaba a alumnos de otras escuelas caminar de prisa a sus instituciones pero algo llamo  
su atención pues en una esquina se encontraba el rubio con la chica de la escuela, ambos se veían felices, sintio una pequeña punzada a la altura del pecho, pero no le dio importancia no era momento de perder el tiempo con estupideces como el amor al menos eso se obligaba a creer, aparto la vista cuando el rubio tomo de la mano a su acompañante.

Karin la observaba analizando lo que le sucedía pero no encontro nada en sus expresiones, cansada se fijo de nueva cuenta en su corazón y como la noche anterior encontro hielo al rededor de este, sintio una opresión en el pecho al descubrir esto pero ¿podía un órgano vital estar rodeado de hielo? era obvio que no, eso solo sucedería en cuentos de hadas o en situaciones raras pero en la vida real no y la gente opinaría lo mismo, eso era seguro - Te irás temprano ¿quieres que nos comportemos? - le dijo el peliazul en tono de broma pero por la mirada que le mando la pelirroja prefirio callarse.

Se sentía tensión en el auto como antes no había sucedido, bajaron del auto pero Aono se sintio mareada así que se detuvo del auto - Aono-sama - Juugo la sostuvo pero esta le lanzo una mirada de que no se acercara, se irguio para seguir caminando seguida de los demás pero choco con una chica haciendo que tirara su maletín - Fijate por donde vas - le dijo a la chica que resulto ser la novia de Naruto, esta inmediatamente hizo una reverencia - L-Lo lamento - la pelirroja la ignoro y siguio caminando pero se detuvo al chocar con el rubio que la miro con enojo.

- Mi novia te ha pedido disculpas - le dijo a lo que la pelirroja lo rodeo para seguir caminando pero fue detenida por la mano de este que la jalo para impactarla contra un árbo,l inmediatamente el pelinaranja se coloco para que nada le pasara a esta curbriendola con su cuerpo - ¡¿Qué te sucede imbécil?! - le grito la chica de anteojos corriendo a revisar como estaba su amiga que respiraba con grandes bocanadas de aire - ¡Aono! - Suigetsu corrio donde estaba la pelirroja para revisar como estaba.

Observo como Karin le revisaba el pulso preocupada por como estaba, varios alumnos observaban a los tres viendo como estaba la chica y no entendían que sucedía de pronto Juugo la sento para caminar donde Naruto que no entendía que demonios pasaba - ¡No vuelvas a tocar a Aono-sama! - le dijo preparando su puño para golpearlo - Juugo - dijo casi sin respiración la pelirroja para tratar de levantarse, este se detuvo y de un movimiento rápido se coloco detrás de esta dejando a todo mundo con la boca abierta pues era muy rápido.

De un movimiento la cargo para empezar a caminar con ella y los demás detrás, Karin paso al lado de Naruto y apreto los puños, se contuvo para no golpearlo, caminaron a prisa rumbo al salón, el pelinaranja la sento en su butaca e inmediatamente la chica de anteojos le extendio una botella de agua y una pastilla que esta se tomo a regañadientes - ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto el peliazul preocupado por ella quien asintió con la cabeza para devolverle la botella a su amiga que la guardo en sus cosa.

- Ni una palabra a Sasori cuando lo vean, se lo dire yo - todos asintieron, varios minutos después entro por la puerta el rubio quien se dirigio al asiento de la chica pero se detuvo para ir al suyo y esperar al profesor, Kakashi entro varios minutos después para ver como se encontraba la pelirroja pues él y Asuma habían observado la escena, se dirigio al asiento de esta para tomarla de la mano y sacarla del salón, el rubio gruño porque este se atreviera a tocarla pero para evitar levantarse miro por la ventana.

Fuera del salón la pelirroja se solto del agarre del profesor para verlo con el ceño fruncido - ¿Cómo estas? - le pregunto preocupado a lo que ella solo solto un suspiro - Estoy bien - fue lo que dijo para entrar de nueva cuenta al salón seguida del profesor que inicio su clase con ejercicios bastantes díficiles que a todo mundo se le hicieron en un idioma raro pues no entendían nada excepto la pelirroja que termino rápido para mirar por la ventana, siempre que veía el jardín de la escuela sentia una paz inmensa por eso siempre lo miraba.

- ¿Termino Akasuna-san? - esta asintió con la cabeza para ver como el profesor se levantaba y tomaba su cuaderno para ver que todo estaba bien como siempre así que dejo su cuaderno sobre su pupitre y le sonrió para volver a su escritorio - Cuadernos aquí - todos se levantaron de prisa para ponerlos sobre el escritorio y observar como este los calificaba con una rápidez sorprendente - Hyuuga-san todos sus ejercicios están mal, me decepciona - las miradas se concentraron en esta que bajo su mirada para empezar a jugar con sus dedos.

La pelirroja sonrió más aún al ver que el Uchiha miraba con culpa a su novia, la clase termino para dar paso a la clase de deportes con Anko, inmediatamente todos corrieron a los vestidores para cambiarse, Aono se veía deslumbrante pues el uniforme consistía en un short corto de color rojo, una camisa de manga corta color blanca con el escudo de la escuela en el pecho, su cabelllo lo tenía en una coleta alta cayendo varios mechones sobre su cara que tenía un sonrojo hermoso pero este era porque se sentía un poco mareada por lo sucedido en la mañana con el rubio.

No le había afectado que casi se hubiera golpeado, le había afectado que se atreviera a lastimarla por su novia, eso le había dolido demasiado, se coloco unos tines blancos para ponerse los tenis converse y amarrarselos, salio junto con Karin para ver que el peliazul y el pelinaranja se dirigían hacia ellas, la profesora entro bastante ajetreada - Mujeres a jugar voleybol ¡hagan equipos! - les avento un balón que golpeo a Hinata en la cabeza por lo general se habrían reido pero por la mirada de Sasuke nadie se atrevio a hacerlo.

- Hombres a jugar baloncesto ¡hagan equipos! - avento un balón que Suigetsu detuvo con una mano para prepararse y hacer equipos, mientras tanto las chicas estaban listas para empezar a jugar para su mala suerte la Hyuuga estaba en su equipo, la capitana del otro equipo saco el balón que Karin de un salto impacto en un hueco dandoles el punto, la capitana de su equipo volvio a sacar y la Hyuuga se enredo con sus piernas provocando un punto al otro equipo, todas la miraron con un poco de enojo pero sintieron la mirada de su novio y se concentraron de nuevo en el juego.

Los chicos estaban jugando en serio y vaya que Suigetsu al igual que Juugo no dejaban que su equipo tuviera un punto en contra para suerte de ellos el rubio y los amigos del Uchiha estaban en el otro equipo, disfrutaban las caras que tenían de que no podían pasar al pelinaranja pues este a pesar de ser corpulento era rápido y de un movimiento les quitaba el balón dandoselo al peliazul que esperaba cerca de la canasta para encestar el punto provocando los aplausos por parte de su equipo y las discusiones entre los miembros del otro equipo.

Desde la banda saco Naruto dandole el balón a Sasuke quien corrio de prisa al lado contrario pero el peliazul se interpuso obstruyendole el paso, el pelinegro se molesto y para quitarselo de encima alzo el codo y lo golpeo en el labio provocandole un sangrado en ese momento Aono cayo de rodillas tocandose la mejilla izquierda pues para su desgracia ella tenía un lazo con su amigo el peliazul desde la infancia provocandole que las heridas de cualquiera de los dos lastimara justo en el mismo lado al otro, sin embargo, solo eran las menores, por ejemplo si alguno se rompiera un hueso no le afectaría en nada al otro.

Es por eso que de su labio salio sangre pero solo eran ocasiones las cuales ambos se encontraban débiles y el peliazul estaba un poco aturdido por el juego pues hace mucho que no jugaba ya que se había dedicado a continuar con el futbol para mejorar sus habilidades motrices y de esa manera responder de manera inmediata a situaciones en desventaja, casi nunca sucedía solo habían sido dos veces con esta, inmediatamente Karin corrio a socorrerla para sacarla de la cancha al igual que Juugo auxilio a Suigetsu sacandolo de la cancha y sentandolo para regresar al juego al igual que la chica de anteojos.

Después de ver que la profesora iba con el botiquín hacía ellos para revisar como se encontraban sus heridas - Perdón - le dijo el peliazul bastante mal  
pues no quería causarle ninguna herida a su amiga y lo había hecho, es por eso que odiaba en ocasiones el lazo que tenían - No fue tu culpa - le dijo esperando que la profesora le colocara el algodón con una pequeña gasa pero al revisar la herida no encontro cicatriz solo sangre mientras que el peliazul tenía una pequeña cortada.

- Akasuna solo te limpare la herida, no tienes nada - esta asintió para ver como la sangre era quitada mientras veía com Suigetsu si tenía una herida que tuvo la necesidad de ver como colocaban una gasa y lo necesario para la herida se levanto al igual que el peliazul pero lo detuvo por la mano - ¿Pasa algo? - le pregunto este pues penso que le gritaría que se fijara pues no quería salir de nueva cuenta herida - Acabalos - le dijo a lo que este sonrió para correr a la cancha y reanudar el partido solo para ver la sonrisa de su amiga pero no una como las de siempre sino una hermosa como la que tenía antes.

Juugo le paso el balón, esquivo a varios oponentes incluso al rubio para finalmente dar con el pelinegro que le tapo el paso para encestar, el peliazul sonrió para ir hacia la izquierda pero Sasuke lo detuvo por la camisa, Suigetsu sonrió para pasarle el balón a Juugo pero lo impacto en el estómago del pelinegro para tomarlo de nueva cuenta y darselo a su amigo que encesto.

Mientras tanto las chicas jugaban un partido reñid,o la capitana del otro equipo lanzo de lleno la pelota a un hueco Aono se lanzo para salvarla y que Karin se encargara de golpearla anotando el punto, los partidos terminaron bastantes reñidos - La chica de anteojos quiero que te unas al equipo de voleybol - le dijo Anko a la chica que miro a su amiga pero esta solo se encogio de hombros para escuchar como su amiga decía que si.

Aono siguio caminando a los vestidores pero una pelota paso cerca de ella que no se inmuto pero volteo la cara para encontrarse con la capitana del equipo contrario - Akasuna, quiero que juegues conmigo - le dijo esta bastante enojada a lo que la pelirroja siguio caminando pero la detuvo otro balón que paso más cerca de ella - ¿Tienes miedo? - la pelirroja sonrio para dar media vuelta y colocarse en posición en su lado de la cancha al igual que la contrario quien saco con un potente balonazo.

Aono la devolvio bastante alta así que la otra chica se impulso para devolverla pero la inepta no vio que sus ahujetas estaban desamarradas y sus tenis se habían enredado así que la pelirroja corrio demasiado rápido para salvarla de una caída horrible, la contraria termino encima de ella mientras veía como sus amigos corrían a ver como estaba a los tres los había sorprendido la actitud de su amiga, ella jamás en su vida habría ayudado a una oponente y lo había hecho ahora, su muñeca izquierda estaba fracturada lo supo su amiga con tan solo verla.

La profesora ordeno que la llevaran a la enfermería y así lo hicieron, aún faltaba una hora de clase sin perder tiempo se dirigieron al edificio de las enfermería donde una de las doctoras le puso hielo en aerosol y después vendo su muñeca diciendole que tendría que dejar la clase de deporte durante un mes, ella asintió y sin más volvieron a las canchas para seguir con la clase de deporte aunque Aono tuvo que quedarse sentada el resto pues Anko le había  
prohibido hacer un esfuerzo físico.

* * *

La clase termino con algunos ejercicios en parejas, la mayoría inmediatamente corrio a los vestidores para aprovechar su descanso pero ella se detuvo al ver como Sasuke tomaba de la mano a Hinata pero esta se resitía mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho furiosa - Dejame - le decía al borde de las lágrimas mientras veía que el chico trataba de que se calmara - Lo siento - le dijo él para tomarla del mentón y verla directamente a los ojos - La última vez - le dijo esta desistiendo de soltarse para abrazarlo con un poco de miedo.

Aono se pregunto que había sucedido entre ambos pero despues lo averiguaría, sin perder tiempo se dirigio a los vestidores pero choco con el rubio que la sostuvo para que no se cayera, esta de prisa se solto del agarre - Lamento lo de la mañana es solo que no me gusto como trataste a mi novia - la chica se mordio el labio, dolía escuchar que la llamara novia pero solo suspiro para tratar de seguir caminando aunque este no la dejo - Tengo prisa nos vemos en mi casa a las cinco - le dijo pasando pero Naruto tenía una curiosidad por verla de nuevo morderse el labio, ese gesto se le hacía tierno en ella.

Así que la detuvo por la muñeca para tomarla del mentón y acercarse un poco a sus labios no para besarla pero lo suficiente para ponerla nerviosa, Aono trato de zafarse del agarre pero no podía porque una parte de ella quería quedarse así eternamente pero la nueva quería alejarse de él porque le daba miedo y porque tenía que demostrar que no era la misma chica tonta por eso coloco su mano lastimada en el pecho de este para alejarlo un poco, de pronto ambos escucharon un grito ahogado.

Voltearon la vista para encontrarse con la novia del rubio que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, al ver que la observaban corrio de prisa, el rubio la solto para seguirla maldiciendo, este acto lastimo más de la cuenta a Aono que sin poder evitarlo los siguio, miro su reloj mientras corría, faltaban veinte minutos para el descanso tenía tiempo, se detuvo cuando vio que el rubio la tomaba por la cintura para tratar de detenerla pero esta lo golpeaba en el pecho llorando - Dejame - le dijo esta con la voz ahogada pero él no la quería soltar.

- Escucha ella no es nadie importante para mi, lo juro, es una amiga es más ni siquiera lo es, me viste con ella así porque quería verla de cerca y ver si aún era aquien conocía pero no lo era, te juro que no me gusta, no podría gustarme, solo tú me gustas ¿me crees? - le dijo este besandola en la mejilla gesto que le dolio a Aono pero más le dolía lo que le dijo a la chica.

- En ese caso no estes tanto con ella, por favor - le dijo la chica llorando y recargandose en su pecho, Aono deseo con todas sus fuerzas que dijera que no - Me esta ayudando con las materias, perdón - la niña al escuchar esto se solto para verlo con dolor - ¿Ella o yo? - le dijo llorando, el rubio al oir esto sin pensarlo dos veces le dijo - Tú, te prometo que solo estare con ella en las clases que me da y sere todo tuyo después - le dijo besandola sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas acudieron a la pelirroja que estaba dolida por las palabras del rubio.

Se quito las lágrimas de un manotazo para caminar de vuelta a los vestidores y cambiarse con la ropa que le dio Karin quien noto que había estado llorando hace no mucho - Aono, ¿estás bien? - le pregunto pero recibio un asentimiento para tomar la ropa y cambiarse en un baño, dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio por la actitud de su amiga que no quería que nadie la ayudara bueno si porque ellos la ayudaban pero esa necesad suya de siempre hacerse la fuerte la sacaba de sus casillas.

Escucho que se abría la puerta dejando ver a su amiga vestida con un vestido strapless blanco con un listón azul cielo además de que este le llegaba debajo de las rodillas dejando ver unos zapatos sin tacón blancos y su cabello estaba ondulado pero suelto no atado como antes - Vamos, ya no debe tardar - su amiga asintio para salir donde las esperaban los chicos ya con el uniforme normal, comenzaron a caminar pero como la pelirroja iba delante choco con la novia del rubio que corría tratando de alcanzarlo derramando soda en su vestido.

Sus amigos tuvieron miedo al igual que la chica que se sonrojo de vergüenza, el rubio corrio a donde estaba la pelirroja - Ella lo lamenta de... - no termino porque la pelirroja arrebato el maletín de la mano del pelinaranja quien quería matar a la niña pero su mirada se concentro en Sasori quien había visto todo - No se metan en problemas - sus amigos asintieron para ver que caminaba donde su hermano que la tomo de la mano y empezo a caminar con dirección a la salida bastante apresurados.

- La hubieras golpeado - le dijo este pero ella le enseño su mano lastimada a lo que su hermano solo la examino para ver si tenía otra lesión pero al parecer no, se detuvo cuando ella lo hizo porque hasta él sabía que le dolía ver al pequeño hermano de Deidara con otra por esa razón no había agredido a la chica, no por su mano si no por ser algo del rubio - Vamos a casa, mandare por el contrato - ella asintió mientras sentía las lágrimas por sus mejillas, Sasori la abrazo y en esta ocasión sintio el calor del cuerpo de su hermana sonrió y la aferro más a él.

Estaba feliz por que su hermana desprendía calor y no hielo como antes, la ayudo a adentrarse en el auto que arranco a la mansión Akasuna - Pequeña no llores - le dijo este tomando su cara entre sus manos para limpiarle los restos de lágrimas que aun desendían por sus mejillas, la ayudo a bajar del auto no sin antes colocarle su chaqueta para que no se viera la mancha de soda, la subio a su habitación para que esta se diera una ducha y él bajo a la sala donde lo esperaban ya los papeles que tendría que firmar.

Espero a que esta terminara para ver que bajaba con un short blanco y una camisa de color rosa claro de tirantes además de pantuflas - Llego el contrato hay que revisarlo en el despacho - asintió con la cabeza para seguir a su hermano quien como todo caballero le abrio la puerta y le cedio el paso, tomo asiento en un sofá para que este se sentara en la silla y le extendiera una de las copias del contrato, inmediatamente ambos lo leyeron siendo el ruidio del  
pasar de las páginas lo único que se escuchaba, en menos de media hora ambos habían terminado de leer.

- Vaya así que ahora eres el nuevo presidente de la cooporación Hyuuga y reclamaras todos los negocios excepto la casa donde viven, me parece bien, firma - le dio el visto bueno a su hermano quien firmo para llamar a su empleado que se encargaba de esa empresa especificamente, se lo entrego y este salio rumbo a la empresa - ¿Estás lista para lo que mañana te diga su hija? - le pregunto este levantandose para salir por la puerta al igual que ella - No me interesa ella sino su novio - dijo la pelirroja para colocarse los tenis y dejar las pantuflas.

* * *

Siguio a su hermano que caminaba rumbo a las caballerizas, hace mucho que no cabalgaban, sin dudarlo tomo a su yegua una pura sangre blanca, ayudada por sus empleados se subio para observar que su hermano hacía lo mismo con su caballo un pura sangre negro e inmediatamente, este salio para que ella lo siguiera, el aire en la cara la refrescaba, extrañaba la sensación de sentir que podía volar, su yegua tomo más fuerza para alcanzar al caballo de su hermano y terminar deteniendose alejados de las casas, era un terrerno extenso.

- ¿Lo extrañabas? - le pregunto su hermano acercandose a ella quien asintió con la cabeza para regresar de nueva cuenta, vio su reloj aún faltaban dos horas para la salida de la escuela - Aono ¿quieres contarme algo? - le pregunto Sasori bajando de su caballo al igual que ella quien comenzo a caminar hacía la mansión principal - Nada - le dijo tomando una bebida que le extendía la mucama, su hermano no dijo nada pues sabía que ella no estaba lista para contestarle al menos aún pero cuando acumulara demasiadas cosas explotaría y él como siempre había estado con ella lo haría de nuevo pues era con el único que al menos hablaba de cosas no como con sus amigos que solo lo necesario les decía.

Ambos se dirigieron al despacho de nueva cuenta para revisar la información que el consejo de la empresa Hyuuga les había hecho llegar, esta consistía en proyectos, proveedores, accionistas, instalaciones, sucursales, capital y más cosas, eran bastantes carpetas por esa razón sacaron copias para que cada quien leyera lo necesario y lo hicieron esa tarde, escucharon que llegaban los chicos de la escuela cuando ellos ya estaban en la onceava carpeta de doce, tocaron a la puerta pero ninguno hizo el esfuerzo de abrir o de hacer una seña para que pasaran así que la persona que entro en el recinto era Karin.

- Lamento la interrupción pero una persona quiere verte Aono - le dijo esta pero su amiga estaba bastante concentrada en lo que estaba leyendo - Si quiere que espere, estoy ocupada - la chica de anteojos asintió y salio, tomaron la última carpeta para leerla en media hora.

- ¿Qué proyectos quieres retomar? - le pregunto su hermano levantandose para abrirle la puerta y ver quien buscaba a su pequeña hermana - Pienso que deberíamos de reiniciar el proyecto de la fabricación de autos además de la tienda departamental después de todo se cancelo por falta de fondos nosotros tenemos demasiados, mañana mismo haremos una lluvia de ideas y tomaremos las decisiones cuanto antes - dijo la pelirroja caminando por el comedor - Pienso más bien que en vez de una lluvia de ideas pensemos que es lo que quiere el cliente en base a otros proyectos que hemos manejado ¿te parece pequeña? - su hermana asintió con la cabeza para ver que en la sala se encontraba el rubio pero no solo si no con la chica que era su novia, esta traía una bolsa de una tienda departamental al ver a la pelirroja dio un paso adelante.

La chica era un año menor que ellos de cabello castaño rizado y ojos azules además de que era muy tierna, amable y una buena novia se llamaba Ayumi Tamada esta le extendio la bolsa con un sonrojo en sus mejillas - Perdón por lo de la mañana, le compre uno igual al que llevaba hace poco - le dijo esperando a que tomara la bolsa, el gesto a sus amigos se les hizo de gravedad porque era como insulto a la pelirroja pues a lo mejor la chica creía que no tenía el dinero suficiente y era por eso que le hacía el presente.

A su hermano le dio risa por la cara que tenía su hermana de querer explotar y matar a la niña pero al parecer se contuvo en extremo porque lo único que hizo fue dirigirse a las escaleras para subir - ¿No piensas recibirle el presente a mi novia? - le dijo el rubio antes de que esta le hiciera el desplante a su chica - ¿Crees qué no tengo dinero? Por eso me regalas un atuendo que no uso dos veces ¿quién te crees niña? - le pregunto enojada por la situación, bastante estresada ya estaba como para que esa mocosa llegara y la hartara más de lo que ya estaba.

- No era mi intención ofenderla solo quería disculparme - le dijo la niña agarrandose al antebrazo de su novio pues la actitud de la pelirroja le daba un poco de miedo sin contar que no le gustaba que ella estuviera cerca de su novio pues le había costado declararsele al rubio - Solo vete niña, Sasori quiero seguir con los asuntos - su hermano asintió para seguirla a su habitación a recoger unas cosas para los proyectos pero se detuvo al ver como el rubio tomaba la bolsa y se la aventaba a su hermana que la esquivaba pero que aún así termino tirando una foto de la mesa y daba la casualidad que esa foto era la de su madre recién fallecida en un accidente automovilistico.

Penso que no le importaría pero esta se acerco a la foto que no se había roto pero ella solo la volteo para seguir subiendo las escaleras - Es mejor que se vayan - les dijo el peliazul que veía como su amiga seguía subiendo las escaleras junto con su hermano - Soy la novia de Naruto y le pido que se aleje de él - le dijo la niña furiosa por el desplante de la chica, esta rió para voltear a verla con la cabeza un poco ladeada - Escucha, una vez terminemos los deberes de sus materias no nos veremos si es lo que te preocupa niña ¿acaso no confías en él? o más bien dicho ¿no tienes confianza en ti misma? - la pico para observar como la chica se mordía el labio.

Porque quiza tenía razón en que no tenía confianza en ella pues sabía de las aventuras con las chicas que terminaban en su cama y eso era lo que más le molestaba que la pelirroja intuyera que no tenía confianza - Vamos - Naruto la tomo de la mano para salir por la puerta pero Aono avento un dulce que estaba en la mesa para darle cerca al rubio quien se detuvo - Vuelve en una hora para las clases - le dijo a lo que el rubio asintió con la cabeza para salir con su novia de la mansión.

La pelirroja se dirigio sin más contra tiempos a su habitación para extenderle dos carpetas gruesas a su hermano que las tomo para salir de la habitación seguido de su hermana que leía un informe de los gastos efectuados por la empresa Hyuuga el último mes, algo llamo su atención, era un cargo por un collar de $25,000 dólares así que detuvo a su hermano por el antebrazo - Mira esto - le señalo el cargo a lo que su hermano fruncio el ceño porque no entendía para que quería un collar cuando su esposa había fallecido ¿para que lo quería entonces? o más bien dicho ¿para quién?.

Aono saco su celular ante el asentimiento de su hermano - Quiero que revises un número de cuenta, sigue el traslado, investiga quiero saber quien tiene ese objeto - el empleado espero los datos que fueron dictados de inmediato por la pelirroja que colgo para adentrarse en el despacho de su hermano quien coloco las carpetas en el escritorio para revisar los proyectos al igual que su hermana que tomo una y comenzo a leerla, en menos de una hora terminaron - ¿Te parece si mañana ideamos lo de la tienda por departamentos? - le pregunto Sasori un poco cansado a lo que esta asintio para levantarse y dirigirse a la sala donde había escuchado instantes después que alguien platicaba.

Se encontro con la mucama quien le extendía el teléfono - Es el joven Namikaze-san - esta asintió para tomarlo y sentarse en el sillón mientras veía a su hermano ir a la cocina donde ya estaban sus amigos comiendo desde hace un tiempo - ¿Vienes o no? - fue directo al grano porque sabía que la mocosa había hecho meritos para que este al menos no fuera ese día - Lo lamento pero Ayumi no esta bien y quiero quedarme con ella nos vemos mañana en la escuela - la pelirroja no dijo nada solo colgo bastante enojada levantandose para ir a la cocina.

Tomo asiento y bebio leche como una chica desesperada por agua pero la leche era fundamental en su dieta balanceada al menos eso le había dicho el doctor - ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto el peliazul que con dificultades podía comer por la herida en el labio - Si y ya quitate la gasa a esta hora tu herida debe de estar curada - bien la gente no creería en eso pero al quitarse la gasa no tenía absulotamente nada como siempre pasaba cuando sucedía - ¿Va a venir el hermano de Deidara? - le pregunto su hermano bebiendo un vaso de agua.

Observo que su hermana negaba con la cabeza para beber más leche - Su novia se encuentra mal - les informo para llevarse a la boca un pedazo de fruta, las carcajadas inundaron el comedor porque todos sabían que la niña fingía estar mal para que el rubio no fuera a la mansión, al terminar de reirse continuaron comiendo para finalmente levantarse y subir a sus habitaciones - Karin, los deberes - su amiga corrio a su habitación para darselos de inmediato - Son estos - le señalo.

La pelirroja los tomo para hacerlos y devolverselos a su amiga en menos de veinte minutos, esos deberes ya estaban solo faltaban los de Kakashi, toco la puerta de Karin quien abrio para dejarla pasar - Ya los hice, gracias - le dijo la pelirroja dejando sus cuadernos en la mesa para salir de la habitación - ¿Te gusta el rubio? - le pregunto la chica de anteojos porque quería sacarse la espina pero también deseaba ver la reacción de su amiga que le mando una mirada gélida haciendola temblar a penas unos instantes.

- No - le dijo secamente para salir por la puerta dejando a la chica de anteojos aturdida, ella sabía que si le gustaba o como mínimo no le era indiferente pero también sabía que su amiga no se meteria en una relación y era justo lo que el rubio tenía con la chica o al menos fingía que la tenía porque eso no era una relación pues la chica estaba como loca cuando se trataba de Aono y su novio y se suponía que las relaciones no debían ser así.

La pelirroja se dejo caer en su cama, como odiaba que la de anteojos tuviera ese sentido para intuir cosas pero ¿era tan ovbia con el rubio? quiza si más cuando no agredio a su novia en las dos ocasiones que se enocntro con ella pero es que este tenía una suerte de desconcentrarla cuando la veía aunque no estuviera cerca incluso ella lo veía pero fingía que no lo hacía y eso no era nada bueno no si quería su venganza, continuo con los deberes y anuncio que no bajaría a cenar solo se acosto en la cama para dormir mañana sería un día largo al menos eso penso.

* * *

Desperto para darse una ducha y bajar a desayunar casi se cae pero se sostuvo de la mesa, se sentía mareada y con ganas de vomitar, tomo su medicamento premeditadamente, el sabor corriendo por su garganta le dio aun más asco, tomo su celular para marcar el número de su doctor - Soy Akasuna - escucho hojas de un libro o cuadernos - ¿Pasa algo? - le pregunto su médico - Siento mareos y ganas de vomitar, me tome la pastilla ¿tengo que pasar a verte? - le pregunto desvistiendose en la ducha.

- Pasa mañana, hoy no estoy en el consultorio, quiero verte al medio día - la pelirroja colgo para bañarse aunque no había dado una respuesta sabía que él tomo eso como un sí, se baño de prisa para salir y vestirse con el uniforme, era viernes pero se sentía cansada como hace un tiempo no le sucedía, tomo su celular y el maletín para bajar al comedor donde ya estaban desayunando estos, bebio un vaso de leche y tomo un poco de fruta, miro su reloj se levanto para lavarse los dientes en un baño de la primera planta viendo como sus amigos hacían lo mismo para salir rumbo a la escuela.

- Pequeña - se detuvo por el llamado de su hermano que le hizo una seña para que entrara al despacho - ¿Pasa algo? - le pregunto cerrando la puerta tras de si, este se acerco para apartar su cabello y amarrarle una cadena de oro con un ángel como insignia - Te quiero - le dijo este abrazandola, ella sabía que Sasori era genial como hermano y que casi siempre le regalaba cosas o más bien siempre pero hace como dos meses que no lo hacía por eso se le hizo extraño.

- Nos vemos - le dijo ella separandose para salir por la puerta dejando a su hermano dentro, este entendía que no se acordara de que ese día era el cumpleaños de su fallecida abuela, una persona a la cual ambos quisieron más pero ella lo había hecho un poco más que él por lo tanto supuso que estaría deprimida y le hizo el presente pero la nueva Aono casi no se acordaba de fechas inútiles quiza para ella esta era una, la pelirroja tomo el pequeño ángel entre sus dedos para sonreir, claro que se acordaba que día era, jamás lo olvidaría, tomo su celular y marco un número.

- Quiero que compres un collar de oro con un ángel como el que acaba de comprar mi hermano, mandalo a la salida de la escuela - colgo para mirar por la ventana y encontrarse con que el rubio llevaba de la mano a su novia y esta traía regalos en la mano al igual que él, no le dio importancia, debía concentrarse en la Hyuuga que le esperaba.

* * *

Bajaron del auto rumbo al salón pero como el equipo de futbol estaba jugando aventaron el balón siendo interceptado por Suigetsu que lo devolvio haciendo un tiro que se estampo en la red, varios alumnos le aplaudieron y el equipo de futbol lo veía con admiración pero este solo sonrió arrogantemente - Deja de hacerte el creído - le dijo la chica de anteojos empujandolo para que caminara provocando que este se molestara - ¿Envidia? - le dijo este causando un leve tic en el ojo izquierdo de la chica que se preparaba para golpearlo de lleno.

- Basta - les dijo la pelirroja apresurandolos provocando que estos maldicieran por lo bajo para seguirla junto a Juugo quien cargaba el maletín de la pelirroja, entraron al salón para tomar asiento, la pelirroja observo por la ventana el jardín que lucía hermoso por el sol que lo alumbraba, su vista se vio obstruida por un golpe seco en su butaca haciendo que volteara para encontrarse con una Hinata al borde de las lágrimas y bastante enojada pero estaba sola no con su novio o sus amigos lo que se le hizo extraño.

- ¿Pasa algo Hyuuga? - le pregunto la pelirroja viendola a los ojos donde encontro restos de un llanto que había tenido lugar hace no mucho - ¿Q-Qúe t-te hizo m-mi f-familia para que l-la despojaras d-de t-todo? - le pregunto causando un silencio general en todo el salón quienes no se esperaban ver a la ojiluna protestar por algo, Juugo se levanto de su silla pero fue detenido por la pelirroja que nego con la cabeza - Son negocios Hyuuga si tu padre no puede mantener la compañía no es mi problema, mi empresa aprovecho la situación es todo - le dijo volteando la vista de nuevo a la ventana donde encontro al rubio besando a la chica.

Se mordio el labio porque era lo que menos necesitaba en este momento - A-Aún así e-es una m-mala p-persona - le dijo la ojiluna apretando los puños porque la pelirroja la estaba ingnorando aunque más bien esta estaba cabreada con alguien más sintio cuando la ojiluna la jaloneo del cabello causandole un dolor de cabeza más fuerte del que tenía, se llevo las manos a la cabeza solo alcanzo a ver como Karin se levantaba de su asiento furiosa y tomaba a la ojiluna del brazo estampandola en el piso mientras esta gritaba de dolor.

- No te atrevas a tocarla - siseo enojada, ladeo la cabeza para ver como la rubia y la pelirrosa corrían a golpearla así que se levanto para de un salto colocarse al lado de Aono que espabilo del dolor o más bien dicho se controlo porque no quería alarmar a sus amigos - Hinata ¿estás bien? - le pregunto Ino a lo que esta se toco la muñeca, le dolía mucho - ¡Eres una maldita! - le grito Sakura a la chica de anteojos que la ignoro para ver a la pelirroja pues le había preocupado hace unos instantes pero no encontro nada.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi novia?! - grito Sasuke corriendo para agredir a Karin pero fue detenido por el peliazul que lo sujeto de la cintura para estamparlo en el piso - Calmate, la que empezo fue tu chica al atacar a Aono - le aclaro el chico para soltarlo y que este fuera donde Hinata - Oí lo de tu empresa pero no es el fin del mundo, tienen más negocios - le dijo Sakura tratando de animarla pero esta miro a Aono con odio - E-Ella quiere destruir m-mi f-familia - dijo la ojiluna mirando a la pelirroja que solto una carcajada.

- Eso no es verdad - dijo esta moviendo un dedo negando lo que decía la chica que se mordía el labio fuertemente - No vamos a permitir que destruyas nuestra vida - le dijo Sai con los puños apretados, la pelirroja ladeo la cabeza e hizo un mohín - ¿Su vida? Solo quiero un pago por lo de hace cinco años - les informo con la mirada de hielo - Hemos construido una nueva vida ,ahora tú tienes todo eres feliz no te afecto lo que te hicimos no se te nota porque eres alguien fuerte tanto físicamente como mentalmente, te conocemos y sabemos que no te afecto en nada - le dijo Shikamaru tratando de que ella desistiera de su venganza pero Aono se levanto de su silla para mirarlos con desprecio y enojo.

- ¡¿Creen qué me conocen?! - les grito causando una reacción de miedo por parte de los chicos - Te conocemos y creemos que no es necesario lo que estás haciendo - le dijo Chouji atento a la situación - Ustedes no me conocen, yo vine aquí por ustedes y pienso irme una vez acabe con la cuenta pendiente - les dijo para que en ese momento entrara Kakashi haciendo que todos se sentaran para empezar con su clase, esta vez lo hizo sin ningún contratiempo.

Naruto había oído lo que sus amigos le habían dicho a Aono sobre lo de sus vidas y esas cosas pero llamo su atención que ella les dijera que no la conocían, él penso que lo hacía pero después de todo no se tomaba el tiempo más con su nueva novia que era raro que no se la llevara a la cama antes de darle el título de novia pero quería alejar de sus pensamientos a la pelirroja y al parecer había dado frutos su plan.

* * *

Las clases pasaron con rápidez para dar paso al receso, la pelirroja tomaba asiento para comenzar a almorzar observo como Suigetsu se subía al árbol y tomaba el almuerzo que Juugo le daba para comenzar a comerlo desde arriba - ¿Qué haces? - le pregunto Karin a lo que este le sonrió - Almuerzo - le contesto este llevandose a la boca un pedazo de lo que le habían preparado - Almuerza como la gente normal, baja aquí - le dijo la chica de anteojos fastidiada por la acitud del peliazul pues parecía un niño pequeño.

Este nego con la cabeza y la chica desistio de bajarlo, miro a Aono que no había provado bocado pues solo tomaba leche - Juugo cometelo, no tengo apetito - le extendio la caja para ladear la cabeza y buscar a alguien pero al sentir la mrada de Karin desistio de su intento, el receso termino pronto para subir de nueva cuenta al salón, la pelirroja iba hasta atrás observando a unos chicos que bajaban corriendo las escaleras siendo empujada por uno haciendola trastabillar para resbalarse, intento agarrar la mano que le extendía Juugo pero no la alcanzo esperando lo peor cerro los ojos escuchando el grito de su amiga.

Pero el golpe no llego, abrio los ojos para encontrarse con el chico del parque, Suguru Ayusawa hijo del magnate quien la tenía entre sus piernas por lo tanto este se había golpeado con la pared en la espalda - ¿Estás bien Aono? - le pregunto este apretando los labios por el dolor, la pelirroja se separo de él para verlo con miedo, odiaba esa sensación de culpa aunque no la tuviera - Si pero ¿cómo estás tú? - le pregunto observando que este se llevaba la mano a un costado, reviso y vio que tenía dos costillas fracturadas, se mordio el labio.

- Tranquila hermosa, estoy bien - le dijo este pero ella no le creía - No tenías que hacerlo Suguru - le dijo esta preguntandose que hacía él en su escuela si no asistía a esta, vio como sus amigos corrían a ver como se encontraba, con una señal hizo que Juugo lo levantara para ir a la enfermería - Karin encargate del profesor, Juugo regresa - le dijo a lo que esta asintió para subir junto con el peliazul al salón aunque este observaba al chico que su amigo llevaba entre brazos.

La expresión que tenía en la cara cuando le pregunto a la pelirroja si estaba bien fue de autentica preocupación hasta el sintió que este sentía algo por su amiga, fue jaloneado por Karin saliendo de sus pensamientos, el profesor que les tocaba era Asuma así que no habría tanto problema y no lo hubo al informarle que ella se quedaría con el accidentado, Juugo regreso varios minutos después siendo aceptado por Asuma que estaba entretenido por los gestos de Naruto que veía la puerta con ansiedad.

Además de que se alborotaba el cabello por los "ejercicios" o mejor dicho por la chica que estaba en la enfermería, aunque no entendía el asunto de su novia pero que él aprendiera de sus actos, esa sería su manera de entender las cosas, la pelirroja veía como le vendaban el costado al que la había salvado mientras este se apretaba el labio para no gritar de dolor - Tengo que ir a un lugar, no tardo, esperen por favor - le dijo el doctor saliendo dejandolos solos - Gracias - le dijo la pelirroja levantandose para agradecerle de cerca observandolo bien.

Era castaño de ojos verdes además de que tenía unos labios apetitosos, se recrimino por el pensamiento para regresar a su lugar pero fue detenida por la mano del chico que la atrajo hacía el para tomarla de las manos - De nada hermosa - le dijo este sonriendole coquetamente a lo que la pelirroja se sonrojo levemente - ¿Qué hacías aquí Suguru? - le pregunto apartando el cabello que le caía por la cara a este - Venía a revisar con los demás equipos de preparatorias el calendario de juegos y por casualidad vi que te empujaban y no dude en salvarte hermosa - le dijo este sonriendole.

- No me conoces ¿porqué me salvaste? - le pregunto soltandose del agarre del chico para recargarse con la espalda en la puerta del consultorio - No te conozco pero le pedi a mi padre que no hiciera negocios con Hyuuga después de como te tendio la trampa y este me hizo caso, no te conozco pero siento un calor en el estomágo cuando te veo, no te conozco pero creo que me gustas - le dijo sicerandose el chico causando un revuelo de pensamientos en la pelirroja por lo dicho.

- ¿Te gusto? - le pregunto observando como este se levantaba con dificultades para atraerla hacía el y abrazarla suavemente - Sí - le contesto este alegre  
de que no lo rechazara, afuera ninguno de ellos sabía que el rubio escuchaba todo con atención y con unas ganas inmensas de golpear al chico lo inundaron pero abrio la puerta sin tocar haciendo que los dos se separaran de inmediato - ¿Qué quieres? - le pregunto la pelirroja fastidiada por su presencia o eso quería aparentar.

- Asuma quiere que te des prisa - le dijo este esperando que se fuera con él, la pelirroja se acerco a Suguru para depositar un beso en su mejilla y salir por la puerta - Alejate de ella - le dijo el rubio amenazante al castaño que fruncio el ceño para sonreirle - En verdad me gusta y si tu no la quieres pienso luchar por ella - le dijo el castaño retandolo pero el rubio tenía novia de manera que no podía meterse y saliendo de la estancia maldijo por lo bajo, le dio alcanze a la pelirroja que cruzaba el patio para ir a su salón en el otro edificio.

- Aono ¿qué tienes con ese chico? - le pregunto sujetandola por el brazo furioso - No te importa - le dijo esta soltandose del agarre pero fue detenida por el rubio de nueva cuenta - Alejate de él - ella fruncio el ceño ¿quién se creía? empezo a forcejear para zafarse de su agarre pero este la detuvo por las manos para calmarla quedandose viendo sus ojos de pronto se escucho un grito que provino de nueva cuenta de la novia de este la cual salio corriendo - Tienes novia así que te pido que no te metas en mis relaciones - se solto del agarre para ver como este corría detrás de la chica.

Sintio una punzada en el pecho pero continuo caminando para el salón, las clases siguientes pasaron con rápidez para dar paso a la salida, la pelirroja buscaba con la mirada al rubio pues se había saltado las dos clases que le siguieron a Asuma cuando ladeo la vista se encontro con este que venía un poco desarreglado del uniforme y la chica igual, apreto los puños porque hasta sus amigos sabían que había sucedido algo "candente" entre ellos.

- Akasuna-sama lo que pidio - se detuvo frente al empleado que le extendía una bolsa a lo que ella asintió para que Juugo la tomara y el empleado se retirara con una reverencia, abordaron el auto cuando el celular de esta vibro dando por entendido que era un mensaje lo leyo encontrandose con que el rubio estaría ocupado y no podría ir ese día, lo dejo de nuevo en su maletín para observar por la ventana, era un día hermoso además le gustaba el cielo que había, este era completamente azul penso que en la noche se verían todas las estrellas y eso quería verlo.

- Aono - miro a su amiga que dudaba si decirle o no - ¿Qué? - le preguto esta observando que los tres tenían miedo de decirle algo de lo que ella no estaba enterada - Nos invitaron a una fiesta en la noche y bueno como sabemos que tu no vas a esas cosas queremos ir, claro si no te molesta - le dijo el peliazul esta no contesto durante el trayecto pero al bajar del auto, tomo su maletín y la bolsa de las manos de Juugo - No lleguen ebrios - les dijo a sus amigos que corrieron a alistarse.

Camino directo al despacho de su hermano para encontrarlo sentado en el sillón, se acerco y le coloco la cadena que ella tenía igual - ¿Qué es esto? - le pregunto su hermano levantandose para ver que ella tenía la misma - No me olvide del día y quería que tuvieras una igual, te quiero - le dijo besando la mejilla de su hermano quien sonrió por el presente para abrazar a su hermana - Gracias - le dijo este saliendo juntos del despacho su hermana noto que le ocultaba algo.

- ¿Pasa algo? - le pregunto sirviendose leche - Tengo una reunión en dos horas y te dejare sola pero no quiero ir sabiendo que tambien los chicos se van - le dijo bastante preocupado - No pasa nada, ve - le dijo ella sonriendole a lo que él la beso en la frente para subir y arreglarse, Aono se quedo un poco más hasta escuchar el alboroto que estaban causando.

* * *

El tiempo paso de prisa y mientras ella leía un poco llegaron las dos horas para que todos se fueran, sus amigos la despidieron con la mano y su hermano con un beso en la mejilla, ella se quedo un poco más en el sillón hasta que dieron las nueve una mucama le informo de que alguien la visitaba se levanto al ver a Suguru en su casa, este la beso en la mejilla pero se sonrojo al ver que esta tenía un short corto y un top que se ajustaba en sus pechos - ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunto sentandose al igual que él.

- Quería verte - le dijo este, ella pidio un poco de tiempo para cambiarse con un pescador blanco y una blusa strapless color lila además de unos tenis - Demos una caminata por el jardín de la mansión - sugirio esta siendo seguida por el chico que caminaba a su lado observando la luna y las flores que habitaban en el jardín - No solo viniste a verme ¿verdad? - le pregunto esta deteniendose para escuchar una risa nerviosa por parte del chico - Bueno quería invitarte a la librería mañana al medio día - le dijo el chico.

Esta se recrimino porque a esa hora iría al doctor - Tengo consulta a esa hora pero si quieres podemos ir después de salir ¿te parece? - el chico asintió feliz para abrazarla cuidando no lastimarse más el costado, la beso en la frente - En ese caso te veo aquí a las once - Aono asintió para que este se despidiera con un beso en la mejilla y corriera a la salida mientras ella reía, miro las estrellas y estas se veían hermosas, era tiempo de regresar a la mansión y dormir un poco, subio a su habitación para dormir un poco, se coloco la pijama y vio que eran las ocho, a los instantes de haberse acostado se quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	5. Guerra Declarada

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste. **

**Gracias por leer.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Guerra Declarada**

Escuchaba risas a los lejos pero después estas se volvieron cercanas, se removio en su cama un poco inquieta por lo que estaba soñando de pronto vio a Sasuke besandola y quitando poco a poco su ropa para después alejarse mientras ella se vestía de nueva cuenta limpiandose las lágrimas rápidamente, salieron de su casa y el lunes era la burla de toda la escuela ya que había fotos pegadas en todos lados de ella semidesnuda y una que otra llorando.

Se removio más en la cama, quería que el sueño se acabara cuanto antes, apreto las sábanas fuertemente, solto un grito, tenía miedo de lo que estaba soñando, trato de abrir los ojos pero al parecer algo se lo impedía, tenía miedo más que al principio, de pronto escucho las palabras de la pelirrosa "_Akasuna de verdad que me das pena_", la ultima palabra se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, tenía miedo de que muchos más de los alumnos de la escuela se enteraran.

Salio corriendo de ahí con lágrimas en los ojos para ir a su casa... desperto sobresaltada dejando escapar un grito de terror porque tenía miedo de que eso volviera a pasar pero no sería así, ella era diferente y eso tenía que entenderlo, se llevo las manos a la cara, estaba llorando inconscientemente, trato de regularizar su respiración pero no podía, algo se lo impedía y eran sus nervios porque era lo que tenía en ese momento, de pronto escucho la risa de alguien cerca, casi en su oído.

Se volteo buscando a la persona, era imposible que alguien se metiera a su casa pues había un buen sistema de seguridad, tuvo más miedo que nunca al volver escucharla, salio corriendo de su cama cuando escucho un conjunto de risas, eran sus compañeros de escuela - ¡Basta! - grito llorando la pelirroja, no podía más, no piso bien el primer escalón y termino tropezando cayendo aparatosamente por todas las escaleras, lastimandose algunos huesos en el impacto.

Finalmente termino en el piso, sentía un líquido pegajoso resbalando por su ceja ¿se la había abierto? quizo creer con todas sus fuerzas que no, la pelirroja se sentía mareada además de que no podía gritar, sentía la garganta seca en su totalidad, empezo a tener miedo porque muriera allí, le dolía horrible su pierna izquierda y la muñeca derecha, la pelirroja penso que se las había roto, quizo gritar pero no podía, había tenido un accidente en la mansión por miedo cuando antes lo había dominado.

Ahora no lo había logrado, quiza por el rubio que la confundía bastante, como lo estaba odiando en este momento, no era justo que su relación con el rubio la hubiera estado afectando tanto como para tener un accidente, trato de moverse pero tan solo esa acción le causo un dolor atroz, entonces recordo que esa noche no se había activado el sátelite que creaba las ondas de vacío así que si gritaba podían escucharla pero la casa de los empleados estaba lejos, trato de alcanzar la pantalla del sistema de seguridad para activarlo y que corrieran a su casa pero no lo alcanzaba.

Le dolían todos los huesos, de pronto sintio un dolor en el cuello que la hizo derramar lágrimas, se arrastro dejando manchas de sangre en el piso, cuando llego al sistema tomo aire, le dolía la cabeza a horrores, empezo a sentir pánico, tomo otro poco de aire, se sentía mareada, tecleo el número para que se activara el sistema y tomo aire dificultosamente, le dolía el cuello y todo su cuerpo sobre todo el costado derecho, este se sentía quebrado, escucho la llave de la casa para despues ver como las mucamas gritaban pidiendo ayuda, no podía hablar, le dolía la garganta horriblemente, vio a su cuerpo de seguridad llamar a emergencias y todo se volvio negro instantes después.

* * *

Abrio los ojos con cuidado pues tenía sueño pero algunos dolores no la dejaban dormir, el techo era blanco así que supuso que estaba en un hospital, bajo la vista para encontrarse con una intravenosa en su brazo además de que había varios aparatos a su lado, se dio cuenta de que tenía respirador y algo en su ceja penso que era una gasa pues sabía que se había lastimado en esa parte pues por ahí resbalaba la sangre, vio su pierna izquierda enyesada y la muñeca derecha vendada.

Así que esas dos partes del cuerpo fueron las más afectadas pero se equivoco porque sintio que tenía un collarín en su cuello ¿se lo había lastimado? lo más seguro era que si, de pronto sintió un dolor horrible en la cabeza, odiaba estar hospitalizada, los hospitales eran su pesadilla, había tenido malos recuerdos en estos por eso los odiaba, escucho que se abría la puerta dejando ver a un doctor con algo en su mano, no le dio importancia - Has despertado Aono-san, que alivio - le dijo este con una sonrisa cálida que a la pelirroja le incomodo.

En ese momento entro una enfermera y con algunas indicaciones desconecto el respirador con cuidado para salir con una reverencia, la pelirroja sentía curiosidad de donde estaba su hermano pero no pregunto, ya vendría cuando quisiera - Tus familiares estan fuera, no los he dejado entrar porque necesitas descansar - al parecer el doctor entendio sus pensamientos por la respuesta dada - ¿Dónde estoy? - le pregunto la pelirroja dificultosamente pues le dolía la garganta.

- Estas hospitalizada desde hace dos días, tienes herida la pierna izquierda pero te podre quitar el yeso en una semana, tu muñeca derecha esta quebrada así que necesitaras venir para hacer terapia física, también tienes una gasa en la ceja derecha te la abriste y te tuve que poner tres puntadas además de que te has roto tres costillas te he vendado pero con la terapia física estaras bien, sin contar que tu cuello tambien resulto dañado por eso razón tienes collarín pero te lo podre quitar dentro de tres días ya que la lesión no fue tan grave - Aono abrio los ojos asombrada.

¿Todo eso se había lastimado? suspiro de alivio pues de milagro no se había matado, el doctor le sonrió y ella le devolvio la sonrisa levemente, este camino con dirección a la puerta pero se detuvo, sin embargo, no volteo a verla - Por cierto fuera hay dos chicos que quieren verte, no me sorprende después de todo eres hermosa - salio por la puerta dejando pensativa a la pelirroja además de un pequeño sonrojo el cual estaba instalado en sus mejillas, volteo la vista a la ventana para observar algunos árboles de sakura, estos se veían hermosos en definitiva.

Escucho que tocaban la puerta - Pasen - fue lo que dijo dejando ver a su hermano Sasori que se veía bastante cansado y un poco desaliñado, ella se mordio el labio porque penso que era su culpa - Debi estar ahí - dijo este acercandose a la cama de esta, ella lo miro con ternura - Fue un accidente, yo estaba mal y por eso caí no fue tu culpa ni la de nadie así que no te recrimines ¿de acuerdo? - su hermano sonrió levemente para acercarse a ella y abrazarla con cuidado.

- Tienes a todos preocupados, los chicos estan fuera además de que Suguru también esta aquí y Naruto igual - su hermana sonrió un poco para ver que este se separaba pero si el doctor le había dicho que estaba desde hace dos días, hoy sería lunes por lo tanto ellos deberían de estar en la escuela ¿no? - ¿No están en la escuela? - le pregunto esta viendo como su hermano le extendía un pedazo de chocolate que esta tomo con su mano izquierda - No, porque salieron hace poco de esta además de que me dijeron que te habían presentado como nueva presidenta del consejo estudiantil, felicidades - le dijo este acariciando su cabello con gesto de hermandad o de maternidad Aono no lo supo identificar bien.

- Gracias aunque yo no acepte, fue más bien una obligación - Sasori solto una pequeña carcajada para besarla en la frente y caminar a la puerta - Dejare que pase tu nuevo amigo - su hermana sabía a quien se refería así que espero a que este pasara.

* * *

Suguru caminaba como gato enjaulado, la chica que le gustaba estaba hospitalizada y no sabía como se encontraba aunque su hermano le había dicho que estaba bien aunque bastante "golpeada", le dijeron que se había caído de las escaleras, no pregunto la razón penso que había sido un accidente pero lo que más lo tenía estresado es que estaba el rubio que le había dicho que se alejara de ella, no le gustaba para nada que este preocupara por ella.

Aunque le agradaba ver que la que se hacía llamar su novia estaba con él como cuidandolo, se levanto impulsado por un resorte cuando vio a Sasori salir de la estancia donde estaba la chica - Puedes pasar Suguru - este camino para abrir la puerta y cerrar tras de si, se dio la media vuelta para ver a Aono con bastantes aparatos médicos pero lo que más llamo su atención fue que esta irradiaba algo que no supo como identificar pero eso la hacía lucir hermosa, increíblemente bella, sin dudarlo se acerco a ella hasta estar cerca y sonreírle.

- Me preocupaste - le dijo el castaño con una cara de total preocupación a lo que la pelirroja sonrió levemente - Lo lamento, es que fue un accidente aparatoso, de verdad siento que no hayamos tenido nuestra cita - el castaño rió levemente para acercarse a ella y quedar bastante cerca de los labios de la pelirroja que cuando lo vio a los ojos algo se removio en su estómago, sus ojos eran hermosos, el verde no era su color favorito pero en él se veía bastante bien si era sincera.

- Tendremos más - le dijo este causando un estremecimiento en Aono pues el aliento de este destilaba un olor a mango, su sabor favorito - Lo sé - le dijo esta causando un estremecimiento en el castaño pues el aliento de ella destilaba un olor a fresa, su sabor favorito, sin poderse contener la beso suavemente cuidando de no lastimarla pues lo que menos quería era dañarla, la beso tiernamente para después hacer el beso más demandante mordiendo un poco su labio inferior para que esta soltara un pequeño gemido y de esa manera adentrar su lengua en esa cavidad que sabía a fresa, sus lenguas iniciaron una batalla pero se separaron por falta de aire viendose a los ojos con ternura y sonriendo.

- Te quiero - ambos lo murmuraron a tiempo causando uan risa leve por parte de ambos, la pelirroja no dudaba en sus sentimientos, aunque era obvio que tambien sentía algo por el rubio pero él tenía novia así que eso era prácticamente imposible mientras que Suguru estaba completamente feliz de que ella correspondiera sus sentimientos pues de verdad que la quería y no dudaba de ello en absoluto.

* * *

Ayusawa Suguru era un chico bastante alegre además de humilde, buen amigo, comprensivo, detallista, en pocas palabras una buena persona, muchos decían que era un genio dentro de la cancha y que sería quien llevaría a Japón a la copa del mundo, en pocas palabras él llevaría al país a todos los torneos importantes, nadie dudaba de eso incluso los periodistas decían que era el mejor jugador de todos los tiempos de Japón, también era inteligente así que si no hacía una carrera profesional de futbol se haría cargo de los negocios de su padre, el gran magnate Ayusawa Kenji quien era conocido por ser estricto en todos los aspectos de su vida.

El castaño solo había tenido una novia a la cual había querido bastante pero esta había terminado por comprometerse con un joven más grande pues según se había enamorado perdidamente de este lo cual había causado una gran depresión en el chico que se había repuesto al empezar a jugar mejor el futbol, ahora él se encontraba enamorado de Aono pues le gustaba en todos los aspectos y lucharía por ella contra quien se colocara en su camino, eso lo sabía perfectamente.

El castaño la beso suavemente en los labios para sonreírle y caminar a la puerta pero se detuvo antes de abrirla - ¿Quieres qué pase alguien? - la pelirroja dudo por un momento pues sabía que estaba el rubio pero no lo quería cerca así que nego con la cabeza para que este saliera sonriente de la estancia y esta se recargara bien en su cama, se sentía cansada en su totalidad además de que le dolía toda la cabeza y tenía ganas de vomitar, escucho que se abría la puerta así que con cuidado volteo la cabeza para encontrarse con el rubio.

Este la miraba con cara de enfado y con los brazos cruzados, la pelirroja viro de nueva cuenta la vista para evitar verlo a la cara - ¿Puedo saber porqué no dejaste que pasara? - Aono no contesto solo siguio viendo como el viento movía el árbol de sakura, un espectáculo bellísimo, no noto cuando Naruto camino hasta ella y se coloco de frente tapandole la vista - Quitate y vete, necesito descansar - le dijo esta acomodandose en la cama de nueva cuenta pero el rubio solto una carcajada.

- No necesitas descansar de lo contrario no hubieras dejado pasar a tu novio - la pelirroja lo miro curiosamente ya que no era su novio - No es mi novio al menos aún - contesto altaneramente la pelirroja haciendo que el rubio gruñera por lo bajo - Bien, en ese caso te dejo - la pelirroja miro de nuevo por la ventana cuando sintio un pequeño tirón en su mano izquierda para encontrarse de cara con Naruto causando un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas pero este solo solto una carcajada causando la furia de la chica.

- Ay Aono - le dijo este, la pelirroja se mordio el labio, odiaba que jugaran con ella y eso lo estaba haciendo el rubio - No juegues conmigo porque te mostrare como se juega - le dijo esta viendo que este solo se encojía de hombros para salir por la puerta con total calma, nadie más entro a su habitación salvo su hermano para decirle que se irían a descansar además de que la visitarían mañana, ella le dijo que solo quería estar sola para salir más rápido del hospital.

Su hermano a regañadientes acepto para irse con los demás, comio la comida del hospital pero no completamente solo un vaso de leche y media manzana, no quería comer nada, se sentía mal de la garganta al pasar los alimentos por esa razón casi no había provado bocado, leyo un libro de 585 páginas en tan solo tres horas pues esa siempre había sido su capacidad, lo dejo en su mesita para acostarse y dormir un poco, justo cuando lo estaba haciendo se abrio la puerta dejando ver al doctor.

Entonces logro observarlo de cerca, era jóven bastante para ser médico, su cabello era naranja y sus ojos eran rojos además que se veía en extremo dulce por la ternura que desprendía entonces cayo en cuenta que no sabía su nombre, quizo preguntarle pero eso no iba con su estilo - Mi nombre es Namikaze Yahiko - la pelirroja casi se atraganta del grito que estuvo a punto de dar, ¡Namikaze!, de todos los doctores en el mundo tenía que tocarle presisamente él, a eso llamaba tener mala suerte sin duda alguna.

- Un gusto - tenía que ser educada quisiera o no, escucho una risa leve por parte del médico pero entonces cayo en cuenta de que hace no mucho le había dicho que habían dos chicos que querían verla más no específico que era un familiar de él, quiza Naruto se lo había pedido - Al parecer mi primo esta interesado en ti, lo cual me causa curiosidad, quisiera saber ¿qué tienes que le gusta a él? - bien, eso de alguna manera la incomodo en extremo ¿cómo que qué tenía?.

- Con todo respeto le pido no se meta donde no le incumbe - fue en un tono grosero haciendo que el doctor sonriera levemente - Sin duda alguna también me gustarías Aono-san - la pelirroja lo miro con los ojos abiertos ¿quién se creía para decirle algo como eso? solo observo como este salía de la estancia.

Imperceptiblemente una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la pelirroja, se recargo en la cabecera para dormir un poco cuando tocaron nuevamente la puerta para dejar ver a una enfermera ¿es qué no podría dormir?, miro el reloj, eran las 7:45 p.m., tenía sueño pero al parecer no la dejarían dormir - Akasuna-san ¿le servimos la cena? - se acomodo un poco pero por el collarín no podía hacerlo - Solo leche - la enfermera salio para entrar de nuevo con un vaso de leche que la pelirroja tomo con gusto para después dormir calmadamente.

Se preocupo por la escuela pero bueno que le iba a hacer, tomo uno de los libros que su hermano había dejado, este estaba bastante interesante pero le gano el sueño así que lo dejo de nueva cuenta en la mesa y se acomodo para dormir un poco, esta vez nadie la interrumpio.

Desperto extrañamente calmada pues no había tenido pesadillas o un sueño agitado, le dolía menos el cuello pero el costado le zumbaba lo cual era extraño aunque no tanto porque después de todo se lo había roto, por la puerta entro el doctor acompañado de la enfermera del día anterior - Te quitare el collarín - la pelirroja asintió para ver como la enfermera con cuidado lo quitaba para respirar mejor, se llevo la mano izquierda al cuello y comprobo que no tenía ninguna marca por lo tanto suspiro, la enfermera se retiro con una reverencia dejandolos solos.

- Tu muñeca ha mejorado al igual que tu pirerna izquierda sin contar que tu costado también, no me lo explico - la pelirroja observo que este tomaba entre sus manos las radiografías, no entendía como es que ella había mejorado en tan poco tiempo, en cambio la pelirroja sonrió porque tenía una rápida capacidad de sanar gracias a la terapia física en su tratamiento del corazón al igual que por las vitaminas que tomaba, lo que aún le dolía era el costado pues había sido la zona más afectada después de todo.

- ¿Cuándo me ire? - le pregunto Aono viendo como este dejaba las radiografías en la mesa - Mañana pero necesitare que vengas el sábado para ver como va tu herida - asintió con la cabeza para ver como este salia por la puerta, se acomodo justo cuando entro la enfermera con el desayuno de la charola solo tomo una manzana y la leche lo demás lo dejo, la enfermera dejo escapar un suspiro pues la chica casi no comía nada lo cual era extraño porque al ser hospital privado la comida era bastante buena si había que ser sinceros.

Dieron las tres de la tarde y tocaron a la puerta, era el rubio, sintio un poco de miedo pero volteo la cabeza a la ventana, no tenía ganas de verlo - ¿No dices nada? - le pregunto este a lo que ella no contesto así que sin pensarlo dos veces este se coloco al lado de ella pues le causaba curiosidad el porque siempre veía por las ventanas - Vete - le dijo Aono cansada pues le molestaba que el rubio estuviera tan cerca de ella, su actitud la desconcertaba - ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya? - le pregunto este sentandose en su cama incomodando a la pelirroja que volteo la vista cuidando de no lastimarse el cuello.

- Porque si - le dijo cruzandose de brazos molesta causando la risa del rubio - No - le dijo este acercandose más a ella que retrocedio instintivamente así que Naruto se acerco a ella y en ese momento se abrio la puerta dejando ver a Yahiko que casi mata con la mirada a su primo, no sabía que tenía la niña pero le agradaba estar con ella aunque casi no estuviera tanto tiempo - Naruto, te dije que no podías pasar, ahora vete - señalo la puerta enojado causando el desconcierto del rubio pues había algo en su mirada del pelinaranja que no logro identificar.

Cuando se levanto lo noto ¿interés? pero ¿en qué? o mejor dicho ¿en quién?, miro a la pelirroja y apreto los puños, no, ya tenía suficiente con el tal Suguru como para que ahora su primo sintiera algo por su chica esperen ¿su chica? él ya tenía una por lo tanto no era de su interés el meterse en otros asuntos, tomo su mochila para salir por la puerta pero se detuvo - Solo vine a ver a mi amiga, no tienes porque molestarte Yahiko, nos vemos en casa - se despidio este cerrando la puerta tras de si.

¿Amiga? esa palabra le dolio a la pelirroja por lo tanto se mordio el labio para acomodarse de nueva cuenta en su cama y descansar un poco - ¿Te sientes mal? - le pregunto este acercandose, le había preocupado lo pálida que se había puesto la chica, esta solo nego con la cabeza pero aún así Yahiko coloco su mano en la frente contacto que hizo que la pelirroja apartara su mano con un manotazo - No me gusta que me toquen - este abrio los ojos con asombro por la actitud de la chica.

Entonces maldijo por lo bajo, porque su primo la hubiera hecho molestar además los había encontrado bastante metidos en sus asuntos, bueno en realidad ella quería alejarse de él porque este se acercaba lo que le indicaba que ella no lo quería cerca, mayor ventaja para él, sonrió ante el pensamiento pues de  
alguna manera extraña esa chica le gustaba y no entendía porque de verdad que no había sentido lo que sentía con ella antes.

Sin pensarlo la tomo de la muñeca izquierda y la beso sorpresivamente, los labios de ella sabían a gloria, la pelirroja abrio los ojos sorpresivamente ¡la estaba besando su doctor y no solo eso el primo del rubio!, trato de apartarse del contacto pero este la tomo de la nuca para morderle el labio inferior causando un gemido involuntario entreabriendo sus labios para que el pelinaranja adentrara su lengua en la cavidad de ella degustando el sabor a fresa que despedía su interior.

Se separo cuando tuvo suficiente de ese manjar para mirar a la chica que lo veía absorta, esta sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto para propinarle una bofetada - No vuelva a hacer eso - lo amenazo con el dedo furiosa, Yahiko no sabía porque había hecho eso - No, pideme cualquier cosa menos eso - le dijo este recargandose en la puerta causando el desconcierto en la pelirroja ¿a qué se refería con eso? - Solo alejese de mi - le dijo esta para dar media vuelta pero fue detenida por la mano del doctor.

- No, ahora que me he dado cuenta de que en verdad me gustas no te pienso dejar ir - dicho esto salio dejando sola en la habitación a la chica que se sento en su cama ¿pero qué era un imán?, todos los chicos se le acercaban y el que ella quería que era el rubio ni siquiera la notaba esperen ¿el rubio?, claro que no, ni siquiera le gustaba, para nada, además tenía novia por lo tanto era imposible.

El resto de la tarde se paso con una extraña rápidez para que esta viera a una de sus mucamas guardar sus cosas en una maleta pues se iría al día siguiente, esta se retiro diciendole que su hermano la recojería al mediodía, no dijo nada solo se recosto para dormir, tenía bastante sueño, noto que su pierna izquierda no le dolía y tampoco la muñeca pero si el costado, finalmente llego la noche así que no ceno, solo se recosto en su cama para dormir un poco.

Desperto un poco sobresaltada, le dolía el costado horrible, vio su reloj eran las 10:00 a.m., casi podría irse del hospital en ese momento entro el doctor quien al parecer estaba como si nada - Me duele bastante el costado - le dijo esta sacando de su lectura al médico que inmediatamente corrio a examinarla - Necesito que te levantes un poco el camisón - la pelirroja se aparto del doctor furiosa pero entendio que tampoco él estaba comodo con la situación así que lo hizo dejando ver su vientre plano causando un sonrojo leve en el médico que con sus dedos examino la herida.

- Te dare medicamento además vendras el sábado y podre ver si estas bien ¿de acuerdo? - asintió para escuchar como tocaban a la puerta, por esta entro su hermano quien se confundio bastante con la situación pero la cara de su hermana le confirmo que seguramente la estaban revisando - Esta es su alta médica, tiene consulta el sábado a las 11:00 a.m., puede ir mañana a la escuela, estas son las indicaciones para sus alimentos, te esperare Aono-san - salio por la puerta dandole una sonrisa de ternura a la chica.

La pelirroja solo se bajo de la cama para entrar al baño y cambiarse, ya no tenía enyesada la pierna izquierda y tampoco la muñeca pues estas había sanado de prisa lo que sorprendio a su hermano, observo que esta salio cambiada y noto que se veía hermosa, solo tenía la gasa en la ceja pero eso la hacía lucir mejor, la tomo de la mano y salieron por la puerta con dirección a la salida.

Yahiko estaba en recepción firmando unos papeles, cuando la vio acercarse casi se le caen los papeles, se veía hermosa pues vestía una falda con olanes color rosa bastante corta que hacía lucir sus hermosas piernas, una blusa blanca strapless con una flor en el costado derecho en detalles rosas, su cabello iba totalmente suelto y ondulado además traía unos zapatos sin tacón color blancos con un moño en frente color rosa, se veía simplemente irresistible cuando esta paso cerca de él evito a toda costa verla, firmo los papeles para caminar a su consultorio.

* * *

Los hermanos abordaron el automóvil con dirección a su casa - ¿Como te encuentras hoy pequeña? - le pregunto su hermano extrañado por la actitud de su  
hermana pues esta no había dicho nada en todo el trayecto - Estoy bien hermano - le contesto esta viendo por la ventana a las personas que paseaban por las avenidas de pronto vio al rubio de la mano de su novia quien reía para besar sorpresivamente al chico que correspondía gustoso, la pelirroja apreto los puños para voltear la vista al frente.

Esta reacción no paso para nada desapercibida por su hermano quien alcanzo a ver a la parejita que estaba viendo su hermana hace unos instantes - No es lo que piensas Sasori - este se sobresalto al escuchar a su hermana para sonreirle y tomarla de la mano - No pensaba en nada - le dijo abrazandola para que esta se calmara.

Al llegar a la mansión su hermano bajo primero para ayudarla a ella quien camino de prisa a la entrada, necesitaba descansar, al abrir la puerta sus amigos ya estaban allí estos al verla inmediatamente se levantaron para abrazarla pero se detuvieron porque sabían que a ella no le gustaría - Trabajos escolares - de prisa Karin le entrego varios cuadernos que esta tomo - Esto es del consejo, quieren que mañana llegues más temprano para que los revises con ellos - le entrego una carpeta enorme que tomo para subir por las escaleras pero se detuvo para ladear la cabeza.

- Gracias - subio rumbo a su habitación causando una sonrisa en todos pues sabían que su amiga estaba cambiando y de alguna manera le agradecían al rubio.

* * *

La pelirroja saco sus cuadernos e inmediatamente se puso a hacer los deberes, estos eran bastantes simples, tenía que hacer una reseña de un libro sobre las primeras 100 páginas lo tomo de su estantería pues ella ya los había comprado, lo leyo en 20 minutos para empezar a hacerla, sus deberes fueron terminados a las 5:00 p.m. además de que había copiado todo lo que habían hecho en cada clase.

Salio de su habitación con pantuflas y la carpeta en mano, camino hasta la cocina donde no había nadie pidio un vaso de leche y galletas e inmediatamente comenzo a leer la carpeta, esta empezaba presentando a los miembros, su nombre figuraba como presidenta, dio un suspiro, el coordinador de eventos deportivos era un tal Takumi Masataka, el coordinador de eventos escolares como el baile de bienvenida o los famosos festivales era un tal Harada Kakeru, la coordinadora de eventos interescolares era una tal Davidson Angela.

Segun esto era estadounidense pero había crecido en Japón, el vicepresidente era un tal Takano Kou así que la pelirroja suponía que ese miembro del consejo estudiantil sería con quien tendría más relación, por último estaba la tesorera esta era una tal Onodera Risa, la pelirroja reviso sus funciones eran bastantes pero serían fáciles para ella, había un plan de trabajo, este era sobre los eventos que se harían a lo largo del periodo escolar, el pimero era el baile de bienvenida, como odiaba esos eventos, la fecha era para dentro de un mes así que supuso que tendría que trabajar bastante.

Las páginas siguientes eran sobre los próximos eventos, uno en especial llamo su atención, empezaría el sábado el torneo de futbol así que se tenía que dar prisa para que Suigetsu y tambien el rubio ingresaran al equipo, el siguiente evento sería dentro de dos meses osea un mes después del baile y sería una obra de teatro, al mismo tiempo empezaba el torneo de natación, bastantes cosas sucedían y ella no estaba tan animada, se sentía cansada en extremo, termino de leer la carpeta para subir a su habitación pero en las escaleras se encontro a el peliazul hablando por teléfono.

Este al verla lo aparto un momento y le sonrió - Por cierto, estoy dentro del equipo de futbol y soy capitán - le dijo sonriendo al igual que la pelirroja aunque no entendía ¿con quién hablaba por teléfono? pero prefirio no hacer preguntas y subio a su habitación, se dejo caer en la cama cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta, se levanto pues no le gustaba que entraran si ella no lo permitía, se encontro con Karin bastante mal, no lo había notado antes pero ahora si, esto le causaba curiosidad ¿qué le había pasado?.

* * *

Dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio para cerrar la puerta tras de si y comenzar a caminar con dirección a la salida, la llevaría a los jardínes, la chica de lentes lo entendio y la siguio, al divisar los grandes jardínes se sentaron en una banca - ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunto esta viendo a su amiga que se veía que no había dormido en varios días pero ¿por qué?, Karin la miro a los ojos para después estos desviarse al árbol de frente - Suigetsu tiene novia - Aono se  
sobresalto.

Eso era imposible y eso lo sabían todos los que habitaban la mansión, ellos dos se querían, entonces ¿porqué carajos tenía novia el peliazul? - ¿Qué? - le pregunto esta tratando de que le dijera todo porque no entendía nada - El lunes choco con una chica un año menor que nosotros, amiga de la novia del rubio que va con nosotros, él dice que hicieron contacto con ese mínimo choque y le gusto, ese mismo día no almorzo con nosotros sino con ella y al regresar al salón nos dijo que era su novia solo eso yo no le dije nada pero hasta Juugo sintio que mi corazón se resquebrajaba - la pelirroja entendio el porque esta estaba tan demacrada en todos los sentidos.

Ella sabía que Karin amaba a Suigetsu pero nunca se lo había dicho y no entendía las razones - ¿Porqué no se lo dices? - le pregunto esta acomodandose bien en la banca, su amiga rió un poco - Se ve feliz así que lo dejare así - Aono movio la cabeza en señal de desacuerdo pero no podía meterse, era asunto de ellos no de ella - Si necesitas algo dime - la de lentes asintió para ver como la pelirroja se levantaba y caminaba con rumbo a la mansión - Por cierto la Hyuuga te odia y creeme que mañana podrías enfrentar su furia por lo del consejo estudiantil - las palabras de su amiga le causaron risa a la pelirroja que solo continuo caminando para subir a su habitación pero en ese momento sono el timbre así que se detuvo para ver como una de sus mucamas abría dejando ver al rubio quien al verla le sonrió.

Aono bajo hasta la sala para que su mucama se retirara con una reverencia, entonces cayo en cuenta de las clases y madijo por eso - Empezemos - pero fue detenida por la mano del rubio, entonces cayo en cuenta de que este no traía nada - Le pedi a Asuma que otra persona me enseñara - la pelirroja no entendía nada así que se solto del agarre de este para caminar a un sillón y sentarse - ¿Cómo? - le pregunto viendo como este se sentaba delante de ella - Mi novia me ayudara, mi abuela esta de acuerdo, te agradezco por todo - dijo este levantandose.

La pelirroja no contesto solo se levanto para subir a su habitación pero se detuvo antes de que este saliera - Espero que pases todas las materias, por cierto si quieres entrar al equipo de futbol trae tu hoja de admisión mañana - dicho esto subio de prisa a su habitación escuchando el cerrar de la puerta de abajo, se dejo caer en su cama y tranquilizo a su corazón, bien eso era bueno, ahora no le ayudaría, era un peso quitado de encima entonces ¿porqué derramaba lágrimas y estas no se detenían?.

Se coloco de lado tratando de que estas pararan ¿porqué dolía?, ella no era así, se obligo a tranquilizarse, no podía estar así, de pronto dejo de llorar y respiro repetidamente, entonces sono su celular lo tomo para contestar y se encontro con la sorpresa de que era Suguru, respiro para contestar - Hola hermosa - la suave voz de él la calmo momentaneamente - Hola - contesto esta sonriente ya más tranquila - ¿Cómo estas? - pregunto este, la pelirroja dio un respingo que causo la risa en el chico.

- Bien, me quitaron todos los yesos, solo tengo el de la ceja, me quitaran las puntadas el sábado - hubo un pequeño silencio en la línea - Aono ¿puedes bajar a tu sala? - la chica se extraño ¿porqué?, miro su puerta y esta estaba cerrada así que Suguru no estaba fuera - Bien, voy para allá - se levanto de la cama con el teléfono para abrir su puerta y bajar las escaleras, cuando levanto la vista se encontro con Suguru y un enorme ramo de rosas además de una caja de bombones que este traía en sus manos.

Colgo al igual que él quien le sonreía - Suguru - dijo ahogadamente para bajar y recibir el ramo al igual que los bombones ante la sonrisa de este - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - la chica sin querer avanzo un paso hasta estar cerca de él para sentir su respiración bastante cerca, se sintio feliz de que alguien como él le pidiera eso - Si - dijo sonrojada y con la cabeza agachada, el chico tomo entre sus manos las rosas y la caja para dejarlas en una mesita que estaba cerca, entonces la tomo de las manos y le levanto el mentón para que esta lo viera a los ojos.

- Te quiero - dijo este para besarla suavemente y después más demandante, coloco sus manos en las caderas de esta y ella coloco sus manos en el cuello de este, entonces noto que Suguru era un poco más alto, disfruto del beso porque después de todo la posibilidad de que el rubio y ella tuvieran algo se había alejado drasticamente así que ahora tenía novio y al menos iba a tratar de disfrutarlo, se separaron por falta de aire para juntar sus frentes y sonreirse - ¿Paso por ti a la escuela? - le pregunto este tomandola de la mano para sentarse en un sillón aunque ella se sento sobre sus piernas.

- Tengo una junta en la mañana y a la salida con el consejo, recuerda que soy la presidenta de este pero puedes pasar por mi, te mando mensaje media  
hora antes de terminar ¿te parece? - este asintió con la cabeza para besarla suavemente en los labios siendo correspondido en su totalidad, de lejos su hermano veía la escena sonriente aunque tenía la espina de si su pequeña hermana sentía algo por el hermano de Deidara, se dio la vuelta para subir de nuevo al despacho de arriba pues tenía asuntos con la empresa Yamanaka y su futura esposa.

Aunque esta todavía no lo supiera, sonrió levemente ante este pensamiento, la pelirroja abrazo por el cuello a Suguru y se sobresalto pues había sentido el calor de ese simple contacto al igual que con Naruto, entonces sin poder contenerse lo abrazo más sintiendo el calor que este desprendía y eso la hizo morderse el labio, le agradaba la simple sensación de estar cerca de Suguru, sin contenerse lo beso acercandose más a su pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.

Le agradaba que estos estuvieran acelerados porque ella los causaba, esto hizo que sonriera aun más, de pronto ambos se levantaron pues él tenía que irse y ella descansar - Nos vemos preciosa - le dijo este besandola para salir por la puerta de pronto escucho la risa de alguien a sus espaldas, se volteo para encontrarse con Karin quien estaba en las escaleras un poco mejor - Felicidades por el noviazgo - la pelirroja sonrió meneando la cabeza para ir a su habitación pero se detuvo al lado de su amiga.

- También puedes tener uno si luchas por el - dicho esto subio de prisa y no vio que de los ojos de su amiga salieron varias lágrimas pues ella no iba a luchar si Suigetsu estaba feliz así dejaría las cosas, ella no era nadie para meterse en su nueva relación, se limpio las lágrimas cuando la persona que entro por la puerta se le quedo viendo con curiosidad, ¡era la novia del peliazul!, volteo la cara para subir de inmediato a su habitación, en ese momento choco con este pero no dejo que le viera la cara solo corrió y cerro fuertemente la puerta.

El peliazul se encogio de hombros para bajar por su chica, esta se llamaba Motoharu Aya, un año menor que ellos, de cabello rubio y unos profundos ojos azules, de tez blanca y era más pequeña que su novio, se quedo viendo a la chica pelirroja de las escaleras pero prefirio no decirle nada a su chico solo lo tomo de la mano para salir por la puerta pero dio un respingo porque frente a ella estaba una chica pelirroja de ojos fríos, se abrazo suavemente a su novio quien vio a Aono pues no se había percatado de su presencia.

La pelirroja había bajado por otras escaleras al ver a una chica que no conocía y vio a su amiga de lentes llorar, eso la hacía sentir furiosa porque no quería que nadie le hiciera daño a sus amigos y esta niña lo estaba haciendo - Aono, te presento a mi novia Motoharu Aya - la niña le extendio la mano pero esta solo paso a su lado y se detuvo cerca del peliazul - No regreses tarde - subio con calma a su habitación para escuchar el cerrar de la puerta, suspiro porque al parecer esas dos mocosas se estaban metiendo con sus amigos y eso no podía permitirlo.

Aunque la novia del rubio ya no debería de importarle, cerro la puerta de su habitación para ver la hora eran las 8:00 p.m., tomo un libro de los de la clase de literatura para leerlo de prisa pero no se podía concentrar porque estaba inmesamente feliz de su relación con su Suguru y no estaba rara como pensaba que lo estaría pues según ella no sentía lo mismo pero se dio cuenta de que si lo quería y disfrutaría cada momento a su lado.

Bajo para cenar pues se sentía un poco hambrienta, encontro en la cocina a su hermano y a Juugo pero no a Karin - Juugo - este se levanto para subir de prisa las escaleras, momentos después se escucharon los gritos de la de lentes quien era cargada en un brazo por su amigo para sentarse en la silla donde siempre comía - Cenas - le dijo Aono a lo que esta asintió para que cenaran juntos - Visitaremos las empresas el viernes pues no hay clases, acaban de avisarme - su hermana asintió pues sabía que irían donde los Yamanaka, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al igual que en la de su hermano, cenaron en silencio para retirarse a sus habitaciones, la pelirroja se durmio temprano pues mañana tenía escuela.

* * *

Desperto con el sonido de la alarma, de inmediato se levanto para darse una ducha, al sentir el agua sintio caliente el cuerpo lo que significaba que el estar con Suguru hacía que se sintiera viva, mentalmente le agradecio para salir, ya no tenía la gasa pues se la había quitado antes de dormir, se miro en el espejo del baño solo tenía las tres puntadas pero estas no la hacían lucir mal además su cabello las tapaba, era temprano pero tenía que ir donde el consejo, se vistio de prisa para tomar su maletín y la carpeta.

Bajo al comedor donde estaba su hermano quien la beso en la frente - Buenos días - le dijo esta bebiendo la leche rutinaria al igual que un panque pues según si dieta después del accidente consistía en eso - Suguru me traera así que no mandes a nadie - le dijo sonriente para abrazarlo y besarlo en la frente para salir por la puerta, Sasori estaba sorprendido... había sentido el calor del cuerpo de su hermana y no hielo, sonrió porque su novio si la ayudaba de alguna manera.

* * *

La pelirroja veía las calles, aun casi no había gente pues había llegado en extremo temprano, bajo con cuidado para adentrarse en su escuela antes de ir al consejo busco a los profesores y les entrego todos los trabajos - Me alegra tenerla de nuevo Aono-san - le dijo Kakashi sonriendo a lo que ella solo se retiro rumbo al consejo, todos los profesores le dijeron que le entregarían los trabajos antes de empezar las clases, el aula del consejo estaba abierta así que supuso que no era la primera en llegar.

Abrio la puerta y solo encontro a un chico, no sabía quien era pues en la carpeta solo decían sus nombres no había fotos, este al verla le sonrio levemente, casi forzadamente causando una sonrisa de arrogancia por parte de la pelirroja - Un gusto, Takumi Masataka, coordinador de eventos deportivos - extendio la mano que la chica estrecho para sentarse en la cabecera, este chico era de cabello negro y ojos cafés además de que su cara era bastante fina, parecía modelo de revista era un poco más alto que ella.

Por la puerta entraron dos chicas quienes al verla hicieron una reverencia que ella contesto con una inclinación de cabeza - Mucho gusto mi nombre es Davidson Angela coordinadora de eventos interescolares - se presento una chica un poco más baja de estatura que ella, su cabello era negro pero estaba rizado y tenía unos ojos verdes claro - Un placer conocerla Onodera Risa, soy la tesorera - se presento una chica castaña de ojos cafés, su cabello estaba rizado y era un poco más baja que ella.

El siguiente en entrar fue un chico quien al verla hizo una reverencia - Un placer conocerla mi nombre es Harada Kakeru soy el coordinador de eventos escolares - este era rubio de ojos azules un poco más alto que ella y desprendía ternura, todos tomaron asiento donde les correspondía de pronto entro por la puerta un chico bastante agitado además de que su uniforme estaba desaliñado - ¿A quién te tiraste esta vez? - la pelirroja se sorprendio por el lenguaje que uso el de eventos deportivos causando la risa general de todos.

- A una tía que estaba como quería - contesto este, Aono supuso que ese era el vicepresidente, era un chico más alto que ella como mínimo dos cabezas más, su cabello era negro y tenía ojos verdes además de ser de tez blanca, frente a todos se acomodo el uniforme además de que se quito levemente la camisa dejando ver unos abdominales causando el sonrojo en todos un momento ¿en todos?, bueno menos en ella sino en el resto del consejo incluso los hombres, tomo asiento de nuevo ya más arreglado.

- ¿Quién es la tía? - pregunto causando la risa de todos, la pelirroja se levanto y con una rápidez enorme se coloco detrás del chico haciendo que todos se callaran - Uno: se llega temprano si es posible antes que yo, dos: guardan silencio cuando lleguen, tres: bien arreglados, cuatro: me respetan y yo los respetare, cinco: todo lo que les pida puntualmente me lo van a entregar y cinco: dentro de esta estancia no quiero el lenguaje que acabas de mostrar Takano-san - lo solto del cuello para caminar de regreso a su asiento pero una bola de papel fue lanzada, sin embargo, la detuvo con la mano.

- Seras la presidenta ahora pero Hinata nos daba libertad y es lo que vamos a seguir haciendo - Aono se volteo para aventar la bola de papel y abrir la puerta de la estancia - Si no quieren estar aquí largo, creare un nuevo consejo estudiantil, tienen un minuto para quedarse o largarse - todos la miraron con los ojos abiertos mientras veían como depositaba la carpeta en la mesa y abría una página esperando la decisión de todos, ella no era como Hyuuga al parecer nadie se fue porque paso el minuto, Aono los miro con hielo en los ojos.

- Mi nombre es Akasuna Aono, soy su nueva presidenta, a partir de hoy tendremos dos reuniones cada día la primera a las 6:00 a.m. porque las clases empiezan a las 7:30 a.m., la segunda es a las 2:30 p.m. y nos vamos a las 3:30 p.m., no me importa si tienen compromisos los quiero aquí a menos que sea urgente - todos aceptaron aunque de mala gana por las caras que hicieron - ¿Porqué dos reuniones? - pregunto el vicepresidente a lo que la pelirroja sonrió - Porque su antigua presidenta era una basura y el consejo que tenía era aún peor - sin darse cuenta Takano estaba detrás de ella tomandola del cabello.

Las chicas se sobresaltaron al igual que los chicos - No hables así de Hinata - al parecer el chico estaba enamorado de ella por como la denfendía, de un movimiento rápido tomo la muñeca del chico se hizo para atrás y lo jalo para estrellarlo de cara en la mesa - Y tú no me vuelvas a atacar si no quieres que te dañe Takano - este gimio de dolor pues el agarre era bastante fuerte, lo solto para que este fuera ayudado por sus compañeros, la pelirroja sintio una punzada en el costado pero oculto el dolor.

- Escuchen, solo comportense no quiero lastimarlos - sono la campana que avisaba que faltaban diez minutos para el cierre de la puerta así que tomo sus cosas - Los quiero aquí puntuales - se retiro pasando al lado de los chicos que ayudaban a su amigo pero se detuvo en la puerta - Si tanto la amas, lucha por ella - el chico dio un respingo cuando iba a salir escucho la risa leve del vicepresidente así que se detuvo - No puedo competir con Uchiha - Aono solto una carcajada que llamo la atención de todos.

- Si eso piensas quiere decir que te has rendido sin la necesidad de intentarlo así que no sabes si puedes contra el Uchiha, si la amas lucha por ella y aunque no ganes sabras que al menos lo intentaste - salio por la puerta dejando a todos asombrados porque pensaban que ella era mala pero al parecer tenía su lado bueno - Al menos debemos darle una oportunidad - dijo Takumi a lo que todos asintieron para salir de prisa de la estancia con dirección a sus salones de lejos observaron a su nueva presidenta y les parecio enorme.

Como alguien que con su sola presencia impone respeto así se veía de lejos al menos para ellos, además no solo eso pues caminaba con la frente en alto aunque ellos estaban enterados de lo que había sucedido con la relación que tenía con Uchiha pues ellos también estaban esa época aunque no entendían porque Hinata había ido a decirles que no la aceptaran ¿porqué había hecho eso?, subieron de prisa a sus salones pues después de todo siempre eran puntuales.

* * *

En el salón de clases la veían con cara de miedo pues muchos decían que se había peleado con una universitaria y de alguna manera le tenían respeto, incluso se rumoreaba que ella había tenido una pelea callejera con varias chicas pues sabía artes marciales mixtas, bueno si las sabía pero jamás se pelearía en la call,e esos rumores le parecían un completo fastidio y una estupidez pero bueno no iba a cambiar los hechos y tampoco les iba a decir que se había caído de las escaleras porque aun no olvidaba lo que le había hecho el Uchiha y su grupo.

Sus amigos estaban en silencio y eso si era raro, miro a Karin quien leía en silencio, luego a Suigetsu que estaba con su celular así que suponía se estaba mandando mensajes con su nueva novia, de pronto entraron por la puerta el grupo del Uchiha y cuando la Hyuuga la vio se solto del agarre de su novio para enfrentarla, de inmediato sus amigos se colocaron en posición de ataque pero ella movio la cabeza negativamente haciendo que estos se sentaran de nuevo - ¿Qué te hice? ¿Porqué siempre me haces daño a mi? - le pregunto esta siendo tomada de la mano de su novio que no quería verla sufrir.

Cuando se detuvo por la risa de la pelirroja que meneaba la cabeza burlonamente - No es contra ti Hyuuga, es contra tu padre pero principalmente es contra tu novio ¿verdad Sasuke-kun? - esas dos últimas palabras hicieron que el rubio que entraba por la puerta abriera los ojos asombrado al igual que Sasuke que volteo a verla asombrado, pues habían sonado como antes, Hinata vio la reacción de este y sintio una punzada en el pecho ¿qué había pasado entre ellos? ¿porqué Sasuke había hecho esa cara?.

- S-Sasuke - su tartamudeo había regresado pues en un momento había sorprendido levemente a la pelirroja, vio como la Hyuuga tomaba por el hombro a su novio pero este furioso quitaba su mano para ver a Aono que ladeaba la cabeza con una sonrisa, vio a su novia verlo con ojos llorosos ¿porqué la pelirroja se había empeñado en destruirlo? - Sasuke-kun - le llamo esta haciendo que este retrocediera sobre sus pasos, los amigos de él veían la cara de su amigo, sabían que sufría pero no sabían como ayudarlo.

- Basta Aono, por favor - le dijo este con las manos en la cara, la pelirroja se levanto para caminar donde él pero este retrocedía sobre sus pasos, se veía que tenía miedo, Hinata no se pudo contener y tomo de la mano a Aono que volteo furiosa a verla - ¿Q-Qué le h-hizo S-Sasuke-kun? P-Por f-favor d-dejelo - suplico al borde del llanto haciendo que su novio la viera asombrado, sabía que estaba lastimando a Hinata por sus errores del pasado, Aono se solto del agarre de esta para ver a Sasuke que estaba más calmado.

- No pienso dejarlo y él sabe porque ¿o no Sasuke-kun? - escuchar de nuevo su nombre en los labios de ella le dolio pero no supo porque, en ese momento entro Kakashi con bastantes hojas en las manos, había escuchado todo desde afuera y le causaba un poco de gracia la cara de Sasuke y de Naruto por las palabras de la chica, de inmediato todos tomaron asiento mientras él acomodaba sus cosas en el escritorio - Akasuna-san pase por sus cosas - la pelirroja se levanto con dirección al escritorio pero Ino le puso el pie haciendola trastabillar.

Sin darse cuenta fue sujetada por la cintura con las manos de Kakashi quien no permitiría que la cara de su hermosa estudiante sufriera las consecuencias, le sonrio y le gusto el sonrojo que se instalo en los pómulos de su estudiante - Gracias - dijo esta haciendo que el profesor la soltara para que esta continuara su camino al escritorio pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que todos en el salón tenían los ojos abiertos por lo que había pasado y tampoco se  
habían dado cuenta de que el rubio quería matar con la mirada a Kakashi por haber tocado a su chica.

Pero se mordio el labio, ella no era su chica y tenía novia así que tenía que entenderlo de una vez por todas, la pelirroja recicbio todos los trabajos atrasados con una A+ como simpre - Los profesores han mandado sus felicitaciones - le dijo el profesor causando una leve sonrisa en la pelirroja que volvio a su asiento para que comenzara la clase, dejo unos ejercicios del segundo tema que la pelirroja termino de inmediato pues eso lo veía desde pequeña con su hermano.

Sintio la mirada de su profesor que sonreía bajo la bufanda, esto era algo que no entendía pero no era nadie para criticar y preguntar, sin darse cuenta tenía a Kakashi en su banca revisando su cuaderno, se sonrojo levemente así que volteo la cabeza a la ventana ¿pero qué demonios le pasaba?, ¡era su profesor! - Buen trabajo - dijo este poniendo su cuaderno en la banca de la chica que veía por la ventana, se tuvo que contener para no tomarla del mentón y besarla pero un momento ¡era su alumna! pero era una hermosura y la acitud de ella lo volvía loco.

Fue llamado por un alumno y le agradecio pues lo alejo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, la pelirroja sintio la mirada del rubio en ella pero no lo miro solo se dedico a observar por la ventana cuando escucho el timbre de la siguiente clase el profesor se fue sin despedirse de nadie como era su costumbre, el profesor Kabuto entro bastante agitado, poco normal en él pero bueno nadie pregunto ni hizo algun tipo de burla porque ese profesor daba miedo igual que Orochimaru.

- Sus resumenes aquí, me dedicare a leerlos así que silencio - todos los entregaron sin falta alguna y guardaron silencio cuando se escucho que tocaban la puerta dejando ver a un chico de ojos negros que daban miedo además de que su cabello era del mismo color y de tez blanca, era bastante alto sin duda alguna más alto que ella - Me permite a Akasuna Aono, vengo de la escuela de la Niebla, mi nombre es Motoharu Takeshi - se presento con una reverencia causando el revuelo en el aula pues era el capitán de la escuela rival.

- Silencio, Akasuna-san puede salir pero no tarde - esta se levanto para cerrar la puerta tras de si y observar al capitán de la escuela rival, era más alto que ella y tenía una mirada helada como la de ella en algunas ocasiones - El presidente de su consejo estudiantil me pidio que hablara con usted sobre si estaba de acuerdo en dejar que Namikaze Naruto jugara esta temporada deja la decisión en sus manos, le pido que acepte - ella no era de hacer reverencias pero  
lo hacía por el rubio.

Sentía la mirada del chico en ella y extrañamente la ponía nerviosa - Me rehuso - escucho que este daba media vuelta para empezar a caminar, levanto la cara ¿quién se creía ese?, sin dudarlo avanzo hasta él para tomarlo del brazo haciendo que se detuviera - No puede hacer eso, le pido que lo considere, Namikaze es un buen jugador por favor le suplico recapacite - Motaharu no iba a recapacitar, él detestaba la escuela de Konoha por su experiencia con Haruno y no les iba a ayudar de ninguna manera.

- He dicho que no - se solto del agarre jalando un poco a la chica provocando que se lastimara el costado así que esta termino llevandose las manos a este, le dolía a horrores - Por favor considerelo - dijo esta a lo que el chico fruncio el ceño ¿porqué se empeñaba tanto la chica? entonces noto que se tomaba con las manos el costado y se le ocurrio algo para que dejara de insistir - Aceptare si corres conmigo, el primero en llegar a la puerta de entrada gana, si pierdes Namikaze no jugara, si ganas juega - Aono abrio los ojos ¡el maldito sabía de su costado! - Acepto - se colocaron en posición.

- Tres - salieron corriendo a iguales y mientras bajaban las escaleras la pelirroja sentía los dolores en su costado cosa que aprovecho el chico para sobrepasarla, faltaban dos pisos y la pelirroja sabía que si él le ganaba en las escaleras perdería la carrera, no lo penso dos veces y se impulso con la barda para saltar y caer delante de él, esta acción sorprendio al chico pues jamás penso que incluso ella sacrificara su físico por lograr que Namikaze jugara en el torneo.

Le gusto que se esforzara por lo que deseaba, la pelirroja cayo delante de él y comenzo a correr más de prisa pero noto que su oponente aumentaba la velocidad y maldijo por lo bajo, le dolía bastante el costado así que detuvo sus pasos, le faltaba aire, Motoharu se detuvo para regresar y tomar entre sus brazos a la chica hasta él noto que no podía respirar bien - Que juegue, le informare a mi consejo hoy mismo pero antes debo llevarte a la enfermería - la pelirroja nego con la cabeza pues se sentía incomoda en los brazos del chico.

Le causaba una rara reacción a su cuerpo porque por una parte no quería que la dejara y por otra parte quería que la soltara - ¿Puedes bajarme? Estoy bien - se mordio el labio levemente pues le había punzado el costado, ese gesto le parecio en extremo sexy al chico porque sin pensarlo llevo una mano a la cara de la chica que se sobresalto y paso los dedos por sus labios - Te bajo - sutilmente la coloco en el piso para ver como esta suspiraba - Gracias por dejar que Namikaze juegue, si me disculpa debo volver al salón - el chcio ladeo la cabeza.

Odiaba que lo trataran como un adulto por eso la detuvo por la mano - Llamame Takeshi por favor - la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza para empezar a caminar mientras el chico la veía alejarse pudo notar que era hermosa y sobre todo le encantaban sus piernas, empezo a caminar con dirección a la salida, la chica  
sentía que le faltaba el aire pero se obligo a calmarse para entrar de nuevo al salón, camino a su asiento y tomo de su bolso la pastilla y la botella de agua - ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto Karin preocupada porque tomara medicamento.

- Me duele un poco el costado pero se me pasara - le contesto esta sonriendo un poco tranquilizando levemente a la de lentes que reanudo su lectura pues se sentía decaída, el profesor le entrego su trabajo con una A+ para dar por terminada su clase y que comenzara la hora del descanso, todos bajaron corriendo mientras ellos tomaban sus cosas con calma para salir, el rubio estaba en su asiento buscando algo - Estas dentro del equipo de futbol lleva tu hoja para que formes parte de el dare mi visto bueno y el de la otra escuela - le dijo la pelirroja a este que se sorprendio por lo logrado.

Pues ni siquiera Hinata lo había logrado, quizo agradecerle a la pelirroja pero en ese momento entro su novia corriendo, sin embargo, no se fijo y avento sin querer a la pelirroja que se pego en el costado derecho con el filo de una banca - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - Aono grito de dolor mientras se sujetaba el costado con las manos y algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, de inmediato corrieron en su auxilio Karin y Juugo porque el peliazul estaba con su novia, Ayumi se agarro del brazo de Naruto pues no había querido hacerle daño a la chica.

- Aono - la llamo la pelirroja para enfocar su vista en su costado, noto que este no estaba bien al contrario estaba peor, penso en acomodarle los huesos pero tenía que estar sola con ella - Hazlo - dijo esta adivinando los pensamientos de su amiga, la de lentes trago duro, no quería lastimarla - Juugo - este de su mochila tomo su suéter para ponerselo en su boca y luego volteo la vista a los que aún estaban dentro, los saco a la fuerza para que Aono pudiera gritar librevemente, estos se molestaron porque no sabían que sucedía.

Karin aprovecho la distracción para levantarle la blusa tomar entre sus manos el costado y darle dos golpes a las costillas para que estas se arreglaran, su amiga grito de dolor pues era demasiado, afuera el rubio escucho el grito y se le erizo la piel, quizo regresar pero su novia lo apresuro para bajar - Tranquila, respira - la de lentes le extendio agua para que esta se calmara, el pelinaraja la tomo en brazos para bajar al patio y esta tomara aire, bajaron de prisa para sentarla en el césped y esta pudiera calmarse.

Ya no le dolía el costado pues sabía que su amiga era buena acomodando huesos, se limpio los restos de lágrimas cuando vio a Sugetsu besando a su novia noto que la de lentes bajaba la vista, sabía cuanto le dolía a su amiga pero esta tenía que entender que debía luchar por él pero al parecer no lo iba a hacer, la de lentes se levanto - Voy al sanitario - fue detenida por el pelinaranja que no la iba a dejar ir, esta vez no fue por órdenes de Aono lo que sorprendio a ambas pues él nunca era impulsivo siempre seguía órdenes.

- Si no vas a luchar por él entonces no le demuestres que te duele porque creeme hasta él sabe que te duele - las palabras de este le sacaron una risa a la pelirroja pues era divertida la cara de confusión que había puesto la de lentes que termino por sentarse de nuevo, así comenzaron a almorzar cuando notaron que el peliazul venía de la mano de su novia Karin apreto los puños y la pelirroja meneo la cabeza, el peliazul se sento al lado de la de lentes que comía como si nada - Buenos días - saludo la chica para darle el almuerzo a su novio quien lo acepto gustoso.

Así ambos comenzaron a almorzar al igual que los otros tres aunque estos un poco incomodos, la pelirroja vio que Yamanaka venía donde ellos y se veía furiosa, ahora que lo pensaba no había estado en las dos primeras clases así que penso que el siguiente paso en su venganza ya había dado frutos, este consistía en que todos los accionistas dejaran la empresa Yamanaka y se fueran con los Akasuna de esta manera ellos estarían en quiebra y ella y su hermano podrían ayudarlos además era su deber de alguna manera porque Sasori era el futuro esposo de Ino y esta no tardaría en enterarse.

- ¿Fuiste tú verdad bruja? - le pregunto molesta la rubia haciendo que la pelirroja frunciera el ceño haciendose la desentendida - Tu empresa obligo a nuestros accionistas a dejarnos para que se fueran con la tuya ¿porqué no nos dejas en paz? - el peliazul tomo de la mano a su novia y la alejo de ahí esta sonriente lo siguio - Mi empresa solo les ofrecio algo mejor y tu empresa no fue la única así que no te creas tanto - le dijo la pelirroja sacando de sus casillas a Ino que la señalo con el dedo furiosa.

- ¿Qué planeas víbora? - Juugo se levanto como impulsado por algo para tomar de la muñeca a la rubia y jalarla hasta que se sentara - No te atrevas a insultar a Aono-sama - la rubia sufría por el agarre pero no lo demostraría antes muerta que hacerlo - No tienes idea de que tus artimañas no van a funcionar, no te tenemos miedo - Aono solto una carcajada que fue secundada por Karin - ¿Entonces porqué tienes ese aire de miedo? - Ino abrio los ojos asombrada ¿cómo sabía eso? de inmediato se solto del agarre del pelinaranja para mirar asesinamente a la pelirroja que le sostuvo la mirada.

- No te tengo miedo, ni yo ni nadie de nosotros así que dejanos en paz - la pelirroja se levanto para tomarla de la mano y sonreirle - La siguiente eres tú querida así que preparate - la rubia se solto y comenzo a caminar lejos de ahí se sentía mal porque la presencia de Aono era bastante fuerte y eso le daba bastante miedo.

* * *

Sono el timbre para iniciar las clases pero los alumnos corrían a las canchas de futbol, los tres iban en dirección al salón cuando escucharon de un chico corriendo - ¡Esta Motoharu de la escuela de la Niebla contra Namikaze! - la pelirroja se detuvo en jaque ¿Naruto? maldijo por lo bajo, eso no podía ser, su responsabilidad era Motoharu, sin pensarlo se dirigio a la cancha seguida de sus amigos, al llegar estos estaban jugando futbol, no entendía bien que pasaba - Quien anote gol gana - escucho de una chica.

Busco con la mirada a la novia del rubio y cuando la localizo la vio derramando lágrimas ¿qué había pasado?, camino hacía ella y le toco el hombro, esta la miro con sus ojos llorosos - ¿Por qué esta tu novio peleando contra el chico que fue invitado por mi? - la niña la miro con enojo cosa que no intimido a la pelirroja - Naruto lo vio y este a él, cuando me di cuenta mi rubio estaba contra el árbol amenazado por tu invitado así que te ordeno que salves a mi Naruto - Aono solo meneo la cabeza con fastidio para caminar a la cancha pero fue detenida por una mano cuando volteo se encontro con Suguru, se sorprendio de que él estuviera allí.

- Mi senpai no lo dañara, no te metas o te dañara - la pelirroja se quedo asombrada ¿senpai? así que Suguru iba en la escuela de la Niebla, genial esto no podía ser peor - Si daña a mi alumno sera un problema de los consejos, solo tratare de que se calmen, apoyame - suplico esta haciendo que su novio sonriera para asentir, no podía ni siquiera negarle algo a su chica - Motoharu-san le pido por favor que no haga esto - el pelinegro la miro con una sonrisa coqueta que se borro cuando vio que su kohai la tenía agarrada de la mano, sintio una furia enorme.

- Aono por favor no te metas, no quiero lastimarte - le dijo este provocando la furia de su novio y del rubio ¿quién demonios se creía ese? los tres se  
miraron asesinamente, la de lentes y el pelinaranja veían la escena divertidos pues su amiga era pato en época de caza y quiza ella no se había dado cuenta - ¿Es tu novio? - preguntaron los dos de la cancha al mismo tiempo haciendo que la pelirroja frunciera el ceño - Si - contesto tomando del brazo a Suguru que les sonreía a los dos chicos.

- ¿Es broma? - pregunto el rubio viendo como esta lo tomaba del brazo, viro su vista para ver a Ayumi que estaba al borde del llanto mejor dicho de nuevo - Eso no les incumbe con todo respeto - les dijo esta bastante confundida - Si nos incumbe - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo levantando murmullos de sorpresa en los que estaban viendo el espectáculo - Es mi novia ¿eso no les dice nada? - dijo bastante irritado Suguru pues ella era su novia y no iba a permitir que alguien la alejara de é.

l - No siempre lo va a ser - dijo Motoharu cruzandose de brazos - Cualquier día puede aburrirse de ti - el rubio miro a la pelirroja devorandola con la mirada - Basta, todos a sus clases ahora - la pelirroja los miro haciendo que todos regresaran de prisa quedando tan solo ellos cuatro, la de lentes, el pelinaranja y Suigetsu pues la novia de él se separo de este para seguir a su amiga quien lloraba desconsoladamente - No soy un objeto Suguru - dijo bastante irritada la chica y su novio la beso en la frente.

- Ellos lo creen, yo jamás lo creería hermosa - Aono se dejo besar suavemente por esto cuando esucucho un carraspeo del pelinegro que los veía un poco molesto - No se porque pero me siento atraído por ti Aono y no voy a dejar que mi kohai se quede contigo - Suguru vio molesto a su senpai porque Aono era su novia y de verdad la quería y no iba a permitir que alguien se la quitara - Guerra declarada - murmuraron los tres al mismo tiempo mirando a Aono que se sentía como pato en época de caza.

Sin querer tomo de la mano a Suguru para alejarlo de ahí se sentía irritada con los tres por ponerla en medio de una apuesta o algo así por esa razón su novio la detuvo de la mano para besarla suavemente - Te quiero - la pelirroja se sonrojo porque de verdad que lo quería así que suspiro de cansancio - No debiste participar en la guerra que ellos estan creando, yo solo te quiero a ti no a ellos - su novio la beso una vez más para juntar su frente con la de ella - Lo sé pero no voy a permitir que me alejen de ti ¿de acuerdo? - la pelirroja asintió para ser besada y correr a clases.

* * *

El salón estaba bastante vacío pues resultaba que los siguientes profesores tenían junta con la directora y por esa razón se había adelantado la salida, tomo sus cosas al igual que sus amigos que la esperaban, camino directo al aula del consejo pues ya estaban ellos ahí - Vuelvan a casa - los tres asintieron para retirarse con una reverencia mientras ella entraba al aula para encontrarse con todos los miembros - Bienvenida Akasuna-san - se levantaron para hacer una reverencia que esta contesto con una inclinación de cabeza para que caminara a su asiento.

Mientras pensaba que ese enfrentamiento en la cancha de futbol había terminado como una guerra - Bien empezaremos con lo del baile, necesito ideas ahora uno por uno - todos asintieron para sacar libretas donde anotar, esta no porque para ella no era necesario - Yo pienso que se podría hacer un baile medieval, ya saben con vestidos de la época o trajes, a los alumnos les gustaría, tenemos el salón de eventos podemos adornarlo de acuerdo a esa época - opino Kakeru entusiasmado con la idea.

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza y las chicas parecían entusiasmadas por la simple idea - Puede ser un baile de máscaras a las chicas les fascinara y también a los chicos, se usaran trajes de gala y podrán invitar a quienes deseén, arreglaremos el salón de eventos - opino Angela bastante feliz al igual que Risa, a los chicos parecía gustarles la idea - ¿Todos de acuerdo? - asintieron entusiasmados los miembros del consejo - Bien en ese caso quiero ideas para mañana sobre como arreglaríamos el salón para empezar a poner los cartelones ¿de acuerdo? - asintieron todos mientras anotaban.

Una vez decidido Aono aprovecho para hablar del torneo de futbol que empezaba el próximo sábado - Davidson tu vendras conmigo a la escuela de la Niebla el domingo, necesito arreglar unas cosas y como tú eres de eventos interescolares te necesitare así que pasare por ti a las 10:00 a.m. - la chica asintió un poco cohibida, discutieron más asuntos como la obra de teatro y el torneo de natación para terminar la reunión - Nos vemos el domingo Davidson a los demás los veo el lunes y como dije que las ideas las quería para mañana y no hay clases las quiero para el lunes - todos asintieron para ver como esta salía por la puerta donde fuera la esperaba su novio quien la tomo de la mano para comenzar a caminar a la casa de ella.

Caminaron entre risas y besos - Te veo el sábado - la pelirroja asintió y recibio gustosa el beso de su novio para verlo partir, el resto de la tarde estuvo sola pues Karin en compañía de Juugo se había ido de compras y Suigetsu estaba con su novia, comio sola y a la hora de la cena no bajo pues tenía sueño.

Desperto para darse una ducha rápida, mientras se vestía pensaba en Yamanaka, se coloco una falda con olanes bastante corta de color amarillo y una blusa strapless blanca que tenía una flor en el costado, se coloco unos zapatos sin tacón blancos con puntitos amarillos para tomar su bolsa y ver a su hermano en la sala que al verla salio para abordar el auto, el trayecto transcurrio en silencio para que el auto se estacionara frente a un edificio grande con el logo de las empresas Yamanaka, ambos hermanos sonrieron, había llegado la hora.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	6. Davidson Angela

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste. **

**Gracias por leer.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Davidson Angela**

Al pasar por la puerta de entrada los hermanos borraron la sonrisa pues tenían que concentrarse en la negociación y no tener su mente en la venganza al menos eso pensaba la hermana pues el hermano estaba un poco preocupado por la reacción que tendría su nueva esposa, de alguna manera la rubia le llamaba la atención, más que eso le gustaba y no podía evitarlo, sin contar que no le había dicho nada de eso a su pequeña hermana aunque de alguna manera intuía que ella ya sabía y tenía que saberlo cuanto antes.

En el elevador solo iban ellos dos pues ese día casi no había gente pues todos se estaban encargando de firmar el nuevo contrato con los Akasuna y tenían que hacer trámites fuera de la empresa - ¿Lo sabes? - no era necesario formular la pregunta por eso fue directo al grano, sabía que ella lo entendería y por respuesta recibio una risa suave de la pelirroja - Tienes mi apoyo, no pienso molestarla solo por ti pero si ella te hace algo terminara en la sala de urgencias - Sasori no se contuvo y la abrazo.

Le sorprendio que su hermana lo apoyara en el asunto y aún más que dijera que no le haría daño a la rubia pero lo que más le gusto fue la sensación del cuerpo de su hermana pues este desprendía calor cuando ya no lo hacía, sonrió porque ese chico, su novio la hacía más humana, tenía que agradecerle cuanto antes.

Bajaron y caminaron hacía la izquierda para dar con la oficina del presidente, entro primero ella y después él, el presidente Yamanaka Inoichi se levanto para saludarlos con una reverencia - Buen día - saludaron los hermanos de la misma forma para tomar asiento y esperar las palabras del ex presidente pues no era fácil dejar su empresa cuando él la había fundado desde abajo - Primero que nada ¿su hija? - pregunto la pelirroja acomodando su bolsa en sus piernas cuando sintio que algo vibro.

Espero la respuesta del rubio que veía la puerta, leyo el mensaje de Suguru, le decía que la amaba y ella contesto con "también te amo" - Llegara dentro de poco - contesto el rubio tratando de no sentirse mal por dejar su patrimonio - No tiene porque ponerse así, después de todo sus familiares tendran la misma vida, solo que usted ya no podía mantener la empresa a flote y nuestra empresa decidio ayudarlo aunque después de todo usted ya sabía que su hija estaba comprometida conmigo, le prometo que tendra una vida digna al igual que usted, solo tiene que hacer saberle que va a ser mi esposa y sera todo - hablo Sasori observando la reacción del rubio que miraba a la puerta con cara de sospresa.

Los hermanos voltearon para ver a la rubia que se había quedado con la mano en la perilla y con la mirada perdida - ¡¿Comprometida?! - grito esta para entrar por la puerta esperando una respuesta a la voz de ya de su padre quien la miro con pena, la pelirroja la vio meneando la cabeza, esa no era forma de comportarse mientras que su hermano observaba lo bella que se encontraba cuando se enojaba, recibio un codazo para concentrarse.

- Hija mía, como sabes nuestra empresa ahora es de los Akasuna pero eso no tiene nada que ver, desde hace tiempo, más bien desde antes que nacieras tú estabas comprometida con el primogenito de esa familia que en este caso es él, esa fue la manera en la que tu madre y yo logramos construir esta empresa pidiendo dinero a ellos, acordando que cuando yo ya no pudiera mantener la empresa a flote ellos la reclamarían al igual que a ti - termino este observando las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de su hija.

Lo que lo hizo sentir un terrible padre por hacerle eso a ella especialmente a ella, Ino miro a la pelirroja y sintio un odio terrible pero no duro mucho después de todo el tratado databa de la época de sus padres pero la odiaba por hacerle daño, lo que la hizo pensar ¿tanto la habían lastimado?, la verdad es que ella no estuvo de acuerdo pero por Sakura acepto, después de todo era su mejor amiga, sin embargo, ahora tenían una nueva vida, ella era novia de Sai y de verdad que lo quería.

No lo amaba, después de todo este no le había dado las razones suficientes pues algunas ocasiones por no decir bastantes él la había engañado y varias de esas infidelidades habían sido con Sakura lo que dolía aún más - Tengo novio y lo quiero, no pienso casarme con él padre te guste o no, no lo conozco y no quiero hacerlo, no me caso - termino la rubia con los brazos cruzados causando la risa de la pelirroja que se acomodo en la silla para mirar a su futura cuñada.

- ¿Amas a Sai? Después de que te engañara con tu amiga Haruno, no me creo que tú lo ames o lo quieras como dices pero tu única opción si es que quieren susbsitir es casarte con mi hermano y creeme que no tienes otra opción por que el que tu familia tenga algo para vivir depende de ti - termino esta viendola con una sonrisa que a la rubia le pareció por primera vez algo amigable, apreto los puños, ella no quería casarse con algo de la chica que tenía en frente y más si era con su hermano pero no le gusto tampoco el que ella estuviera enterada de los engaños de su novio.

- Necesito pensarlo - los tres movieron la cabeza, eso no era opcional - Lo lamento pero tienes que tomar la decisión ahora o de lo contrario no se firmaran los papeles y todas las propiedades de tu padre caeran en nuestras manos - Ino se puso levemente pálida ¿tanto control tenían los Akasuna en los sectores empresariales?, segun sabía solo una empresa era capaz de eso o mejor dicho dos, la empresa de los Namikaze y la de los Uchiha pero ¿también ellos? eso si que era una sorpresa.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, no quería casarse, la pelirroja estaba haciendo sufrir a su amiga Hinata y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo - Acepto - murmuro para sostenerse de una silla, no podía creer lo que acaba de salir de sus labios, le dolio la cabeza y necesito sentarse, observo a la pelirroja levantarse para tomar su teléfono al igual que a su futuro esposo quien también tomo su teléfono celular - Necesito que estes ahora en el domicilio de los Yamanaka, tomes las cosas de mi esposa y las lleves a la masión, que las mucamas las acomoden en la contigua habitación de mi hermana - se levanto como impulsada por un resorte ¿qué acaba de decir el pelirrojo?.

- ¿Cómo? - pregunto deseando que él contestara otra cosa - Viviras con nosotros a partir de hoy, eso esta estipulado en el contrato, ¿contesto? - paso cerca de ella para ver a su hermana que nego con la cabeza mientras marcaba de nueva cuenta, iba a vivir con ellos, no con cualquier familia, con la chica que quería aniquilarlos, si ella era así ¿cómo sería su hermano? - Necesito que traigas de inmediato los papeles, los firmara el ex presidente de la empresa y nosotros además incluye que Yamanaka Ino vivira con los Akasuna, ella ha respetado esa clausula - colgo la pelirroja para tomar asiento en un sillón.

¿Qué ella había aceptado?, no recordaba haberlo hecho, solo había aceptado casarse más no mudarse, eso no era justo, se llevo las manos a la cabeza, eran demasiadas sorpresas para un día, se sentía mal y tuvo unas ganas tremendas de llorar, no era justo lo que le estaba sucediendo a ella, vio a la pelirroja, se veía tan segura de si misma sin contar que hermosa, jamás se le había cruzado por la mente que aquella niña indefensa a la que lastimaron se volvería una tigresa y una belleza como la que estaba admirando.

La recorrio con la mirada, su vestimenta era formal pero provocativa, la blusa que tenía resaltaba sus formas y hacía lucir su vientre plano sin contar que el brasier que no tenía tirantes apretaba de alguna manera sus pechos, era simplemente bonita y la rubia no podía creer que antes cuando se esforzaba por ocultar su figura ahora la mostraba pero no como alguien atrevida si no que más bien como alguien que no sabía lo que despertaba en el otro genero, sintio la mirada de alguien en ella así que busco a la persona para dar con el pelirrojo que sin ningun pudor la estaba mirando,

Se sintio cohibida así que desvio la mirada, era la primera vez que un chico la ponía de esa manera haciendola sentir nerviosa y como una tonta, por su  
parte Sasori la recorria con la mirada le parecía una belleza alguien con caracter pero también desprendía ternura y bondad, frente a él estaban las dos cosas má importantes que había en su vida, su hermana quien era un hermosura pero Ino no se quedaba atrás pues tambien era una belleza, le gustaba verla con el cabello suelto, la hacía lucir tierna.

Además vestía un pantalón negro pegado a su piel al igual que una camisa blanca que hacía resaltar sus pechos y su figura esbelta, lo que más le gustaba es que traía unas zapatillas con bastante tacón como mínimo de unos quince centímetro,s le gustaba como se veía con ellos, se escucho el abrir de la puerta así que todos voltearon para encontrarse con un hombre vestido de negro además de lentes del mismo color y de un aspecto frío, este camino hasta donde la pelirroja para entregarle un sobre amarillo y otro de color gris.

- Me retiro Akasuna-sama - hizo una reverencia a esta para hacerle una seguida a su hermano y salir por la puerta, la pelirroja se levanto para darle el sobre gris a su hermano y del amarillo sacar unas hojas - Firma donde se requiera - le dijo a Inoichi quien asintió para hacerlo, desspués camino de nuevo hacía su hermano y le arrebato el sobre de las manos causando que este la mirara "furioso" y ella le contestara con una sonrisa que por primera vez a la rubia le parecio humana, no como las que mostraba con ellos.

- Listo - el rubio les extendio los papeles para que el pelirrojo los tomara y viera a su futura esposa con una sonrisa sincera - Vamos - le dijo extendiendole la mano que ella tomo para levantarse pero antes de eso miro a su padre - Tranquila, tu madre puede ayuderte con los preparativos de la boda que seran empezados en una semana, nosotros estaremos bien, puedes llamarnos cuando quieras - la rubia asintió para abrazar a su padre y tomar fuerzas de él porque las necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

* * *

Los tres salieron para caminar al elevador cuando sono el celular de la pelirroja quien contesto de inmediato - Preciosa - solto una leve risa mientras abordaban el elevador - Buen día amor - contesto esta recargandose en el elavador recibiendo una mirada de burla por parte de su hermano - Llamaba  
para decirte que te quiero - Aono sonrió como niña pequeña, cada que él le decía que la quería o que la amaba causaba leves cosquillas en su vientre - También te quiero - contesto feliz y mordiendose levemente el labio.

- Mañana paso por ti a las 10:00 a.m. y después de tu consulta eres toda mía - la pelirroja había olvidado la cita, deseaba que fuera en otro día porque  
se sentía un poco cansada - Te espero - colgo para ver a su hermano quien la veía con una sonrisa - Me he puesto celoso - le dijo tomandola de la mano para besarla en la frente y abrazarla cuidandola como siempre lo había hecho, la rubia se sentía una más ahí porque estaba viendo una faceta diferente a la que mostraba en la escuela.

Bajaron del asensor para caminar a la salida donde los esperaba un auto - Akihiko-sama dijo que espera nuevas instrucciones - le informo el chofer a la pelirroja que ladeo un poco la cabeza - Gracias - contesto para subir al auto seguida de los otros dos, Ino se acomodo en una ventana para bajar el vidrio, necesitaba aire - ¿Nuevas instrucciones? - pregunto su hermano cerrando la puerta para que el automóvil emprendiera la marcha - Sobre asuntos de la cuenta bancaria ¿recuerdas? - asintió.

Como podía olvidar lo que llamo su atención en los estados de cuenta, el llamado collar que había comprado para alguien al menos eso pensaban los dos, Aono tomo el sobre y extrajo unas hojas, las reviso para encontrarse con las fotos del objeto, era hermoso pero a su parecer las joyas que mostraba eran demasiado llamativas, en una hoja venía el traslado, lo había pagado con la tarjeta de la empresa, grave error, su empleado había seguido el traslado hasta un café donde dos días despues había pagado con la tarjeta.

En la siguiente hoja había una declaración del mesero que los había atentido el cual decía que la dama que lo acompañaba esa noche era hermosa y de la misma edad que el señor, en la penúltima hoja estaba la foto de la dama, la pelirroja se mordio el labio, esa maldita mujer, como la odiaba, finalmente la última hoja anunciaba que el esposo de ella estaba muriendo por una rara enfermedad, eso si que no se lo creía, de verdad que no, acomodo el sobre a su lado y dejo escapar un suspiro.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunto este pero ella tomo su celular y marco un número - Quiero a los mejores médicos de la empresa con su esposo ahora, que investiguen si pueden salvarlo, quiero el informe mañana de ti - colgo para mirar a su hermano que no entendía nada al igual que la rubia - ¿Me diras? - le pregunto este bastante preocupado - El collar lo tiene Takahashi Himeko, la dama de hierro más joven quien tiene poder en el sector industrial además de que su esposo se esta muriendo en un hospital, creo que más bien ella lo esta matando pero no lo visita jamás, es por eso que he mandado a Akihiko - su hermano aisntió para llevarse las manos al puente de la nariz.

- Ese maldito quiere hacerse con lo mejor - le señalo su hermano que la miro con una sonrisa - Es por eso que estoy haciendo lo que hago - su hermano le sonrió para ver como se estacionaba el auto frente a la mansión, primero bajo la pelirroja, después de él y por último ayudada por su futuro esposo Ino que casi se va de espaldas con lo que estaba frente a ella, esa mansión era enorme, le hacía gala a su nombre además frente a ella estaban bastantes mucamas al igual que mayordomos.

- Bienvenida Yamanaka-sama - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo para hacer una reverencia que ella contesto con una misma - Muestrenle su habitación - dio instrucciones Sasori para caminar a su despacho seguido de su hermana quien marcaba un número - El informe lo quiero a las 3:00 p.m., no llegues tarde - colgo para sentarse en un sillón y tomar aire pues se estaba ahogando - Al menos podemos detenerla aún - señalo su hermano a lo que esta asintió para dejar su bolsa al lado.

- Lo que me preocupa es que Hyuuga se cree lo que no es, por eso tenemos que detenerlo ahora antes de que empeore la situación - Sasori se sirvio un vaso de agua pues a penas tenía 19 años pero su pequeña hermana no dejaba que tomara para nada, ni siquiera vino pero ella si podía hacerlo aunque solo un pequeño sorbo que no era demasiado como ella decía.

Aono se levanto para tomar un vaso de agua, no había ningun ruido en la casa lo que significaba que sus amigos no estaban - Hay que comer - propuso este recibiendo por respuesta que la pelirroja caminara a la puerta cuando sono el timbre se detuvo para ver quien los visitaba y se encontro con Suguru, de inmediato corrio para abrazarlo y besarlo suavemente en los labios - ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto esta aunque el chico estaba aun atontado por el recibimiento de su novia pero se obligo a espabilar.

- Vine a verte y a pedirte perdón - contesto este tomandola de la mano recibiendo por respuesta una cara de sorpresa - ¿Perdón porqué? - contesto sentandose con él en el sofá - Mi padre quiere que vaya con él y algunos de nuestros accionistas a almorzar por eso no podre ir contigo, lo lamento - la pelirroja nego con la cabeza para abrazarlo - No pasa nada, puedo ir yo sola, tu disfruta tu almuerzo - Suguru la beso en los labios degustando su sabor, ese que lo volvía loco.

- Gracias, si puedo ir te vere al salir de consulta - esta le sonrió para que este se levantara y caminara a la puerta pues tenía que irse - Te amo - dijo desde la puerta para salir por esta dejando sin aire a la pelirroja quien estaba emocionada por esas palabras, adoraba cuando este le decía lo que sentía por ella - Te ves tan rara con esa cara pequeña, me das risa - murmuro su hermano en su oído haciendo que esta se levantara para golpearlo suavemente con los puños cerrados.

Haciendo que su hermano la tomara por la cintura para levantarla y esta colocara sus manos en el pecho de este provocando las risas de ambos pues él le daba vueltas a ella, era la primera vez que la veía reir tanto y le gustaba esa faceta que había pensado ya no existía, Ino veía la escena desde las escaleras, de alguna manera le gustaba ver así a la pelirroja pues la recordaba riendo con Naruto o Sasuke pero cuando regreso sus sonrisas eran arrogantes, como ella misma era.

Sintio una agradable sensación cuando vio a su futuro esposo riendo con su hermana y jugando como niño pequeño, penso que quiza solo quiza ellos eran buenas personas - Bajame - pidio su hermana recobrando el aire que el juego le había quitado al igual que a su hermano quien estaba despeinado por cargarla y dar vueltas así con ella en brazos - ¿Comes con nosotros? - le pregunto la pelirroja a la rubia que se sorprendio por lo amable que sonaron esas palabras.

- ¿No les molesta? - pregunto bajando por las escaleras - Para nada, después de todo eres de la familia - le contesto esta sonriendole con las manos en las caderas, su hermano le sonrió con agradecimiento a su hermana pues cuando ella quería podía ser buena persona con cualquiera y agradecía que esa persona fuera su rubia, caminaron al comedor para sentarse como lo hacían ellos dos excepto la rubia que no sabía donde sentarse - Puedes sentarte allí - señalo la pelirroja una silla al lado de su hermano pues ninguno de los dos tomaba asiento en la cabecera.

Ese lugar siempre lo ocuparía su padre, aunque él ya no estaba con ellos pero siempre respetarían su puesto, la rubia tomo asiento esperando a que sirvieran la comida pues se sentía nerviosa con la presencia de ellos dos - ¿Te falta algo? - pregunto su futuro esposo a lo que ella nego con la cabeza, lo que menos quería es que ellos la mantenieran a penas cuando había llegado - ¿Segura? Porque si quieres podemos ir de compras mañana en la tarde u hoy mismo - se ofrecio la pelirroja haciendo que la rubia la viera extrañada pues no había pensado que ella podía comportarse así y menos con ella.

- ¿Harías eso? - pregunto Ino pues la verdad era que necesitaba cosas que últimamente se le estaban negando y las necesitaba, no era codiciosa o caprichosa, solo que en verdad necesitaba esas cosas - ¿Quieres ir hoy? - asintió agradecida mientras que la pelirroja le sonrió viendo entrar a las mucamas que empezaron sirviendo la comida, la pelirroja vio su reloj eran las 2:00 p.m., aún era temprano, a ella le sirvieron fruta picada, verdura al vapor con una pieza de pechuga cocida igualmente al vapor, un vaso de leche y la jarra al lado.

La rubia se extraño por la comida pues a ella le habían servido carne pero ¿porqué a Aono no?, no pregunto, solo se dedico a comer en silencio - No hemos hablado de los proyectos que queríamos rescatar de la empresa Hyuuga - anuncio su hermana llamando la atención de este que se encontraba un poco  
concentrado viendo comer a su rubia que se tenso al escuchar el nombramiento de la familia de su amiga - Pienso que deberíamos de hacer primero la tienda departamental y luego podremos enfocarnos en la fabricación de automóviles - su hermana asintió para servirse su segundo vaso de leche.

Tenía bastante sed y lo único que podía tomar era leche para su suerte, no es que no le gustara, de hecho le encataba pero beberla todos los días era un poco estresante - Aono-sama la esperan en el despacho - se levanto para ir pero se detuvo antes de salir totalmente de la estancia - Cuando vuelva podemos irnos, si quieres cambiarte hazlo - salio caminando de prisa rumbo al despacho.

Entro y se encontro con Akihiko, camino hasta tomar asiento mientras él hacía lo mismo - Informe - este se acomodo en el asiento para mirar a su jefa, hermosa como siempre, tenía tan solo 21 años y era bastante guapo, incluso demasiadas mujeres se morían por estar con él pero él solo era fiel a una y esa era la chica que tenía en frente para su suerte - El señor Takahashi esta grave pero los médicos de su empresa han encontrado una toxina la cual estaba ingiriendo sin darse cuenta, han encontrado la cura y se la han administrado, he investigado y hay una enfermera que nadie conoce pero el paciente ha afirmado en repetidas ocasiones que ella le pone algo a su suero, es una chica que trabaja para la señora Takahashi, espero sus órdenes al respecto con la chica - Aono sonrió levemente.

Tenía en sus manos a la dama de hierro y le gustaba la sensación - Hablale a Takahashi sobre lo que su esposa ha estado haciendo y dile que se finja muerto, yo le ayudare con eso, si quiere a su esposa se la entregare en bandeja de plata, llamame en cuanto tengas respuesta, puedes irte - se levanto para salir pero fue detenida por la mano de su empleado, como siempre la tocaba la sensación era agradable pero era justamente eso su empleado y no debía creer lo contrario al menos él porque ella sabía perfectamente lo que quería.

- Como usted ordene Aono-sama - Akihiko salio por la puerta dejando a la pelirroja dentro bastante irritada ¿qué se creía?, bueno no debía importarle que se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima solo para decirle eso, salio del despacho para ver a su hermano sentado leyendo el periódico en un sofá - Esta en tu habitación, te espera ahí - extrañamente no se molesto por saber que la rubia estaba en su habitación cuando ni siquiera sus amigos podía pisarla, bueno si podían pero no se atrevían.

Subio las escaleras con calma para encontrar a la rubia admirando un collar que le habían regalado hace mucho, cuando era la otra Aono, sonrió para caminar hasta la rubia que se sorprendio y deposito el collar donde estaba - Te lo regalo - le dijo haciendo que esta se sobresaltara pues jamás penso que la pelirroja dijera esas palabras, Aono penso que debía darle uno a Karin pues de lo contrario se vería mal regalarle algo a la rubia y no a ella.

- No, es tuyo y no es necesario - la pelirroja lo tomo y se lo extendio en la caja - Como quieras, es tuyo - camino hasta su closet, no se cambiaría pero quería algo para la rubia pues las mucamas le habían dicho que casi no tenía nada de ropa y entendía la situación - Si quieres cambiarte toma algo de mi armario y sera tuyo - Ino no entendía la actitud de la pelirroja para con ella, le extrañaba su comportamiento - ¿Por qué haces esto? - pregunto con los brazos cruzados causando una leve risa en la chica.

- Eres de mi familia ahora y mi deber es cuidarte, así que escoje - señalo la ropa recibiendo por respuesta un suspiro para ver acercarse a la rubia que tomo un pantalón blanco y una blusa strapless lila además de unas zapatillas de un tacón alto para salir y cambiarse en su habitación mientras tanto Aono se quedo metiendo en su bolso la cartera y su celular, además se cambio el reloj para salir y ver a su hermano a punto de salir - ¿A dónde vas? - le pregunto desde las escaleras haciendo que este se detuviera para verla.

- Tengo una reunión pero vengo a la cena, cuidala y cuidate - la beso en la frentepara salir por la puerta y abordar el auto, espero a Ino y cuando la vio sonrió pues la ropa se le veía bastante bien, salieron para abordar el auto, primero iban en silencio pero sabían que tenían que hablar pues el trayecto era largo - No te disculpes, no eres tú quien debe hacerlo - le dijo la pelirroja adivinando sus pensamientos haciendo que la rubia se mordiera el labio pues  
de verdad quería disculparse.

- No pienso lo mismo, todos te debemos disculpas por lo que te hicimos además supongo que por eso cambiaste, antes no eras así - señalo la rubia recibiendo por respuesta una leve carcajada de la pelirroja - Cambie porque no quiero que nadie me vuelva a lastimar, lo que me hicieron me hizo fuerte, eso es todo - Ino nego con la cabeza para acercarse a la pelirroja - No te hizo fuerte, te hizo de hielo, antes eras una niña amable y ahora eres todo lo contrario - Aono sonrió para ver a la cara a la rubia que por un momento temio un ataque de furia pero este no llego.

- Antes era alguien que pensaba que la gente era buena y me refiero a todas las personas pero ahora soy alguien que piensa que las personas son seres que cometen errores, demasiados si lo piensas y que se esconden tras ellos porque ustedes hicieron eso, jamás se disculparon por lo que me habían hecho, no quiero tus disculpas porque no creo en el perdón, ahora solo quiero tratar de confiar en las personas pero por ustedes no puedo, es algo que no se como hacer sin contar que soy de hielo porque lo que me hicieron no solo me lastimo me hizo lo que soy Ino y quiero que lo entiendan a mi manera no a la suya - Ino no podía creer que la hubieran lastimado tanto para que ella fuera la persona que estaba frente a ella.

Jamás habían pensado en disculparse puesto que nunca pensaron que ella volvería además para empezar no sabían porque habían ideado la manera de hacerla quedar en rídiculo, ella no lo sabía acaso ¿los demás si?, bueno eso era algo que tenía que preguntarles cuanto antes.

* * *

Llegaron al distrito comercial y bajaron frente a un centro comercial enorme - Vamos - anuncio la pelirroja caminando por delante de la rubia que ni con todo el dinero que antes tenía podía entrar a un centro comercial como ese pues todo lo que había ahí costaba demasiado, al abrirse las puertas y ser vistas por los empleados estos de inmediato hicieron una reverencia pero la rubia no entendía porque - Bienvenida Akasuna-sama - la pelirroja les contesto con una leve sonrisa para caminar primero a los departamentos de la planta baja como siempre lo hacía.

Se adentro en uno de ropa de temporada - Escoje lo que quieras, ellas se encargaran de guardarlo - la rubia asintió para disponerse a seguir las órdenes, había demasiada ropa que aún no salía supuso que era exlusiva, escogio bastantes atuendos que le gustaron y vio que la pelirroja hacía lo mismo, el siguiente departamento que visitaron fue uno de zapatos, Ino estaba encantada con la variedad de zapatillas que estaban frente a sus ojos, escogio bastantes pues casi todas le gustaron.

Aono solo escogio zapatos sin tacón, odiaba usar zapatillas, solo lo hacía cuando era necesario, las empleadas embolsaban todo lo que pedían las dos pues después de todo esa tienda era de la pelirroja pero la rubia no lo sabía, así pasaron a todos los departamentos aunque faltaban algunos pero decidieron  
detenerse para tomar un refrigerio así que pasaron a una tienda donde servían té y así lo hicieron, estaban en completo silencio - ¿Algo más Akasuna-sama? - pidio un té helado pues hacía bastante calor al menos eso pensaba.

- ¿Porqué son tan amables contigo? - pregunto Ino pues el bichito de la curiosidad la había picado - Soy la dueña, tienen que tratarme bien al menos eso pienso - la rubia casi escupe su té por esa respuesta, ¿la dueña?, jamás penso que ella lo era pues no tenía tantos años como las demás empresarias pero ella no era nadie para juzgar, terminaron para seguir de compras pero esta vez con un poco más de calma - ¿Qué planeas Aono? - pregunto la rubia mientras subían por las escaleras eléctricas haciendo que esta posara la vista en ella.

- Quiero ser tu amiga - dijo esta para bajar y adentrarse en el departamento de joyería - Me traes de compras y ¿amigas? - pregunto extrañada por la confesión haciendo que la pelirroja se detuviera pues no pensaba que le pediría ser su amiga bueno no se lo pidio, más bien le dijo que quería ser su amiga era muy diferente - ¿Porqué quieres que sea tu amiga? - pregunto antes de entrar por la puerta causando la risa de la pelirroja - Te dije que eras de mi familia y quiero llevar la fiesta en paz ¿qué dices? - Ino asintió con la cabeza.

Después de todo así debía ser, aunque esperaba que sus amigos no se molestaran con ella porque eso si le dolería - En ese caso, amigas - extendio la mano para que esta la estrechara sellando así el "pacto", vieron los diferentes collares que tenía la tienda y Aono se detuvo en uno, era sencillo pero hermoso, se lo regalaría a Karin por todo lo que había hecho por ella - Me llevo este - el dependiente asintió para disponerse a entregarlo, la pelirroja vio que la rubia veía un collar pero seguramente pensaba que estaba demasiado caro así que se coloco detras de ella, tenía un gusto exquisito.

- Llevatelo - le dijo causando el sobresalto en la rubia que no había reparado en la presencia de la otra - Cuesta demasiado - dijo esta resignada a no poder comprarlo recibiendo por respuesta una negación de la pelirroja que señalo el collar para que el dependiente se disponiera a tomarlo y entregarselo, vieron más cosas y la pelirroja se detuvo en un anillo que le parecía hermoso así que decidio llevarselo, salieron del departamento entre risas para detenerse en una tienda de más ropa, compraron más y finalmente pasaron a la caja para pagar, la suma era demasiada y la rubia se sintio mal por haber comprado tanto, la pelirroja entrego su tarjeta para que subieran todo a los dos autos que habían llegado mientras ellas estaban comprando, las dos abordaron el auto que arranco con dirección a la casa extrañamente el ambiente no era tan pesado pues ahora eran amigas, jamás imaginaron que sería así pero bueno no iban a oponerse.

* * *

Bajaron del automóvil para caminar a la puerta y pasar a la sala, la pelirroja tomo asiento en un sofá, miro su reloj eran las 8:00 p.m. y aún no llegaba su hermano cuando había dicho que llegaría para cenar, dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio, estaba un poco cansada por la caminata que tuvieron en el centro comercia,l habían comprado buenas cosas pero estaba cansada, recargo su cabeza en el sofá cuando se abrio la puerta dejando ver a Suigetsu con su novia, al parecer venían de una cita, este dejo la puerta abierta.

- Cierra la puerta - le ordeno esta mientras veía a Ino levantarse pero esta se detuvo en seco al ver a Naruto entrar de la mano de su novia, de inmediato la pelirroja se levanto para mirar al peliazul esperando una explicación - Fue una cita doble - le dijo este temiendo por su vida - ¿Y? - pregunto bastante fastidiada - Los invite a cenar, espero no te moleste - la pelirroja conto hasta diez para controlarse - ¿Qué haces aquí Ino? - escucho que el rubio le preguntaba a su amiga a lo que esta la miro y asintió.

- Vivo aquí - respondio esta sentandose en el sofá, la verdad era que no esperaba tener que explicarlo aún - ¿Cómo? - pregunto el rubio pues no entendía nada de lo que pasaba - Asuntos que no te importan Namikaze - escucho la voz de la pelirroja bastante molesta, noto que su novia tomaba má fuerte su mano, reacción que no paso desapercibida por la chica que solto una leve carcajada.

En ese momento se abrio la puerta dejando ver a Karin acompañada de Juugo quien cargaba algunas cosas, la chica de lentes se detuvo al ver a la pareja del peliazul pero trato de no hacerles caso para ver a Aono que estaba hecha una furia, el pelinaranja le entrego las bolsas a una mucama que las llevo de inmediato a la habitación de la de lentes, la pelirroja se levanto del sofá para caminar al comedor seguida de sus dos amigos y de la rubia, dejo en la sala al peliazul y al rubio y por supuesto a sus novias.

- Karin - esta se detuvo para tomar la caja que le extendía, la abrio y se encontro con un collar sencillo pero hermoso, miro a su amiga que en ese momento tomaba asiento para que sirvieran la cena - Gracias - dijo mientras le pedía al pelinaranja que la ayudara a colocarselo, Aono le sonrió para ver entrar a su hermano corriendo mientras tomaba asiento - Lo siento - pidio disculpas este recuperando el aire para recibir una mirada de advertencia de su hermana quien indico que podían servir la cena.

Por la puerta del comedor entraron los demás que tomaron asiento, Sasori miro a su hermana quien al parecer se estaba controlando, una leve sonrisa aparecio en su rostro al verla así, estaban cenando cuando sono el celular de la pelirroja que se levanto para contestar - ¿Bueno? - del otro lado casi no se escuchaba nada - Hablo con la señorita Akasuna - se extraño porque una voz femenina preguntara eso - Si ella habla - contesto acomodandose el cabello.

- Llamo del hospital Konoha porque su pareja ha tenido un pequeño accidente y necesitamos que venga pues los padres de este no se encuentran de lo contrario no podemos darle el alta - Aono casi se va de espaldas cuando mencionaron a Suguru, sintio como su corazón se acelero del miedo que tuvo por unos instantes, su hermano la vio y se levanto de inmediato - Pero ¿está bien? - pregunto tratando de no alterarse por no recibir una respuesta inmediata - S,i solo esta un poco herido, es por eso que necesitamos que venga para darle el alta - bien el "solo un poco herido" no ayudaba.

- Voy para allá - colgo para beber un vaso de leche y tratar de tranquilizarse - ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto su hermano viendo a su hermana llamar a una mucama - Suguru tuvo un accidente tengo que ir para el hospital - todos voltearon a ver a la pelirroja que se colocaba un pequeño suéter, a Naruto le molesto que se preocupara tanto, como odiaba sentirse así más aún cuando no había tenido el valor de terminar con su novia, se obligo a controlar o de lo contrario la chica la pasaría mal y no quería verla llorar.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - su hermana asintió para ver a la de lentes y a Juugo que de inmediato tomaron sus cosas para irse con ellos - ¿Y yo? - pregunto Suigetsu levantandose pero la pelirroja lo obligo a sentarse con una mirada furiosa - Tú te quedas con tus invitados, Ino vamos - esta se levanto para ir con ellos, tomo el suéter que su futuro esposo le extendía.

* * *

Salieron para abordar un auto, se extraño de la acititud de la pelirroja pues se veía bastante mal con esa noticia, entonces penso que incluso aunque la hubieran lastimado tanto ella aún podía amar y amaba a ese chico, el auto avanzo a toda velocidad tal y como se lo habían ordenado.

Este se estaciono frente al hospital para que bajaran todos, Aono camino de prisa a la recepción y una vez le dieron los datos justo cuando iba al asensor la recepcionista los detuvo - Solo usted puede pasar, lo lamento - miro a su hermano que fulmino con la vista a la empleada para después suspirar - Ve, aquí te esperamos, cualquier cosa marcame - asintió para abordar el elevador y marcar el piso, estaba nerviosa no quería que nada le pasara a su novio y no entendía muy bien la razón pero no iba pensar en eso ahora.

Bajo para buscar con la vista el número de habitación cuando choco con alguien y era justamente el primo del rubio, maldijo mentalmente por encontrarse justamente con él - ¿Aono? - pregunto este viendola a la cara para sonreir feliz de la vida - Busco a alguien - la sonrisa se borro del rostro para verla, más que eso admirarla porque se veía más que hermosa ,sin poder evitarlo se acerco bastante a ella y coloco sus dedos en los labios de ella pero esta retrocedio, no quería nada con su médico más cuando tenía novio.

- ¿Por qué te alejas? - pregunto este sufriendo por el rechazo de ella, de la niña que le gustaba como ninguna otra podía hacerlo - Escucha, tengo novio y tienes que entenderlo - Yahiko impacto su puño en la pared, no podía, más bien no quería creer que su chica tuviera novio, cuando encontrara al infeliz lo mataría con sus propias manos - No pienso entenderlo, te dije que me gustabas y que no te iba dejar ir así que no lo hare, pienso luchar por ti - la pelirroja se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con los hombres que conocía? - Permiso - esta paso a su lado para abrir la puerta y ver a Suguru recostado en la cama, se mordio el labio pues había sufrido demasiado, camino pero se detuvo en seco al ver entrar al pelinaranja pero ¿qué se creía? - Es mi paciente - aclaro este pues no quería que ella se molestara con él - Suguru - se acerco la pelirroja para despertarlo suavemente pero este solo se acomodo más en la cama, noto que tenía una gasa en la ceja y la muñeca izquierda vendada pero también su vista fue al costado para ver que lo tenía vendado.

Instintivamente sus manos viajaron a su cabello para acariciarlo suavemente - ¿Qué es de ti? - pregunto el pelinaranja apuntando unas cosas en hojas - Mi novio - contesto la pelirroja escuchando como el otro se detenía al escribir, iba a decir algo pero se detuvo al ver reaccionar a su paciente quien le sonrió a la pelirroja - No vuelvas a asustarme - dijo esta abrazandolo tratando de retener las lágrimas pues había sufrido al saber que este había tenido un accidente.

Suguru la abrazo más pues le encantaba el calor que ella desprendía, entonces comprendio que jamás dejaría ir a esa chica, la atrajo más hacía él y la beso en la frente para mirarla a los ojos, le encantaban estos, escucharon el carraspeo del doctor por lo que se separon para esperar que este hablara por su parte Yahiko quería matar al chico, odiaba que alguien tocara a su chica - Firma para arreglar la documentación y podrán irse - le extendio los papeles a Aono que los firmo de inmediato para entregarselos de nuevo.

- Vuelvo en unos momentos - el pelinaranja salio para arreglar la documentación pero se recargo en la pared, le dolía ver a esa niña con otro que no fuera él, entonces comprendio que no solo le gstaba si no que más bien estaba enamorado, solto una risa suave para llevarse la mano al cabello y despeinarse un poco - Estoy enamorado - murmuro aún no logrando creer lo que sentía por esa niña - Namikaze Yahiko ¿enamorado? - escucho la voz de alguien a sus espaldas.

Volteo para encontrarse con uno de sus colegas, el famoso Uchiha Itachi quien estaba cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa de burla el pelinaranja le sonrió - Si, estoy enamorado y de una niña a la que le llevo cuatro años - comento empezando a caminar al lado del pelinegro que iba encantado con la situación - ¿Y cómo es ella? - pregunto mientras leía unos papeles - Hermosa - dijo este para empezar a tramitar la salida de su paciente y por desgracia el novio de la chica que lo traía loco.

- Date prisa para irnos - lo apresuro el pelinegro firmando su salida recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su amigo - Solo subo a ver a mi paciente y en menos de cinco minutos bajo - Itachi asintió para ver correr a su amigo mientras este bajaba a la recepción donde lo esperaría como siempre, bajo del asensor y se encontro con Sasori, sabía que había vuelto pues después de todo ya se había encontrado con su hermana la cual por cierto estaba hermosa - ¿Itachi? - este vio a la rubia que se encontraba al lado de este y le sonrió, después de todo era amiga de su hermano.

- Trabajo aquí Ino - le recordo este causando la risa nerviosa de esta para mirar al pelirrojo - ¿No saludas Sasori? - le pregunto con un poco de burla - Te saludaria pero dado que eres el hermano del maldito que lastimo a mi pequeña hermana paso de saludarte - le dijo este con una mirada furiosa haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera levemente - Deja eso en el pasado y saludame - le extendio la mano y al ver que su rubia esperaba que la aceptara lo hizo recibiendo la sonrisa del otro que estaba contento de tenerlo de vuelta, aún recordaba la época que vivieron juntos con los demás chicos.

Se escucho el elevador dejando ver a Yahiko ya sin bata, solo con la ropa normal pero con un deje de enojo - Vamos - dijo este apresurando a Itachi pero este señalo a pelirrojo así que no tuvo de otra que saludarlo con un apretón de manos y con una sonrisa leve, se escucho de nuevo el asensor dejando ver a Aono de la mano de su novio Suguru, la pelirroja miro al pelinegro con sorpresa pues no sabía que hacía ahí - Hola pelirroja - le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa pero ella no le hizo caso.

Camino a donde su hermano quien asintió para tomar de la mano a Ino que se sorprendio por ese gesto y se mordio el labio pues sintio una sensación extraña - ¿No tienes frío pelirroja? - escucharon una voz más así que todos voltearon para encontrarse con un castaño que tenía una bata de médico, Aono lo miro con el ceño fruncido para después ignorarlo y comenzar a caminar con los demás pero el castaño se coloco delante de ella en un movimiento rápido haciendo que se detuviera.

- ¿Puedes quitarte? - le dijo Suguru que ya estaba desesperado de por si le dolía la cabeza y esos tipos lo único que hacían era coquetearle a su novia, el castaño lo ignoro para ver a la chica que había llamado su atención lo cual ya era mucho - Sabaku No Kankuro - se presento este, Aono se puso pálida al escuchar ese apellido y apreto más la mano de su novio que enojado la aparto de ese tipo para darse prisa y abordar el auto pero en ese momento por la puerta entro Namikaze Naruto.

Eso ya no podía ponerse peor parecía que todos ahí exceptuando al tal Juugo y al hermano de su novia la veían como a una presa, la pelirroja lo tomo de la mano más fuerte para comenzar a caminar hacía la salida, se estaba ahogando ahí.

Abordaron el auto que arranco de inmediato - ¿Estás bien? - pregunto la de lentes preocupada pues su amiga había sido vista como una presa pues todos los ahí presentes se la comían con la mirada, su amiga asintio para ver a su novio ya que aún estaba preocupada por como se encontraba este - ¿Qué te sucedio para quedar así? - le pregunto pasando su mano por la herida de la ceja - Una niña me pidio ayuda para bajar a su gatito y caí del árbol - la pelirroja rió levemente al igual que los demás ya que nadie creería que aún existían personas que hacían eso.

- ¿Y tus padres? - pregunto pues recordo que la señorita que había llamado dijo que no los había podido localizar o más bien que no se encontraban - Viajaron de último momento así que mañana podre ir a tu cita médica - la beso en la frente para mirarla a los ojos - En ese caso te quedas a dormir conmigo - los que estaban en el auto casi se atragantan con su propia saliva al escuchar ese "conmigo" así que miraron a la pelirroja que no se retracto de sus palabras y también Suguru esperaba que se retractara pero esta no lo hizo.

* * *

El auto arribo en la mansión y todos bajaron para entrar a la mansión, la mayoría estaba cansada así que se despidieron para ir a sus habitaciones - Buenas noches - se despidio Ino abrazando a la pelirroja que le correspondio para verla subir las escaleras, sus amigos se despidieron desde estas para ir a sus cuartos, Sasori la miro y esta asintió, lo que quería saber era si iba a suceder algo con su novio pero ella con la mirada le había dicho que no - Vamos - Suguru asintió para subir las escaleras con ella.

Al entrar a su habitación se quedo sorprendido por la cantidad de libros que tenía y había un cuarto especial para toda su ropa, no se fijo en más solo la vio tomar algo de su closet y entregarselo, lo reconocio como una pijama más bien como un short y un suéter ella tomo algo más para entrar al baño así que se dio prisa y se cambio para verla salir con una pijama que hace que casi se vaya de espaldas, esta consistía en un pequeño short demasiado pequeño y una camisa de tirantes de seda que se ceñía en el busto.

- Ven - ella se acomodo en el lado izquierdo y él en el derecho para dormir, este se acomodo para verla dormir y recibio una sonrisa de su parte para que ella se acomodara entre sus brazos y lo tomara de la cintura, le agradaba sentir el claor del cuerpo de su novio, es por eso que lo abrazo más fuerte - Te amo - dijo este besandola en la frente pero esta volteo para besarlo en los labios disfrutando de su sabor tomando por sorpresa a su novio que la tomo de la nuca para hacer más intenso el contacto, sus manos bajaron a la cadera de esta y las de ella al cabello de él, de pronto empezo una guerra de lenguas pues ambos estaban desesperados por probar el sabor del otro, se separaron por falta de aire para juntar sus frentes - Te amo - murmuraron ambos para abrazarse y caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Desperto cuando sintio que alguien se removía en su cama para su sorpresa se encontro con Suguru demasiado cerca, sonrió levemente para ver el despertado,r eran las 9:00 a.m. tenía la cita así que removio con cuidado a su novio que poco a poco abrio los ojos para sonreirle - Tenemos que levantarnos - este asintio para ver como la pelirroja se levanto y se coloco sus pantuflas, se estiro para levantarse también - Las mucamas te trajeron ropa, escoje algo y utiliza ese baño - la pelirroja señalo el de la puerta izquierda mientras tomaba un vaso de agua.

- No es justo que tengas dos baños - hizo un leve mohín que a su novia enternecio para besarlo y abrazarlo - Luego discutimos eso, ahora hay que darnos prisa - asintió para caminar al baño y cerrar la puerta tras de si, lo mismo hizo su novia que se desvistio con cuidado para sentir el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, sonrió por la sensación pero además porque había logrado tener un buen sueño por primera vez, al principio tuvo miedo de que se despertara gritando pero fue todo lo contrario, no soño con nada pero al menos tuvo por primera vez tranquilidad y le agradecia a Suguru.

Salio del baño ya arreglado pues había escojido un pantalón de mezclilla azul al igual que una camisa de manga larga color blanca encima de esta se coloco un pequeño suéter con rayas pequeñas de color azul y blanco, vio salir a su novia que se veía hermosa pues tenía un pantalón de mezclilla blanco que se le veía estupendo además de una blusa strapless blanca pero hasta donde terminaba su busto era de color azul cielo y se ceñía haciendo resaltar el mismo busto.

Traía unos zapatos sin tacón rosa claro que la hacían lucir tierna, su cabello estaba ondulado y traía unos aretes de diamantes, no se contuvo y la beso suavemente en los labios para después tomar su reloj y colocarselo al igual que su cartera que metio en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón, Aono se coloco el anillo que había comprado apenas ayer además de uno de un reoj para finalmente ponerse un collar de diamantes, tomar su bolso donde ya estaban sus cosas y salir de su habitación de la mano de su novio que se veía demasiado guapo.

Bajaron las escaleras entre risas para caminar al comedor donde estaban todos desayunando, por su parte su hermano estaba feliz pues era la primera vez que veía así a su hermana y le agradaba que sonriera pues hace mucho que no lo hacía, Ino estaba encantada con el noviazgo de ambos pues se veía que se querían demasiado y estaba feliz por la pelirroja, Karin estaba ida o al menos parecía porque el peliazul se había ido desde temprano con su noviecita, lo cual le molestaba sobre manera.

Juugo por su parte estaba encantado con la sonrisa que mostraba la pelirroja pero por otra parte le molestaba saber que la de lentes, una de sus mejores amigas sufriera tanto por el dientes de tiburón pero bueno solo esperaba que ninguno de los dos terminara odiandose pues eso haría que el grupo se desintegrara y no quería eso, desayunaron con calma pues aún tenían tiempo cuando por la puerta del comedor entro Suigetsu con una cara de tonto que a la de lentes le molesto por esa razón se levanto tomando su bolso.

- Nos vemos en la comida - tropezo dos veces con sus pies pues quería salir de ese lugar cuanto antes - Karin - se detuvo al escuchar el llamado de su amiga ladeo la cabeza para ver que esta esperaba una respuesta - Voy de compras - la pelirroja solto una carcajada, esa era su amiga, siempre que algo le dolía iba de compras y ya era hora de quitarle esa maña - No, no vas, te vas a quedar aquí en casa, ayudaras a Juugo con su entrenamiento de futbol y ya que estamos vas a practicar basquet, después de todo formas parte de ese equipo y tienes que mejorar tu técnica ¿entendiste? - la de lentes asintió para ver al pelinaranja que se levanto de inmediato para seguirla.

La pelirroja nego suavemente con la cabeza, no podía creer que su amiga siguiera siendo una niña pequeña que a cualquier situación quería ir de compras, sonrió un poco pues eso le recordaba a alguien no a ella específicamente pero si a su madre, se levanto para ir a lavarse los dientes pues eran las 10:25 a.m. y ya tenían que emprender la marcha, bajo las escaleras para ver a su novio esperando en la puerta - Regreso - anuncio a su hermano que asintió con la cabeza para verla salir por la puerta.

* * *

Abordaron el auto que emprendio la marcha hacía el hospital - ¿Aono? - esta miro a su novio que no se decidía a hablar - ¿Si? - lo animo a que hablara pero este volteo la cara para mirar por la ventana - ¿Namikaze te gusta? Es que cuando lo ves te duele algo pero no sé que es, si te gusta dimelo para apartarme y de esa manera puedas ser feliz - dijo este mordiendose el labio, la pelirroja no podía creer que dijera que se apartaría para que ella fuera feliz, no entendio más bien no quizo entender que las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas eran por culpa de Suguru al decir que se iría de su lado.

No se contuvo más y lo abrazo mientras lloraba, esta reacción sorprendio a su novio pues él de verdad pensaba que ella sentía algo por ese rubio - No digas jamás que me gusta otra persona que no seas tú, yo te amo como tú me amas y jamás voy a permitir que te vayas de mi lado - le dijo esta viendolo a los ojos, entonces no se contuvo más y la beso disfrutando el sabor salado y se maldijo por haberla hecho llorar, se separaron por falta de aire para juntar sus frentes - Te amo - murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

El auto arribo en el hospital así que ambos bajaron para caminar a recepción y posteriormente subir al elevador, iban en total silencio - Tengamos una cita - dijo este tomandola de la mano mientras la pelirroja lo miraba con el ceño fruncido pues no entendía nada - ¿Cómo? - pregunto extrañada recibiendo una risa suave de su novio - Tengamos una cita en la heladería al terminar tu revisión - la pelirroja asintió para bajar del asensor y caminar al consultorio - Solo pacientes - escucharon detrás de ellos para encontrarse con el pelinaranja que se veía un poco enojado.

Suguru le indico que la esperaría en la sala de espera así que ella camino hasta abrir la puerta para que después de ella entrara Yahiko que tomo asiento al  
igual que yo - Revisare tu costado ¿aún te duele? - ella nego con la cabeza pues Karin se lo había arreglado así que no tenía que ser revisado - Aún así tengo que revisarte - asintió para sentarse donde le indico, se subio un poco la blusa dejando ver su vientre plano para que el pelinaranja pasara sus dedos apretando las partes del costado y ver la reacción de la chica que no mostraba dolor alguno tal y como había dicho.

- Bien, en ese caso nos queda claro que ya no tienes dolor ¿has tenido alguna molestia con las otras partes lastimadas? - nego con la cabeza, ya no le dolía nada - En ese caso ya no es necesario que vengas - Aono asintió para levantarse y retirarse pero fue detenida por la mano del pelinaranja que llevo  
instintivamente uno de sus dedos a los labios de ella que se congelo por esa acción pero no retrocedio, solo lo hizo cuando este la iba a besar - No - dijo para intentar abrir la puerta pero este la cerro colocando su mentón en el hombro de ella que sintio una sensación agradable - Solo uno - dijo este pero ella nego con la cabeza, no podía hacerle eso a su novio.

Salio bastante agitada para buscar con la vista a su novio pero no estaba donde se suponía devía estar, una enfermera se acerco a ella - Su acompañante bajo a la cafetería dijo que no tardaba - asintió para caminar a la sala de espera cuando sintio que alguien la detenía por la mano, volteo la cabeza con miedo para encontrarse con Yahiko que se acerco a ella para mirarla a los ojos y perderse en ellos, se acerco a sus labios para besarla pero en ese momento alguien lo jalo de la mano para apartarlo de la pelirroja.

Era Naruto que lo quería matar con la mirada, Aono lo vio con miedo porque no quería problemas y si llegaba Suguru eso es lo que iba a haber - Alejate de ella - siseo el rubio apretando el antebrazo de su primo que lo miro con una sonrisa de burla - ¿O qué? - pregunto este soltando a la pelirroja para encarar a su primo que lo miro con una furia tremenda - Aono, vamos - escucharon la voz de su novio que iba entrando en la estancia para encontrarse con esa escena.

Camino hasta su novia para tomarla de la mano y comenzar a caminar pero alguien entro a la estancia, era Itachi que venía leyendo unas hojas y cuando vio a la pelirroja se acerco para sonreirle, esa actitud saco de quicio a su novio que estaba harto de que todo mundo tuviera una fijación con su novia - Un gusto verte - le dijo el pelinegro coqueteando con ella, la pelirroja estaba cohibida por tantos que la veían como un objeto, miro a Suguru que miraba por los ventanales.

Noto que este se estaba conteniendo pero no entendía porque no la defendía, entonces penso que era ella quien le estaba haciendo daño por no darle su lugar, se mordio el labio para decirles que se apartaran pero en ese momento escucho algo que la dejo helada - ¿Me preguntas o qué? Bueno dejame ponerte esto en claro, Aono me gusta y la voy a conquistar te guste o no así que alejate de ella - ladeo la cabeza para ver a Naruto sujetando de la bata a su primo que lo miraba amenazante.

- Jamás porque ella es mía la amo igual que tu - bien, eso iba de mal en peor lo vieras por donde lo vieras, por la puerta entro el castaño de ayer para su desgracia el hermano de Gaara, el tal Kankuro quien al verla camino hasta ella para tomar su mano y depositar un beso en ella - Un gusto volver a verte preciosa - le sonrió para ver como lo jalaban del brazo y este era Itachi quien le sonrió - No te le acerques tanto Sabaku, ella no es tú tipo - le dijo este causando la risa del castaño.

Miro de nuevo a Suguru que estaba perdido en los ventanales mirando al cielo, no lo soporto más, le estaba haciendo daño a la persona que más quería, al chico que amaba - ¡Basta! - grito llamando la atención de todos incluyendo a su novio que la miro con un deje de tristeza - No me gusta ninguno de ustedes cuatro y les voy a pedir que dejen de molestarme, no los quiero a ninguno y que les quede claro porque al único que amo es a Ayusawa Suguru, mi novio y el chico al que más amo así que si nos disculpan tenemos una cita - tomo de la mano a su novio para salir de ahí y abordar el elevador.

Apreto el primer piso y se golpeo levemente con la frente en una de las paredes - Gracias - escucho detrás de su espalda la voz de su novio que al parecer estaba feliz - Perdón por haberte lastimado pero tarde en comprender que tenía que darte tu lugar, perdón - le dijo a su novio que la abrazo por la cintura - Te amo - murmuro este en su oído así que se volteo para besarlo suavemente, lo necesitaba más que nunca de verdad que si, bajaron tomados de la mano para caminar a la salida y desde los ventanales los estaban viendo los cuatro chicos que solo la veían a ella.

- No me rendire - murmuraron los tres al mismo tiempo, no claro que no, esa chica les gustaba y no la iban a dejar en paz, los cuatro iban a salir de la estancia - Naruto es mejor que desistas no quiero hacerle daño a mi primo - le dijo Yahiko cruzado de brazos recibiendo por respuesta la risa del rubio - No pienso alejarme de ella que te quede claro - salio pero fue detenido por la mano de su primo - En ese caso esta es una guerra entre primos - aclaro el pelinaranja, Naruto se solto del agarre para subir al elevador.

* * *

La pelirroja iba tomada de la mano de su novio que la llevaba a la heladería - Pense que me defenderías y mira quien a terminado haciendolo, la mujer - le dijo esta con la vista baja - No pensaba defenderte pues eres tú la que es perseguida por todos ellos, por eso me moleste y por eso decidi que deberías disfrutar, además eras tú quien no les ponía un alto - Aono se detuvo porque le molestaron las palabras de su novio al decir que debería de disfrutar pero de alguna manera lo entendía porque él siempre le daba su lugar.

- En ese caso para ¿qué tienes novia? si no la vas a defender, en algunas ocasiones tú mismo debes de poner el alto y darte tu lugar - contesto esta soltandose de su mano para cruzarse de brazos - No, porque es la novia la que debe de hacer eso, yo te doy tu lugar porque te amo y te respeto pero pienso que solo tú me amas más no me respetas - la pelirroja solto una leve carcajada para darle un bolsaso en el pecho - ¿Qué no te respeto? Por supuesto que lo hago, eres tú quien se deja pisotear - le dijo la pelirroja con las manos en las caderas, su novio la miro un poco furioso.

- ¿Me dejo pisotear? Perdone la señorita por no defenderla pero eras tú quien disfrutaba de esa pelea, porque después de todo usted estaba implicada y no creas que esos tipos te van a dejar en paz, te van a seguir coqueteando y ¿qué vas hacer? vas a decirles que me amas, como si a ellos les importara eso, eres tú quien debe ponerlos en su lugar - dijo este molesto por el reclamo de su novia - ¿Yo debo ponerlos en su lugar? Eres el novio, haz el trabajo de defender a tu novia - Suguru solto una carcajada.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta que varias personas los estaban viendo - ¿Defenderte? Aono, eres alguien que sola se puede defender, más bien pienso que lo que querías era que yo les dijera que eras mi novia y que te amaba pero ¿sabes porqué no lo hice? no lo hice porque soy yo quien siempre se lo dice a la gente pero creo que esta vez era tu turno, perdoname por disfrutar el verte dandome mi luga,r no volvera a suceder, la proxima vez sere yo quien te defienda como siempre lo hace, yo mismo me dare mi lugar como tú dices y no me dejare pisotear, espero de esa manera no volverte a ver molesta - comenzo a caminar dejandola ahí de pie apretando los puños.

Era verdad que siempre era él quien le decía a la gente que era su novia pero ella no era como él - ¿Molesta? ¿Crees qué estoy molesta? ¡Idiota! - le avento algo que había en su bolso, no supo que era pero eso lo había detenido en su caminar - ¿Entonces cuál es el problema por no defenderte? - preguto este ya exasperado porque odiaba pelear con ella - No estoy molesta, pense que me defenderías porque yo no soy como crees pero no lo sabes porque jamás haz preguntado ¡eres tú quien no sabe nada de mi! - le grito furiosa.

Suguru penso que si a eso iban pues bien - ¿Y tú me conoces? ¡Claro que no! ¡Lo único que veo que captura tu interés es el rubio y no digas que no porque fuiste tú quien quería detener la pelea de mi sempai y él, ahora entiendo porque! ¡Aunque digas que no te gusta, si te gusta y no tienes idea de cuanto me lastima eso! - la pelirroja se mordio el labio porque si tenía razón, Naruto le gustaba pero amaba a Suguru - ¡Bien, tienes razón me gusta Naruto y lamento lastimarte pero tú lo querías escuchar! - iba a decir algo más pero vio que su novio tenía un semblante sombrío, entonces se arrepintio de sus palabras - Necesito tiempo, solo... no quiero verte - vio alejarse a su novio y quizo detenerlo pero solo dio media vuelta y corrio de prisa a su casa.

* * *

Había lastimado a su novio al decirle esas palabras y se sentía horriblemente mal, habían tenido su primera pelea y ella había sido la causante, entro a la casa y subio de prisa a su habitación - Pequeña - la detuvo su hermano y escucho los pasos de este, trato de subir peor fue detenida por la mano de Sasori, sin más volteo para que este viera aún las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas - ¿Qué paso? - escucho a Ino preguntarle desde abajo, no lo soporto más y abrazo a su hermano.

- Por mi culpa Suguru y yo tuvimos una pelea, le dije que me gustaba Naruto y no quiere verme, me pidio tiempo - se solto de su hermano para sentarse en un escalón y abrazarse a sus rodillas, le dolía mucho el pecho, su hermano la abrazo tratando que se calmara mientras la rubia no podía creer que la pelirroja gustara de su amigo, sintio pena porque ella estuviera sufriendo por no saber lo que sentía hacía ambos.

* * *

Su hermano la acosto en la cama y beso su frente - Por cierto Akihiko trajo esto, dice que se lo pediste y no tiene respuesta de Takahashi, descansa pequeña - salio por la puerta dejandola sola y así se sentía, miro el sobre para sacar algunas hojas, era la información que había pedido de Davidson Angela, saco las hojas, necesitaba distraerse un poco, las lágrimas se habían detenido pero su corazón dolía aún, en la primera hoja venían todos los datos personales de la chica.

En la segunda hoja los datos sobre sus padres, se detuvo en el apellido de la madre de esta pues la señora se llamaba Matsumura Matsuri, ese apellido era de uno de las damas de hierro más específicos de la abuela de Haruno, eso si que era interesante, recordaba que esa dama se había casado nuevamente pero que sus hijos conservaban el apellido Haruno, reviso la tercer hoja, esta hablaba sobre lo que pensaba pues la mamá de la chica que formaba parte del consejo había adoptado ese apellido a petición de su madre Matsuri que no quería que ella tuviera el apellido Haruno solo porque se había casado con un empleado el cual no le daba los lujos que pensaba su hija debería de tener pero la dama de hierro pagaba la escuela de su nieta.

No por buena abuela sino porque se los cobraba a sus padres con grandes intereses, de esa manera su hija no decía nada de la relación que tenía con ella, la pelirroja sonrió, así que Davidson Angela no era cualquier chica, eso si que era todo un gran descubrimiento, sonrió levemente cuando algo en la mesa llamo su atención, dejo los papeles en uno de sus cajones y tomo entre sus manos una pequeña hoja, era la letra de su novio bueno no sabía si aún lo era.

La pequeña nota decía "Al verte dormir deseo que siempre sea así porque eres lo más valioso que me ha pasado y si te perdiera moriría, te pido que me sigas amando como yo siempre lo hare. Te amo: Suguru" las lágrimas llegaron de nuevo a ella y tuvo que enterrar la cabeza en la almohada, se sentía mal por lo que había hecho y dicho en esa pelea, se acosto para caer en los brazos de Morfeo, se desperto a las 9:00 p.m. y aviso que no cenaría, volvio a dormir tratando de no llorar.

* * *

Desperto por el sonido de la alarma para bajarse de la cama y darse una ducha que necesitaba, vio el reloj eran las 9:00 a.m., tenía que darse prisa, salio de la ducha y se detuvo en el espejo de cuerpo entero, sus ojos estaban normales pero su corazón demostraba las lágrimas que había derramado, tomo del closet un pescador café para colocarse también una blusa blanca que se ceñía en su busto, se ondulo el cabello y tomo unas sandalias blancas para meter su celular y su cartera en su bolso.

Salio de su habitación para ir al comedor, se sirvio leche y vio su reloj eran las 9:45 a.m., se despidio de su hermano y de los demás para salir de la casa y abordar el auto, la casa de Davidson era pequeña pero a ella no le importo, ya se encargaría de eso, el trayecto fue silencioso hasta que el auto se detuvo frente a la escuela de la Niebla, esta era imponente, de esta salieron varios chicos que eran el consejo estudiantil, Davidson se sorprendio pues jamás los había visto, ni siquiera ella porque tenía asuntos entre ambas escuelas, miro a su presidenta de consejo y penso ¿quién era ella para hacer salir al consejo de la Niebla?.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	7. Consejo estudiantil de la Niebla

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste. **

**Gracias por leer.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Consejo estudiantil de la Niebla**

Davidson veía bastante a su presidenta, no entendía porque era ella quien hacía salir a los miembros del consejo de la Niebla pues en todas las escuelas ningun presidente era capaz de hacer que estos dieran la cara, pues por lo general mandaban a unos auxiliares, por lo tanto nadie los conocía lo cual no era grato, incluso ella había intentado hablar con ellos pero se le había negado en numerosas ocasiones, los chicos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de entrada mientras la reja se abría de inmediato hicieron una reverencia para saludarlas.

- Es un placer tenerla aquí Akasuna-san - saludo solo uno quien supuso era el presidente, ese chico si que despedía un aura de respeto, miro a su presidenta que sonrió levemente - Cuanto tiempo - saludo como si ya los conociera, así que se pregunto ¿qué pasaba allí?, por su parte la pelirroja se encontraba en total calma aunque sentía un poco de miedo pues corría el riesgo de encontrarse con Suguru y eso solo aumentaría su dolor, eso era más que obvio, hasta ella camino el presidente.

Era un chico rubio de ojos verdes y cabello rubio, todo ese consejo era de América pero se habían criado en Japón - McCallum Jonh, presidente del consejo - se presento ante ambas para regresar a su lugar, el siguiente en dar un paso fue el vicepresidente que era un castaño de ojos azules y de tez blanca como todos - Bocquet Peter, vicepresidente del consejo - hizo una reverencia para volver a su lugar.

El siguiente en presentarse fue un chico de cabello negro y de ojos grises - Rusell George, coordinador de eventos deportivos del consejo - hizo una reverencia para volver a su lugar, siguio un chico de cabello rubio con profundos ojos rojos -Thompson David, coordinador de eventos escolares del consejo - tambien hizo una reverencia para regresar a su lugar y que avanzara un chico de cabello castaño y ojos lilas - Rousselot Richard, coordinador de eventos interescolares del consejo - les sonrió para hacer una reverencia y retirarse.

Finalmente avanso un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules pero más fuertes que los normales - Stoff Thomas, tesorero del consejo - se inclino con respeto para ambas y regreso a su lugar, todos miraron a Aono con una sonrisa y Davidson sintio que sobraba pero no era para menos pues su presidenta era hermosa y ella no iba a negarlo - Cuanto tiempo chicos - todos sonrieron para abrazarla de uno en uno y besarla en la mejilla.

Acto seguido caminaron para entrar a la escuela al igual que la pelirroja por lo tanto Davidson lo hizo también, en eso se escucho la reja cerrando tras de ellas - Oímos que habías regresado más hermosa que nunca es por eso que aceptamos que nos vieras porque sabes que no dejamos que nadie nos vea - Aono sonrió ante el cuestionamiento de su viejo amigo Jonh el presidente del consejo - En ese caso me sentire privilegiada - dijo esta con una suave risa que coloco sonrisas en los rostros de los chicos que abrieron la puerta para dar acceso a un pasillo.

- ¿Nos diras a que has vuelto? - pregunto el vicepresidente pues quería saber porque la chica que habían conocido estaba convertida en una hermosa mujer y además notaba que su actitud era diferente a la antigua - Asuntos míos Peter - este solo suspiro pues sabía que ella no le diría nada así que no iba a intentarlo de nueva cuenta - De hecho... yo me hago una idea - opino George viendo con una leve sonrisa a Aono que se la devolvio - No tienen idea cuanto extrañaba ver a George hablando con chicas, desde que te fuiste no lo hace - le comento Richard.

Lo que causo la risa de todos incluyendo la del aludido y la de Aono que había extrañado a ese grupo pues habían sido sus amigos desde que los conocio  
en el parque - Hablando en serio, para ¿qué nos pediste que nos vieramos? - pregunto David mientras tecleaba un código para que la puerta se abriera - Tengo asuntos que arreglar sobre los consejos - todos asintieron para bajar unas pequeñas escaleras y abrir una puerta - Esto parece un cárcel - murmuro Davidson y de inmediato fue vista por todo el consejo que la observaban levemente furiosos.

- Es lo mismo que pienso - hablo Aono para que sus amigos no se lanzaran contra su acompañante, pero era verdad porque el colegio de la Niebla era bastante estricto en la seguridad pues habían tendio ya tres accidentes de asaltos e intento de secuestro para varios alumnos es por eso que habían decidido implementar medidas como si se protegiera al mismo emperador de China, sin contar que tenían francotiradores escondidos lo cual era un poco excesivo.

Abrieron una última puerta y dieron con un pasillo donde había varias puertas, recordaba que la última era la sala del consejo, caminaron hasta ella para dar acceso a un despacho equipado con pantallas táctiles, computadoras, laptops y demás cosas de última tecnología - Por Dios, tiene que haber todo esto - les dijo la pelirroja porque había demasiada tecnología ahí recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos que de inmediato tomaron sus lugares, el presidente ayuda a sentarse a la pelirroja y el vicepresidente a su acompañante, como todos unos buenos caballeros.

- Gracias - dijeron las dos para ver que por la puerta entraba un tipo de mucama con bebidas para todos, Davidson no podía creer que se encontrara en presencia del consejo estudiantil de la Niebla, era casi el sueño de bastantes personas, incluso de los profesores de la escuela a la que asistía y podía estar con ellos porque su presidenta los conocía - Saben que odio la limonada - dijo esta depositando de nuevo el vaso en la charola que le extendía la mucama que sonrió nerviosa esperando órdenes.

- Traele un vaso de leche - de imediato salio cerrando la puerta tras de si, Davidson se sorprendio de que su presidenta tomara leche en reuniones pero no diría nada, después de todo se sentía cohibida como para si quiera hablar - Supongo que aún estas enferma - le dijo el presidente del consejo recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de la pelirroja que se acomodo un poco el cabello - Saben que mi salud siempre ha sido así - todos asintieron mientras esperaban a la mucama que llego con un vaso de leche y una jarra de leche que dejo en la mesa del presidente.

De inmediato su presidenta tomo un sorbo para dejar el vaso y sacar de su bolso unos papeles - En verdad deseas hacer ese evento entre ambas escuelas ¿no? - pregunto el coordinador de eventos interescolares tomando los papeles y colocandose unos lentes - Richard, pareces un abuelito - lo molesto el de eventos escolares recibiendo un golpe en el brazo por parte del aludido que al parecer estaba leyendo como un extraterrestre porque de inmediato le devolvio los papeles a su presidente que hizo lo mismo.

- Tu propuesta es magnifica pero sabes que ambas escuelas no se llevan - Aono solto una pequeña risa, estaba planeando que el domingo después de que el sábado diera inicio el torneo de futbol ambas escuelas se reunieran en la lluvia de estrellas que pasaría el domingo por Japón en la noche, de esa manera ambas escuelas estarían juntas sin contar que se podría decir harían las pases - Obliga a tu escuela que yo hare eso con la mía - Jonh nego con la cabeza para darle un sorbo a su bebida y ver a sus compañeros que asintieron con la cabeza.

- Hecho - la pelirroja sonrió pues de hecho no tenía ninguna duda de que ellos aceptarían además ella sabía que era la mejor manera de reunir de nueva cuenta ambas escuelas pues desde el accidente con Naruto y su capitán ya no se llevaban bien y ella como presidenta debía arreglar ese desperfecto.

- Escuche que eres novia de un miembro de futbol de la Niebla - se mordio ligeramente el labio, no quería que nadie le hablara de ese tema y su amigo Thomas ya había tocado el tema, no quería escuchar más - Son mis asuntos - todos asintieron para que Richard tecleara algunos datos en su computadora - Bien, el evento esta programado pero de una vez te aviso más les vale a tus compañeros comportarse porque de lo contrario lo llevare con el consejo de maestros Aono - esta solto una leve carcajada para levantarse de su silla y colocarse delante de su amigo que empezaba a sudar frío - ¿Me estás amenazando? - pregunto levemente molesta.

- Nadie aquí esta tan loco para amenazarte Aono creeme así que Richard pidele ahora disculpas - ordeno su presidente viendo fijamente a su amigo que se levanto para hacer una profunda reverencia - Mis disculpas Aono - esta sonrió para golpearlo suavemente en el hombro y menear la cabeza en señal de negación - La última vez Richard - este asintió para sonreirle y tomar asiento nuevamente mientras que la pelirroja se sentaba, de alguna extraña manera se sentía cansada.

- ¿Te duele algo? - nego con la cabeza ante la preocupación d,e George que le extendio un vaso de agua que ella tomo para de su bolso sacar una caja de pastillas, se llevo una a la boca y bebio el agua para tratar de no vomitar pues en verdad que su medicamento sabía horrible - Es raro ver en ti que sigues órdenes médicas, después de todo eso no es lo tuyo - opino Peter haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera levemente - Si no las sigo muero más rápido - se tenso el ambiente por este último comentario.

Pues a ninguno de los del consejo de la niebla le gustaba lo que había vivido su amiga porque si sabían lo que el Uchiha le había hecho influyera tanto en su presente pero bueno por algo secedían las cosas después de todo, Jonh carraspeo para mirar a la pelirroja - En ese caso, te visitaremos el viernes para revisar todo - Aono asintió para hacerle una señal a Davidson que se levanto para hacer una reverencia, vio como el consejo abrazaba a su presidenta y le deseaban suerte con los preparativos.

* * *

La pelirroja caminaba junto con su acompañante pues todas las puertas se encontraban abiertas por medio del mecanismo que se activaba desde la sala del consejo - Akasuna-san ¿desde cuándo los conoce? - la pelirroja miro a su acompañante que se cohibio ante su mirada penetrante y decidio tratar de ser más buena con ella, después de todo la necesitaría de su parte - ¿Sabes lo qué me hicieron? - pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica que por supuesto recordaba ese acontecimiento.

- Antes de que pasara eso tuve una pelea con Uchiha y termine llorando en el parque, ahí los conoci, a pesar de mi aspecto ellos fueron muy amables conmigo, cuando se enteraron de lo que había sucedido se comunicaron conmigo pero yo ya estaba en América, antes de volver les avise pues de alguna manera digamos sabía que iba ser presidenta del consejo - la pelinegra la miro con asombro pues de alguna manera sentía admiración hacía su presidenta ya que despedía un aura de respeto.

Sin contar que era muy hermosa y que no por nada era novia de uno de los miembros del equipo de futbol de la escuela de la Niebla - Bueno, supongo que nos vemos en la escuela Akasuna-san - se despidio la pelinegra pero recibio una negación de cabeza por parte de Aono que la miro con una sonrisa - Te hare una pregunta y no quiero que te ofendas - esta asintió para morderse levemente el labio - ¿Cuánto tiempo has usado esa ropa? - pregunto esta pues en verdad que el atuendo que llevaba su acompañante se veía en extremo desgastado.

- Mi familia no es tan adinerada como la de los demás y hay ocasiones en las que no alcanza el dinero, es por eso que me compran ropa de segunda mano - termino Davidson con la mirada baja, por su parte Aono suspiro para verla - En ese caso ven, te llevare de compras y compraras lo que necesitas - empezo a caminar hacía el auto que las esperaba pero se detuvo al ver que la pelinegra no avanzaba y solo la veía con bastante asombro - No tiene porque hacer eso - le dijo esta recibiendo una risa suave por parte de Aono.

- Consideralo un gesto de agradecimiento por tu acompañamiento de hoy - la expresión de la pelinegra se convirtio en una de furia - No quiero ser su obra de caridad - Aono suspiro para caminar hasta donde la chica - No hago obras de caridad, solo quiero ayudarte, digamos que al ser parte del consejo eres algo así como indispensable para mi y quiero agradecerte ¿vamos? - la pelinegra la miro con bastante admiración y asintió para caminar con su presidenta hacía el auto que las esperaba.

* * *

El auto arribo en la misma tienda a la que había llevado a Ino, ambas bajaron para adentrarse en el centro comercial - Bienvenida Akasuna-sama - saludaron todos los empleados con una reverencia hacía ambas - Quiero que atiendan a mi acompañante como se debe, una vez termine avisenme, quiero un té - camino hacía un restaurant mientras veía que sus empleadas llevaban de inmediato a la pelinegra a las tiendas.

Bebía el té tranquilamente cuando escucho un murmullo de sorpresa por parte de las mujeres que se encontraban ahí, de hecho no eran mujeres pues algunas tenían su edad - Bienvenido Hotori-sama - ladeo un poco la cabeza para ver quien era pero no podía verlo pues de inmediato las chicas se levantaron para ir a saludarlo, vio a Davidson bajar con bastantes empleadas que cargaban muchas bolsas así que supuso que había terminado, se levanto para salir de ahí.

Camino hasta la caja - Terminamos Akasuna-sama - esta asintió para entregar su tarjeta y ver como las bolsas eran llevadas a un auto que estaba estacionado junto al suyo - Vamos - la pelinegra asintió para seguirla y detenerse en uno de los autos - Este te llevara a tu casa, si necesitas algo no dudes  
en decirmelo ¿de acuerdo? - asintió para abordar el auto mientras la pelirroja hacía lo mismo, miro su reloj eran las 5:00 p.m., se había demorado demasiado en el centro comercial.

Indico que la llevaran a casa y se recargo un poco en el asiento estaba mal incluso su estado de ánimo se lo decía, extrañaba demasiado a Suguru lo necesitaba pero ella había tenido la culpa al decirle que quería a Naruto, nunca debio de hacer eso pero ya lo había hecho y no podía regresar el tiempo, se mordio el labio ligeramente para tratar de olvidar el asunto cuando en un alto miro por la ventana y se encontro con un pequeño restaurant que tenía algunas mesas tanto dentro como al aire.

Se fijo en una pareja y sonrió levemente pero su sonrisa se borro cuando vio que esa pareja era Suguru con una chica que lo abrazaba, unas lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas y de inmediato las detuvo, no quería llorar por él pero observo que la chica lo besaba unos instantes en los labios, sintio que le faltaba el aire y se obligo a calmarse, se llevo la mano al pecho para calmarse y respirar tranquilamente.

El automóvil avanzo y siguio tratando de ver que pasaba pero le era imposible, sintió un hueco en el pecho, entonces comprendio que ella en verdad amaba a Suguru de lo contrario hubiera ignorado lo que pasaba pero no lo logro porque le importaba bastante, entonces ¿qué sentía por el rubio? cuando lo veía su corazón se aceleraba bastante y le dolía en extremo su rechazo cuando se preocupaba más por su novia y a ella la ignoraba, eso quería decir que indiscutiblemente amaba a ambos y eso era un gran problema, en verdad que lo era.

* * *

El auto arribo frente a la mansión de la pelirroja que fue ayudada a bajar para caminar hasta la puerta, cuando entro se encontro con Karin y Juugo en la sala leyendo algunos libros, camino directo a su habitación - ¿Cómo te fue? - pregunto la de lentes haciendola detener así que sin más volteo para ver que ambos estaban al pie de las escaleras y ella a mitad de estas - Por decirlo fácil, digamos que Davidson esta agradecida conmigo así que esta de mi lado y me servira para destruir a Haruno - el pelinaranja sonrió al igual que la de lentes que se veía un poco demacrada.

- Felicidades por eso - dijo esta para dar media vuelta y sentarse de nuevo en el sofá donde antes residía - ¿Qué paso? - pregunto bajando las escaleras para sentarse en uno de los sofás - Suigetsu planea pedirle a su novia durante la fogata que tu planeas con el consejo que esten juntos para siempre - se mordio ligeramente el labio, en verdad que se sentía mal por el sufrimiento de su amiga pero repitio las palabras en su mente - ¿Cómo se entero de la fogata que planeo, aún no digo nada? - miro a ambos que se miraron entre si.

- Alguien de tu consejo lo público en la red social de la escuela, todo mundo esta feliz con el asunto - Karin le enseño su celular donde se anunciaba el evento, apreto ligeramento los puños - ¿Quién lo publico? - su amiga le enseño el nombre y se encontro con que era Takano, maldijo por lo bajo para levantarse - ¿No debía haberlo anunciado aún? - pregunto con un poco de miedo su amiga recibiendo por respuesta una negación de cabeza - Pues ya no puedo hacer nada - dijo para levantarse y comenzar a subir las escaleras.

- ¿Paso algo más? - pregunto la de lentes recibiendo una negación por parte de su amiga - Dile a mi hermano que no quiero cenar, nos vemos mañana - subio para cerrar la puerta de su habitación detras de si y caminar hasta la cama, se dejo caer en esta pues en verdad que estaba cansada pero no solo eso, además de todo se sentía mal pues a su mente venía la escena donde su novio o lo que era de ella se besaba con otra, bueno mejor dicho era besado pero él ni siquiera había intentado apartarla de su lado.

Lo cual reflejaba que también disfrutaba de ese contacto, de sus ojos salieron más lágrimas y esta vez no se esforzo en quitarlas de su rostro, solo dejo que corrieran libremente para taparse la cara con su almohada y gritar de hastío por lo que ella sola estaba provocando, se quito la almohada de la cara para sentarse en la cama pues no entendía en que momento se había enamorado de ambos, pero para empezar Naruto tenía novia anque también decía quererla a  
ella y eso le agradaba pero por otra parte estaba Suguru.

Con él se sentía bien, feliz y sobre todo estaba enamorada porque así era y no lo iba negarlo pero estaba enamorada de ambos, lo cual no era normal en una persona, camino hasta uno de sus armarios para sacar una pijama, se cambio con lenitud para finalmente cobijarse con los edredones, tenía sueño pues estaba cansada con todos los asuntos de los que tenía que hacerse cargo, no podía dormir era por eso que daba bastantes vueltas en la cama cuando escucho que tocaban a su puerta.

- Adelante - por esta entro su hermano con un traje y con cara de cansancio pero aún así siempre se preocupaba por ella como ella lo hacía por él - Me dicen que no quieres bajar a cenar y que tampoco cenaste aquí ¿por qué? - pregunto sentandose en la cama cerca de su cara para acariciarle suavemente el cabello - Solo no tengo ganas - dijo esta besando su mejilla pero este nego con la cabeza - ¿Me quieres contar algo pequeña? - pregunto este mientras se quitaba el saco para dejarlo aún lado.

- Vi a Suguru con una chica y esta lo besaba, supongo que a él le gusto porque dejo que lo besaran - termino contando mientras se abrazaba a Sasori que la atrajo más a su pecho para que se calmara pues hasta estaba temblando - Quiza después de que dejaras de ver la escena él recrimino a la chica, recuerda que él te ama con todo su corazón pequeña, estoy seguro que sería incapaz de engañarte con otra - la pelirroja también de alguna manera trataba de obligarse a creerlo pues no quería que él la engañara con nadie porque lo sentía suyo y de nadie más.

- Lo sé - dijo esta para aferrarse más a la camisa de su hermano para tratar de contener las lágrimas - Dejalo salir pequeña - murmuro sobre su cabello y esta dejo que las lágrimas salieran libremente pues en verdad estaba cansada de todo pero lo que más la tenía así era que su mente era un alboroto porque pensaba en ambos y eso la cansaba más de lo que ya estaba, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en los brazos de su hermano solo sintio que sus ojos se cerraban.

* * *

Desperto cuando se anuncio la alarma, moviendo ligeramente el brazo apago el despertador para bajarse de la cama y ponerse las pantuflas, camino hasta el baño para desvestirse y dejar que el agua recorriera su cuerpo, estaba caliente pero ella estaba mucho más pues sentía que tenía fiebre pero se obligo a que esta no se notara pues no quería que nadie se preocupara por ella, salio de la ducha para ponerse el uniforme tomar su maletín y bajar a almorzar de prisa pues tenía que ir al consejo para regañar a Takano por lo que había hecho.

Bajo las escaleras un poco mareada pero se agarro del barandal para sujetar con fuerza el maletín y camino hasta el comedor - Buenos días - la saludo Ino que tenía una actitud feliz, lo cual era raro pero nadie sabía que esta trataba de hacer su mayor esfuerzo para que la relación entre todos fuera más fructifera - Buenos días a todos - saludo esta besando en la mejilla a su hermano que le sonrió para tomar asiento , le sirvieron un plato de cereal que comio con un poco de prisa para levantarse e ir a lavarse los dientes.

- ¿Ya te vas? - pregunto Karin que leía el periodico e ignoraba a Suigetsu que mandaba mensajes por el celular - Si, tengo que arreglar asuntos con el consejo así que debo llegar temprano - se retiro para salir de la casa y abordar el automóvil que de inmediato arranco rumbo a la escuela, el camino se le hizo difícil pues casi no había personas en la calle, bueno mejor dicho había demasiadas personas adultas suspuso que se dirigían a su trabajo de alguna manera se reflejo en ellos porque su vida era así todo lo que hacía eran negocios, solo que estos iban dirigidos a su venganza pues en verdad que deseaba terminar con los que un día la lastimaron a ella.

* * *

Bajo del autmóvil para dirigirse a la puerta - ¿Quiere qué venga por usted después de sus actividades Aono-sama? - pregunto el chofer recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza para que esta entrara y caminara directo a la sala pero justo cuando iba llegar se sintio mareada así que camino hasta el sanitario más cercano - ¿Te encuentras bien Akasuna-san? - escucho que preguntaban detrás de ella cuando salía del sanitario, se encontro con Kakashi que la miraba con una sonrisa.

- Estoy bien, si me permite tengo asuntos - paso a su lado pero fue detenida por la mano de su profesor que le sonreía - Akasuna-san quisiera saber si en verdad le parece bien lo que esta haciendo me refiero a terminar si así podría decirse con los que la lastimaron hace unos cinco años - no era una pregunta sino más bien una afirmación, recibio por respuesta una carcajada de la pelirroja - Solo quiero enseñarles algo Kakashi-san, ahora si me permite - siguio caminando esta vez sin ser detenida, Kakashi la vio alejarse y sonrió.

* * *

Abrio la puerta del consejo para encontrase con todos dentro excepto con Takano que como siempre y al parecer era el último en llegar tarde - Buenos días Akasuna-san - saludaron todos con una reverencia recibiendo una inclinación de cabeza por parte de la pelirroja que tomo asiento dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio - Buenos días a todos - saludo Takano quien venía solo con el suéter por lo que se lo quito para ponerse la camisa y posteriormente el suéte,r de nueva cuenta el sonrojo aparecio en todos lo cual era bastante extraño.

- Me quieres decir ¿quién te dio el derecho de publicar la fogata que anunciaría hoy? - le pregunto esta viendo fiajamente al pelinegro que coloco una sonrisa en su rostro - Lo siento pero fue usted quien me dijo que no me diera por vencido con Hinata y ella me pidio que lo hiciera - termino este de un momento a otro la pelirroja se levanto para caminar hasta él quien la vio acercarse y tuvo un poco de miedo - Reconozco que lo dije pero eso no te da el derecho, escuchame bien esta es la última vez que haces algo como esto porque si lo vuelves a hacer querdaras fuera del consejo estudiantil ¿fui clara? - pregunto esta acomodando el cuello de la camisa de Takano al que se le erizo la piel por el contacto de las manos de su presidenta.

La vio sentarse de nuevo - Quedo claro - la pelirroja asintió para ver a todos que la veían con un poco de miedo - Las ideas que pedi - de inmediato todos sacaron unas hojas para disponerse a leerlas o más bien a entregarlas, Aono las recibio para ver como habían ideado el arreglo del salón de eventos, los diseños eran simplemente hermosos además de que perfectos, lo cual era aún mejor - Pienso que el arreglo de Onodera es perfecto - y en verdad lo era pues era hermoso.

Sin contar de que como el baile era de máscaras sería perfecto para el tema - Es hermoso - opino Davidson feliz pues su amiga si que tenía talento - Bien, ahora con respecto a otro tema pero correspondiendo a la fogata se hara en compañía de la escuela de la Niebla - de inmediato todos se pusieron de pie excepto Davidson que ya estaba enterada sobre el tema - Ambas escuelas se odian, es obvio que los alumnos no estaran de acuerdo - opino Takumi porque él conocía que ambas escuelas.

Eran enemigas en todos los eventos que se hacían cada año - Sé que ambas escuelas se odian y si alguien no esta de acuerdo que venga y me lo diga, por el momento entregaran esto y pegaran esto, que los alumnos los vean, si quieren reclamar que vengan conmigo - les extendio algunos folletos y una pancarta que el resto recibio a regañadientes pues a ninguno le gustaba la idea pero después de todo era la presidenta y no solo eso daba miedo había que admitirlo.

- Por qué con la Niebla ¿no había otra escuela?. Además nadie conoce a su consejo estudiantil, lo que quiere decir que son una bola de engreídos - comento Harada viendo fijamente a la pelirroja que sonrió - No te preocupes por eso, muy pronto vas a conocer al consejo estudiantil de la Niebla - Aono vio como todos se tensaron excepto Davidson, pero lo que ella no conocía a pesar de ya conocerlos al igual que los demás que no los conocían era que con respecto a cualquier consejo estudiantil eran bastantes duros.

No toleraban los errores en nada, sin contar el hecho de que algunos miembros como por ejemplo Thomas, David, Peter y George se inclinaban por el sexo masculino pero vaya que lo disimulaban en grande así que sería divertido ver como se comportarían cuando el consejo de ella estaba conformado por tres chicos, de alguna manera lo que pasara el viernes se le haría en extremo gracioso había que admitir ese hecho - ¿Los conoceremos? - pregunto Onodera recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su presidenta.

Haciendo que todos por un momento tuvieran miedo pues habían escuchado historias terribles de ese consejo, se escucho el timbre que avisaba que faltaba diez minutos para el inicio de clase - Terminamos, los quiero puntuales a la salida - todos asintieron para ver como esta salia por la puerta, ellos guardaron sus cosas para salir - ¿Cómo te lo pidio Hyuuga? - pregunto Harada observando divertidamente a Takano que bajo la vista - Me daría un beso a cambio pero es obvio que eso no sucedio - sus compañeros lo vieron con condescendencia pues en verdad que él estaba enamorado de la ojiluna y no esperaban que algún día esa relación tuviera oportunidades.

* * *

La pelirroja subía por las escaleras cuando vio delante de ella a Hinata que iba riendo con Haruno, la jalo bruscamente de la mano haciendola trastabillar pero no demasiado como para empujarla o algo así - Escuchame bien, vuelves a usar tus artimañas para engañar a mi consejo y te juro que acabo con lo que te queda de familia - la ojiluna la miro con una leve pizca de miedo en cambio la pelirrosa zafo del agarre a su amiga para mirar con odio a Aono que sonreía como si nada.

- No la amenazes, después de todo perro que ladra no muerde - la pelirroja solto una risa suave que erizo la piel de ambas chicas - Haruno, solo recuerda ese breve comentario querida - paso en medio de ambas que se quedaron viendo entre sí pues no entendían la actitud de la chica que caminaba por los pasillos, Aono estaba cansada, se llevo la mano a la frente y se asusto brevemente pues tenía bastante fiebre pero ignoro esto para entrar al salón y encontrarse con una escena bastante peculiar si así podría decirse.

Porque Suigetsu estaba en el piso mientras que arriba de este se encontraba Karin que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y lo miraba con "odio" pero hasta ella sabía que se esforzaba por sentir eso porque no lo sentía en verdad, debajo de esa mirada había dolor, tristeza y sobre todo amor hacía el peliazul - Te odio - le dijo esta conteniendose para no golpearlo, vio que Juugo tenía miedo de que la de lentes en verdad golpeara a su amigo pero hasta él estaba preocupado por la chica.

Todo el salón estaba en estado de shock pues entre amigos se estaban peleando, detrás de ella observaban la escena las dos chicas de antes - Parece que tus amigos se odian - dijo con toda la malicia Haruno pero se sorprendio al ver la sonrisa en los labios de la pelirroja que camino hasta donde estaban ellos pero se detuvo - ¿Me odias? Creeme que el odio es mutuo, ahora te voy a pedir que te alejes de mi novia y de mi, además que te quede claro que estoy contigo solo por Aono porque tú en verdad que me caes mal - le dijo Suigetsu tratando de levantarse pero la fuerza de la de lentes era bastante.

- ¿Terminaron? - ambos se tensaron al escuchar la voz de su amiga que avento el maletín donde el pelinaranja para que este lo colocara en su sitio, ambos se levantaron para verla con miedo - Lo siento - murmuraron ambos al mismo tiempo haciedo una reverencia pero vieron que la pelirroja se cruzo de brazos para verlos con el ceño fruncido - Suigetsu, después de la escuela iras a casa, no con tu noviecita, me vas a esperar y hablaremos ¿entendido? - el peliazul nego con la cabeza.

- Tengo una cita y no pienso cancelarla - la pelirroja lo vio con una sonrisa - La vas a cancelar y punto - asintió ante el tono mordaz de su amiga que daba miedo pues al parecer se estaba conteniendo para no golpearlos en frente de todos - Karin tu haras lo mismo - asintió para caminar a su asiento cuando vio que por la puerta entraba una chica que reconocio como la novia de su amigo, la tal Motoharu que camino hasta donde su amiga que estaba dandole la espalda.

La niña la tomo por el hombro para abofetearla - ¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi novio, arpía! - todo mundo se quedo en silencio por ese atrevimiento, Karin miro a la niña y se preparo para golpearla pero fue detenida por el peliazul que no controlo su fuerza pegandole en el estómago prácticamente lanzandola por el aire, de inmediato Juugo corrio para que esta no se golpeara en la pared, Aono miro a su amiga que estaba sin aire, miro a su amigo que abrazaba a su novia así que camino hasta donde ella.

- Quitate - le dijo con una mirada que tenso a todo el salón, la niña tenía miedo pero nego con la cabeza, solo sintio cuando fue jalada para estrellarse con una silla dandole de lleno en el estómago y escuchar el grito de dolor - Aono, de verdad que yo no quise hacerle daño pero tenía que defender a mi novia, te pido que me perdones - le dijo el peliazul tratando de calmar a su amiga que nego con la cabeza para tomarlo del brazo y darle una patada en el estómago sacandole el aire.

- Pidele perdón a Karin - este asintió para caminar donde estaba esta siendo sostenida por el pelinaranja que trataba de calmar la fuerte respiración de  
su amiga - Perdón - le dijo este a la de lentes que lo miro con unos ojos llenos de ternura, en verdad que siempre lo iba a amar - No pasa nada - le dijo esta viendo a Aono que solo suspiro de cansancio para llevarse la mano a la frente, seguía teniendo bastante fiebre - No quiero que vuelva a pasar - miro a los tres que asintieron con la cabeza.

La pelirroja camino hasta su asiento y se dejo caer en esta para ver que todos tomaban asiento en silencio, el profesor entro para dar inicio a su clase la cual fue rápida pues aviso que no se quedaría pero dejo unos ejercicios que resolvieron para entregarselos a la jefa de grupo, así dio inicio el receso - Voy al sanitario - aviso a sus dos amigos pues el peliazul estaba con su novia, camino a paso lento para caer en cuenta de que aún tenía fiebre, se sostuvo por la pared para caminar cuando choco con alguien.

Se encontro con Suguru que se quedo absorto en su presencia - Suguru yo... - no termino cuando fue empujada por alguien para ver que una chica abrazaba a su novio o lo que fuera de ella y que este no la quitaba de su lado, sintió un hueco en el estómago sin contar que se sentía mareada - Vamos - la chica lo jalaba pero este no cedía solo veía a Aono que se mordía el labio fuertemente para retener las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos - Aono yo... - no termino porque fue jalado de nueva cuenta.

- No tienes nada que explicar supongo que ella es tu novia, te felicito - esas palabras le dolieron más a ella que a él pues le costaba decir que él ya no era nada de ella - ¿Su novia? Soy su hermana y supongo que tu eres su novia, se ve que tienen cosas que hablar así que los dejare solos - beso a su hermano en los labios para alejarse con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja estaba como idiotizada además de avergonzada por el comentario de que ella era su novia, entonces recordo que en muchas familias de cualquier nacionalidad los familiares se besan en los labios, no podía creer que quedara como una tonta frente a Suguru - Aún te amo así que no puedo y no quiero estar con otra que no seas tú - aclaro su novio mientras se acercaba a ella pero esta retrocedio sobre sus pasos, no quería estar cerca de él pues sentía que le hacía daño y era lo que menos quería.

- Fuiste tú quien dijo que no quería verme - le recrimino ella a punto de derramar lágrimas recibiendo por parte de este una mirada de enojo - Fuiste tú quien dijo que quería a Namikaze - la pelirroja se mordio el labio ¿querer?, no lo quería, lo amaba y por eso se odiaba aún más - No lo quieres, lo amas ¿verdad? - pregunto este alejandose de ella haciendo que esta abriera los ojos con sorpresa para morderse el labio fuertemente - Qué estúpido soy, lo amas y apuesto que ni siquiera sabes que sientes por mi - dio media vuelta con intención de alejarse pero esta lo detuvo por la mano con la vista baja y con un miedo tremendo de perderlo.

- Lo amo pero te amo más a ti - le dijo viendolo a los ojos con temor de que este se fuera - ¿Cómo creerte? - pregunto este con dolor haciendo que la pelirroja lo soltara para llevarse las manos al pecho - Si no me crees, entonces alejate de mi - retrocedio sobre sus pasos para sentir que le faltaba el aire además de que su vista se nublaba... instantes después todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

Desperto bastante agitada para encontrarse en la enfermería de la escuela, busco con la vista a alguien dentro de la estancia pero no había nadie, se recosto nuevamente cuando abrieron la puerta dejando ver a la enfermera de la escuela - Despertaste Akasuna-sama - asintió para ver como esta retiraba de su frente una toalla - ¿Desde hace cuánto estoy aquí? - pregunto levantandose pero de inmediato sintió un mareo y cayo de nuevo en la cama - Llevas  
dos horas durmiendo, las clases estan por terminar, tu hermano llegara por ti dentro de poco - asintió para ver que esta sacaba algunas pequeñas hojas donde escribía lo que supuso que era una receta o algo así.

- ¿Qué tengo? - le pregunto levantandose con cuidado de la cama - Tenías bastante fiebre, te desmayaste - no contesto, solo observo irse a la enfermera y dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio, sentía la cabeza apunto de explotar y la garganta seca, se escucho la puerta dejando ver a Naruto lo cual en extremo era raro - Vete - le señalo la puerta pero este nego con la cabeza para caminar hasta donde estaba ella que no se movio - Quería ver como estabas, en cambio tu novio ya no esta aquí - se mordio el labio al escuchar que él ya no estaba en la escuela pero sabía que no era verdad.

- En ese caso vete, tu novia debe de estar esperandote y yo no tengo ganas de hablar contigo - volvio a señalar la puerta pero este le sonrió levemente - ¿Por qué no admites que te gusto? - recibio una carcajada por parte de la pelirroja que nego con la cabeza - Amo a Suguru y tú no me interesas, vete - este asintió para caminar hasta la puerta pero se detuvo para verla desde ahí - Me gustas y no me interesa si tienes novio, pienso luchar por ti - Aono nego con la cabeza para sonreirle levemente.

- ¿Te gusto? Pero te recuerdo que tienes novia y tú no me gustas - respondio esta cruzandose de brazos recibiendo una risa por parte del rubio - No fuiste tú la que dijo "lo amo pero te amo más a ti", te referías a mi al menos eso escuche - le dijo este divertido con la expresión de la pelirroja que sonrió para verlo - No mentía pero creeme cuando te digo que lo amo mucho más a él - Naruto solto una risa para negar con la cabeza - En ese caso te dejare en paz pero si él llega a terminar contigo o tú con él entonces sera el momento de luchar por ti, de esa manera estaras bien con él ¿te parece?, bueno aunque no te pareciera lo voy a hacer - salio dejandola viendo a la ventana.

Entonces sintio frío, demasiado, se sostuvo de la ventana pero sintio que las piernas le fallaban, se llevo la mano a la frente, estaba ardiendo, sintió que el aire le faltaba, aspiro aire a grandes bocanadas, camino despacio hasta la cama y se sento en esta, tenía mucho frío además estaba ardiendo en fiebre, se acomodo en la cama cubriendose con los edredones, penso en el evento interescolar, no sabía la reacción de los estudiantes, se sintio mareada y con ganas de vomitar.

Se abrio la puerta dejando ver a su hermano que de inmediato camino hasta ella para ver si estaba bien - Estas ardiendo - la levanto entre sus brazos para ver a sus guardaespaldas abrir la puerta, Sasori estaba bastante preocupado por su hermana.

* * *

Abordo el auto que los llevaría a la mansión ahí estaba su médico de cabecera, estaba desesperado por la salud de su pequeña hermana - Sasori calmate, es solo una fiebre - le dijo esta cubriendose con la manta que le había puesto su hermano - Cuando se trata de ti no puedo calmarme - sonrió ante la respuesta de su hermano para ser ayudada a bajar del auto y caminar dentro de la mansión - Tengo que avisar al consejo - le dijo a su hermano que asintió con la cabeza para acomodarla en su cama.

- Les he avisado al igual que a los profesores - asintió para dejarse cubrir con los edredones, vio entrar a su médico que de inmediato la reviso para disponerse a tratarla, una vez terminado su labor se dirigio a su hermano - Estas pastillas comprelas ,ayudaran al tratamiento que le he hecho, estara así hasta mañana, le recomiendo que no vaya a la escuela - Sasori asintió para ver retirarse al médico, camino hasta donde su hermana para besarla en la frente - Mañana no iras - asintió pues en verdad que se sentía mal, le dolía todo.

- Lamento haberte preocupado - su hermano nego con la cabeza para acariciarle el cabello - Jamás dejare de preocuparme, es mi deber como hermano mayor además, no se que haría si te pasara algo - la beso en la frente de nueva cuenta para caminar a la puerta - Tengo sueño - la pelirroja anuncio para acomodarse sobre la cama y dormir aunque fuera un poco - Duerme pequeña - escucho el cerrar de la puerta y nada más, cayo en los brazos de Morfeo pues era lo que más necesitaba.

* * *

Desperto cuando sintió que estaba sudando, busco con la vista la lámpara para prenderla, vio su reloj eran las seis de la tarde, había dormido bastante, trato de levantarse pero se sintió mal por lo que termino acostandose de nuevo, como odiaba estar en cama, sobre todo si eso incluía el estar enferma, sentía la garganta seca - Despertaste, toma tu medicina - su hermano le extendio una cucharada de jarabe que sabía horrible - Que asco - le dijo a su hermano que sonrió para besar su frente y abrazarla.

- Hay alguien que espera por ti desde hace dos horas - se separo para ver a su hermano con el ceño fruncido recibiendo una sonrisa de este - Me dare una ducha y bajo - le dijo caminando hasta la ducha - Lleva una manta, no quiero que decaigas - asintió para cerrar la puerta del baño detrás de si, se desvistio para sentir el agua por su cuerpo, se ducho con un poco de prisa para salir y colocarse una pijama que consistía en un pantalón de color lila junto con una camisa de tirantes del mismo color, se coloco un suéter que le quedaba grande de color blanco.

Se coloco unos tines blancos para tomar una manta y bajar con unas pantuflas de conejito rumbo a la sala donde siempre esperaban las visitas, bajo con cuidado las escaleras para detenerse al encontrarse con Suguru sentado en un sofá quien al verla de inmediato se levanto para ir a ayudarla pero se detuvo a unos pasos de Aono que se mordía el labio con fuerza para no llorar pues sentía miedo de que le dijera que era mejor terminar o aún peor que ya no la quería.

- Antes de que digas algo lamento haber confundido a tu hermana con tu novia - se disculpo por el grave error recibiendo por respuesta una sonrisa - Te amo a ti y no a nadie más por eso estoy aquí - dijo su novio acercandose a ella para que esta se quedara quieta en su lugar - Fuiste tú quien me pregunto "¿cómo creerte?" - recordo la pelirroja haciendo que este se tensara - Tengo miedo de que un día dejes de amarme y seas algo de Namikaze - Suguru le dio la espalda mientras que la pelirroja se dejo de morder el labio para caminar hasta donde estaba él y abrazarlo por la cintura sorprendiendo a su novio.

- Jamás dejare de amarte - le dijo esta bastante segura haciendo que su novio quitara las manos de su cintura para abrazarla y recargar su mentón en el cuello de ella aspirando su aroma - ¿Lo prometes? - pregunto este mientras se mordía el labio - Lo prometo - dijo esta segura de que jamás dejaría de amarlo - Te amo - murmuro este para besarla en los labios degustando el sabor que tanto había extrañado y vaya que era en serio pues le hacía falta besarla, abrazarla y sobre todo su presencia.

- Te amo - dijo esta para besarlo de nueva cuenta mientras que este terminaba el beso para cargarla haciendo que esta riera mientras caminaban a un sofá y este la acomodaba entre sus brazos - Nunca me dejes - le dijo Aono a este que la miro a los ojos - Jamás - la beso de nueva cuenta pues vaya que los labios de ella eran su adicción, escucharon un carraspeo por lo que tuvieron que separarse pero aún permanecían abrazados - La cena esta lista - anuncio Sasori feliz por su hermana para ver como era levantada en brazos por su novio para dirigirse al comedor donde estaban todos presentes.

La sento en una silla para que él tomara asiento a su lado mientras acomodaba la manta que traía - ¿Y Suigetsu? - pregunto pues no lo veía y a él vaya que le gustaba comer - La llevo a una cena - anuncio Karin refiriendose a la novia de este, Aono suspiro para comenzar a cenar al igual que los demás, la pelirroja observo a Ino quien traía un leve moretón en la mano quizo preguntar pero ya se daba una idea cuando la rubia sintio la mirada de esta le sonrió - Me alegro que fuera solo fiebre - la pelirroja le contesto con una sonrisa para seguir cenando.

Entonces miro a su novio y se sintio tan dichosa de tenerlo de nuevo a su lado - ¿Estabas en una reunión? - le pregunto a su hermano que asintió mientras tomaba café - Mañana también tengo dos - se veía cansado, entonces vio que Ino le acariciaba la mano dandole apoyo y sonrió - Si necesitas algo dime, no estoy indispuesta para ayudarte - su hermano asintió para seguir cenando, la cena transcurrio en total calma cuando empezo a llover ligeramente para dar paso a una tormenta haciendo imposible que su novio pudiera irse.

La pelirroja pensaba en la promesa que acaba de hacer y no se arrepentía de ello porque en verdad lo amaba y no quería perderlo de nuevo, además habían tenido una reconciliación hermosa porque ambos se necesitaban y las personas a su alrededor se daban cuenta de ello excepto ellos mismos - Quedate - le dijo la pelirroja recibiendo una negación por parte de este - Mañana hay escuela y no quiero despertarte - Aono hizo un mohín para sentarse en un sofá mientras bebía chocolare.

- ¿Y tu hermana? - este tomo asiento a su lado para abrazarla mientras bebía de la taza de ella - Mañana viaja de vuelta a América y he de decirte que le agradas, además le pareces hermosa - la pelirroja sonrió para ser besada de nueva cuenta por su novio pero esta vez termino él sobre de ella mientras la abrazaba para acostarse sobre su pecho, la necesitaba más que nunca - Te amo - le dijo este besandola para acomodarla entre sus brazos y apretarla contra él - También te amo - le dijo esta acomodandose en su pecho mientras escuchaban la lluvia fuera, su hermano observaba la escena y sonreía, por fin estaba viendo a la antigua Aono y eso le encantaba.

- Por cierto escuche lo de el evento interescolar y espero que ese día bailes conmigo - le dijo Suguru a la pelirroja que asintió feliz por tenerlo a su lado - Por supuesto - murmuro sobre sus labios para besarlo cuando este la levanto en brazos - Te dejare en la habitación donde dormire porque esta lloviendo demasiado - la pelirroja sonrió para ver como este abría la puerta y la depositaba en la cama tapandola con los edredones para tomar una pijama que había especialmente para él.

Salio del baño minutos después para meterse en la cama y atraerla hacía él - Espero no contagiarte - este nego con la cabeza para abrazarla más y caer en los brazos de Morfeo, bueno aún no porque ella lo tomo del mentón para que este la viera a los ojos - Lo olvidare - se refería al rubio y su novio lo entendio porque asintió con la cabeza para besarla en la frente - Lo sé - después de esto ambos se quedaron completamente dormidos mientras la lluvia caí más fuerte que antes.

* * *

Desperto cuando sintio que alguien se movía a su lado se encontro con Suguru vestido con su uniforme, se veía demasiado guapo - Tengo que irme princesa - asintió para ser besada tiernamente y verlo salir por la puerta, sabía que ya no iba a lograr dormir por esa razón bajo al comedor para ver a todos almorzando - Deberías estar dormida - la regaño su hermano pero esta solo se sirvio leche para beberla - No tengo sueño - dijo mientras se llevaba a la boca una cucharada de cereral.

- Nos vemos - todos se despidieron para dejarla desayunando sola pero Ino regreso para tomar su celular que se le había olvidado - Karin y Juugo almorzaran contigo y dile a Haruno que la próxima vez que te ponga un dedo encima me encargare de hacerla sufrir - se levanto para caminar a las escaleras mientras que la rubia espabilo para correr al auto que esperaba por todos.

Aono durmio bastante hasta que ellos llegaron pues aunque durante la mañana no tenía sueño durante la tarde fue todo lo contrario, bajo las escaleras para ver que solo dos de sus amigos habían regresado, no se esforzo en preguntar por el peliazul, lo más seguro es que estuviera con su novia y la cara de su amiga de lentes lo confirmo pues estaba como decaída, camino hasta el comedor para pedir un vaso de leche pues en verdad tenía antojo de esta bebida, una vez termino camino hasta la sala para ver a su amiga sacando algunas cosas de su maletín.

- Son los apuntes y los deberes de mañana además de que tu consejo me pidio que te dijera que una vez regreses empezaran con los preparativos del baile pues necesitan tu firma para apartar el salón de eventos además de capital para comprar lo necesario - la pelirroja asintió para tomar los apuntes de su amiga y subir las escaleras con calma pues aún le dolía la cabeza sin contar que sentía ganas de vomitar que hacían que su estómago sufriera las consecuencias.

- Por cierto el rubio esta preocupado por ti ya que nos pregunto como te encontrabas - escucho de los labios de su amiga pero esta vez no acudio la sensación de estar feliz por saber que él se preocupaba por ella, lo cual le hizo creer que quiza si podría olvidarlo y lo haría porque no quería lastimar a Suguru, no de nuevo como ya lo había hecho - Bien - fue todo lo que dijo para subir las escaleras dejando a la de lentes con el ceño fruncido pues pensaba que su amiga se volvería loca al saber que el rubio se había preocupado por ella pero a lo mejor es que ya no le interesaba.

Lo que quería decir que en verdad estaba enamorada de su novio así que lo mejor sería no volver a decir algo acerca de Naruto de lo contrario corría el riesgo de morir y era lo menos que quería, por su parte Aono cerro la puerta de su habitación para dirigirse a su escritorio y hacer los deberes pues en verdad quería descansar cuanto antes, estos consistían en ejercicios más que nada, lo cual lo hacía bastante fácil pues era experta en casos como esos, tomo uno de los cuadernos de su amiga y por error lo tomo de la parte trasera.

Para encontrarse con un gran corazón y enmedio de este se encontraba el nombre de Suigetsu, sonrió enternecida porque sabía que su amiga aún gustaba de él pero también sabía que jamás se lo diría, solo esperaba que esa decisión no la lastimara aún más, en verdad que no querría ver a Karin sufrir por él pues no se lo merecía, en cambio se merecía ser correspondida pero ella no iba a entrometerse, esos asuntos eran de ella y no quería ser quien decidiera por ella, termino los deberes con gran rápidez para bajar al comedor con los cuadernos en la mano.

Bajaba las escaleras con calma cuando vio entrar a Ino por la puerta, esta tenía los ojos levemente hinchados, se recrimino por no preguntarle a la de lentes si había almorzado con ellos, miro a la rubia que aún se limpiaba las lágrimas, camino hasta ella para apartar las manos de esta de su cara y ver que tenía la mejilla hinchada, apreto los puños para caminar de la mano con esta al comedor donde estaba Karin y Juugo, los miro furiosa y estos de inmediato se levantaron.

- Ellos no tuvieron la culpa, fui yo quien no quizo estar con ellos, la mejilla es por Sakura, ella dice estar decepcionada de mi decisión, lamento causarte problemas - la pelirroja suspiro porque odiaba que alguien pusiera una mano sobre sus familiares y la rubia era uno de ellos ahora, miro a la de lentes que fue al baño más cercano por un poco de hielo para bajar la hinchazón, se lo coloco en la mejilla y la sento - Tiene que bajar la hnchazón o de lo contrario mi hermano querra matar a quien te toco - la rubia se sonrojo levemente causando la risa suave de Aono.

- Gracias - le dijo esta haciendo que la pelirroja le sonriera, entrego los cuadernos a su amiga que los coloco en la mesa para seguir comiendo - Volvere mañana y arreglare esto - les dijo la pelirroja sentandose para pedir un plato de cereal pues no tenía tanto apetito como pensaba - No es necesario después de todo ellos han terminado nuestra amistad - anuncio la rubia haciendo que los tres la miraran para sonreirle incluso el pelinaranja pero este lo había hecho porque al parecer Aono estaba encariñada con ella y él como el guardián de la pelirroja tenía que proteger a sus seres queridos.

- Estaras con nosotros a partir de hoy además no dejare que nadie te toque - se llevo a la boca una cucharada de cereal para ver que por la puerta del comedor entraba su hermano con unos papeles en la mano, de inmediato antes de que este levantara la cara de estos indico con la mirada que sacaran a la rubia de allí - Quiero una explicación del porque mi mujer tiene la mejilla hinchada - la rubia se mordio el labio pues no quería causar problemas - Lo arreglare mañana - le dijo su hermana haciendo que este caminara hasta donde su futura esposa para ver su mejilla y abrazarla como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

- Tenemos que ir a entrenar, permiso - anuncio Karin recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la pelirroja que miraba la escena de su hermano con su futura  
esposa, se alegraba de que al menos ella no lo rechazara - Más te vale que la golpeés con todo - su hermana rió suavemente pero asintió con la cabeza - No es necesario golpearla - trato de persuadirlos Ino pero recibio una negación por parte de ambos hermanos - Tratare de no matarla - los hermanos rieron haciendo que la rubia tambien los acompañara.

Aono subio las escaleras de regreso a su habitación para descansar antes de regresar a la escuela, se acomodo en la cama para dormir cuando tocaron a la puerta, era su hermano que camino hasta sentarse cerca de ella - ¿Cómo estas? - pregunto bastante preocupado haciendo que esta sonriera - Aún tengo un poco de fiebre pero puedo regresar a la escuela mañana - Sasori aisntió para besarla en la frente y acariciar su cabello - Descansa - le dijo para salir de su habitación dejando a la pelirroja que se cubrio aún más con los edredones para caer en un sueño profundo pues de verdad que estaba cansada.

* * *

Desperto cuando sono la alarma, se bajo de la cama para correr a la ducha y bañarse rápidamente pues tenía un poco de frío, se acomodo el uniforme para ponerse una bufanda además de guantes y tomar su maletín, sentía que estaba helando y no solo eso además tenía ganas de vomitar, camino hasta el comedor donde bebio un vaso de leche con algunas galletas - Me voy - camino hasta su hermano para besarlo en la mejilla - Si te sientes mal regresas a casa - asintió para salir rumbo al auto que de inmediato emprendio su rumbo a la escuela.

* * *

Bajo para caminar hasta la sala del consejo donde estos ya estaban reunidos - Lo que tengo que firmar - anuncio a penas sentandose para que Takano le extendiera varias hojas que tomo entre sus manos para disponerse a leerlas aunque algunas letras saltaban ante sus ojos, se obligo a calmarse para leer de prisa y finalmente firmar pues desconfiaba de su vicepresidente sobre todo si estaba enamorado de la Hyuuga - ¿Se encuentra bien Aono-sama? - pregunto Harada bastante preocupado recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la pelirroja que se acomodo la bufanda pues sentía que el frío la golpeaba en la garganta.

- Sobre el presupuesto, no se preocupen lo pondre todo yo para el baile de bienvenida, solo lo que necesiten diganme - todos asintieron para escuchar el timbre de entrada, la pelirroja se levanto pero se sintio mareada así que tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa para no caerse - Mejor vuelva a su casa, en cuanto usted este bien empezaremos con los preparativos - nego con la cabeza pues aún tenían que arreglar lo de la fogata - Sobre la fogota no se preocupen, yo hare todo después de todo casi estoy obligando a ir a la escuela - anuncio tomando su maletín para que sus compañeros asintieran y la vieran salir por la puerta.

Subio las escaleras con calma para encontrarse con Juugo que tomo su maletín mientras que Karin iba detrás de esta para que no se cayera o algo peor, entraron al salón junto con Ino que al ser vista por Haruno con ellos bajo la vista - Parece que Akasuna tiene una nueva mascota - anuncio esta causando la risa de todo el salón además de la mirada furiosa de la pelirroja que se veían levemente roja por la fiebre - No me puedes hacer nada, después de todo estas enferma así que podre molestar a tu mascota además perro que... - no termino la frase cuando fue tomada del cabello.

Para ser jalada y tirada al piso por la pelirroja que sonreía, no la había lastimado como algunos pensaron pues solo le había quitado el aire - Aunque este enferma, aún te puedo hacer esto y escuchame muy bien Haruno, si vuelves a tocar a Ino te juro que yo misma me voy a encargar de devolverte cada lágrima que la hiciste derramar aunque por mi cuenta así sera pues hay que recordar que me debes lo de hace cinco años querida - la solto para caminar hasta donde estaban sus amigos que la ayudaron a sentarse pero de inmediato se sintio mareada y se llevo las manos a la boca para no vomitar.

- Es mejor que vuelva a casa Akasuna-san - todos voltearon al escuchar la voz de Kakashi que estaba frente a la pelirroja, lo cual era sorprendente pues nadie lo había visto entrar, la pelirroja se levanto con el maletín para caminar a la puerta pero en segundos todo fue oscuridad solo alcanzo a ver que su profesor la tenía entre sus manos.

* * *

Desperto para encontrarse en su habitación - No vuelvas a asustarme - escucho la voz de su hermano que la abrazo al verla despertar - ¿Hace cuánto estoy aquí? - pregunto tratando de levantarse - Son las 9:00 p.m., has dormido bastante, es mejor que no vayas a la escuela hasta el viernes, el doctor dice que tienes infección en la garganta por esa razón no dismimuye la fiebre - asintió para tomar la medicina que su hermano le daba, sabía horrible pero era por su salud.

El jueves se quedo completamente en cama pues en verdad que se sentía mal pero aún así tuvo que arreglar lo de la fogota es por eso que en este momento se encontraba haciendo una llamada - Quiero todo listo a las siete de la noche - recibio una afirmación y colgo para seguir haciendo sus deberes pues tenía que volver a la escuela después de todo, una de sus mucamas entro para dejar su comida y le entrego los cuadernos de su amiga - Gracias - la mucama hizo una reverencia para salir dejandola en su cama para comer aunque fuera un poco pues no tenía tanto apetito.

Solo comio un poco de fruta y un vaso de leche en eso sonó su celular - Habla Akihiko, Akasuna-sama - se sorprendio al escuchar la voz de este pues no había tenido ninguna noticia sobre el asunto que se traía entre manos - ¿Algún avance? - pregunto mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de papaya - Takahashi-san ha aceptado es por eso que su muerte esta programada para el viernes próximo - la pelirroja sonrió, de verdad que iba ser interesante ver a la dama de hierro con Hyuuga como pareja.

Para que después se entere de que su esposo no estaba muerto, lo cual querría decir que ambos iban a quedar en la calle, por fin se desaría de Hyuuga, después lo haría de Haruno, esto iba bastante bien - Dile que lo visitare el jueves a las tres de la tarde - quería verlo pues necesitaba arreglar algunos asuntos con este - Se lo hare saber Aono-sama - colgo para acostarse en la cama y cubrirse con los edredones, tenía sueño por eso decidio dormir, fue despertada para cenar pero no tenía tanto apetito es por eso que no quizo cenar solo agradecio para acomodarse en su cama y dormir.

* * *

Desperto para levantarse con calma, aún le dolía la cabeza pero la fiebre había bajado y su garganta se encontraba mejor, se ducho con calma para salir de su habitación con una bufanda ligera y su maletín en la mano, por suerte había anunciado a su consejo que la junta sería a la hora del almuerzo pues después de todo el consejo estudiantil de la Niebla los visitaría, desayuno poco para despedirse de su hermano y abordar el auto con los demás, por suerte el  
peliazul estaba libre por lo tanto llegaría junto con ellos a la escuela.

Bajaron del auto para subir al salón y sentarse a esperar al profesor por suerte Haruno no dijo nada sobre la rubia pues se notaba que tenía miedo de la pelirroja lo cual hacía que esta sonriera levemente por la acitud de la pelirrosa, llego el almuerzo y Aono bajo a la puerta junto con su consejo para  
recibir a los de la Nieble que llegaron en una limusina, todos los de la escuela de Konoha los observaron porque aparte de su uniforme que era elegante todos estaban guapos - Buenos días Aono - saludaron todos con una reverencia haciendo que los murmullos crecieran más cuando estos la abrazaron.

- Vamos, tenemos asuntos - asintieron para seguirla siendo vistos por todos pues nadie los conocía, Harada tropezo pues había bastante gente así que caería al suelo pero en un movimiento rápido Thomas lo sostuvo de la cintura para que este no cayera al suelo, la pelirroja sonrió porque empezaba la diversión - G-Gracias - murmuro Harada bastante sonrojado causando la sonrisa de Thomas - De nada, solo no quería que tu hermoso rostro sufriera algún daño - la pelirroja rió suavemente para empezar a caminar con los demás dejando al miembro de su consejo ahí de pie como atontado.

* * *

Entraron al aula del consejo donde discutieron sobre como llegaría la escuela de la Niebla pues no querían que ambas escuelas se agredieran - Entonces esta todo listo - anuncio Aono para entregar unas hojas que Richard le pidio para que quedara en el sistema de eventos interescolares de la escuela de la Niebla - Te agradezco por esto - le sonrió guardando esas hojas en un folder haciendo que su presidente negara con la cabeza pues vaya que su amigo era un obsesivo con esas cosas.

- Siento si te hemos molestado, escuche que estabas enferma - le pidio disculpas Jonh haciendo que esta negara con la cabeza - Ya estoy mejor - dijo esta recibiendo el abrazo de los chicos uno por uno pues de verdad que estaban preocupados por ella - Bueno, es hora de irnos - anuncio el vicepresidente caminando hasta la salida - Los acompaño - se levanto para llevarlos hasta la salida.

Durante el camino fueron vistos por todas las alumnas y como estas quisieron observarlos de cerca empujaron a los miembros del consejo excepto a la presidenta, estos se alejaron de ellas para ver a los miembros bueno solo a los hombres - ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto George preocupado por Masataka que asintió con la cabeza para ser ayudado a levantarse - ¿Te lastimaste? - pregunto Peter a Takano que se sonrojo por el acercamiento del chico por esa razón se aparto rápidamente de él causando la risa de sus compañeras.

Aono sintio curiosidad por ese sonrojo, acaso Takano era... ¿bisexual?, bueno ese no era su asunto, el consejo se alejo en la limusina así que los demás regresaron a sus labores - Desde el lunes empezaremos con los preparativos del baile, hoy no hay junta - asintieron para disfrutar lo que quedaba de su descanso, la pelirroja hizo lo mismo así que se unio a sus amigos excepto al peliazul pero si con la rubia para almorzar un poco pues no tenía apetito.

* * *

Las clases terminaron así que regresaron a casa para descansar, la pelirroja se coloco una pijama mientras la de lentes y el pelinaranja se fueron de compras e Ino visitaba a sus familiares, en eso tocaron el timbre dejando ver a Suguru que de inmediato la beso - Perdón por no visitarte pero los entrenamientos son terribles - la pelirroja lo abrazo mientras se sentaban en un sofá además sabía que su novio jugaría el primer partido contra su escuela y quien perdiera aún tenía posibilidades de pasar a la siguiente ronda así que no había tanto problema.

- Descuida - lo beso suavemente en los labios para acariciar su cabello - El partido es en tu escuela ¿irás a verme? - pregunto entusiasmado para recibir un asentimiento por parte de su novia - ¿Estarás conmigo en la fogota? - su novio la beso en repetidas ocasiones pues vaya que le hacían falta sus besos - Por supuesto, por cierto yo se que no debería pedirte esto pero el partido es a las 4:00 p.m. y nosotros llegaremos a la 1:00 p.m. quería pedirte si me llevas el almuerzo, si no quieres no importa - su novia rió suavemente.

- Estare ahí para que almorzemos juntos - Suguru la beso pero se separaron al escuchar al hermano de este - Bueno te veo mañana preciosa - la beso por última vez para salir por la puerta, el resto del día paso tranquilamente y así llego a la noche.

* * *

Desperto un poco tarde, más exactos a las diez de la mañana por lo que tenía que darse prisa, de inmediato empezo a cocinar un almuerzo para su novio y para ella, tardo bastante pues dieron las 11:30 a.m. así que corrio a darse una ducha mientras las mucamas acomodaban toda la comida en un cesto de pic nic.

Aono salio de la ducha para ponerse un pantalón de mezclilla blanco que resaltaba su figura además de una blusa strapless de color amarillo que se ceñía en su busto haciendolo notar, se coloco unos zapatos sin tacón de color blanco con un moño rosa para ponerse su reloj además de una pulsera y un anillo, tomo su bolso donde metio su celular y cartera para salir pues se hacía tarde, tomo la canasta para abordar el auto que arranco de prisa a la escuela.

* * *

Bajo del auto para caminar rumbo a las canchas, miro su reloj era la 1:10 p.m., había demasiado sol por lo que se coloco sus lentes oscuros pero al caminar de nuevo choco con alguien - Lo siento - se disculpo para caminar hacía donde estaba su novio quien al verla corrio hacía ella para tomarla de la cintura y besarla - Te amo - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo cuando se escucho mucho ruido voltearon para encontrarse con un grupo de animadoras.

- ¡Hotori-sama! - gritaban las chicas - ¿Quién es? - pregunto la pelirroja caminando a un asiento - El capitán de la escuela de la Nube, se llama Hotori Kei - la pelirroja lo vio, este era rubio de ojos lilas además se veía que era fuerte sin contar que la estaba viendo por lo que tomo la mano de su novio para sentarse - ¿Quieres almorzar? - este nego con la cabeza para besarla - Hasta las dos de la tarde - la beso por última vez para correr a calentar con su equipo.

La pelirroja lo vio alejarse y sonrió - Empieza el torneo de futbol - dijo esta bastante alegre de poder ver a su novio en acción, noto de nueva cuenta la mirada del tal Hotori sobre ella lo que la incomodaba bastante - Hola - escucho por lo que tuvo que voltear para encontrarse con el chico que le sonreía.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	8. Partido Intenso

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste. **

**Gracias por leer.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Partido Intenso**

- Hola - contesto amablemente la pelirroja pues no podía ser descortés aunque no le agradaba la presencia del chico porque de alguna manera la hacía sentir nerviosa - Un gusto, mi nombre es Hotori Kei - extendio su mano y la pelirroja suspiro para medio sonreirle - Gusto en conocerte, Akasuna Aono - tomo su mano pero en un rápido movimiento este se encontraba besandosela causando un leve sonrojo en la chica que se medio mordio el labio para no soltarse de ese agarre y ser descortés.

- Perdón por incomodarte pero no logre evitar preguntar tu nombre - vaya que ese chico era directo en las relaciones por lo que le estaba diciendo - ¿No lograste? - pregunto un poco confundida causando la risa suave de este - Solo pense que eres hermosa y quería conocerte, aunque no logre evitar ver que tienes novio y es el vicecapitán de la Niebla - asintió pues era verdad así que para que negarlo - Si, es mi novio - vio como Hotori veía hacía donde este estaba entrenando mientras sonreía levemente.

Aono noto que sus ojos reflejaban una leve pizca de odio hacía su novio - Sería una pena que en nuestro partido de la próxima semana terminara lastimado - sus ojos se volvieron levemente más fuertes a los lilas que hace unos momentos tenía - ¿Disculpa? - pregunto la pelirroja conteniendose para no golpear al tipo que indirectamente quería lastimar a su novio - Solo digo que como nuestras escuelas tambien son rivales, sería una pena que se lastimara en el  
partido ¿no crees? - esta vez no se contuvo.

Es por eso que sin dudarlo tomo al chico por la espalda para colocar una de sus manos alrededor de su brazo y poner el pie entre sus piernas haciendo que este cayera al suelo mientras escuchaba el grito de sus admiradoras, hasta ella sintio las miradas de odio pero eso no le importo, no iba a permitir que nadie ni nada lastimara a Suguru si ella podría evitarlo - Te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima y te juro por mi vida que te pagare con la misma moneda Hotori-san - le dijo al oído haciendo que este levantara unos centímetros su cabeza para ladear un poco la cara y sonreirle.

- Tu no estaras en la cancha, así que no podras evitarlo - gimio un poco al sentir más presión en su brazo para ver la mirada furiosa de la chica - Atevete y te mato - no se dio cuenta cuando esta estaba debajo del chico pero por suerte estaban sobre su manta y agradecio pues su pantalón era blanco, pero no era momento de pensar en eso menos cuando el chico se acerco demasiado a su cara - No pienso hacerle nada, solo por ti - trato de acercarse más pero recibio una patada en las zonas blandas por parte de la pelirroja que estaba demasiado cabreada con el asunto.

- Quitate de encima o no respondo - el chico se levanto para levantarla a ella y acercarse de nuevo a sus labios - En verdad que eres hermosa - esta lo miro con demasiado enojo por lo que el rubio la solto para darle la espalda pero no se alejo del lugar solo se detuvo para ladear la cabeza - ¿Qué? - le pregunto esta cruzada de brazos mientras veía a su novio al igual que Motoharu ver la escena un poco confundidos - Solo no logre evitar pensar que serías una novia excelente, además tus labios se ven tan apetitosos Aono - se paso un dedo por los labios de él para seguir caminando.

La pelirroja estaba demasiado enojada por lo que tomo un balón que su novio había dejado con ella para patearlo y darle en la espalda con lo que no conto es que este lo atrapo con unos reflejos de gatos asombrosos para devolverle el balón pero con una patada tremenda haciendo que la pelirroja no se moviera un milímetro de donde estaba para su suerte otro balón corto ese ataque mientras se acercaban capitán y vicecapitán de la Niebla bastante enojados - Te voy a matar - murmuraron ambos viendo asesinamente al que la intento atacar.

- Me pareceras hermosa pero aunque seas mujer no dudes en que si me atacas por la espalda voy a dudar en devolverte el golpe, además no me gustaría dañar tu hermosa cara Aono, solo te pido que no vuelvas a hacer eso porque no controlo mis reacciones - sonrió para comenzar a caminar haciendo que la pelirroja se molestara aún más por la actitud del rubio así que apreto los puños mientras intentaba calmarse aunque fuera un poco - ¿Estás bien? - pregunto su novio mientras esta negaba con la cabeza para abrazarlo haciendo que en el ojo izquierdo de Motoharu se resaltara una vena por estar soportando esa escena.

- Cuando juegues con él cuidate, por favor - suplico esta haciendo que ambos jugadores se vieran con cara de que no entendía nada - ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto Motoharu haciendo que esta se soltaba del abrazo para mirarlos ambos - Él muy descarado me dijo que sería una pena que te lastimaras cuando  
jugaran sus escuelas - Suguru vio a Hotori que estaba rodeado de admiradoras y gruño bastante molesto - Tranquila, no me pasara nada - dijo tratando de calmar a su novia aunque sabía que no lo lograría.

- ¿Por qué dijo eso? - pregunto con las manos en las caderas esperando una respuesta haciendo que el capitán carraspeara - Los dejo solos - pero fue jalado por su novio para que se sentara con ellos aunque refunfuñando - Expliquele - la pelirroja miro al capitán de su novio que solto un suspiro de cansancio.

- Hace dos años, fui novio de su hermana pero digamos que nuestra relación no termino bien y esta se volvio loca porque quería que no la dejara o de lo contrario se mataría, en fin, fui con su hermnao quien es Hotori y este me corrio de su casa entonces mande a Suguru para que arreglara el problema y la hermana de él termino enamorada de tu novio pero su hermano no aceptaba la relación, es por eso que esta le grito que lo odiaba y más cosas y termino viajando al extranjero, no la hemos vuelto a ver pero lo que Hotori no sabe es que ella y tu novio nunca tuvieron una si se puede decir relación, es por eso que cree que fue él quien hizo que su hermana lo odiara por eso no lo quiere y cada que jugamos busca lastimarlo - la pelirroja miro con una furia tremenda a Motoharu.

Quien por unos momentos temio por su vida pues penso que era demasiado joven para morir pero la vio tranquilizarse para tomar la mano de su novio y aunque estaba celoso comprendía la preocupación de la chica por su kohai - Solo cuidate cuando jueguen o de lo contrario te atare para que no juegues y no bromeo - su novio asintió para levantarse pues aún tenían que seguir entrenando, es decir, aun faltaba para que el partido diera inicio pero debían de estar preparados después de todo jugaría Naruto con el equipo y recordaban que era bastaten hábil con la pelota así que tenían que prevenirse.

- En una hora comeremos, te quiero - Suguru beso suavemente sus labios para alejarse con su sempai dejandola sola cuando de pronto sintio un escalofrío así que volteo para encontrarse con el rubio que la veía como a una presa, le contesto con una sonrisa para saludarlo con la mano ganandose una mirada furiosa de este lo que provoco su suave risa - Si lo molestas te va a enseñar su peor lado - abrio los ojos al escuchar la voz del rubio detrás de ella, volteo para verlo junto con todo el equipo y de la mano de su novia al igual que Suigetsu, no le contesto solo se acomodo para ver jugar a su novio, bueno mejor dicho entrenar.

- Buen día Aono-san - saludo la novia de su amigo el peliazul pero no contesto, solo se llevo a la boca un pedazo de fresa pues no quería para nada dirigirle la palabra a la chica que estaba lastimando a su amiga Karin - Vamos tenemos que entrenar, ustedes acomoden todo para el almuerzo - las chicas asintieron para besar a sus novios e ir a buscar un lugar, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando las vio alejarse de donde estaba ella - Deberías ser más cortes con mi novia - le reclamo su amigo haciendo que esta soltara una carcajada para mirarlo asesinamente.

- Si no quieres que salga lastimada, no me digas que hacer - de inmediato este asintió para correr con su equipo que ya estaba entrenando - Buen día - escucho detrás para encontrarse con la de lentes que al parecer no había dormido haciendo que negara con la cabeza - Buen día Aono-sama - la saludo el pelinaranja con una reverencia a lo que ella solo le sonrió para ver como acomodaban otra manta junto a ella y colocaban las tres canastas de comida que había pedido se prepararan para el resto del equipo de su novio, después de todo, lo más seguro es que ellos no llevaran comida decente y aunque era de la escuela rival apoyaba más a Suguru.

- ¿No dormiste bien? - pregunto con un poco de burla a su amiga que estaba bostezando pero que la miro con una sonrisa un poco fingida - Por favor no empieces - Aono asintió para beber un poco de agua y colocarse los lentes ya que el sol estaba en su punto alto y todavía no era tan tarde, miro su reloj a penas daría la una de la tarde - Buen día - escucho a su lado así que volteo para encontrarse con su hermano de la mano de Ino lo cual era un gran avance - Hola - los saludo pra recibir un beso en la frente por parte de Sasori y uno en la mejilla por parte de su futura cuñada.

Pues la boda de ambos había quedado pactada dentro de dos meses así que los preparativos ya se estaban haciendo pero ellos no tenían porque preocuparse pues eso estaba en manos de sus mejores hombres y mujeres - Va tardar en empezar el partido, no se supone que tenías una junta - lo recrimino su hermana haciendo que este negara con la cabeza - Te necesito y como estas ocupada con tu novio, no puedo hacer la junta sin ti - Aono solo se encogio de hombros para comer otra fresa pues no es que tuviera apetito pero estas sabían delicioso, además era fruta de temporada.

- Más te vale que te des prisa con la empresa hermano, no quiero demasiado trabajo - este nego con la cabeza y sonrió al ver que su pequeña hermana hacía un mohín cuando odiaba que los demás hicieran eso - Vale - le dijo para tomar asiento junto a los demás mientras ayudaba a acomodar a su novia que tenía algunas dificultades con su falda por lo que se quito su suéter para que esta se acomodara con el y de esa manera se cubriera las piernas - Gracias - le dijo la rubia ante la sonrisa de este.

- Si no te conociera Yamanaka diría que en eso había truco - Ino nego con la cabeza y con las manos rápidamente causando la risa de todos los que estaban en ese lugar bueno al menos en sus nuevos amigos - Por cierto, dejame prevenirte porque al partido van a venir Yahiko e Itachi y aunque tu digas lo contrario, sé que esos dos estan empeñados en conquistarte - le dijo su hermano comiendo un pedazo de kiwi pero la reacción de su hermana fue inesperada porque miro fijamente a su novio y noto que sus ojos en verdad estaban llenos de amor hacía ese chico.

- Solo lo quiero a él, no me interesa nadie más - dijo esta mirandolo fijamente haciendo que todos sonrieran incluso la rubia que al principio estaba preocupada por la reacción de la pelirroja cuando Naruto y su novio jugaran - Quiero almorzar - anuncio su hermano sacando las cosas para comer pero su hermana lo miro y este devolvio todo a la canasta haciendo que tanto como la rubia y los amigos de esta rieran fuertemente al ver la cara de susto que había puesto.

- Podemos comer - anuncio su novio sentandose a su lado recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de su novia - Invita a tu equipo, hay suficiente comida - este asintió para ir donde estaban los chicos que asintieron para caminar hasta donde estaban ellos - Gracias por la invitación, novia de Suguru - esto causo la risa de sus familiares y la de ella que rió suavemente - Por famor, llamenme Aono y coman lo que quieran hay más - estos hicieron una reverencia para sentarse y empezar a comer pues toda la comida estaba siendo puesta en la manta por la de lentes y por Juugo.

Así empezaron a comer entre risas porque la seguían llamando novia de Suguru que no causaba su molestia porque después de todo lo era, se llevo a la boca un pedazo de tarta mientras observaba que el equipo de su escuela se estaba medio matando por la comida pues no habían hecho suficiente, bueno eso no era su problema - Abre - su novio obedecio para que esta le diera en la boca un pedazo de tarta que al parecer le gustaba demasiado, la comida termino y todos esperaron a que pasara un poco de tiempo y así volver a sus actividades pues eran las dos de la tarde y el partido casi estaba por comenzar.

- Vamos - les dio la órden su capitán haciendo que todos se levantaran para hacer una reverencia - Gracias por la comida Aono-san - esta les sonrió mientras los veía alejarse, volteo para ver que su novio se estaba acomodando los tenis y se levanto para voltearlo del rostro y depositar un suave beso en sus labios que le supieron a gloria porque era así - Te amo - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo para besarse de nueva cuenta y que este se alejara para seguir con su entrenamiento.

- Me encanta verte así - le dijo su hermano haciendo que esta lo viera con cara de "no entiendo a que te refieres" - Sonriendo y feliz - beso a su hermano en la mejilla para mirar a su novio pasar la pelota y así tratar de anotarle un gol a su portero que al parecer era bastante bueno porque ninguno de sus compañeros lograba anotarle, así que penso que el partido sería bastante reñido, entonces miro a su amigo pelinaranja - ¿No se supone que también estás en el equipo? - este miro a Karin que asintió con la cabeza.

- Tuve una pelea con Suigetsu y este decidio sacarme del equipo así que aquí estoy - la pelirroja miro asesinamente a su amigo que volteo con un poco de miedo a donde se encontraba sentada - Dejalo, a Juugo no le importa - le dijo la chica de lentes tratando de calmar a su amiga que al parecer en verdad estaba furiosa por lo que le acababan de contar - No puedo creerlo - murmuro comiendose una fresa para tratar de respirar normalmente o de lo contrario iría a matar a su amigo el peliazul.

- ¿Cuánto falta? - pregunto su hermano pues al parecer no tenía reloj - Media hora - vio salir al arbitro del encuentro a saludar a cada jugador de ambos equipos para disponerse a hablar con los demás árbitros que se acomodaban el auricular en la oreja para su comunicación, al terminar de saludar a los jugadores estos corrieron a los vestidores para ponerse su uniforme, se mordio ligeramente el labio porque no quería que nada le pasara a su novio - Debemos ir a las gradas - asintió para caminar a la de su novio cuando vio que su consejo esperaba por ella pero esta nego con la cabeza pues vaya que apoyaba a Suguru.

* * *

Tomo asiento junto con todos sus amigos y vio salir a los equipos, su novio se veía bastante guapo pero no era momento de pensar en ese asunto - Va a comenzar - les aviso la de lentes aunque todos estaban poniendo atención, los dos equipos se saludaron con una reverencia para disponerse a unirse en grupo y darse apoyo entonces es cuando todos se colocaron en sus posiciones para dar comienzo al partido, vio que quien había ganado el volado había sido Naruto, no le dio importancia a eso.

Empezo el juego, los primeros minutos solo se pasaban la pelota los unos a los otros para tratar de dar ritmo al encuentro, cuando de pronto uno de Konoha más especificos Naruto robo el balón para burlar a toda la defensa excepto a su novio que se encontraba junto con su capitán en el área contraria, la pelirroja penso que eso era un suicido a no ser que tuvieran una confianza en su portero, el rubio lanzo un cañonazo con bastante efecto y toda la escuela de Konoha se levanto pues esperaban el gol.

Pero el portero lo detuvo con un poco de dificultad para lanzar la pelota a donde se encontraban los líderes de la Niebla, estos burlaron a la defensa para atraer al portero al lado izquierdo con Motoharu pero este lanzo un pase para que la pelota se impactara en la red cortesía de Suguru - ¡Goooooooooooooooooooooool! ¡Anotación de Ayusawa Suguru! - escucho que anunciaba el narrador mientras toda la escuela de la Niebla vitoreaba el gol, vio acercarse a su novio que le mandaba un beso, ella se lo devolvio feliz por su anotación.

El juego se reanudo para dar un ritmo más movido al partido, se mordio el labio cuando el rubio entro fuertemente con una barrida a su novio pero este se levantaba, sin embargo, no tomaba la mano señal de disculpas, solo caminaba hasta su posición sonrió levemente porque en verdad Suguru no quería al rubio para nada.

De pronto Suigetsu robaba la pelota para lanzarsela a Uchiha que la bajaba con el pecho pero se encontraba con dos defensas que no permitirían que pasara, sin embargo, hizo un globo para sobrepasarlos y volver a tomar la pelota pero estos lo seguían por lo que dio un pase al peliazul que dejando a la defensa llevo la pelota al área para pasar la pelota a Uchiha quien se preparo para anotar, sin embargo, el portero cubría su ángulo es por eso que dio un pase rápido al rubio que llegaba corriendo para que anotara de cabeza.

- ¡Goooooooooooooooooooooool! ¡Anotación de Namikaze Naruto! ¡Levantate Konoha que esto esta empatado! - toda la escuela se levanto para hacer una especie de ola mientras que la Niebla gritaba que apoyaban a su equipo al igual que su hermano pues estaba bastante entretenido con el partido, jamás lo había visto así pues siempre se preocupaba por los asuntos empresariales, vio acercarse al rubio con su novia para besarla frente a todos señal de dedicarle el gol, no sintio nada pues estaba feliz con su novio como para pensar en otras cosas.

Se reanudo de nueva cuenta el partido pero de inmediato los de Konoha robaron el balón para con pases llegar al área contraria, con varios pases lograron sacar de su portería al guardameta que trataba de adivinar donde anotarían o al menos intentarían hacerlo - ¡Remate de Uchiha yyyyyyyyyy mi Dios, salvación de Ayusawa Suguru! - respiro cuando su novio con el pecho evitaba el gol, toda la Niebla lo vitoreo como a un Dios mientras este bajaba la pelota para lanzar una potente patada que llego hasta el área contraria donde esperaba su capitán.

Quien burlo a la defensa y al mediocampista, sin embargo, se encontro con Suigetsu que luchaba por detenerlo mientras llegaban los demás, Motoharu se dio cuenta así que con el tacón dio un paso pase para su novio que había corrido velozmente desde el otro lado de la cancha, tomo la pelota y corrio mientras Motoharu arrebasaba a su amigo el peliazul que de inmediato corrio para darle alcanze, Suguru le dio un pase para que este golpeara fuertemente la pelota pero a penas el portero logro evitar el gol sacando la pelota con una sola mano.

Sin embargo esta volo por el aire, vio a su novio impulsarse para anotar de chilena - ¡Goooooooooooooooooooooool! ¡Anotación de Ayusawa Suguru! ¡Esto esta ardiendo, 2-1 favor la Niebla! ¡Venga Konoha! - animaba el narrador haciendo que la escuela se levantara para animar el partido, la pelirroja penso que en verdad era un partido intenso porque al parecer nadie quería perderlo, su novio se detuvo frente a ella para besar su mano haciendo que su porra hiciera una bulla mientras ella le sonreía.

El partido se reanudo haciendo que de inmediato ambos equipos fueran por la pelota, miro el reloj apenas iban veinte minutos del primer tiempo y el partido estaba en su auge, era casi imposible que cualquier escuela se conformara con ese marcador, de pronto vio a Inuzuka llevar con pases la pelota al área grande, se preparo para lanzar pues la defensa estaba haciendo marca personal - ¡Inuzuka se prepara y lanza la pelota preparense para cantar pero mi Dios Mitarashi manda la pelota a tiro de esquina, esto no puede estar más caliente! - todos los jugadores se preparaban para el pase de Uchiha que estaba acomodando el balón para lanzar la pelota y que Sai intentara hacer un remate de cabeza.

- ¡Sai golpea la pelota pero no pasa por Mitarashi, esperen ha soltado la pelota y la tiene Naruto preparense para cantar, va directo a la portería pero mi Dios Mitarashi la saca con los puños esperen el capitán la tiene y se prepara, no puede ser Mitarashi la tiene! - todo mundo respiro cuando detuvo la pelota de Suigetsu qe había hecho un tremendo tiro, todos estaban emocionados pero el gol no caía para nada, el portero lanzo la pelota y cayo con uno de los jugadores que esquivo a un medio campista para pasar la pelota a uno de sus compañeros que con un tiro largo hizo llegar el balón a Motoharu.

Este esquivo a las defensa pero estaba del lado izquierdo con el portero en medio de su portería, se preparo para golpear - ¡Motoharu tira y poste señores y señoras, el poste nos ha salvado del 3-1! - los de la Niebla gritaban más fuerte al igual que los de Konoha pues nadie quería perder ese partido costara lo que costara, su novio se preparo para tirar el balón que su capitán golpeo con la cabeza - ¡Goooooooooooooooooooooool! ¡Anotación de Motoharu Takeshi! ¡Esto se coloca 3-1! - el capitán abrazo a sus jugadores mientras cantaban de alegría pero el partido tuvo que reanudarse.

La pelirroja volvio a ver el tiempo, iban cuarenta minutos, faltaban cinco para el medio tiempo, la pelota fue pasada de prisa a los pies del peliazul que esquivando a algunos jugadores lanzo la pelota a Uchiha quien la bajo con el pecho - ¡No hay fuera de lugar y Uchiha se prepara para anotar! ¡Goooooooooooooooooooooool que digo gol fue un golazo de Uchiha Sasuke que ha puesto esto 3-2! - vio a las gradas de enfrente estas estaban bastante animadas por el gol que acaba de caer.

En verdad que era un partido cardíaco, el árbitro pito anunciando el medio tiempo así que corrio para alcanzar a su novio que venía tomando agua esta al verla la abrazo por la cintura para besarla suavemente en los labios - Te amo - le dijo este para entrar con su equipo a los vestidores mientras esta regresaba a su lugar con los demás.

* * *

El partido se reanudo y esta vez sacaba su novio, así empezo el juego pero le cometieron una falta a su novio en el área que el árbitro no marco, mientras toda la Niebla protestaba por ello Naruto aprovecho para lanzar un pase largo a Shikamaru que la bajo con el pecho para lanzarle la pelota a Uchiha que con un tiro hizo vibrar el poste pero el portero no salio por ese balón acto que aprovecho Sai para tomarla y anotar el gol - ¡Goooooooooooooooooooooool! ¡Anotación de Sai! ¡Vibra Konoha porque esto es un juegazo vamos 3-3! - todo Konoha gritaba de alegría mientras la Niebla no se desanimaba pues en verdad querían la victoria.

El juego se reanudo de nuevo y vio el reloj apenas iban quince minutos de juego, deseo que la Niebla ganara solo para ver la sonrisa de su novio - ¡La pelota esta en el área de Konoha, Motoharu hace un pase a Ayusawa que lanza un cañonazo pero nuestro portero lo saca mandando ese balón a tiro de esquina! - seis jugadores estaban en la portería esperando el centro que lanzo el novio de la pelirroja para que de cabeza lo golpeara su capitán pero el portero lo saco con los puños.

Sin embargo, este balón cayo a donde se encontraba su novio quien lo bajo con el pecho para mandar un tiro tal y como venía la pelota, se levanto al igual que todos en la grada - ¡Goooooooooooooooooooooool! ¡Anotación de Ayusawa Suguru! ¡Este va a su grada y besa a nuestra presidenta, al parecer le dedica el gol, van 4-3 favor de la Niebla! - la pelirroja estaba medio atontada por el beso que a penas escucho ese comentario por parte del narrador, miro el reloj, iba media hora de partido, faltaban quince minutos y esperaba ganar porque quería festejar junto a su novio.

- ¡La pelota esta en el área de la Niebla, Sai manda un pase para Akimichi que la manda con Shikamaru, esperen este no puede controlarla pero aún así manda el pase para nuestro capitán que se prepara yyyyyyyyyy por Dios Mitarashi la detiene! - la afición de Konoha ahogo el gol pero aún así seguían animando a su equipo, la pelirroja volvio a mirar el reloj y faltaban cinco minutos cuando vino el contraataque de Naruto que con pases rápidos, pasaba el balón a sus compañeros pero antes de llegar a la portería un defensa le arrebato el balón y se la paso a Suguru.

Quien se encargo de llevarla al área para atraer al portero a donde se encontraba este pero lanzo un pase a su capitán que se preparo para anotar el gol pero el tiro no le salio bien y se estrello en el poste, fue cuando el arbitro pito el final del partido, se escucho el grito de victoria por parte de la Niebla, mientras que Konoha se abrazaba tratando de superar la derrota de su equipo, la pelirroja se levanto para bajar a felicitar a su novio pero este se subio a las gradas para atraerla por la cintura y la beso suavemente para después aumentar la intensidad del beso.

- Te amo - le dijo este mientras la abrazaba - También te amo - le dijo esta con una sonrisa en los labios - Perdón, debo estar sudoroso y ya te ensucie, de verdad... - no termino de disculparse cuando fue callado por los labios de su novia que casi nunca tomaba la iniciativa pero cuando lo hacía lo dejaba sin aire - Me baño y nos vamos - anuncio este pero ella nego con la cabeza - Recuerda que la fogata empieza a las siete y media, por lo tanto debo quedarme para que todo este perfecto - tomo asiento mientras veía como todos se bajaban de las gradas para salir y regresar pues ambas escuelas estaban obligadas por los consejos.

- En ese caso me quedo contigo, solo me baño y te ayudo - la beso en la frente para bajarse de ahí y correr a la ducha - En verdad Ayusawa te ama - escucho detrás de ella para encontrarse con Naruto que aun tenía el uniforme del partido, al verlo no sintio nada pues su mente se había ido con su novio - ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto con un deje de molestia causando la risa de este que la hizo enojar levemente - Tranquila, no vengo con intenciones de coquetearte - esta fruncio el ceño porque la verdad es que no le creía ni la mitad de lo que le estaba diciendo.

- Me vienes a decir que en verdad amas a la chica con la que estas y me vas a dejar de molestar ¿verdad? - se cruzo de brazos y sonrió al ver que este abría los ojos asombrado por la conclusión de la chica - ¿Cómo sabes eso? - pregunto este sentandose cerca de ella - Me he dado cuenta como la miras y no solo eso por Dios no te la has llevado a la cama como con las otras, eso quiere decir que en verdad no quieres lastimarla, ni siquiera hacerle el mínimo daño - el rubio sonrió para ver a la chica que estaba hermosa como siempre.

- Tu tambien has recuperado los sentimientos porque ahora puedo ver que en verdad lo amas por el simple hecho de que tus ojos no son de hielo, eres como  
antes - esta se mordio el labio para mirar al vestidor del equipo de su novio - Lo amo como tú amas a esa chica, así que es mejor ser solo amigos - extendio la mano y este la acepto con una sonrisa pues al parecer pensaba lo mismo que ella - Solo espero que la felicidad dure - Aono lo miro con expresión de duda pues no entendía nada.

- No digas eso o de lo contrario si va a pasar algo malo - lo regaño esta haciendo que este solo sonriera para encogerse de hombros - Hablo en serio, es por eso que quiero cuidarla y tu deberías hacer lo mismo - señalo los vestidores del equipo contrario por lo tanto la pelirroja volteo para ver como salía su novio riendo con su capitán y sus demás compañeros que al parecer venían festejando - ¿Insinuas algo? - pregunto esta con el ceño fruncido a lo que este se acerco a ella para recargarse en el barandal.

- Escuche de la boca de Hotori que su hermana volvera de América, ella esta enamorada de tu novio así que ten cuidado - esta solto una carcajada para verlo con determinación - Que lo intente porque Suguru es mío y lo amo así que pienso defenderlo aunque tenga que hacerle daño - Naruto sonrió para dar media vuelta - Nos vemos - bajo por las gradas mientras el novio de esta subía por las escaleras sin su bolso de deportes por lo que ella lo buscaba con la mirada.

- Mi chofer lo llevara a casa - le dijo ante la busqueda de su novia que sonrió para besarlo - Promete que nadie nos va a separar jamás - dijo esta después de besarlo haciendo que este frunciera el ceño - ¿Por qué dices eso? - pregunto tomandola de la mano para sentarse en una grada - Solo prometelo - este la beso suavemente - Lo prometo - le dijo este recibiendo el beso de su novia que termino haciendo que ambos terminaran acostados, ella sobre él mientras esta disfrutaba del sabor de los labios de su novio.

- Disculpen la interrupción pero empezaremos con los arreglos - ambos se separaron para ver a Harada que estaba sonrojado por haberlos interrumpido - Mis empleados se encargaran de ello, pueden irse y volver a las siete y media - este asintió para salir despavorido pues penso que su presidenta le haría daño con tan solo mirarlo - Te amo - Suguru la beso en la mejilla para tomar su mano y levantarla del asiento.

* * *

Comenzaron a caminar a la salida tomados de la mano cuando vieron un auto estacionarse frente a ellos, de este bajo una chica bastante proporcionada refiriendose a sus pechos pues eran bastante voluptuosos, esta era una rubia de ojos lilas, al ver a su novio camino en dirección a ellos.

- ¡Suguru amor mío, te extrañe! - esta se lanzo a sus brazos empujando a Aono que se sostuvo de la pared para ver como esta se acercaba para besar a su novio pero sacando las garras la aparto de él - Maya, no soy nada de ti y además tengo novia y es ella - tomo de la cintura a su novia que sonrió arrogantemente ante la mirada de odio de la rubia - Pero que poca cosa tienes de novia - la pelirroja se contuvo para no golpearla ahí mismo - Te pido que respetes a mi novia y si nos disculpas - tomo de la mano nuevamente a la pelirroja para alejarse de la chica que tenía su mirada puesta en la pelirroja.

- ¿Quién es? - pregunto mientras soltaba su mano pues le dolía un poco la muñeca - La hermana del capitán de la Niebla, se llama Hotori Maya - Aono asintió para volver a tomar su mano - Por cierto el baile de bienvenida es el miércoles y me gustaría que fueras conmigo, te vería aquí, es de máscaras - su novio se detuvo para tomarla de la cintura y besarla - Por supuesto que vendre, en ese caso te vere aquí en tu escuela - asintió para comenzar a caminar de nueva cuenta con su novio.

* * *

Se detuvieron en la nevería para comprar unos helados aunque era tarde pero en verdad que había sol, la tarde la pasaron entre risas y besos para regresar a la escuela viendo como todos estaban llegando en grupos o en parejas segun era el caso, el patio estaba simplemente hermoso porque había lámparas como de las que alumbran la calle bueno no postes o algo así sino faros pero los focos tenían la figura de una rosa abriendose, de un lado había mesas para disfrutar la velada, además de un DJ sin contar de que este era Tiesto contratado especialmente para la ocasión estaba el buffet y la pista de baile.

La fogata se haría a las nueve y aún faltaba algo por eso la mayoría tomo asiento para disfrutar de la comida y de la música, finalmente llego la hora de la fogata y como era tradición se coloco un contenedor en forma de caja grande donde dentro estaban los leños alumbrando la noche, varias parejas se dispusieron a bailar pues en verdad que las estrellas se veían hermosas - Vamos - Suguru tomo de la mano a su novia para bailar siendo vistos por la rubia de la tarde que se estaba conteniendo para no golpear a la pelirroja.

- Es una noche hermosa más si estoy contigo - le dijo Aono besandolo suavemente siendo correspondida en su totalidad pues vaya que a su novio le fascinaba el sabor de sus labios - Te amo - le dijo él para besarla y dar por terminada la velada, bueno al menos para ello,s después de todo era sábado  
y mañana sería el cumpleaños de su novio por lo que tenía que hacerle un detalle - ¿Te parece si mañana cenamos en un restaurant por tu cumpleaños? - este asintió mientras la dejaba en su puerta para besarla.

- Paso por ti a las ocho y tu me diriges - asintió para besarlo por última vez, lo vio alejarse en el auto y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta tras de sí para  
subir las escaleras y dormir un poco porque mañana era domingo y sería un día ajetreado, se coloco la pijama y se cubrio con los edredones para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Desperto cuando sono la alarma así que se bajo con cuidado de la cama para bajar a desayunar, al entrar a la cocina no había nadie - Los señores y las señoritas aún duermen - le dijo una mucama que de inmediato coloco un plato para que esta pudiera desayunar, solo pidio fruta y cereal, estaba terminando cuando entro Akihiko - Takahashi-san quiere que lo visite el viernes y no el jueves a las tres de la tarde Aono-sama - esta asintió para llevarse a la boca un pedazo de fruta.

- Gracias - este hizo una reverencia para salir de la casa, termino de comer y subio de nuevo a su habitación pero antes tomo su celular para hacer una llamada - Quiero todo el restaurant apartado - recibio un asentimiento y colgo, se dispuso a hacer los deberes que aún le quedaban, una vez termino se dirigio a su closet cuando tocaron la puerta, camino para abrirla y encontrarse con Ino - Tú hermano me ha pedido preguntarte, ¿si piensas salir? - Aono sonrió levemente.

- Es el cumpleaños de Suguru pasara por mi a las ocho, volvere a las diez - Ino asintió para volver a la cocina mientras la pelirroja buscaba algo que ponerse, entonces encargo el regalo de su novio que llegaría a las cinco de la tarde, corrio para recibirlo y volver a su habitación, estaba envuelto tal y como había pedido, fue entonces cuando se adentro en la ducha para bañarse y relajarse un poco.

Salio de la ducha a las seis y media así que se dio prisa para vestirse, tomo del closet un hermoso vestido sin tirantes que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas de color blanco pero en la parte del busto era de color rosa y se ceñía haciendolo notar, tomo unos zapatos sin tacón blancos con un moño rosa para disponerse a peinar el cabello colocandose una rosa como prendedor, tomar un pequeño bolso de mano donde guardo su celular además de su cartera, camino hasta donde se encontraban sus joyas y busco un collar eligio una gargantilla de oro blanco.

Miro su reloj pequeño y vio que eran las 7:45 p.m., tomo el regalo entre sus manos y salio de su habitación para bajar las escaleras y encontrarse con su hermano - Te ves hermosa - le dijo este besandola en la frente para tomarla de la mano y darle la vuelta, en verdad que estaba radiante - Siempre se ve hermosa - todos voltearon para encontrarse con Suguru que vestía de traje aunque no traía el saco, este conjunto consistía en un pantalón de color café y su camisa era lila pero estaba arremangada hasta los codos haciendolo lucir bastante guapo y varonil se acerco hasta su novia para sujetar su mano - Cuidala - le advirtio Sasori con un deje de seriedad - Siempre, te la devolvere a las diez en punto - su hermano asintió para ver salir a ambos por la puerta y abordar el auto que los llevaría al restaurant.

* * *

Al llegar fueron conducidos a la terraza ordenaron y cenaron en silencio, una vez terminaron se escucho la música de jazz, la preferida de él - ¿Me permite? - se levanto pidiendo la mano de esta que asintió para disponerse a bailar a la luz de la luna, él la conducía y ella se dejaba llevar, era una pareja simplemente hermosa y ambos irradiaban felicidad, de pronto dejo de sonar esa música y empezaron las suavecitas así que este tuvo que tomarla de la cintura para acercarla más a él y de esa manera bailar las canciones que sonaban.

- Te amo - dijo este haciendo que ella se detuviera para besarlo dejandolo sin aire - Ven - tomo de la mesa su regalo y este lo abrio encontrandose con un hermoso reloj que ella le coloco en la mano - Es precioso, gracias - la beso en la frente y volvieron a bailar de nuevo pero esta vez ella se recargo en su pecho disfrutando de los latidos de este que sonaban al ritmo de la música o más bien al ritmo del baile haciendo que la pelirroja se sintiera viva pues durante cinco años estuvo muerta.

En cambio ahora bailando con él lograba sentir el calor de un cuerpo haciendo contacto con ella, se detuvieron y este la beso robandole el aliento, sus manos viajaron a sus caderas y las de ella a su cuello para intensificar el beso, la beso frente a la puerta para que esta entrara a casa y subiera a su habitación pues había clases mañana, se coloco la pijama y se acosto en la cama cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Desperto cuando sono la alarma así que tuvo que darse prisa en ducharse pues tenía que ir a la junta con su consejo aunque ellos no tenían que preocuparse pues los preparativos para el baile estaban listos, solo faltaba que sus empleados adornaran todo el salón de eventos ya que ella se había encargado de traer los adornos del diseño de Onodera, ese día sería perfecto además ella tenía que abrir el baile y que mejor con su novio sería una noche maravillosa.

Bajo al comedor para encontrarse con su hermano desayunando mientras revisaba unos papeles al igual que a los demás aunque estos desayunaban más calmados - ¿Tienes junta con tu consejo a la salida? - esta nego con la cabeza para llevarse un pedazo de hot cake a la boca - ¿Por qué? - pregunto extrañada por la pregunta de su hermano - Te va a interesar este estado de cuenta de las empresas Hyuuga - asintió para levantarse pues llegaría tarde y no quería eso - Te veo en la tarde entonces - lo beso en la mejilla para salir de la casa y abordar el auto que la llevaría a la escuela.

* * *

Bajo de este para caminar al aula del consejo, al abrir la puerta se encontro con todos incluso con Takano que siempre llegaba después de ella - Bien, antes que nada ni hoy ni mañana habra junta después de la escuela y el miércoles no habra ninguna de las dos ya que solo nos presentaremos al baile que empieza a las siete de la noche y como es costumbre la presidenta que en este caso soy yo abrira el baile pero no lo hare con Takano sino con mi novio ¿entendido? - todos asintieron y noto que su vicepresidente tenía la mano izquierda vendada y lentes.

Suspiro para levantarse e ir hacía donde este se encontraba sentado - Voltea - ordeno pero este no lo hizo por lo que lo sujeto del mentón para quitarle los lentes y encontrarse con que tenía el ojo morado - Fue fuera de la escuela antes de que diga algo - dijo este volviendo a colocarse los lentes - ¿Quién te hizo eso? - pregunto mientras caminaba a su asiento para sentarse de nuevo y esperar la respuesta de este que no llegaba.

- Digamos que quise ayudar a Hinata cuando me la encontre en el parque el sábado, por accidente termine sobre ella y aproveche el momento para besarla pero no estaba sola, estaba con todos sus amigos los cuales me hicieron esto, además de la mano y el ojo tengo dos costillas rotas - Aono apreto los puños gesto que no paso desapercibido por nadie, se notaba a leguas que trataba de calmarse aunque parecía todo lo contrario, en eso sono le timbre que anunciaba faltaban diez minutos para el inicio de clases.

- Vayan - todos se levantaron para coger sus maletines y salir del aula dejandola sola, tenía que calmarse porque sino le arrancaría la cabeza a esos por atreverse a poner un solo dedo sobre uno de sus compañeros, tomo su maletín y salio para encontrar alboroto en el patio, camino hasta donde estaban reunidos bastantes alumnos - ¡Te dije que te alejaras de mi novia! - reconocio la voz de su némesis así que supuso que esa pelea era Takano vs Uchiha, trato de abrirse paso pero no podía.

Busco con la mirada a su consejo y los vio siendo sostenidos por los amigos de Uchiha, se llevo la mano al puente de la nariz para tratar de calmarse - Van acabar con él - escucho la voz de su amiga Karin - Toma y cubranme - entrego el maletín a Juugo que lo sotuvo para que los tres se abrieran paso entre la multitud, de esa manera llegaron para encontrarse con Uchiha arriba de su compañero de consejo mientras lo golpeaba con los puños en el rostro entonces se pregunto ¿por qué los profesores no acudían?.

Movio la cabeza tratando de alejar esa idea la cabeza mientras Juugo tomaba de la cintura al Uchiha que al verlo lo golpeo en la cara pero este esquivo el golpe, sin embargo, por atrás Inuzuka y Sai lo derribaron lo bueno es que Karin tenía los maletines y solo estaba mirando, trato de contar hasta tres pero vio a Takano sangrando por la nariz además del labio, camino hasta el Uchiha para tomarlo de la mano y darle la vuelta haciendo que callera de espaldas sobre el piso y gimiera de dolor.

Miro a Sai acercarse así que esquivo el golpe que este le iba a dar para tomarlo de la cintura impulsarse un poco para medio cargarlo y estrellarlo de lleno en el piso haciendo que gimiera de dolor, lo más seguro era que lo había lastimado de la nariz - ¿Quién sigue? - pregunto pero todos negaron con la cabeza para soltar a su consejo que corrio a ver a Takano, camino hasta el Uchiha para levantarlo por la camisa del uniforme - La próxima vez encargate de que tu novia te sea fiel y después atacas a mi consejo escolar eso es primero, lo segundo es que si tu o tus amigos se atreven a tocar a Takano esta vez no es una  
amenaza y que quede claro voy a golpearlos aún más hasta casi matarlos - lo solto para ver que su compañero era llevado a la enfermería.

- Llegamos tarde - anuncio Karin dandole una caja de pastillas y agua para comenzar a subir las escaleras - N-No le s-soy i-infiel a S-Sasuke - se detuvo al escuchar a su novia y sonrió para soltar una carcajada - No me interesa - siguio caminando por las escaleras para entrar a su aula y esperar a que el profesor llegara, estaba cansada de tener que defender a las personas pero tampoco es como si fuera a dejar que el Uchiha y sus secuaces le hicieran daño así que por esa razón tuvo que entrometerse en asuntos que no le correspondían.

* * *

El profesor entro para dar inicio a su clase así que de inmediato entraron todos los alumnos viendo con miedo a Aono que solo miraba al pizarrón esperando que iniciara la clase, llego el receso y se entero de que Takano aún estaba en la enfermería por lo que como presidenta tenía que ir a visitarlo - Te vemos donde siempre - le dijo Ino a lo que esta asintió para caminar donde se encontraba la enfermería.

Toco la puerta y no abrio nadie así que decidio entrar por su cuenta ya se aguantaría los regaños de la enfemera, no tuvo que buscar porque al cerrar la puerta se encontro con su vicepresidente en la cama con un filete en el ojo y hielo en el labio al igual que en la nariz, se mordio el labio al verlo así - Gracias - dijo este tratando de contener las lágrimas, no era malo llorar sobre todo si con eso te desahogabas pero Aono supuso que para él era algo vergonzoso - De nada - dijo esta caminando hasta su cama para mirar por la ventana.

- ¿Por qué me ayudo? - pregunto el chico haciendo que esta se preguntara lo mismo - Quiero que me respondas algo ¿vale la pena ser golpeado solo por ella? - era una pregunta algo personal pero quería salir de la duda - La olvidare - dijo este haciendo que una suave risa escapara de los labios de la pelirroja para acercarse a él - Hazlo y podrás ser feliz - este asintió levantandose suavemente de la cama aunque se notaba que ese pequeño gesto le dolía horrores - Gracias presidenta - esta movio la mano en señal de no tiene importancia o algo así - Mañana no vengas, te vere en el baile - lo vio asentir para salir de ahí y caminar para almorzar aunque fuera un poco pues si tenía apetito.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa se encontro con un ramo enorme de rosas y la tarjeta decía "Te amo" reconocio la letra de su novio así que ese pequeño gesto le alegro el día en extremo - Aono - dejo la tarjeta para caminar al despacho de su hermano que en verdad ansiaba decirle algo así que cerro la puerta para sentarse en un sofá mientras tomaba los papeles que le daba su hermano - ¿Qué es? - medio hojeo los papeles, eran pocos pero al parecer para su hermano eran importantes.

- Ve mis anotaciones - asintió para ver que en la primera hoja estaba señalado un traslado de un millón de dólares a la cuenta de Hyuuga, su cuenta personal por concepto de regalías eso si que era extraño, su hermano lo había señalado para hacer una anotación de la siguiente página y así sucesivamente, cada mes estaba el mismo traslado durante dos años, eso si que era preocupante, en la última hoja se encontraba la cuenta de Hyuuga, su cuenta personal donde se registraban 730 millones de dólares, se llevo las manos a su cadena porque eso si era un regalo para ella y su venganza hacía ese maldito.

- ¿Ves? - pregunto Sasori riendo levemente al igual que su hermana - Malversación de fondos, serían mínimo veinte años - Sasori asintió mientras se levantaba de su asiento para sentarse al lado de su hermana y abrazarla - Mañana dare la noticia - su hermano recibio una negación de cabeza - Hazlo el jueves - este asintió para besarla en la frente, en eso tocaron la puerta del despacho - Adelante - anuncio su hermano para que la rubia entrara al recinto y los viera sentados y abrazados acción que coloco una sonrisa en los labios de esta.

- La comida esta lista - ambos asintieron para levantarse y seguir a la rubia, tomaron asiento para disponerse a comer cuando entro por la puerta corriendo el peliazul que tomo asiento - Sabes que la comida es a las tres de la tarde - este asintió para dar las gracias por la comida y todos comenzaron a comer - Por cierto bonito ramo de rosas el que te regalaron - la molesto Suigetsu haciendo que esta se atragantara con la comida y fuera socorrida por Karin que la golpeo con cuidado en la espalda para que no se ahogara.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto su hermano para ir a donde esta estaba sentada - Si, perdón - todos respiraron tranquilos mientras seguían comiendo en silencio - El baile es este miércoles y no tengo ropa - se quejo la de lentes mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de fruta al igual que Ino que miraba a Sasori pidiendole ayuda con ese asunto - Vayan de compras - dijo este entregandole dinero a su futura esposa que contenta lo acepto para besarlo en la mejilla mientras su esposo quedaba como tonto por ese beso.

- Vamos - ambas chicas se levantaron para ir pero Karin tomo del antebrazo a Juugo que a penas iba a probar un pedazo de un panquecito pero se quedo en su plato para que saliera de la cocina siendo arrastrado por su amiga que de inmediato corrio al auto que las llevaría al centro comercial - Voy a mi habitación - se despidio de su hermano pues Suigetsu ya se había ido con su novia, justo cuando los demás se levantaron de la mesa - ¿Me dejas solo? - pregunto este con un deje de burla haciendo que esta se llevara las manos a las caderas.

- Termino los deberes y vemos una película en la sala de juegos - asintió para que esta subiera de prisa a su habitación para hacer los deberes que no eran muchos pero de alguna manera la cansaban más de lo normal, bajo media hora después para encontrar en su despacho a Sasori revisando unos papeles - Me recuerdas a papá, todo el día se la pasaba aquí - le dijo esta abrazandolo por la espalda para que este acariciara sus manos - Vamos por la película - asintió para dirigirse al cuarto de juegos de la mano de su hermano que le iba haciendo cosquillas.

Estuvieron viedo la película de Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende, para a las cinco salir del cuarto entre risas y ver a las chicas entrar por la puerta con sus vestidos obviamente en cajas - Me voy a dormir - se despidio con un beso de su hermano para subir corriendo las escaleras, se coloco la pijama y se dispuso a dormir pues la verdad es que no quería cenar y tampoco tenía tantas ganas de estar rodeada de gente, se acomodo entre los edredones y los peluches para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Desperto para apagar su alarma y bajarse de la cama, camino hasta la ducha para darse un baño rápido y ponerse el uniforme, tomo su maletín y salio de la habitación para bajar a la cocina y verlos a todos desayunando, solo pidio un vaso de leche y una galleta pues casi no tenía apetito al terminar salieron de la casa para subir al auto que los llevaría a la escuela, bajaron para subir al aula y comenzar las clases, la pelirroja estaba distraída en la clase de Kakashi por lo que este aprovecho para colocarse delante de ella para ver que como siempre estaba viendo la ventana la cual dejaba ver un árbol de sakura hermoso.

Recordaba que ese árbol siempre había estado pero no entendía la afición de la chica por observarlo - ¿Termino Akasuna-san? - pregunto y esta extendio su cuaderno para que este lo revisara frente a ella y calificara como siempre con una A+, le entrego el trabajo a la pelirroja que lo deposito sobre su pupitre pero este no se fue en cambio se coloco en cuclillas haciendo que esta lo volteara a ver con el ceño frunsido pues no entendía la actitud de este para con ella.

Es decir se le hacía guapo el profesor pero ese era precisamente el problema que era su profesor y no sería bueno tener una relación con él, además era novia de Suguru y lo amaba más que a su vida así que era mejor dejar ese tema de lado - Me pregunto ¿qué tiene ese árbol que te encanta mirarlo? - esta sonrió para verlo, ahí Uchiha le había pedido que fuera su novia y le había dado su primr beso, no lo admiraba sino que recordaba más bien no olvidaba por lo que había regresado.

- No debe importarle sensei - este solo se encogio de hombros para dar media vuelta pero se fue con la finta porque se acerco demasiado haciendo que esta se sentara casi ladeando la silla - Primer beso y la declaración ¿no? - sonrió cínicamente y más al ver que esta abrio los ojos asombrada por esa respuesta  
- Usted... - no termino porque sono el timbre del receso así que todos salieron pero dejaron sus cuadernos sobre el escritorio, esta tomo su almuerzo para darselo a Juugo mientras veía a su profesor recoger los cuadernos y su maletín.

- Akasuna-san - se detuvo para ver a su profesor que solo la veía a ella - Los alcanzo - sus amigos asintieron mientras salían del salón dejandolos solos - ¿Cómo sabe eso? - pregunto cerrando la puerta pues no quería que nadie anduviera husmeando por ahí - ¿Se te olvida que Sasuke es mi ahijado? - nego con la cabeza, era obvio que no se le olvidaba - Le pido que no se meta - este asintió para verla abrir la puerta pero de pronto la cerro colocandose detrás de esta mientras recargaba su mentón en el hombro de esta - No tienes idea de como lamento lo que te hizo pero pienso que no deberías vengarte - esta se aparto del agarre de este - Me marcho - la vio salir y no hizo nada para detenerla, después de todo nadie podría detenerla.

* * *

Dejo sus cosas en el sofá mientras veía a las chicas salir por los zapatos que habían olvidado, solo se sento donde estaba su maletín y penso que el baile sería pesado, recibio un mensaje donde se decía que todo estaba listo, el baile empezaría a las siete así que podría irse temprano con su novio, no quiso comer tan solo bajo a cenar pan con leche para subir a su habitación y dormir pues mañana vaya que sería un día ajetreado.

* * *

Desperto para bajar al comedor y solo encontrar a los hombres comiendo mientras escuchaba el grito de las mujeres - ¿No piensas comportarte como ellas? - pregunto el peliazul con burla siendo visto asesinamente por esta - ¿A qué hora tienes que irte? - pregunto su hermano pero tardo en contestar pues estaba comiendo fruta - A las seis - este asintió para ver como se levantaba e iba de nuevo a su habitación, miro su reloj era demasiado temprano, por lo que decidio dormir un poco más pues no sabía como explicar pero se sentia cansada últimamente y además no tenía apetito para nada.

No es que eso fuera raro pero la estaba preocupando, podía decirle a su hermano pero no quería que la obligara a faltar al baile así que decidio callarse aunque le empezo a doler bastante el pecho, sentía que tenía reflujo pero no era así después de todo no había comido nada pesado.

Se desperto a las cuatro y se metio a duchar pues se hacía tarde, salio para buscar la caja de su vestido, este era hermoso al igual que la máscara que hacía juego con este, primero comenzo a secarse el cabello pues no quería que se mojara su vestido, primero se acomodo la máscara esta consistía en que cubría apenas unos centímetros debajo de la frente más bien dos hasta un poco al termino de la nariz, era de color dorado con algunas flores blancas del lado izquierdo, tenía una flor de color rosa haciendola lucir algo extravagante por los colores pero era hermosa se la coloco bien para empezar a ponerse su vestido.

Este consistía en que no tenía tirantes, la cubría totalmente pues era bastante largo del busto hasta la cintura, era de color blanco pero tenía un encaje dorado arriba y debajo de ambas partes después tenía varias capas de olanes haciendolo lucir hermoso pues estas se superponían la una a la otra y se combinaban tanto el color blanco como el dorado por lo que lucía bien en ella, peino su cabello en un moño para acomodar bien la máscara dejo que algunos caireles cayeran por su rostro.

Busco las zapatillas que usaría, no tenían tanto tacón y eran de color blanco, estaba perfecta, busco en sus alajas y se decidio por un collar dorado con destellos de oro blanco, se coloco un brazalete en la muñeca derecha y un anillo en la izquierda con incrustaciones de diamantes rosas, se veía simplemente hermosa, respiro para salir de su habitación y encontrarse con su hermano a quien se le cayo el periódico y a sus amigos se les fue el aire - Te ves hermosa - le dijeron los tres pues era verdad estaba un poco indecisa porque como los olanes se superponían los unos con los otros el vestido se veía como inflado pero era hermoso.

- Estoy seguro de que Suguru se muere cuando te ve - soniró para caminar hasta la puerta y abordar el auto que la llevaría a la escuela.

* * *

Al llegar camino directo donde estaba el consejo que era el salón de eventos, todos al verla le sonrieron y logro observar la decoración, era tal y como había pedido pues las escaleras estaban decoradas con rosas blancas y rojas cruzadas además de lazos blancos combinados con rojos, sin contar que la pista estaba llena de rosas de todos los colores, era como un mar, se veía hermoso el salón - ¿Bailara con su novio? - pregunto Davidson, entonces miro su reloj eran las siete y la gente empezaba a llegar pero tenía que bailar a las siete y cuarto.

Se preocupo por su novio pues no aparecía, pidio prestado un celular y marco - Te he estado marcando, no puedo ir, Maya esta mal y no localizo a su hermano, perdón por fallarte - de todo eso solo escucho "Maya" así que supuso que estaba con ella - ¿Dónde estás? - pregunto ahogadamente tratando de calmarse - En el hospital, tiene bastante fiebre y no localizo a su hermano, perdón - unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas - Era una noche en la que te necesito y ¿prefieres estar con ella? - la ira o más bien los celos se habían apoderado de ella.

- Aono, de verdad lo siento pero ella me necesita - no escucho más pues colgo para ponerse la máscara - Presidenta, el baile empieza en un minuto - le aviso Onodera que no veía a su novio - Vamos presidenta - fue tomoda de la mano para ver que era Takano quien vestía un elegante traje azul con hombreras amarillas y una banda real, en verdad era un príncipe, además su antifaz era parecido al de ella, la música empezo a sonar y ambos salieron para disponerse a bailar.

Caminaron hasta el centro de la pista y logro ver el cartel "Baile de bienvenida", fue guiada por Takano que estaba seguro de los pasos que hacía con ella - Pegate a mi pecho, de esa manera no veran las lágrimas - era cierto, estaba llorando en silencio por el desplante de su novio, hizo lo que él pidio y cuando el baile termino agradecieron para ser conducida al jardín y poder llorar como lo estaba sintiendo - ¿Necesita algo presidenta? - nego con la cabeza para sentarse sin importarle si se ensuciaba, solo quería dejar de llorar pero al parecer no podía, sintio que la abrazaba su vicepresidente y no le importo llorar en su hombro porque en verdad le dolía que él no estuviera con ella.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	9. No Llores Más

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste. **

**Gracias por leer.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: No Llores Más**

Seguía llorando desde hace veinte minutos porque le dolía que Suguru prefería estar con esa chica con la cual no tenía relación alguna según él, el vicepresiedente la atrajo más hacía el para callar aunque fuera un poco sus sollozos porque de lo contrario la gente vendría y no quería que nadie viera así a su presidenta, aunque esa parte estaba registrinda, sin embargo, no estaba mal asegurarse - Tranquila - le dijo este para besar su frente y acariciar su espalda.

Takano no tenía experiencia en consolar a la gente pero de alguna manera deseaba proteger a esa niña de cualquier peligro y era una niña porque a penas tenía 17 años, bueno era una adolescente pero él la veía como una niña porque aunque ella aparentaba ser una chica mala con las personas, no lo era y se había dado cuenta cuando fue a verlo a la enfermería - N-No e-es j-justo - estaba hipando porque su dolor era demasiado, se solto del agarre para levantarse.

Deseba salir de ese baile que se suponía sería especial para ella y su novio pero estaba siendo todo lo contrari,o era una horrible noche, no quería estar más allí en lo que él se encontraba cuidando a la tal Maya, si como no y los peces volaban, meneo la cabeza alejando la idea de que él pudiera engañarla, confíaba en su novio y sabía que jamás le haría algo, nunca la lastimaría, él mismo se lo había dicho, se levanto para limpiarse la cara y sonreirle levemente a su presidente que la estaba consolando como un amigo aunque su relación no era del todo buena pero este se encontraba haciendo el esfuerzo de consolarla.

- Gracias - le dijo esta para caminar pero se sintio mareada pero camino, sin embargo, se le nublo la vista e iba a caer pero sintio las manos de su vicepresidente en la cintura para caer al piso, no se sentía para nada bien - Tranquila - le dijo este acariciando su cabello, ella viro la cara para encontrarse con este sin máscara al igual que ella, lo vio y le parecio increíblemente atractivo, lo había visto muchas ocasiones pero era guapo, quiza demasiado para él mismo.

- No creo que debamos presidenta - le dijo este con una sonrisa y ella asintió cuando escucho un carraspeo levanto la vista para encontrarse con Suguru molesto de pie frente a ellos - Te aviso que no puedo venir, dejo a Maya sola ¡y me encuentro con que me estas engañando! - le grito furioso a la pelirroja que se levanto con ayuda del pelinegro que tenía la mano rodeando la cintura de su presidenta - No es lo que estas pensando - trato de explicarse porque para nada lo engañaría.

Si tan solo hace unos momentos estaba llorando porque no estaba a su lado, menos lo iba a engañar - ¡Aparte de todo, también estas hebria! - reclamo su novio enfurecido al ver que su novia no podía mantenerse en pie por si sola - Esta mareada imbécil, además estaba llorando por que tu no apareciste - dijo el pelinegro excusando con la verdad a la pelirroja para recibir una sonrisa altanera y una carcajada por parte de Suguru - ¡Ahora resulta que los patos le pegan a las escopetas! ¡Me engañaste con este! - señalo a Takano que verdaderamente no podía creer que tan estúpido era el novio de su presidenta.

- ¡¿Me crees capaz?! ¡Jamás te engañaría! - la pelirroja estaba adolorida por las palabras de su novio, sobretodo porque esto no le creía absolutamente nada cuando ella jamás en su vida tendría la idea de engañarlo con alguien más - No te creo y quedate con este - vio salir a Suguru y no logro moverse, antes que el amor que sentía por él tenía orgullo y debía demostrarlo en ese momento, no lo iba seguir, se quedaría ahí con el corazón lastimado y el orgullo igual pero no iría tras él.

Si no le creía haya Suguru pero se contradecía pues las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, cayo al suelo de rodillas y de inmediato sintio el abrazo de su vicepresidente que la beso en la cabeza tratando de aliviar su pena pero hasta el chico sintio que eso no podría hacerlo nadie, la pelirroja estaba aturdida con las palabras de su novio "no te creo" se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de esta porque sentía que la tal Maya había hecho esto y tanto Suguru como ella habían caído en la trampa pero ya se encargaría de ella por supuesto que lo haría aunque para eso tuviera que dejar a su novio.

Era un sacrificio que haría, claro que si, no sabía cuanto tiempo lloro solo sintio como era levantada en brazos por Takano que paso con ella entre la gente aunque estos no notaron para nada las lágrimas de la pelirroja, en cambio sonreían enternecidos con la escena, bueno eso era mejor a lo que harían si se enteraban de la realidad, al descender por las escaleras para salir de la escuela se encontro con Namikaze que venía con su novia o al menos eso penso porque no estaba enterado de sus relaciones, no es que le cayera mal pero jamás lo había tratado.

- ¿A quién llevas vicepresidente? - pregunto la niña a lo que este le sonrió - A la presidenta - dijo este tratando de pasar para llevarla a su casa, por primera vez agradecía que en su hoja de presentación hubiera leido su dirección - ¿Le paso algo? - pregunto la novia del rubio que no tenía nada contra ella y menos al escuchar de los labios de su rubio un te amo - No puedo decirles pero necesito llevarla a su domicilio - nuevamente hizo el esfuerzo de pasar pero fue detenido por la mano de Naruto que estaba irritado por verla así cuando hace tan solo unas horas estaba feliz con su novio.

No era posible que se encontrara en ese estado - ¿Discutio con su novio? - pregunto lleno de ira porque no quería verla mal o triste pues a su parecer ella ya cargaba demasiado de ambos - No te interesa Namikaze, solo quiero descansar - escucho hablar a la pelirroja así que solto al vicepresidente sabía que había discutido con Suguru pero no debía meterse a no ser que ella le pidiera ayuda - Si necesitas algo llamame, vamos - tomo de la mano a su novia para seguir subiendo las escaleras.

Mientras veía que el vicepresidente del consejo subía a su deportivo a la pelirroja que había estado llorando, eso si lo sabía, aunque no la conociera demasiado sabía que estaba llorando, aún no sabía las razones y podía que ni siquiera las llegara a saber pero sentía un gran cariño por esa chica y si alguien como le idiota de su novio la había dañado él para nada dudaría en dañarlo a él y hablaba muy en serio en cuanto a ese asunto.

* * *

La pelirroja iba con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo mientras le daba el aire en la cara además de que su cabello estaba siendo despeinado, se sentía tranquila pero las lágrimas seguían saliendo, deseaba detenerlas pero no podía, las órdenes no llegaban al cerebro lo cual la hartaba porque ella no era así, se suponía que su corazón era de hielo pero el tiempo que estaba pasando con esas personas nuevas lo estaban derritiendo y eso no estaba bien, tenía que entenderlo cuanto antes o de lo contrario no completaría su venganza.

El auto se detuvo frente a su casa para ver como Takano se bajaba y la ayudaba a bajar más bien la cargaba porque estaba demasiado mareada, Takano camino hasta la puerta para tocar el timbre y esperar a que alguien abriera, observo la casa, era enorme además sentía miedo porque había pasado por seguridad y estos se asustaron al ver que su jefa estaba medio durmiendo pero eso ya había pasado por suerte, hacía demasiado aire y se preocupo por la pelirroja.

La puerta se abrio dejando ver a un pelirrojo supuso que era el hermano de su presidenta - ¡Aono! - grito este así que no se había equivocado en sus suposiciones - Esta bien, solo esta dormida - dijo este siendo jalado al interior de la casa para depositar a la pelirroja en un sofá mientras su hermano cerraba la casa - ¿Qué le paso? - pregunto preocupado retirando el antifaz de su rostro para ver sus ojos llorosos, su hermana estaba dormida pero no entendía porque sus mejillas estaba rojas.

Suponía que había llorado demasiado, golpeo un pequeño sillón furioso de suponer que su novio la hubiera lastimado porque si había sido así ese chico estaba en serios problemas porque nadie lastimaría de nueva cuenta a su pequeña hermana, absolutamente nadie, de eso estaba cien por ciento seguro - Gracias por traerla - le extendio la mano que el chico acepto para caminar a la puerta pero se detuvo antes de salir - Al despertar, digale que se veía hermosa - salio apresuradamente de la casa dejando a Sasori desconcertado con ese comentario pero sabía que el pelinegro decía la verdad.

Miro a la pelirroja, estaba hermosa pero eso era otro tema, la cargo para subir las escaleras y dejarla en su habitación, sabía que mañana no había clases así que no tenía que preocuparse porque despertara, lo importante ahora era quitarle el vestido y dejarla dormida ya mañana pediría explicaciones, escucho la puerta cerrarse, supuso que alguno de los vagos que se habían marchado había regresado antes del termino de la velada, escucho tacones, era una de las chicas, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que fuera su rubia.

- ¿Sasori? - si era ella, la vio entrar a la habitación mientras este quitaba los zapatos de su hermana para ponerle la pijama bueno él no se la pondría, llamaría a una mucama de preferencia una de las de su hermana porque si no se pondría furiosa cuando despertara - Ayudame a cambiarla, no se que paso pero parece haber llorado - de inmediato Ino lo alejo y lo hecho de la habitación para cambiarla, la observo una vez con la pijama ya puesta y noto que se veía como un angelito porque era así.

Sonrió al darse cuenta que se había encariñado con esa niña que hace no mucho había intentado arrancarle la cabeza y medio matar a sus amigos, escucho a su futuro esposo entrar a la habitación visiblemente preocupado - Ha estado llorando demasiado - dijo este abrazandola por la espalda, extrañamente no se alejo porque en sus brazos se sentía cómoda lo cual si era un poco raro porque para empezar en primera pensaba que amaba a Sai y ahora resultaba que no, además había descubierto que podía amar al pelirrojo porque era una buena persona con ella y porque tenía su encanto.

- Mañana podrás preguntarle porque ha estado llorando - le dijo la rubia y este asintió para tomarla de la mano y salir de la habitación, su hermana tenía que dormir y ellos tambien, por lo pronto no la molestaría con los asuntos de los Hyuuga ya llegaría su momento aunque conociendola lo obligaría a que le dijera todo sobre la empresa de estos y sobre la Haruno además sabía que su pequeña hermana planeaba todo con absoluta frialdad y por si fuera poco ya tenía de su lado al esposo de la Haruno así que las cosas podrían ser fáciles para ambos.

Después de todo su esposo la quería en la ruina al saber que lo engañaba desde hace un tiempo y que lo estaba matando para quedarse con toda su fortuna, no se tocaría el corazón para hacerla desaparecer, esa era la simple realidad, cerro la puerta tras de si después de cersiorarse que su hermana estaba bien acomodada entre los edredones. viro la vista y se encontro con la rubia que le sonreía levemente - Buenas noches - dijo este pasando de ella pero fue detenido por su mano.

De inmediato se sintio confundido por esa muestra pues pensaba que ella no quería nada con él, ahora resultaba que era todo lo contrario o podría serlo - Besame - pidio esta haciendo que abriera los ojos de sorpresa para voltear a verla y tratar de ver un resquicio de duda pero no había ninguno, estaba totalmente segura de lo que pedía, no se hizo del rogar, la atrajo hacía él y la beso suavemente en los labios degustando el sabor que tanto ansiaba probar desde que la conocio.

Mordio su labio inferior y esta gimio, aprovecho el momento para adentrar su lengua y explorar el interior de su boca, sus lenguas iniciaron la batalla en donde ninguna de las dos deseaba perder, la atrajo hacía él y ella coloco sus manos en el cuello mientras que el pelirrojo hizo lo propio en sus caderas, se separaron por falta de aire para mirarse a los ojos y sonreirse - Te quiero - le dijo ella para ir a su habitación dejandolo atontado con esas palabras pero inmensamente feliz por la confidencia.

Camino hasta su habitación para cerrar la puerta y dejarse caer en el piso, estaba feliz porque su rubia lo quería y haría todo lo posible porque un día lo amara como él ya lo hacía.

* * *

La pelirroja desperto al sentir los rayos del sol sobre su rostro, se movio en la cama para sentarse en esta mientras que a su mente venían los recuerdos de la noche anterior, se mordio el labio fuertemente para alejar esos recuerdos pero era imposible, le dolían las palabras de Suguru para con ella, ese "no te creo" le dolía horrible tanto que la estaba destrozando lentamente, sintió las lágrimas en las mejillas y se llevo las manos al rostro para repetirse una y otra vez "para de llorar" pero era imposible porque su mente no obedecía.

Escucho la puerta que se abría denjando ver a su hermano, de inmediato se quito los restos de las lágrimas pero este corrio a abrazarla y acunarla entre sus brazos - ¿Me diras? - pregunto este y ella asintió - Suguru cree que lo engañe con mi vicepresidente y no solo eso no fue porque estaba ayudando a una chica a quien conocio hace mucho y esta se encuentra perdidamente enamorada de él, dice que tenía fiebre por eso no fue al baile y me encontro llorando en los brazos de Takano para variar él nos encontro así y cree que lo engañe, además piensa que estaba ebria pero en realidad estaba mareada y sentía ganas de vomitar pero él solo me dijo "no te creo" y eso duele mucho - no lo soporto más y se puso a llorar en brazos de su hermano como cuando era pequeña y algo la asustaba.

- Tranquila - le dijo este para que ella se separara y quitara los restos de su llanto - Me dare una ducha y veremos lo de Takahashi - el pelirrojo asintió para salir de la habitación dejandola sola, ella se levanto y camino a la ducha, debía distraerse cuanto antes y olvidar las palabras que se clavaban como cuchillos en el pecho, el agua resbalo por su cuerpo y se sentio relajada en extremo, salio después de veinte minutos para ponerse un pantalón de pijama color blanco además de una camisa de tirantes color lila.

Se coloco las pantuflas y se cepillo el cabello para bajar al despacho de su hermano, tenía que distraerse cuanto antes y que mejor que ver caer a la dinastía Haruno, eso la alegraía si era sincera después de todo ayudaría a Davidson a recuperar lo que por derecho era suyo y si para eso primero tenía que cortar algunas cabezas pues lo haría, así mataba dos pajaros de un tiro.

Bajo las escaleras con calma para descubrir que sus amigos estaban saliendo, de alguna manera sentía que ya no eran tan unidos como antes y no solo eso notaba a Suigetsu más junto al equipo de futbol y a su novia que a ella misma, por su parte Karin tenía nuevas amigas y estas eran del club de baloncesto donde pasaba las tardes y a veces salía con ellas como en este mismo momento, Juugo quien le era más fiel seguía a la de lentes así que ya no los veía casi, es por eso que ninguno sabía por lo que estaba pasando se sentía sola sin ellos pero como había pensado la noche anterior tenía orgullo y se aferraría a este con todo su ser aunque eso la lastimara aún más.

Camino al comedor para encontrar a la rubia riendo con su hermano, estaba feliz porque su relación estaba prosperando por lo visto - Buenos días - saludo Ino con una sonrisa y ella solo alzo la mano para leer los periódicos de todo Japón y algunos de América, empezo con los primeros fijandose en los titulares cuando casi escupe la leche al ver que el gran Takahashi había muerto en el hospital por causas naturales y su esposa lloraba por él, en este mismo sonrió si como no seguramente lloraba pero de alegría porque no había de otra.

Se levanto para subir a su habitación y contactar a Akihiko - El señor Takahashi ha muerto oficialmente, cuando vuelva de la muerte dira que tuvo que finjir porque su vida estaba en peligro eso ya esta arreglado, además en su testamento se estipula que su dinero sera otorgado a su empresa y quiere verla mañana a las tres como habían acordado - le informo este y una leve sonrisa aparecio en su rostro - Gracias - colgo para bajar al comedor nuevamente con una sonrisa en los labios por esa noticia.

- La dinastía Haruno ha caído - dijo feliz ante eso, solo era cuestión de ver como toda la fortuna de Takahashi era quitada de su esposa que no se esperaba que este cambiara su testamento a último momento, ahora lo gracioso del asunto sería que esta fuera auxiliada por Hyuuga entonces le encantaría ver las caras de Hinata y Sakura, eso sería algo digno de recordar pero ahora que lo pensaba su venganza era por lo único que vivía, es que no era mejor disfrutar de la vida y perdonarlos pero movio la cabeza rapidamente por supuesto que no los dejaría ir así.

Tenía que cobrarles todo lo que ellos le habían hecho aunque para eso gastara un tiempo de su vida, ya habría tiempo de recuperar el mismo - A desayunar - dijo sentandose y empezando a desayunar con calma pues aun no estaba con la fuerza de todos los días porque le dolía la cabeza y esas palabras zumbaban en sus oídos, mordio un pedazo de pan cuando vio entrar por la puerta a Suguru que paso de ellos para ir a la cocina tomar algo y salir - ¿A dónde vas? - pregunto esta y este volteo para verla con ¿cara de fastidio?, eso levemente le dolio.

- No tengo porque decirte - vio levantarse a su hermano furioso pero nego con la cabeza para seguir desayunando, aunque el desayuno ya no le sabía después de esa respuesta, verdaderamente no entendía el comportamiento del peliazul con ella, quiza solo quiza hasta ellos se hartaban de ella y eso le dolía aún más porque ella siempre había estado para ellos al igual que estos, no se quejaba de eso pero le molestaba que de un día para otro se comportaran como si ya no quisieran estar con ella.

Se levanto al terminar para subir a su habitación cuando vio entrar por la puerta a la de lentes con bolsas de compras, se mordio el labio al ver que esta venía hablando por celular entre risas, al parecer era una de sus nuevas amigas, meneo la cabeza cuando vio que esta colgaba - Lo siento pero no comere ni dormire aquí, las chicas me invitaron a una pijamada, espero no te moleste - paso al lado de ella bastante alegre por ese evento y esta continuo su camino, de pronto se sentía sola así que no podía quejarse de ello.

Era mejor que estos difrutaran y ella se concentrara en su venganz,a si definitivamente eso era lo mejor, cerro la puerta tras de si para caminar hasta la cama y dejarse caer en esta, se sentía cansada con todo lo que estaba sucediendo pero no podía quejarse así lo había decidido pero era otro asunto el de Suguru, no se le hacía justo que él no creyera en ella cuando nunca le había mentido en nada, bueno en lo de Naruto si y lo aceptaba, se lo había ocultado pero también él le había prometido que jamás nada los alejaría y no estaba cumpliendo su promesa.

Así que eso la hacía sentir más destrozada porque esa tal Maya los estaba alejando y él le estaba ayudando sin saberlo, dejo que las lágrimas continuaran resbalando por sus mejillas, no se quejaría, no había manera de que lo hiciera porque su mente ya no reaccionaba, quería gritar, maldecir, hacer de todo pero  
no era un lujo que podía darse, ahora lo que necesitaba era desahogarse y si esa era la manera pues nada podría hacer, así eran las cosas, escucho que tocaban la puerta de su habitación.

- Te buscan - escucho a su hermano alejarse, lo más seguro es que él supiera que se encontraba llorando pero no la molestaría así había sido siempre es por eso que en estos momentos le agradecía, se levanto para bajar las escaleras y encontrarse con Takano en la sala, esa si que era una visita rara pues no recordaba que él supiera donde vivía pero recordo que había sido él quien la había traído a casa anoche cuando no estaba en condiciones de venir sola, tenía que agradecerle.

- Pense que mi presidenta siempre estaba arreglada y ahora resulta que no pero aún así debo destacar que se ve hermosa - dijo este con una sonrisa que ella devolvio a penas para bajar y caminar hasta él, lo abrazo y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de este, se sentía cómoda y tranquila - He de suponer que la presidenta aún esta mal - dijo este atrayendola más hacía él recibiendo por respuesta una suave risa de la pelirroja - Llamame Aono - pidio esta y él asintio para separarla y sonreirle.

- Vine a sacarla de su depresión - esta nego con la cabeza para conducirlo a uno de los sillones y sentarse en uno mismo - Prefiero quedarme en casa, lo lamento Kou - dijo esta pero este nego con la cabeza para tomarla de la mano - Venga, vamos a la heladería, de esa manera se podra distraer o más bien podras distraerte Aono - dijo este pero ella volvio a negar para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro que sintio una extraña sensación al movimiento de la pelirroja.

- Ire con la condición de que tu invites - dijo la pelirroja con una risa suave haciendolo reir a este tambien - Soy un caballero, así que cuenta con ello - ella asintió para levantarse de su asiento y comenzar a subir las escaleras - No tardo - el pelinegro asintió mientras la veía subir las escaleras y entrar por la cocina al hermano de su presidenta - Akasuna Sasori, no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme anoche pero te agradezco que te preocupes por mi hermana - el pelinegro se levanto para recibir el saludo del hermano de Aono estrechando su mano.

- Takano Kou, el gusto es mío - sonrió al igual que el pelirrojo que tomo asiento junto a él - Solo te pido que la cuides bien porque en este momento no se encuentra bien - Takano asintió de inmediato y Sasori penso que ese chico sería un buen partido para su pequeña hermana pero primero tenía que arreglar lo de su novio.

- No tiene que pedirme que la cuide, siempre lo hare - dijo el pelinegro dandose un golpe mental por su osadía para escuchar la risa del pelirrojo que estaba raramente enternecido con esa idea - Aunque parezca raro, confío en ti - dijo este dandole el voto de confianza que casi no se lo daba a muchas personas porque digamos que era un poco por no decir muy desconfiado con las personas - Vamos - el vicepresidente volteo para encontrarse con la pelirroja que estaba hermosa pues vestía un pantalón de mezclill café que estaba digamos pegado a su cuerpo.

Traía una blusa blanca strapless y unos zapatos sin tacón de color blanco con moños laterales cafés, su cabello iba ondulado y finalmente traía una bolsa café con un rosa blanca en una de las agarraderas, se veía simplemente hermosa, entonces se dio cuenta que haría una pareja excelente porque él vestía una bermuda de cuadros cafés con blancos y una camisa de manga corta color blanca, además traía sandalias cafés sin contar que en su muñeca derecha se encontraba un reloj y en los bolsillos traseros su cartera y celular, si definitivamente se acostumbraría estar con esa pelirroja.

- Cuidate - le dijo su hermano besandola en la frente y viendo como salían por la puerta, sonrió al notar que hacía una bonita pareja pero lo importante ahora es que su pequeña hermana arreglara las cosas con su novio y si este seguía sin creerle y la lastimaba él no dudaría en hacerle daño tanto como a este como a su familia porque su hermana era intocable en todos los aspectos.

* * *

Por su parte la pelirroja no tenía demasiadas ganas de salir pero aquí se encontraba, caminando por las calles con su vicepresidente, lo cual era un poco raro porque se suponía que ambos se medio odiaban y ahora resultaba que no pero suponía que se habían llevado mejor la vez que lo fue a visitar a la enfermería y tuvieron una conversación civilizada, se hicieron amigos, si creo que se podría decir que así era - Gracias por traerme anoche - le agradecio la pelirroja mientras esquivaba a algunos niños que pasaban corriendo al hacerse para atrás tropezo con sus propios pies pero fue sostenida por Takano que la sujeto por la cintura.

- Si te caes yo te sostengo bella dama - dijo este causando la risa de la pelirroja que estaba agradecida con él por la preocupación que tenía para con ella - ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? - pregunto esta no entendiendo la actitud de este, cuando creía que la odiaba por haberlo lastimado por lo de Hyuuga - Increíblemente me caes bien y quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, además esa depresión que tienes no es solo por tu novio, hay algo más ¿verdad? - dijo este comenzando a caminar seguido de ella que iba un poco detrás de este.

- Mis amigos se estan alejando de mi, al principio pense que no me interesaría pero es así, por ejemplo el capitán de futbol es uno de ellos y hoy cuando fue a la casa le pregunte que a donde iba y este contesto un "no tengo porque decirte" así de simple, mientras que los demás hacen lo mismo, los siento lejos de mi y duele porque me siento sola cuando jamás había tenido esa sensación - le dijo la pelirroja deteniendose al igual que él quien camino hasta ella para tomarla de las manos.

- Jamás estaras sola porque estoy para ti al igual que el consejo porque aunque no lo creas te quieren - Aono sonrió levemente porque ese chico que estaba de pie frente a ella se estaba comportando de manera linda con ella cuando no la conocía y no sabía que estaba haciendo seguro cuando se enterara la odiaría y no creía soportar otra sensación de quedarse sola - No me conoces y dices que siempre estaras para mi ¿por qué? - le pregunto esta observandolo a los ojos para notar una sonrisa en los labios del ojiverde.

- Te equivocas porque se que quieres digamos vengarte de lo que te hicieron y el consejo tambien lo sabe, es por eso que te hemos tomado mucho cariño, jamás dudes de que no estare para ti porque siempre estare ahí para ti - asintió para abrazarlo, de alguna manera sintio la necesidad de hacerlo cuando escucho un carraspeo, volteo para encontrarse con Suguru y la tal Maya que lo tomaba del brazo, parecían una pareja y él tan solo pensarlo le dolio y afecto más de lo que pensaba.

- Lamentamos la interrupción - dijo la rubia con un deje de burla que no paso desapercibido por la pelirroja y el ojiverde - No es lo que parece Suguru - le dijo la pelirroja separandose del pelinegro para caminar hacía este pero este se solto de la rubia para retroceder un poco haciendo que Aono se detuviera ante la reacción de este, mientras sentía que su corazón se resquebrajaba en varios pedazos pero tambien sintio que este era rodeado por un poco más de hielo, el rechazo de su novio le dolía demasiado.

- ¿No es lo qué parece? No te creo - esas palabras volvieron a retumbar en su cabeza, le dolieron más que antes porque lo decía frente a esa rubia que quería separarlos y maldita sea lo estaba logrando fácilmente - Jamás te engañaría, por favor creeme - suplico al borde del llanto pero solo escucho una carcajada de parte de su novio que hizo que se mordiera el labio fuertemente para retener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

- ¿Creerte? Si te estas abrazando con otro que no soy yo y no olvido lo de anoche, creí que me amabas pero ahora veo que ni siquiera era verdad los "te amo" que me dijiste, ¡eres una mentirosa! - grito preso de la ira el castaño para hacer que las personas voltearan pero en ese momento no le interesaba nada, estaba furioso con el engaño de la pelirroja a la que tanto amaba, no se le hacía justo que ella lo dañara - ¿Y tú? Vienes del brazo con ella y me dices mentirosa a mi, tu tambien lo eres porque prometiste que nada ni nadie nos separaría y estas rompiendo tu promesa - dijo esta lastimada por el hecho de que él la llamara mentirosa frente a varias personas que veían la escena.

- ¡Al diablo esa estúpida promesa! Estoy con Maya porque aún no se encuentra bien pero tu estas bien tanto que te abrazas con él cuando dices que no me engañarías - Aono estaba al borde del llanto y Takano lo noto, no quería verla destrozada de nuevo por ese imbécil que se decía su novio porque vaya que ese nombramiento le quedaba grande al castaño - Eres un imbécil, Aono esta sufriendo por ti mientras tu estas del brazo con ella - tomo de la mano a su presidenta para irse de ahí pero esta se solto de un manotazo para caminar hasta donde se encontraba su novio que esta vez no retrocedio.

- ¿Te llama Aono? Claro como son pareja no esperaba otra situación, no puedo creer que te ame como a nadie, primero te perdone lo de Naruto, de verdad que lo hice pero me vuelves a mentir engañandome con alguien como este, no cabe duda de que eres una zo... - no termino al impactarse la mano de la pelirroja en su mejilla derecha que se mordia el labio fuertemente para no llorar, para no demostrarle que sus palabras le dolían, debía demostrar que tenía dignidad y orgullo ante todo.

- No te atrevas a decirme eso porque no respondo Ayusawa - el castaño fingio que no le había dolido que lo llamara por su apellido, solo volteo a verla con una sonrisa altanera en los labios - Es mejor terminar Akasuna - Aono se mordio más el labio para no llorar - Concuerdo en eso - dijo para ver como este  
se alejaba pero la rubia se quedaba de pie frente a ellos.

- Vete porque juro que no respondo - dijo la pelirroja mientras escuchaba la leve carcajada de la rubia que meneaba la cabeza - ¿Qué te duele niña? - pregunto esta con las manos en las caderas y con un deje de burla - ¿Disculpa? - pregunto apretando los puños tratando de no matar a la rubia que seguía con esa sonrisa altanera en los labios - Te duele que mi Suguru haya terminado contigo o te duele saber que ahora yo tengo la posibilidad de volver con él mientras tú estas aquí con alguien que hay que admitir es guapo pero se ve que no tiene donde caerse muerto, ve su ropa ni siquiera es de marca - Takano no podía creer que esa rubia le estuviera diciendo que no tenía recursos para mantenerse.

Si su familia era una de las más importantes en el sector comercial porque tenía demasiadas sucursales en el globo de tiendas departamentales, era más rico que los Hotori de eso estaba seguro y los conocía porque quisieron abrir negocios con ellos pero no lo lograron porque los padres de él no estaban de acuerdo con la acitud de estos ya que querían subir los precios casi el doble de lo que costaban y la verdad es que su padres no gustaban de aprovecharse de la gente, por eso no habían hecho negocios con ellos.

- Lamento interrumpirlas pero si no me conoces te pido que no hables rubia - esta lo miro con desprecio para ver de nueva cuenta a la pelirroja que sabía quien era Takano pero parecía que la rubia no estaba enterada de nada - De una vez te aviso que te va a doler enterarte que Suguru va ser mío y más que eso planeo formar una familia con él porque lo amo demasiado así que te moriras de envidia cuando él este en mi cama gritando mi nombre y no el tuyo porque creeme niña sera la gloria estar entre sus brazos y por si fue... - no termino al recibir una bofetada de la pelirroja que estaba harta de su discurso.

Se toco la mejilla para devolversela volteandole la cara, por su parte Aono no duda en regresarsela mientras todo mundo veía eso - No te metas Kou - le aviso a este que asintió para irse sobre la rubia tirandola al piso mientras estrellaba su cabeza en este y la rubia gritaba, además que estaba desesperada por quitarsela de encima - Sueltame - le dijo para golpearla con la rodilla en el estómago haciendo que la pelirroja se quitara, aprovecho eso para tomarla del cabello e invertir posiciones pero la pelirroja se protegio con el brazo pegandole con este en la nariz.

Esto enfurecio más a la rubia que la tomo por el cabello estrellando su cabeza fuertemente en el piso lo que hizo enojar a Aono que la tomo por la cabeza para quitarse y estrellarla en el piso, escucho el grito de dolor de su contricante que sangraba por la nariz, cambio las posiciones y trato de sujetarla por las manos pero la otra no cedía tan fácil porque se movía de un lado a otro para no ser sujetada por la pelirroja.

De pronto la golpeo en el estómago con la zapatilla más bien con el tacón, la pelirroja lo sintio pero sabía que no le había hecho daño, solo la había arañado pero no era de gravedad esa herida - ¡Te voy a matar! - escucho a la rubia decirle eso para tomarla del cabello y jalarselo, en su desesperación Aono la sujeto por los hombros para deshacer el agarre al clavar tantito sus uñas en la piel cuando sintio que fue tomada por la cintura para dejar a su presa, pataleo porque no quería soltarla.

- ¡Basta Aono! - era la voz de Takano que trataba de sujetarla bien, cuando alzo la vista se encontro con su ex novio ayudando a la rubia que se abrazo a él para ver que este la miraba con decepción y con furia por haber lastimado a su amiga seguramente - Alejate de mi y de Maya o no respondo - la cargo para alejarse con ella en brazos mientras veía la sonrisa de burla de esa maldita, sintio que las fuerzas se le iban, ya no podía más, se estaba ahogando y no sabía como sacar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Quería llorar o gritar cualquier cosa pero no quería sentir esa presión en el pecho, no más, ya era demasiado con todo lo que le estaba pasando como para  
que ahora pasara este asunto - Venga - fue cargada por su vicepresidente que tambien sujeto su bolso para comenzar a caminar y alejarse de la multitud que había visto su pelea, estaba furiosa consigo misma por haber perdido de esa manera el control cuando siempre pensaba las cosas antes de actuar pero en esta ocasión no logro hacerlo, es por eso que esa discusión había terminado en una pelea como esa.

- Me odia - dijo la pelirroja acomodandose en el pecho de su vicepresidente que sonrió ante esa reacción porque quería que siempre estuvieran así, la sentía suya, lo cual digamos era raro porque estaba enamorado de la Hyuuga pero cualquiera sabía que eso era imposible porque ella estaba perdidamente  
enamorada del Uchiha así que lo mejor era olvidarse de ella y cuanto antes mejor para él porque de lo contrario seguiría entusiasmado y eso no le haría ningun bien claro estaba.

- Si te odia es problema suyo, tu trataste de hacerlo entender pero creo que los celos lo cegaron, ese ya no es tu problema - trato de hacerla entender pero esta nego con la cabeza dando un suspiro - Es problema mío porque lo amo - se sincero con él haciendo que este sonriera - Si lo amas y él a ti recapacitara sobre esto y lo arreglara - no estaba del todo convencido con su argumento pero quería verla sonreir, era lo que más deseaba ahora por eso cuando esta sonrió levemente sintio un vuelco en el corazón que ni Hinata había logrado.

- He de agradacerte - le dijo Aono mientras veía los árboles que se alzaban sobre ellos, fue entonces cuando penso que su vicepresidente era una buena persona y había cometido el error de juzgarlo con el tema de la novia de su némesis así que lo correcto era pedirle disculpas pero no lo haría ahora porque no se sentía con las ganas de entabalar una conversación como esa, es por eso que lo anoto mentalmente - Agradeceme sonriendo - le hizo un poco de cosquillas el ojiverde para entrar con la seguridad de su casa que abrieron las puertas de inmediato la ver a su jefa en brazos del pelinegro.

* * *

Camino hasta la mansión y toco nuevamente el timbre tal y como la noche anterior - Por cierto, no tuve la oportunidad de decirte que te veías hermosa ayer - la pelirroja se sonrojo un poco por ese cumplido y no paso desapercibido por Takano que estaba feliz de la reacción que había tenido la pelirroja, entonces supo que le encantaría verla seguido en ese estado y que siempre la protegería de cualquier persona que se atreviera a intentar hacerle daño, se dio cuenta de que quiza lo que sentía por Hinata no era más que una fijación.

En cambio con Aono sentía la necesidad de besarla y dejarla sin aire, fue entonces que comprendio que en poco tiempo, muy poco de hecho, esa niña en sus brazos se había covertido en alguien especial para él, alguien a quien proteger, alguien por quien luchar y sobre todo alguien a quien amar, le sonrió un poco para que esta devolviera la sonrisa mientras su hermano abría la puerta y los dejarba pasar - ¿Debo preguntar? - les pregunto a ambos pero ella se bajo de los brazos de su vicepresidente - Luego - le dijo para sentarse en uno de los sillones mientras su hermano salía de la estancia - Quedate conmigo un poco más - pidio con ojos suplicantes.

Takano tomo asiento a su lado y no se contuvo en atraerla hacía él, la abrazo como si la vida se fuera en ello, esta por su parte no soporto más y dio rienda suelta al llanto que desde hace un buen rato pugnaba por salir, Sasori estaba en uno de los baños de abajo y se contuvo para no ir a golpear a Suguru porque era obvio que había sido él quien le había hecho daño a su pequeña hermana, apreto los puños tratando de calmarse y no salir a buscar a ese tipo, lo odiaba por hacerle eso a su hermana.

A la persona que más le importaba en esta vida, escucho el llanto de esta y salio de la casa, necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar cuanto antes o de lo contrario no lo soportaría más y buscaría a ese chico para matarlo, por su parte la pelirroja se sentía fatal, el llanto ya no cesaba y una parte de ella quería que se detuviera pero la otra le decía que tenía que dejarlo fluir para liberarse de la presión que sentía en el pecho, se acomodo entre los brazos de su vicepresidente y lloro como nunca lo había hecho ni siquiera recordaba haberlo hecho cuando ellos le hicieron esa broma.

No por supuesto que no había llorado como lo estaba haciendo en este momento pero no las iba detener, ya no tenía fuerzas para ello - No llores más - escucho decir a Takano que le acariciaba el cabello, quizo aferrarse a esas palabras pero no podía, no quería hacerlo, necesitaba desahogarse ya, no mañana, no tragarse el dolor como la había hecho desde hace mucho, ya no podía con esa actitud de niña mala y de la que no cree en las personas, de hacerse la fuerte.

Cuando lo que siempre había deseado era gritar y ser la niña que quería ser la chica que podía abrazar a su hermano y sentir el calor del mismo, pero no en cambio ahora lo abrazaba y ella le transmitía hielo, odiaba la sensación de ver a su hermano sufrir cada que ella lo abrazaba y le daba hielo, lo lastimaba y ella jamás en su vida desearía lastimar a su hermano pero lo hacía con sus actitudes, ya no podía más, tenía que quitarse esa máscara y mostrar todo el dolor que llevaba cargando desde hace demasiado.

- No puedo más - le dijo a su vicepresidente llorando aún más aferrandose a la camisa de este mientras lloraba amargamente, desde la puerta de la cocina Ino veía la escena, en verdad que lo que le habían hecho la había lastimado demasiado, estaba viendo a la chica que desde que llego a Japón los miraba por encima del hombro, los ponía en su lugar y ahora simplemente estaba destrozada por lo que le estaba sucediendo, quizo acercarse y darle consuelo pero no podía porque no sabía que le habían hecho para que estuviera así en su sala llorando amargamente.

Había visto salir a su futuro esposo, solo deseaba que no fuera a matar a alguien o de lo contrario ahora si que su hermana estaría peor - En ese caso, se solo tú - le dijo este viendola a la cara y le destrozo que su hermosa pelirroja hace tan solo poco tiempo estuviera convertida en una muñeca mal terminada porque sus ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas igual, además las lágrimas seguían saliendo y él no podía evitar eso porque si existía alguna manera de consolarla lo haría sin pensarlo.

- No puedo, ya no tengo fuerzas Kou - se aferro de nuevo a su camisa para llorar, el vicepresidente la cargo en brazos junto con sus demás cosas, la llevaría a su habitación, adivinaría donde era porque no tenía ni idea - Es la primera a la derecha - escucho decir a una rubia que se parecía a alguien de la escuela pero no era momento para eso, subio las escaleras con su presidenta en brazos para abrir la puerta indicada y pasar con ella, cerro la puerta para depositarla en la cama mientras dejaba sus demás cosas en una mesa que estaba cerca.

Camino de regreso a la cama y se sento sobre esta observando como la pelirroja se aferraba a una almohada para llorar sobre ella y gritar de impotencia o algo así en esta, sonrió porque estaba convertida en una niña - Tranquila - acaricio de nuevo su cabello para tratar de calmarla, aunque sabía que era imposible, no habría poder humano para calmarla, odiaba a ese tipo por haberle hecho esto, de verdad que lo odiba, no lo conocía y menos ahora pero estaba sumamente enojado con ese castaño por hacerle eso a alguien como la chica que estaba en esa cama.

Sabía que Aono no era una persona precisamente buena pero tampoco una mala, era un excelente chica cuando la trataban y que ese tipo no le creyera era aún peor porque en primera no habían tenido nada en ese baile y ambos lo sabían pero el tipo se empeñaba en decir que si lo había engañado cuando no había sido así y la pelirroja vaya que se había aferrado a decirle la verdad pero si él no le creí era porque el amor que sentía por ella no era suficiente, la escucho sollozar y penso que podía ahogarse.

Así que la tomo por el cuello para levantarla un poco y acomodarla de nuevo en la almohada para retirar el cabello de su rostro y limpiar un poco los restos de lágrimas que resbalaban por su mentón - ¿Por qué haces esto? - pregunto la pelirroja observando como la mimaba en este momento para ver una sonrisa en la cara de su vicepresidente - Por que aunque no me creas, me caes bien - dijo este acariciando su cabello y escucho una suave risa de la chica, eso ya era un pequeño logro.

- Gracias - le dijo esta acomodandose en la almohada, aún caían lágrimas pero no como antes - ¿Qué vas hacer ahora presidenta? - pregunto este para que ella lo viera y sonriera nuevamente - No se - contesto de nuevo acomodandose en la cama - ¿Cómo no vas a saber? - pregunto este subiendose a su cama, extrañamante la pelirroja no lo corrio como habría hecho con cualquier otro tip,o incluso hubiera corriedo al rubio si se hubiera osado a hacer eso - Alejarme de él, como me lo pidio - estaba resignada.

Después de todo lo que menos quería era causarle problemas a Suguru o ganarse más odio de parte de este, ya no podría soportarlo, ya había tenido suficiente - No puedo creer que digas eso - dijo este levantandose de la cama siendo visto por la pelirroja que no entendía la actitud del ojiverde ante su respuesta - ¿Por qué? - pregunto sentandose en la cama para ser vista por el chico que estaba enojado por la respuesta de Aono - Te estas rindiendo, te conformas - le dijo este cruzado de brazos para que la pelirroja se levantara de la cama con una leve pizca de enojo por el reclamo del chico.

Cuando no tenía idea de como le había costado decir esas palabras, pero claro las personas eran así solo juzgan por los actos - ¿Me estás juzgando? - pregunto visiblemente moleta mientras veía una sonrisa ladina en el rostro del chico - No te estoy juzgando para nad,a sabes que jamás lo haría, solo me resulta increíble ver que te estas resignando a dejarlo con esa rubia, dices que lo amas pero al primer obstáculo te rindes - este camino hasta donde se encontraba ella para verla mientras que la pelirroja estaba enojada y al borde de un colapso nervioso.

- **No juzgues las acciones de las personas hasta saber sus motivos** - le dijo esta herida por el reclamo del ojiverde - ¿Qué motivos tienes? - pregunto este tomando asiento en la cama de la chica que se sento a su lado para tomarlo de la cara y obligarlo a verla.

- Quiero que sea feliz y yo no puedo darle esa felicidad - la pelirroja tomo asiento de nuevo para ser tomada por los brazos con un poco de fuerza cortesía del ojiverde que estaba hasta el tope con que su presidenta solo enseñara la bandera blanca diciendo que estaría mejor con esa rubia o al menos insinuandolo porque era justo lo que estaba haciendo ella - ¿Eso quieres dejarlo ir y lamentarte porque no fuiste capaz de retenerlo? ¿Eres capaz de renunciar a él? - pregunto este zarandeandola con poca fuerza pero esta solo lo veía con cansancio.

- ¿Crees qué quiero retenerlo? No puedo hacer eso, una relación se basa en confianza y él no me la tiene, así que renuncio a él, no quiero que sufra por mi culpa - se sento de nuevo en la cama cuando Takano la libero del agarre para darle la espalda y no medio matarla por las babosadas que estaba diciento - En ese caso... no eres quien creí - dijo este caminando a la puerta con la intención de salir de esa habitación, justo cuando estaba tomando la perilla de la puerta le aventaron una almohada en la espalda.

Volteo para enfrentar a la pelirroja que seguramente estaba enojada pero se quedo pasmado al verla llorando nuevamente y esta vez estaba seguro había sido por su culpa, se dio un golpe mental por no controlar sus palabras - ¿Qué no soy quien creíste? ¡No me conoces, no tienes la mínima idea de quien soy imbécil, así que no te atrevas a decir que no soy quien creíste porque no tienes idea de como soy, idiota! - la pelirroja le avento una almohada, mejor dicho una lluvia de almohadas además de que tomo los peluches con los que dormia y tambien se los avento, al igual que los edredones de la cama.

- ¡Basta Aono! - le dijo este tratando de pasar la lluvia de objetos que le estaban lazando pero sus intentos estaban siendo inútiles, si había que ser sinceros - ¡Quiero que te vayas y me dejes sola! - grito aventando más cosas, fue entonces cuando Takano se detuvo de su intentos, esa chica le había dicho que se fuera, no jamás lo haría, siempre iba a estar para ella y tenía que hacerselo saber a la de ya, pero ahora en este mismo momento ella no se encontraba bien que digamos, pero tomo la decisión de pasar esos obstaculos y hacerle saber que no se iría.

- ¡Vete! - le grito esta pero este empezo a esquivar las cosas que esta lanzaba para llegar a donde ella y sujetarla de las manos, obvio que la pelirroja no iba a ceder tan fácil por esa razón lo comenzo a golpear con los puños y a darle de patadas, bueno era el precio que tenía que pagar por la brillante idea de haberle dicho eso, cuando lo mejor era callarse pero como siempre había tomado la decisión equivocada - ¡No me voy a ir, así que te calmas! - le dijo tomandola de la cabeza para calmarla y que esta lo viera a los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

Porque le había dicho, más bien gritado que se calmara y nadie que apreciara su vida le diría eso - ¡Vete! - grito de nuevo pero este la tomo de la cintura para acercarla a él, mientras la sujetaba de las manos, coloco uno de sus pies detrás de los de ella para tirarla en un tipo zancadilla sobre la cama donde esta dejo de debatirse, ya no aguantaba más, ya era demasiado fingir diciendo que todo estaba bien cuando era todo lo contrario - Esuchame bien porque solo te lo voy a repetir una vez, te calmas y me escuchas - esta se trato de soltar pero Takano no cedio para nada.

La sujeto de la cabeza de nuevo para obligarla a que lo mirara - ¿Qué quieres que escuche? - le dijo mientras las últimas lágrimas salían para detenerse pero dejando sus ojos llorosos - Te quiero y dije que me quedaría contigo, te dije todas esas cosas porque no pense que a la primera prácticamente se lo entregaras en bandeja de plata a esa rubia, le estas dando la oportunidad de quitartelo ¿es lo que quieres? - pregunto este y ella de inmediato nego con la cabeza para sonreir un poco.

- Suguru no me cree y no puedo basar una relación o el intento de una en desconfianza, necesita haber confianza ¿entiendes? - la pelirroja pregunto eso con un poco de burla haciendo que este sonriera de nuevo - Tienes razón pero no por eso vas a desquitarte conmigo - dijo el ojiverde haciendo que esta lo mirara furiosa - Tu empezaste diciendo esas tonterías - recalco ella haciendo que este se levantara de encima para verla mejor - Dices que no te conozo ¿quieres ver que si? - pregunto este recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Aono que quería ver como decía mentiras.

- Se que eres alguien a quien lastimaron hace cinco años, fueron los del grupo del Uchiha, es obvio que todo mundo se entero de eso y ahora estas aquí cinco años después tratando de vengarte de ellos a como de lugar pero te esta saliendo todo al revés porque te enamoraste de Ayusawa y digamos que estaba cambiando tu forma de ser, ahora sonreías, lo contrario de cuando nos conocimos, eres diferente pero ahora que él te ha dejado temes que vuelvas a ser la misma, a ser la que lastima a las personas, a ser un cubito de hielo andante, es como si dos monstruos estuvieran peleando dentro de ti y prevalecera el que alimentes más, tienes que entenderlo, tú tomas la última decisión - dijo este haciendo que la pelirroja abriera los ojos por tal lección que le estaban dando.

Cuando jamás había escuchado que alguien le dijera cosas como esas, bueno su hermano había tratado por todos los medios de hacerla entrar en razón sobre el asunto pero al parecer no había podido y ahora este ojiverde lo estaba logrando - Retiro lo dicho, si me conoces - dijo esta con una leve sonrisa haciendo que este la soltara al ver que ya se había calmado a como estaba antes - Solo espero que no te arrepientas de luchar por él - recibio un golpe en la cabeza y una risa traviesa cuando dos lágrimas resbalaron por última vez en las mejillas de la pelirroja que lo miraba agradecida.

- Voy a luchar hasta el fin - Takano sonrió cuando dijo esto pero sintio una punzada en el pecho por esa respuesta, sabía que inevitablemente sentía algo más que cariño por esa chica y no lo iba a evitar, no, en cambio dejaría que las cosas siguieran la corriente, si su destino era estar juntos agradecería pero si era lo contrario antes se armaría de valor para declararse, así no podía decir que al menos no lo había intentado, solo deseaba que la pequeña amistad que había formado no terminara mal y si lo hacía pues ya que, al menos guardaría ese recuerdo en lo más profundo de su corazón.

- Me alegra escuchar esa respuesta - dijo haciendole cosquillas haciendo que esta riera a grandes voces, por su parte la pelirroja no estaba enterada de que tuviera cosquillas y estaba agradecida con ese chico por ayudarla y estar ahí para ella cuando más lo necesitaba, ni siquiera los otros estuvieron allí, es más apostaba a que ni siquiera sabían que estaba sufriend,o pero no se quejaría, dejaría que siguieran sus vida,s ya no vería tanto por ellos porque después de  
todo ellos mismos le estaban dando la espalda como si nada, aunque le dolía no le daría importancia, ya no dependería de ellos pues sabía defenderse, solo dejaría que ellos siguieran con sus vida,s si eran amigos bien y si no pues tambien, asi de simple sería desde ahora.

Estaban recostados en la cama calmados, no eran necesarias las palabras porque en tampoco tiempo se habían ganado el cariño del otro - Ahora que lo pienso no comimos helado - dijo este haciendo que la pelirroja riera, ninguno de ellos sabía que afuera los escuchaba Sasori con Ino a su lado, ambos estaban felices por las risas de ella y agradecían de verdad y sinceramente al chico por estar con ella en ese momento cuando más necesitaba de alguien porque ambos sabían que con ellos no hubiera sido el mismo resultado.

- En la cocina debe de haber ¿quieres bajar? - pregunto esta recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su compañero, así que ambos se levantaron de la cama y vieron el desorden que había en la habitación cortesía de la pelirroja - No te preocupes, las mucamas lo arreglaran, vamos - abrieron la puerta de la habitación para encontrarse bajando las escaleras a su hermano y a su futura esposa - ¿Mando a las mucamas? - pregunto su hermano recibiendo una confirmación por parte de su hermana que cerro la puerta y emprendio la marcha a las escaleras para caminar a la cocina.

Al entrar vieron el refrigerador y se lanzaron a el, había diferentes tipos de helados así que extrajeron del que mas les gustaba y se dispusieron a comerlo en la cocina, vio subir a las mucamas a su habitación, solo esperaba que no se les hicera difícil el trabajo o de lo contrario se sentiría de lo peor, cinco o más minutos después vio bajar a una de las mucamas con su celular y el bolso en la mano - Su celular ha estado sonando Akasuna-san - dijo esta así que tomo el bolso y el celular.

Era un mensaje de Suguru, se le acelero el corazón así que respiro para abrirlo "No somos nada pero aún así planeaba decirte que me voy de viaje durante un año a América con Maya, espero que te vaya bien con tu nuevo novio, mi vuelo sale a las seis de la tarde puedes celebrar pasada esa hora" el aire le falto y fue sostenida por Takano quien leyo el mensaje apretando los puños para no desearle el mal a ese tipo, miro a la pelirroja que estaba medio ida - Vamos - esta tomo la mano del ojiverde para salir de la casa a toda prisa por suerte su chofer estaba en el auto, le indico a donde ir y lo apuro porque queria detener ese vuelo.

* * *

No había tráfico así que llegaron de prisa al aeropuerto, se bajaron y el chofer grito que los esperaba, Aono sujeto de la mano a Takano que corría a la sala principal, si él no hubiera ido no habría tenido fuerzas para correr y lo hubiera dejado partir - Vamos - le dijo este obligandola a correr más de prisa, se detuvieron ante la espera de revisar en la pizarra, la llegada de vuelos y las partidas, busco con la vista ese vuelo pues había estado corriendo por amor como para que el maldito vuelo se fuera.

Eso no sería lo justo, la pizarra se detuvo dejando ver las partidas el vuelo a América, había salido hace diez minutos, miro su reloj, aún faltaban diez minutos para las seis escucho que se encendían los altavoces - El vuelo 601 con rumbo a América ha sido adelantado por problemas de tiempo, esperamos no les moleste, si tienen algún problema favor de verificar con nuestros empleados, agradecemos vuelen con nosotros - fue sostenida por la cintura cortesía de Takano quien la volteo para abrazarla y dejarla sollozar en sus brazos.

- Quiero irme a casa - dijo esta y este asintió para cargarla y sacarla del aeropuerto, una vez en el auto lloro en los brazos de su vicepresidente la partida de la persona a la que más amaba hasta ahora, solo esperaba que fuera feliz, de verdad que es lo que deseba, el abrazo del ojiverde la hacía sentir mejor pero no eran los brazos de Suguru y eso le dolía aún más pero se prometio así misma que lo olvidaría y que no pensaría más en él y ella cumplia sus promesas.

Por su parte Takano la acuno entre sus brazos pero había demasiado tráfico por lo tanto se tardarían más en regresar así que la pelirroja se quedo dormida en sus brazos y le agrado que ella se acomodara más en su pecho, una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro al sentir como esta se pegaba a su corazón.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	10. Pelea Entre Amigos

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste. **

**Gracias por leer.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Pelea Entre Amigos**

El auto arribo en la casa de los Akasuna la miro y esta estaba completamente dormida, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer el imbécil de su novio, bueno ahora ex novio y dudaba que ella lo perdonara, la tomo de las piernas para colocarla sobre las de él, espero a que abrieran la puerta para cargarla y bajarse cuidando el no despertarla - Gracias - le agradecio al chofer que abrio la puerta para facilitar su salida.

Camino con ella en brazos hasta la puerta de la mansión, esta fue abierta por el hermano de la pelirroja quien la vio al rostro descubriendo que había llorado nuevamente, quizo pedir explicaciones pero era mejor esperar a que ella se las dijera en cuanto estuviera mejor, no antes - La dejare en su habitación - informo el vicepresidente subiendo las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de la chica en sus brazos - Estara bien - Sasori volteo para encontrarse con Ino quien le sonreía tratando de darle paz, pero eso era casi imposible porque la que había llorado era su hermana y odiaba verla llorar, todo mundo sabía eso.

- No lo creo - dijo el pelirrojo para caminar hasta uno de los sillones y tomar asiento mientras veía a la rubia sentarse junto a él - Ella es fuerte, lo superara - la rubia le acaricio la mano en señal de apoyo para ver como su futuro esposo se llevaba las manos al puente de la nariz, era demasiado ultimamente, además aún tenían que arreglar el asunto de los Haruno porque muy pronto se enterarían que toda la fortuna pasaba a manos de ellos en vez de a la familia, eso sería lo bomba en todos los sentidos.

Sin contar que su hermana tenía que ir a ver al señor Takahashi mañana a las tres de la tarde y como estaba dudaba que podía pero para empezar no sabía que había sucedido así que debía esperar hasta la mañana - Buenas noches - escucho hablar a Karin quien entraba a la sala, más bien al parecer iba a salir porque cargaba cosas - ¿A dónde vas? - pregunto Sasori levantandose de su asiento para caminar hasta donde la de lentes, aspiro el aroma que inundaba el aire.

Era una mezcla de perfume y alcohol, suponía que ella había bebido pero eso era raro porque ella no tomaba, al menos eso pensaba ahora descubría que no era así - Voy a una fiesta ¿es qué tengo que pedir permiso? - contesto altanera la de lentes visiblemente ebria lo cual molesto sobremanera al pelirrojo - Vives en mi casa, así que es obvio que tienes que pedir permiso - contesto este molesto a lo que la de lentes sonrió altaneramente - No creo que te atrevas a corrernos porque si no tu hermanita no podra defenderse sola - la chica se cruzo de brazos recibiendo una sonrisa ladina de parte del pelirrojo.

- Mi hermana puede denfenderse sola y tú mejor que nadie lo sabe ¿o me equivoco Karin? - pregunto este haciendole recordar la vez en la que ambas se conocieron, digamos que Aono caminaba por la nueva escuela, era su primer día y da la casualidad de que la de lentes se creía la mejor peleadora de esa  
escuela pues "abusaba" de las chicas menores y las mayores tenían miedo, entonces la pelirroja buscaba su salón pero ya no era la tímida chica, era como lo es en esta época.

Entonces Karin se cruzo en su camino pidiendole su dinero y un reloj hermoso que tenía, obviamente la pelirroja la ignoro lo que la hizo molestar así que la tomo del cabello haciendole tirar todas sus cosas, lo que causo la furia de Aono quien la tomo de la muñeca para darle una patada en el abdomen, acto seguido la tomo del brazo derecho para darle una vuelta y que esta terminara en el suelo, desde ahí nadie respeto a la de lentes y en una ocasión fuera de la escuela la emboscaron algunas de sus víctimas así que la pelirroja fue al rescate y si se podría decir terminaron siendo amigas después de que Aono terminara con sus atacantes, así es como comenzo su amistad.

- En ese entonces era débil, ¿en verdad te piensas que lo soy ahora? - pregunto esta - Solo te dire una cosa, tu familia al igual que sus empresas estan en bancarrota y da la casualidad que la empresa Akasuna la mantiene a flote, igual que a la de tu amorcito Suigetsu pero Juugo es otra cosa, así que más te vale querida que no te atrevas a darle la espalda a mi hermana - era una amenaza y así de claro lo tenía la de lentes que lo miro con profundo odio, lo que fue una mirada de amor para el pelirrojo.

- Lo que le sucede a tu pequeña hermana es que busca venganza, en verdad piensas que nosotros estamos de acuerdo con lo que esta haciendo, tú mejor que nadie debería de hacerle ver que si sigue con esto va terminar sola, como siempre lo ha estado - señalo la de lentes haciendo que Sasori la tomara de la muñeca fuertemente - Atrevete a irte y juro por la tumba de mi madre que tu familia en menos de diez segundos estara fuera de su casa - le dijo este haciendo que la de lentes se soltara agilmente del agarre.

- Es por eso que mis padres crearon otra empresa, puedes tomar la de antes - Sasori solto una pequeña carcajada estremeciendo a la de lentes - Tus padres fueron listos pero no más que mi hermana, ahora que te diviertas en tu fiesta Karin - el pelirrojo dio la vuelta tomando de la mano a Ino para comenzar a subir las escaleras, ambos escucharon el azotar de la puerta, se detuvo para extraer su celular y hacer una llamada - Necesito todo sobre los Honda en la mañana, ven en persona - colgo para sostenerse del brazo de su rubia quien se preocupo demasiado por él.

Jamás había pensado que sostener una empresa era estresante o que los Akasuna tuvieran a enemigos en su propia casa - Buenas noches - se despidio este besadola en la frente para subir pero se detuvo al escuchar la puerta abrirse haciendo que ambos voltearan y se encontraran a Suigetsu algo ebrio de la mano de su novia, la tal Motoharu Aya al parecer los dos venían de una fiesta o algo así - Esto no es un hotel Suigetsu, así que te pediría por favor que respetes mi casa - le pidio Sasori que estaba harto de la actitud de los amigos de su hermana.

Sabía que ultimamente estos estaban con otras personas y que dejaban de lado a Aono, pero jamás penso que estaban llegaban a tanto estos - Sera tu casa pero esta es mi vida - le contesto el peliazul ignorandolo por completo para tomar de la mano a su novia y comenzar a subir las escaleras pero al pasar al pelirrojo este lo detuvo del antebrazo - Sera tu vida pero te repito que es mi casa y si no te gusta puedes largarte - contesto molesto el pelirrojo escuchando la risa del peliazul quien tomo de la cintura a su novia.

- Esta es Motoharu Aya, mi novia por si no la conoces y su familia tiene demasiadas empresas alrededor del mundo, no tantas como ustedes pero tienen, si ellos se lo propusieran acabarían con los Akasuna y a eso sumale a mis padres y los de Karin - contesto el peliazul para escuchar el suspiro de cansancio del hermano de su amiga o lo que sea que eran ahora - Los Motoharu trabajan para mi por si no sabías y tu familia al igual que la de Karin estan en mi bolsillo, con solo tronar los dedos hago que queden en bancarrota - este tomo de la mano a la rubia para llevarla a su habitación escuchando el gruñido del peliazul, en verdad que ambos había logrado sacarlo de sus casillas.

* * *

Takano deposito en su cama a la pelirroja habiendo ya destendido la misma, la acomodo cuidando el no despertarla pero no lo logro porque esta abrio los ojos para verlo con una leve sonrisa - Solo te cubrire y me ire - le dijo este cubriendola con los edredones para ver que esta negaba con la cabeza - Puedes irte pero no quiero dormir - le comento esta bajando de la cama rumbo a la salida de su habitación, sin embargo, fue detenida por el ojiverde quien la atrajo para abrazarla.

- Solo llora - le dijo este para que ella colocara sus manos alrededor de la cintura de este y obedeciera a la orden, estaba mal, quería fingir que se encontraba bien pero hasta ella sabía que eso ya no era posible, estaba mal en todos los aspectos y si seguía fingiendo que se encontraba bien terminaría mal, debía parar y por una sola vez pensar en ella antes que en su venganza, eso tenía que hacer - Ya no tengo más lágrimas Kou - dijo para separse de este y secarse las mejillas que estaban húmedas, sonrió un poco para caminar hasta la cama y sentarse sobre esta.

- ¿Necesitas algo? - pregunto este colocandose en cuclillas para tomar sus manos - Mañana hay escuela, debes irte - dijo esta soltandose del agarre pero este no lo permitio volvio a tomar sus manos con una sola mano de él para con la otra tomarla del mentón y obligarla a que lo viera - Se que piensas que amo a Hinata pero he comprendido que es una obsesión o algo parecido, ahora sé que en poco tiempo te quiero a ti - Aono casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al escuchar esa confesión pero no tenía cabeza para nada que no fuera olvidar a Suguru.

Le hartaba que este no le creyera y lo peor que se fuera con Hotori Maya, eso la había destrozado más que cualquier cosa de su pasado - Ahora no quiero saber nada de amor - le dijo esta sonriendo para que este asintiera con la cabeza - Se que no quieres saber nada de amor pero tenía que decirtelo - se acerco para besarla suavemente en los labios a penas unos segundos y levantarse, la pelirroja no lo separo, no sabía porque pero bueno ya había acabado el gesto.

- Nos vemos mañana - le dijo Takano saliendo por la puerta dejandola más sola que nunca, así que se levanto de la cama para bajar a la cocina, necesitaba leche cuando iba bajando las escaleras se escucho el abrir de una puerta así que se encontro con Juugo saliendo del cuarto de Karin un poco desarreglado, no iba a decir nada, no era momento, estaba en sus asuntos, ya se preocuparía luego por ellos, continuo bajando las escaleras y ladeo la cabeza para encontrase con Karin quien se notaba ebria además de que su olor lo reflejaba.

- No deberías de beber - le dijo la pelirroja caminando a la cocina pero se detuvo al escuchar la carcajada de su amiga - Y tú no deberías de ser tan perra - le dijo esta haciendo que Aono volteara la vista, fue entonces cuando la vio con un short y una camisa de tirantes, esa era una de sus pijamas pero además traía una bata de seda como las que usaba siempre y noto que sus labios tenían un labial de color rojo muy fuerte, si definitivamente el asunto de Suigetsu la estaba convirtiendo en lo que estaba frente a ella.

- Hare de cuenta que no me dijiste "perra" e ire por un vaso de leche, mientras tu te vistes bien y regresas a tu habitación - le dio la espalda pero fue jalada por el hombro para recibir una bofetada de parte de la de lentes que se veía más que furiosa - ¡No he acabado de decir todo lo que pienso de ti! ¡Además de ser una perra eres un cubo de hielo porque no tienes sentimientos y no solo eso solo buscas venganza sin importarte si lastimas a alguien o no! ¡No conoces a Haruno o a Hyuuga, son buenas personas comparadas contigo pero tu solo quieres destruirlas, supera lo que te hicieron, eso fue hace cinco años, deja de vivir en el pasado! - le grito la de lentes para ver una sonrisa ladina en la pelirroja quien se quito el cabello de la cara después del golpe.

- ¿Lo dice quién vive enamorada de Suigetsu y sin embargo se revuelca con Juugo? ¿Crees qué soy una perra? En ese caso tú eres una zorra - le contesto tranquilamente Aono para pasar de ella, ya no tenía para nada ganas de leche, dio dos pasos cuando fue tacleada cayendo al piso, por suerte coloco las manos al lado de la cara para no golpearse, Karin la golpeaba en la espalda presa de la ira así que se levanto un poco para enrrollar una de sus piernas en las de la de lentes e invertir posiciones.

Con un movimiento rápido la tomo de las manos para calmarla, no podía golpearla, sabía que su amiga no estaba bien - ¡Te calmas que no quiero lastimarte! - le grito pero su presa se removía debajo de ella así que la sujeto por el cabello pero la de lentes la atrajo y le dio un cabezaso de inmediato la golpeo en el abdomen tirandola hacía atrás, esa pelea era un combate de hace muchos años aunque Aono no estuviera enterada de ello, era como un combate de box con cartelones que decía Karin vs Aono, si justamente eso era.

- ¡Tú no quieres lastimarme pero yo si! - grito tacleandola haciendo que la pelirroja se golpeara en la esquina de una mesa, se mordio el labio para no gritar porque ese golpe si que había dolido - ¡¿Por qué estas haciendo esto justo ahora?! - le pregunto la pelirroja sosteniendola de la camisa para cargarla en su hombro dar una media vuelta y estrellarla de lleno en el piso, ella sabía de todos los tipos de combates y los usaría contra la de lentes.

- ¡Porque tu destruiste mi vida desde que te conoci, por tu culpa me golpearon ese día y claro veniste a salvarme como una obra de caridad! ¡Pero ahora que buscas venganza, no voy a permitir que ataques a mis nuevas amigas! - la pelirroja no entendía como es que una de sus personas de confianza ahora estuviera contra ella, fue derribada por la de lentes quien la golpeo en el labio haciendo que este sangrara aprovecho esto para golpearla con una de sus piernas en la espalda.

La tomo de la cara y se quito para golpearla de lleno en el piso, la vio sangrar por la nariz, una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios al ver la sangre en su rival cuando sintio que Karin salto para con su pie izquierdo golpearla en un costado aprovecho para tomar este y golpearla con el antebrazo en el muslo escuchando su grito de dolor pero no acabo ahí la de lentes la tomo del cabello para darle una voltereta y estrellarla con el hombro derecho en el piso, la  
pelirroja se trago el grito de dolor mientras esperaba a que su hermano o alguien escuchara esa pelea porque si no iba terminar matando a Karin y no quería eso.

Se levanto para ver como la de lentes se llevaba la mano a la nariz viendo la hemorragia - Quiero que me digas ¿de qué lado estás? - pregunto Aono quitando los cabellos de su rostro para ver la sonrisa en los labios de su contricante - De ellos - fue suficiente con esas palabras para dar una voltereta hacía delante, se impulso con sus manos para tomarla del cuello con sus piernas y jalarla estrellandola en la mesa de cristal de la sala, eso si tenían que escucharlo, se levanto para dar media vuelta y ver a Karin sangrando del brazo derecho, no tenía cortes en la espalda pero su brazo sangraba demasiado.

- ¡Te voy a matar! - vio venir a la de lentes corriendo de prisa para tomarla de la mano derecha y darle una vuelta haciendo que cayera al piso, de inmediato se subio sobre ella para tomarla de la cabeza y golpearla contra el piso en repetidas ocasiones, Aono la tomo del cabello para hacerla hacía atrás aprovecho esto para golpearla en el abdomen con su rodilla haciendo que esta cayera hacía atrás, se levanto y la golpeo con su pie en la cara, la vio levantarse para lanzarse sobre ella esta vez rompiendo la mesa de cristal donde se encontraba el teléfono y algunas cosas más.

Sintió que un cristal se incrustaba en su brazo izquierdo además de que sentía resbalar algún líquido por su cadera lo más seguro era que un vidrio estuviera incrustado miro enojada a la de lentes para jalarla por los hombros alzar la rodilla y golpearla en la nariz escuchando su grito le dio la vuelta para estrellarla de lleno en la pared pero la tomo del hombro derecho para hacer este movimiento siendo este el que recibio el mayor daño, sin embargo, la de lentes se levanto pero fue sujetada por Juugo mientras que la pelirroja era sostenida por su hermano quien vio la sangre en su cintura.

- Te llevare al hospital pero te quiero fuera de mi casa hoy mismo - le dijo Sasori cargando a su hermana en brazos cuidando el no incrustar el pedazo de vidrio que se encontraba en la cadera de su hermana, la vio negando con la cabeza mientras Ino abría la puerta del auto para dejarlos pasar, el chofer arranco de inmediato al igual que otro carro donde iba Karin junto con Juugo - Suguru se fue un año a América con otra - le dijo su hermana y este apreto los puños para no maldecir al tipo porque en verdad lo estaba odiando en este momento.

- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto viendo la negación de su hermana por supuesto que no iba a estar bien, si se notaba que lo amaba mucho más de lo que una vez amo al Uchiha y eso era raro, mucho más que eso - ¿Por qué peleabas con tu amiga? - pregunto Ino haciendo que la pelirroja volteara para verla - No quiere que termine con sus nuevas amigas - contesto mientras el auto se estacionaba.

* * *

Fue tomada en brazos por su hermano para bajar y entrar al hospital, de inmediato todo mundo los miro empezando a murmurar cosas que no entendía, vio correr a Yahiko hacía ella mientras ordenaba que trajeran una camilla - Cuidado tiene un vidrio en el costado - dijo este viendo como las enfermeras la llevaban a cirugía - ¿Qué paso? - pregunto el médico al hermano quien miro a la de lentes ser llevada a alguna parte - Tuvieron un accidente - dijo este mientras veía correr al médico.

Suspiro de alivio porque le creyera mientras tomaba a la rubia de la mano para buscar un asiento, se sentía mareado por todo lo que estaba pasando - Traquilo, estaran bien - le dijo la rubia recargando su cabeza en el hombro de este - No me interesa Karin pero si mi hermana - se sincero viendo correr a algunos médicos y enfermeros a donde su hermana, cerro los ojos tratando de calmar sus pulsaciones.

* * *

La pelirroja estaba recostada en una cama sin blusa aunque vestida porque los doctores no querían perder tiempo, vio entrar al pelinaranja con su uniforme para acercarse a ella y examinar la herida - Hay que extraerlo cuanto antes - los enfermeros asintieron mientras veían como este tomaba el bisturí para tratar de extraer el pedazo de vidrio que era algo grande - Lo sacare a mano pero debemos controlar la hemorragia de inmediato - todo mundo asintió para verlo extraer el pedazo mientras veía a la pelirroja removerse un poco pero estaba sedada, no mucho pero algo.

- Listo - se preparon para limpiar la herida y hacerle algunas puntadas, en total fueron cinco, no había dado demasiado trabajo pero si no controlaban la posible hemorragia la paciente correría peligro - Hay que llevarla a una habitación - la prepararon para seguir esas órdenes, una vez en su habitación limpio las heridas superficiales que tenía en el rostro, bueno solo una en el labio, lo limpio con cuidado para verla abrir los ojo,s la anestesia ya no tenía efectos - ¿Cuántas puntadas? - pregunto levantandose viendo la expresión de confusión del médico que pasados unos segundos comprendio a que se refería.

- Cinco en el costado - Aono asintió para acomodarse en la cama, esa herida se la haría pagar a la traidora y que mejor que cuanto antes fuera - ¿Cuándo podre irme? - pregunto mientras veía escribir al pelinaranja - En menos de una hora y no te preocupes estas vestida - asintió para verlo salir y ver entrar a su hermano quien la abrazo y beso en la frente - Estoy bien - le dijo ella pero este suspiro harto de la situación - Voy a destruir a su familia por hacerte esto - le dijo directo como siempre sorprendiendo a su hermana.

- Lo haremos juntos - asintió ante esas palabras para sentarse en la cama de hospital - Además de eso Suigetsu esta igual o peor que ella - le comento su hermano mientras acariciaba su cabello en un gesto maternal o algo así - Me encargare de ambos - le dijo esta viendo entrar a su médico haciendo que de inmediato su hermano se bajara de la cama - Ya firme tu salida, puedes irte cuando desees - la pelirroja se levanto de la cama con ayuda de Sasori quien camino hasta la salida sosteniendola por la cintura.

- Tiene que tomar antibióticos y es mejor que no asista a la escuela mañana - ambos asintieron para tomar la receta y salir de la estancia - Por supuesto que tengo que ir - este solto un suspiro, ya que su pequeña hermana era una terca cuando se lo proponía - Vamos - le dijeron a la rubia quien la ayudo por el otro lado.

* * *

Al salir del asensor vieron salir a Karin quien furiosa se solto del pelinaranja para ir donde ella y alzar la mano pero fue detenida por la rubia que la miro con enojo - Esta mal y no voy a permitir que la toques - siseo demasiado molesta escuchando la risa de la de lentes - Yamanaka, no te queda ese papel, tú eres amiga de Sakura y de Hinata, deberías odiarla - le contesto esta viendo la sonrisa ladina de la rubia - Espero que vengas y digas lo contrario cuando conozcas a la primera querida - empezaron a caminar de nuevo rumbo al auto cuando estuvieron el chofer abrio la puerta pero vieron pasar a Suigetsu cerca de estos.

- ¿Ahora nos golpeas a nosotros? - pregunto este visiblemente molesto viendo salir a Karin junto con el pelinaranja - Por si no lo sabes, fue ella quien se puso en mi contra - le aviso Aono tratando de subir al auto pero vio que el peliazul tomo por la espalda a su hermano para estrellarlo en la pared del hospital mientras Karin tomaba a la rubia por el cabello para estamparla en el piso, los malditos estaban firmando su sentencia de muerta, miro a Juugo pero comprendio que este no iba a ayudarla y eso le dolio porque creía que este siempre iba a estar de su lado, ahora veía que no.

- Perdón - Suigetsu la tomo del cuello para estamparla en el auto de lleno rompiendo los vidrios de las ventanas, eso no le dolio para nada si era sincera pero lo que si le dolio fue que este saltara para golpearla con su pie en el ojo derecho se alcanzo a proteger pero aún así tuvo una herida en la ceja, lo sintio cuando saboreo el sabor metalico cerca de sus labios - No te preocupes, nuestra amistad se acaba y no estaremos más en tu casa - los vio alejarse mientras veía salir a gente del hospital para ayudarlos.

Fue sostenida por Yahiko mientras que enfermeros ayudaban a sus familiares, eso había sido una pelea entre amigos pero habría otra mañana eso se los juaraba y vaya que les haría lo mismo que ellos habían hecho de eso se encargaba ella sola, eso era un juramento que pensaba cumplir mañana mismo.

- Es un pequeño corte no dejara marca - anuncio Yahiko limpiando la herida que le había hecho el peliazul - Gracias - le dijo esta diendo un salto para bajar de la cama y descorrer la cortina encontrandose con su hermano quien tenía el hombro vendado por suerte había cambiado de trayectoria su cuerpo de lo contrario estaría lastimado de la cara pero no podía decir lo mismo de la rubia quien tenía un corte en la ceja que ya estaba vendado con una gasa - Me encargare mañana - le dijo a su hermano besandolo en la frente para mirar a la rubia.

- La pelirroja es mía - Aono sonrió para asentir, si ella se encargaría de los dos hombres pero le daría el gusto a la rubia de terminar con la de lentes, ella ya la había dejado mal, al menos esa noche estaba satisfecha - Pueden irse - anuncio el pelinaranja mientras los veía levantarse y tomar sus cosas, los vio abordar el asensor y sonrió con la sonrisa que tenía su pelirroja, esa chica podía llegar a ser mala y no quería estar en los zapatos de quienes los habían atacado pues ya sentia pena por las pobres almas.

Subieron al auto que emprendio la marcha a la mansión - Pareciera que en verdad quieren morirse - anuncio el pelirrojo tomando la mano de su futura esposa mientras con la otra revisaba la herida, maldijo por esa herida a la de lentes, es por eso que se encargaría de hundir a sus padres al igual que a los del peliazul por haberlo golpeado - Es tarde - anuncio la rubia observando su reloj, tenía razón eran las once de la noche y mañana había escuela, lo peor es que soportaría las burlas de esos imbeciles cuando la vieran así pero juraba que se las cobraría con la misma moneda a esa infeliz que le había hecho eso.

* * *

El auto se estaciono y bajaron de este para caminar a la casa y entrar en la misma - Buenas noches - les deseo la pelirroja para subir a su habitación, cerro la puerta tras de si y descubrio que en la mesita aún se encontraba esa nota de la vez que durmieron juntos, lo arrugo para tirarlo al bote de basura - Tonterías - se cambio la ropa para ponerse la pijama y entrar a su cama, esta se encontraba fría, después de todo estaba destendida cortesía de su vicepresidente.

Ahora que recordaba no entendía como es que después de terminar con Suguru hace no mucho aceptara el beso de Takano, últimamente sus acciones eran desiguales, algo o alguien la estaba atontando, debía poner fin a esa situación, se recosto en las almohadas para cerrar los ojos, debía dormir, el día había sido demasiado agitado, además tenía que ir a ver a Takahashi mañana a las tres de la tarde, no tenía tiempo como para pensar en otras cosas, instantes después cayo en un profundo sueño recordando un poco los momentos que había vivido con Suguru, al parecer su inconciente se aferraba a él para poder sentirse un poco viva.

* * *

Desperto cuando sono el despertador, se estiro para apagarlo y bajarse de la cama tenía que darse prisa porque tenía junta con el consejo, se coloco las pantuflas para caminar al baño y quitarse la ropa, al sentir el agua recorriendo su cuerpo se sentio un poco fría señal de que nuevamente estaba convertida en un cubo de hielo, ya conocía la sensación así que no se sentía extraña para nada, salio de la ducha para darse y prisa y vestirse con el uniforme, una vez lista tomo su maletín para salir de la habitación bajando las escaleras regreso sobre sus pasos para pasar a las habitaciones de sus antiguos residentes, estas estaban vacías.

Bajo de prisa y salio por la cocina para ir al garage, lo abrio y no se encontraban los autos que había mandado a comprar, ahora tenía una razón para golpearlos con provecho, regreso por donde salio para entrar al comedor donde la rubia desayunaba junto con su hermano - Buenos días - saludo tomando asiento mientras le servían el desayuno - Me ire temprano contigo, necesito arreglar unas cosas con un profesor - anuncio la rubia y esta asintió para desayunar un poco más a prisa pues ya se hacía tarde, corrio para lavarse los dientes al igual que su futura cuñada.

Entro de nuevo al comedor y beso en la mejilla a Sasori quien le regreso el beso - Cuando vuelvas ven a verme al despacho, te estaran esperando dos personas - asintió para salir del comedor junto con la rubia que llevaba algunos rotafolios - ¿Expones hoy? - pregunto pues cada clase alguien exponía bueno era en parejas, se hablaban sobre libros de la literatura moderna y sus autores - Si pero lo hare sola porque Hyuuga no quizo hacer nada, la muy desgraciada me las va a pagar - se quejo esta escuchando la risa de la pelirroja quien abordo primero el auto.

- No te preocupes, lo haras bien - le sonrió tranquilizando un poco a la rubia quien admiraba las arboledas por donde pasaban - Necesito esta calificación o de lo contrario reprobare la materia, eso me pasa por siempre hacer equipo con Sakura que pasa las materias bueno al menos esta porque se acuesta con el profesor - la pelirroja no se inmuto ante la confesión, todo mundo hablaba de lo mismo pero el profesor era demasiado serio así que no se sabía exactamente si eso era, por eso jamás se sabía como pasaba la materia la desgraciada - Tranquila - le dijo Aono tratando de calmar a la rubia que en verdad se veía nerviosa por la situación en la que se encontraba.

* * *

- Llegamos - anuncio esta para salir del auto al igual que su compañera quien camino con seguridad a la entrada para pasar y dirigirse al aula del consejo pero se detuvo al ver a Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo frente a ella - Se me olvidaba decirte que quiza necesite tu ayuda en la exposición - escucho a Yamanaka decirle pero esta vio a donde ella y se encontro con los tres de la noche anterior, apreto los puños para no abalanzarse sobre la de lentes - Un gusto - saludo Karin fingiendo amabilidad lo que no molesto a la pelirroja pues se encontraba en total calma ante esa situación.

- Quiero las llaves devueltas - pidio la pelirroja haciendo que los tres se miraran entre si y soltaran una leve risa lo que si la molesto - Fueron regalos y estos no se devuelven - le dijo Suigetsu acercandose a ella para tomarla del cabello pero recibio un manotazo cortesía de Takano quien se encontraba detrás de las dos chicas, había llegado temprano porque quería pasar tiempo con la pelirroja pero había visto que esta al parecer en verdad había roto lazos con ellos y estos como buenos que eran la lastimarían por eso.

- No la toques - gruño el ojiverde molesto con el peliazul quien se retiro un poco para rodear a las chicas y detenerse justo al lado de este - Tú no me das órdenes - gruño molesto para tomarlo del cuello y tumbarlo hacía atrás, tanto Aono como Ino voltearon para ver a Takano llevarse una mano al cuello, lo más seguro es que se hubiera lastimado un hueso iban a interferir pero fueron detenidas por los otros dos - Observa como lastima a tu nuevo amor Aono-san - dijo con toda la malicia del mundo la de lentes obligandola a ver como el peliazul lo golpeaba con patadas en el abdomen.

- Kou - murmuro esta viendo como se levantaba para sujetar del brazo derecho a Suigetsu dandole la vuelta para tumbarlo en el piso aprovecho esto para ir a donde ellas pero se descuido y recibio una patada en la espalda que lo doblo de dolor mientras recibía un puñetazo en la cara haciendole sangrar el labio, sonrió para levantarse y taclear al peliazul contra un árbol, eso era otra pelea de box con cartelones que dirían Takano vs Suigetsu sería divertido verlos pelear.

Suigestu lo tomo del abdomen para levantarlo y estrellarlo de lleno en el piso lastimando más su espalda, arremetio contra este dandole varias patadas en el costado derecho, la pelirroja trato de soltarse pero no podía, vio a Takano levantarse para sujetar por la cintura al peliazul cargandolo e impactarlo de frente contra el árbol, lo escucho chillar de dolor pero no se conformo con esto lo tomo de la cabeza para estrellarlo en el piso y golpearlo en el costado, vio que Karin soltaba a la pelirroja para ir a ayudar al peliazul pero Ino se solto de Juugo dandole un cabezaso tomando de la nuca a la de lentes para correr y estrellarla de cara.

Juugo corrio a socorrerla pero recibio una patada en las piernas cortesía de Aono que estaba furica con ellos, se subio sobre este pero el pelinaranja la tomo de un brazo para darle una vuelta de carro y estrellarla sobre su hombro izquierdo, la escucho gritar muerta de dolor así que la miro pero recibio una patada en la cara por parte de ella para ser tomado de la nuca y golpearlo nuevamente en la cara, viro la vista para ver a Ino tomar a Karin del cabello y estrellarla contra un árbol pero esta se protegio con las manos para darle un cabezaso haciendo que la rubia se fuera para atrás.

Momento que aprovecho para taclearla en el piso, se subio sobre ella y empezo a golpearla en los costados, la pelirroja corrio hasta donde ella para quitarsela de encima tirandola al piso para estrellarla contra una piedra, escucho el grito de dolor y vio que sangraba del costado, esa herida dejaría más de cuatro puntadas lo cual la hacía feliz, fue tomada de la cintura para ser alejada de la de lentes, sintió que la apretaban fuertemente de la cintura, grito de dolor para ver a Takano darle una patada de lleno en el mentón a Suigetsu quien se doblo de dolor.

Este volteo a verla para correr y taclear a Juugo mientras veía a la pelirroja - ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto visiblemente preocupado por ella - Me duele el costado, ese imbécil me rompio dos costillas, lo siento - le dijo para ser cargada por este pero la solto con cuidado cuando vio venir al peliazul por él, lo tomo por el hombro para alzarlo con la otra mano e impactarlo en el piso, lo escucho gritar de dolor cuando vio al pelinaranja subirse sobre su presidenta pero esta lo golpeo en la espalda con una patada para que este se fuera para atrás.

Lo tomo del cabello para zafarse del agarre, dio una vuelta de carro tomando su mano para lastimarsela, viro la vista para ver a Ino estrellando la cabeza de Karin contra el suelo pero esta la tomo por los hombros para incrustar sus uñas provocando que la primera la soltara, al hacer esto se levanto con dificultad para estrellarla de espalda en el suelo, esto que estaba pasando en verdad era una pelea entre amigos, debían detenerse cuanto antes o de lo contrario todos saldrían más lastimados.

Sintio que Juugo se levantaba, alcanzo a ver que el patio estaba solo ¿dónde demonios estaban los miembros del consejo?, se suponía que estos debían de llegar temprano pero eso no sucedía, fue tirada al suelo pero golpeo con su pie al pelinaranja haciendo que sangrara de la nariz, se levanto de prisa para ayudar a Ino que estaba siendo golpeada por la de lentes, vio como esta la arañaba en el brazo, corrio para quitarla de encima pero Karin la detuvo por el brazo derecho para colocarlo detrás de su espalda, la jalo del cabello para darle la vuelta mientras apretaba más el agarre.

- Si no me sueltas te hare sufrir - escucho la carcajada de la de lentes así que con un movimiento ágil se solto del agarre para tomarla del cuello pero estando ella enfrente se impulso para hacerla caer al piso lastimandole el cuello además de caer con su peso sobre ella, se levanto para tratar de correr pero la de lentes la sujeto de los pies haciendola trastabillar provocando que esta cayera al piso pero se pegara con una piedra en la cabeza haciendose una herida grave en la frente.

- ¡Basta! - escucho que varios alumnos trataban de detener la pelea sobre todo porque Ino estaba siendo golpeada por el pelinaranja - ¡Aono! - Takano corrio a donde la pelirroja quien sangraba de la frente - Duele mucho - se quejo del costado y de la herida en la frente - Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería - la cargo en brazos para comenzar a caminar pero fue detenido por Kakashi quien veía a la rubia lastimana del brazo derecho, una herida en el labio, otra en la frente y con tres arañazos en el antebrazo, además de los otros dos que estaban lastimados de algunas partes.

- Se puede saber ¿qué sucedio aquí? - les pregunto a ambos pero se puso pálido al ver la herida en la frente de la pelirroja - ¡Quitese! - le grito Takano pasando de largo para subir las escaleras.

* * *

Abrio de golpe la puerta de la enfermería, de inmediato la enfermera se movilizo para limpiar su herida, Takano observo todo tratando de calmar las ansías de querer matar a esa chica de lentes por lo que tenía su pelirroja - Solo te dare tres puntadas - escucho decir a la enfermera y asintió para sentir que la estaban cociendo, no sentía dolor porque la había anestesiado en esa parte, se levanto por indicaciones para ver que tenía una gasa un poco rellenita en la frente, su hermano la iba a matar.

- Llamare a su tutor, no puede estar así, necesita descansar, perdiste mucha sangre - la enfermera se retiro unos momentos dejandolos solos - La matare - escucho decir a su vicepresidente que camino hasta ella para abrazarla y besar su frente - No lo hagas - le dijo esta disfrutando del calor de Takano - No puede ser que digas eso, quiero matarla por esto - la pelirroja solto una leve risa para tratar de levantarse pero se sento nuevamente porque se sintio mareada.

Fue sostenida por Takano quien la ayudo a sentarse nuevamente - Me siento un poco mareada - le comento esta escuchando que este reía sobre su cabello - Perdiste mucha sangre, es obvio que te sientas mareada - la pelirroja lo golpeo en el abdomen con una sonrisa en sus labios - ¿Cómo estás tú? - pregunto esta observando la herida que tenía en el labio además de que sentía que este se encontraba lastimado de un costado tal como ella - Permitame revisarle el costado Akasuna-san - escucharon entrar a la enfermera así que se separaron de prisa para dejar hacer su trabajo a esta que levanto un poco el uniforme de la pelirroja para sentir con los dedos sus costillas.

- Me informaron que fue golpeada aquí así que le pondre un poco de hielo para bajar el dolor y no es necesario hacerle radiografías, no es de gravedad - le comento la enfermera a lo que esta asintió para que le pusieran aerosol en hielo sobre esa parte - Usted vaya tomando asiento, necesito revisarlo - Takano obedecio sentandose en la cama de al lado meintras veía que la pelirroja se mordía un poco el labio pues al parecer si le dolía le costado, se contuvo para no salir y matar a esa chica.

- ¿Dónde estan los demás? - pregunto la pelirroja haciendo que la enfermera posara su vista sobre ella - La señorita Yamanaka esta siendo atendida allá abajo y los otros tres se encuentran igualmente siendo atendidos - volteo la vista a la ventana, al parecer había mucho ruido y no era para menos después de la pelea, seguramente en este momento todo mundo ya se había enterado sobre esta - Aono - escucho entrar por la puerta a su hermano quien corrio a abrazarla mientras la examinaba de todas partes - Tranquilo, estoy bien, solo que la enfermera piensa que necesito descansar - le dijo a su hermano que la tomo en brazos pero se detuvo al ver siendo atentido al chico que había conocido hace no mucho.

- Él me ayudo - escucho decir a su hermana así que camino hasta donde este se encontraba para detenerse detrás de la enfermera - Gracias por cuidar a mi hermana - le dijo este extendiendole la mano que el vicepresidente estrecho con gusto - Nos vemos mañana - le dijo la pelirroja para salir de ahí con su hermano - Ino se quedara, se aferra a que esta bien - se quejo el pelirrojo meneando la cabeza - Estara bien - le dijo su hermana mientras bajaban las escaleras.

- Lo sé - pasaron por el patio para caminar a donde la rubia estaba siendo atendida - Suerte en tu exposición - le dijo Aono y esta sonrió para besar en la mejilla a su futuro esposo y subir las escaleras de prisa pues la clase ya casi comenzaba.

* * *

Abordaron el auto que los llevaría a la mansión Akasuna - No puedo creer que ellos se atrevieran a hacerte daño - le dijo su hermano acomodandose en los asientos - Han cambiado, ya no son los que conocía, incluso Juugo me quebro dos costillas o casi lo hace - Sasori nego con la cabeza no creyendolo pues el pelinaranja era quien más le profesaba respeto y lealtad a su hermana pero al parecer estando enamorado de la de lentes su lealtad cambiaba, bueno eso era lo de menos ahora.

- Solo les deseo que les vaya bien - escucho decir a su hermana y solto una carcajada, eso era imposible ¿su hermana deseando el bien? - ¿Les deseas bien? - pregunto este frunciendo el ceño para ver una sonrisa ladina en el rostro de la pelirroja - Les deseo el bien antes de destruir las empresas de sus padres, esa es la verdad - Sasori asintió mientras bajaba del auto para ayudarla a ella y entrar a la casa - Me dare una ducha ¿aún no llega? - pregunto deteniendose en las escaleras para mirar a su hermano.

- Llega en menos de media hora, así que date prisa - asintió para subir a su habitación y darse prisa, tenía que estar lista para el confrontamiento con ambas familias, sería interesante ver como estos llegaban furicos al enterarse del testamento, además tenía que ir a visitar a Takahashi quien se encontraba en un complejo de su empresa, este acababa de ser terminado y pronto empezaría la venta de las casas, se metio a la ducha para abrir la llave, esta vez sintio el agua caliente resbalando por su cuerpo como cuando estaba con Suguru.

Quiza Takano la hacía sentir viva de nuevo, salio de la ducha para vestirse con un pantalón de mezclilla café además de una blusa strapless color lila con una rosa de estampado, se cepillo el cabello para ondularlo un poco para finalmente ponerse unos zapatos sin tacón color blanco, salio de la habitación y vio a su hermano con un pantalón de vestir gris y una camisa azul que estaba arremangada hasta el antebrazo, se veía muy bien de traje - Me informan que viene dando gritos - Aono sonrió, se suponía que era gente de alta sociedad no debería comportarse así.

- ¡Quitate! - grito Hiashi Hyuuga abriendo la puerta tratando de ser detenido por los empleados - Esta bien - les ordeno el pelirrojo mientras estos hacían una  
reverencia para cerrar la puerta - ¿Se puede saber quién te crees para mandarme un citatorio para dar mi declaración en la contraloría de tu empresa? - pregunto visiblemente molesto el antiguo dueño de las empresas Hyuuga a lo que ambos hermanos sonrieron levemente - Eso es porque los estados de cuenta reflejan que mientras tu empresa estaba en quiebra tu tenías o más bien cobrabas regalías que trasladabas a tu cuenta por 730 millones de dólares desde hace dos años - el Hyuuga de pronto se coloco pálido después de escuchar eso de boca del pelirrojo que disfruto con esa reacción.

- Eran transacciones con nuestros accionistas pero de mi cuenta volvían a la empresa - contesto este tomando asiento - Tus estados de cuenta reflejan lo contrario Hiashi - le contesto Aono mientras tomaba asiento al igual que su hermano - Eso es información personal, no pueden registrar mis cosas sin una orden policial, llamare a mi abogado - se quejo este levantandose para tomar su celular de uno de sus bolsillos - Hazlo pero la policía estara aquí en menos de diez minutos - se detuvo al escuchar a Sasori quien camino hasta donde este se encontraba de pie.

- ¿Qué quieren? - pregunto el Hyuuga cerrando su teléfono para ver a ambos hermanos de pie frente a ellos, en verdad que daban miedo pues además de ser inteligentes eran buenos en los negocios y tenían a muchos grandes acauladados de su parte - Tu primero - le dijo su hermana al pelirrojo que sonrió - Primero quiero que abandones el proyecto militar que tenías en mente porque uno de mis accionistas lo desea y segundo quiero que escribas en una hoja que tenías una relación secreta con la dama de hierro Takahashi y la firmes - el Hyuuga de inmediato nego con la cabeza.

- Por supuesto que no pienso hacer eso, si me meten a la cárcel en menos de dos días estare a fuera - se encogio de hombros caminando hasta la puerta - Y sería una pena que en esos dos días o menos uno de los reos te matara o que por ejemplo supongamos tu hija Hinata fuera secuestrada y el rescate terminara mal siendo ella una víctima o que la pequeña Hanabi muriera ahogada en esa piscina que acabas de poner en tu nueva casa - Hiashi miro a Aono que estaba como si nada en el sofá, luego a su hermano que veía con orgullo a su hermana.

- Lo hare - le entregaron una hoja donde escribio todo lo que dictaban, eso sería una bomba para la prensa y como Sasori conocía a los accionistas de este sabía que odiaban los escandalos de inmediato renunciarian a esa empresa así él podría crear el emporio que tanto deseaba para su hermana y para él, Hiashi le entrego la hoja mientras tomaba asiento, aún faltaban las demandas de la pequeña de los Akasuna - Yo solo te pedire una cosa, quiero que alejes a tu hija Hinata de Uchiha Sasuke - este poso la mirada en la pelirroja quien lo veía seriamente.

- ¿Porqué quieres a mi hija lejos de ese muchacho? - pregunto este no entendiendo el porque deseaba que alejara a su hija - Solo hazlo - le dijo esta sentandose de nuevo junto a su hermano - No puedo hacer eso, ayer el muchacho pidio la mano de mi hija, se casaran en medio año - Aono abrio los ojos ante la sorpresa, no podía ser cierto, ella quería destruirlo y no podía hacerlo si él era feliz al lado de su noviecita - Haz lo que sea para alejarlo o ella terminara muerta - de nueva cuenta este palidecio ante esa orden dada, mientras que la pelirroja adoraba darles una amenaza a los Hyuuga.

- Hinata es muy testaruda y lo ama, puedes pedirme cualquier cosa menos eso - pidio, más bien rogo el Hyuuga pero la pelirroja nego con la cabeza - Hazlo - este asintió para salir por la puerta cuanto antes - ¿Y los otros? - pregunto esta mientras bebía leche haciendo que su hermano mirara el reloj - No tardan, el testamento se lee a la una de la tarde es medio día, no creo que tarden - la pelirroja asintió para seguir bebiendo mientras veía a su hermano leer la carta una y otra vez.

- En verdad quieres crear ese emporio ¿verdad? - pregunto esta a lo que el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza dejando la carta en la mesa - Es lo que más deseo para ti, para mi esposa y para nuestras generaciones venideras - Aono sonrió para levantarse y besarlo en la mejilla - Siempre contaras conmigo - dijo esta para que este se levantara levantandola en brazos dandole vueltas escuchando su risa - Y tu siempre contaras conmigo - le dijo este dejandola en el suelo y besando su mejilla.

Escucharon abrirse la puerta dejando ver a todos los Haruno frente a ellos, la familia estaba conformada por la dama de hierro Takahashi Himeko quien había adopato ese apellido pero sus hijos excepto uno conservaban aún el apellido de su primer esposo, esto sería un enfrentamiento contra los Haruno y ambos hermanos estaban preparados - ¿A qué debemos su visita? - pregunto Sasori conduciendo a su hermana a uno de los sillones para tomar asiento - Por favor no te hagas porque da la casualidad que en el testamento de mi esposo ustedes son los que recibiran toda la herencia - los informo Himeko haciendo que ambos pelirrojos se vieran entre si con una leve sonrisa.

- Su esposo tenía muchos negocios con nosotros y con mis padres, es normal que formaramos una amistad de confianza - señalo Sasori mientras los Haruno tomaban asiento - Tú mismo lo has dicho querido, tus padres porque nosotros hemos revisado sus negocios y no ha tenido relación contigo - ataco Ayumi la madre de Sakura quien no estaba presente pues solo se encontraban las cabezas de familia - Conmigo tenía una relación muy cercana Haruno - todos miraron a Aono quien observaba a la familia de pies a cabeza.

- Te recuerdo querida, esas fotos tuyas eran muy graciosas y la broma que te hizo mi querida hija y mi sobrino Kiba fue épica - le dijo sin ninguna compasión la madre de su enemiga haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera y se levantara de donde se encontraba - Disfrute tanto ese momento, por cierto no se preocupen, su hermana Matsumura Matsuri recibira parte de su herencia - anuncio esta haciendo que todos gruñeran, como odiaban a esa señora al parecer - Ella no es mi hija - le dijo levantandose de su asiento Himeko para ver furiosa a la pelirroja quien le sostuvo la mirada.

- En su acta de nacimiento dice que lo es Takahashi-san - se deleito con ese sufijo para ver la cara de furia de la señora - Pues lo dira en su acta de nacimiento pero dejo de ser mi hija el día en que se caso con ese don nadie - contesto la patriarca de los Haruno - Una hija es una hija siempre - contesto esta vez Sasori haciendole una seña a su hermana para que se sentara junto a él - Exigo que esa herencia se nos otorgue a nosotros - esta vez hablo de nuevo la madre de la pelirrosa, al parecer en verdad eran codiciosos, se peleaban como sabuesos detrás del hueso.

- Esa herencia nos pertenece señores, no hay más que discutir - hablo Sasori acomodando sus brazos en los apoyabrazos del sofá - Si hay que discutir porque mi padre no los conocía - gruño un hombre de los Haruno que estaba molesto porque alguien le quitara parte de lo que le pertenecía por derecho - Es verdad que a mi no me conocía pero a mi hermana si - todos miraron a este que miro a su hermano con cansancio pero asintió - Hice varios negocios con él, yo si lo conoci, es por eso que decidio dejarnos su herencia, si no se las dejo a ustedes sus razones habra tenido - comento esta como si nada mientras veía a Himeko levantarse de su asiento para caminar hasta donde ella se encontraba.

- ¿Te crees mucho muchachita? Pero hasta en los perros hay razas, comparada conmigo tú eres un bebé al que estan amamantando todavía niñita - le dijo esta causando las sonrisas en sus hijos mientras tanto Aono tomaba uno de sus anillos para acomodarselo en el dedo de matrimonio gesto que no paso desapercibido por su hermano quien supo en ese momento que su hermana estaba enfadada y la señora Haruno iba a pagar los platos rotos.

- Exactamente querida, entre los perros hay razas y por eso se de la relación que tienes con Hyuuga Hiashi, sin contar que estabas matando a tu esposo desde hace varios meses llevandolo hasta la muerte, eso se llama homicidio técnicamente y da la casualidad que mis medicos lo atendieron así que no dudes que si muevo un dedo tu termines en la carcél con cadena perpetua, sin contar que a eso se le aumentaría otro cargo como por ejemplo estafar a tu propia familia porque eso es lo que haces con tu hija Matsuri y no solo eso tambien me llevare entre los pies a tu hija Ayumi quien es miembro de la junta escolar de la escuela a la que asisto y se que se ha estado robando dinero de los fondos de convivencia entre padres e hijos ¿en verdad quieres qué siga? - pregunto con una sonrisa ladina viendo como todos se ponían pálidos pero el rostro de Himeko seguía como si nada, sabía que ella no era tan fácil como sus hijos.

- Puedes intentar meterme a la carcél pero en menos de dos días estare afuera - dijo la señora recobrando la confianza en sus hijos, Aono miro a su hermano quien asintió con la cabeza porque esa señora tenía la misma idea de Hiashi, en ese caso debían hacer lo mismo que con el aludido - Sería una pena que en esos dos días alguien te matara, ya sabes los accidentes pasan y que en ese mismo momento tu hija Ayumi fuera secuestrada y muriera en la negociación o que tu querida sobrina Sakura muriera por un accidente en la piscina de natación de la escuela - la pelirroja termino con una sonrisa para ver la palidez en el rostro de la señora que dio media vuelta.

- Renunciamos a la herencia, mi esposo tenía sus razones - ninguno de los hermanos sonrió, la conocían y sabían que ella no se rendía tan fácil como estaba aparentando - Buenas tardes - se despidieron ambos hermanos viendolos salir por la puerta, el pelirrojo tomo su celular para marcar un número - Vigilalos a todos las 24 horas - colgo para asentir ante el cuestionamiento no formulado de su hermana quien tomo asiento de nuevo en el sillón, se veía pálida seguramente era por la perdida de sangre que le informaron.

- Con todo esto ¿cómo estás sobre lo de Suguru? - le pregunto el pelirrojo tomando asiento frente a ella observando cada uno de sus gestos - Bien - la pelirroja no quería saber nada del asunto, lo único que deseaba era olvidar y su hermano la estaba haciendo recordar de nuevo, se mordio el labio para retener las lágrimas que querian salir, no deseaba saber nada del asunto, quería olvidar los besos, las caricias, los abrazos, las palabras dulces, los momentos juntos, simplemente deseaba borrar de su mente todo lo vivido con Suguru y cuanto antes mucho mejor.

- Mientes - su hermano la beso en la frente escuchando la risa suave de su pequeña hermana - Me conoces muy bien - dijo esta sonriendo como niña pequeña para ser levantada en brazos mientras le daba algunas vueltas - Si necesitas algo solo dime - asintió mientras era dejada en el suelo para sostenerse porque se había mareado un poco con tanto giro - Desearía olvidarlo a la de ya pero no creo que lleve tanto tiempo, ya sabes que cuando me propongo algo lo cumplo - sonrió mientras veían a la mucama dejar otro vaso de leche sobre la mesa.

- Lo se y por eso se que estaras bien - dijo este mientras veía entrar a dos sujetos por la puerta, ambos eran informantes - La información sobre Honda - dijo uno entregando un sobre al pelirrojo quien se lo extendio a su hermana - La información sobre Hozuki - el otro sujeto le extendio un sobre a la pelirroja que lo tomo para darselo a su hermano - Esperaremos su llamada señores - ambos hicieron una reverencia para salir por la puerta mientras los hermanos se sentaban de nuevo - Los vemos mañana en el desayuno - pidio la pelirroja y recibio un asentimiento, después de todo mañana sería sábado, tendrían más tiempo para esos asuntos, miro su reloj eran las dos de la tarde ya debía irse.

- Me marcho - tomo su bolso para ver entrar a Akihiko por la puerta después de todo sería este quien la llevaría a donde Takahashi se encontraba.

Abordaron el auto que los llevaría al lugar era de ella por supuesto - ¿Está lejos? - pregunto desde atrás la pelirroja observando por la ventana los lugares por los que pasaban - Faltan cinco minutos - contesto este dando una vuelta con cuidado para tomar un camino a un barrio de alta sociedad, como siempre la pelirroja tenía razón pues había suponido que este no se escondía en cualquier lado y no se había equivocado - Llelgamos - anuncio Akihiko bajando primero para ayudar a su jefa.

* * *

Entraron por la puerta principal para encontarse con el anciano de pie frente a ellos - Me hablaron mucho de ti y debo decir que me sorprende seas capaz de callar a todos - la pelirroja sonrió para ser dirigida a la sala donde tomo asiento - Su adorable esposa vino a visitarme - el anciano hizo una mueca ante el nombramiento de esta - He decidido contribuir contigo así que espero me des la cabeza de mi esposa en bandeja de plata - pidio este mientras bebía de una copa bastante ancha.

- Primero saldra su romance el lunes en una revista bueno en más que una y después acabare con las empresas Haruno es entonces cuando usted podra salir y ver que tan bajo ha caído su esposa - la pelirroja sonrió mientras veía al anciano cambiar de mano - No haces esto por ayudarme a mi ¿porqué lo haces? - pregunto dando un sorbo a su bebida - La nieta de esta me debe algo desde hace cinco años así que solo paso factura - el anciano rió fuertemente para levantarse y estrechar la mano de la chica que se levanto dispuesta a marcharse.

- Un placer hacer negocios contigo - Aono asintió para caminar a la salida acompañada de Akihiko quien vio la herida en su frente pero no dijo nada solo condujo hasta que se detuvo en un alto, vio que su jefa sacaba su celular al parecer le había llegado un mensaje este decía "Suguru y yo disfrutando de la playa en Miami" esa era Maya y había una foto de ellos dos bebiendo y riendo como pareja pues este la besaba muy cerca de los labios, la pelirroja se mordio el labio para no maldecir a su ex novio.

- Llegamos - fue ayudada a bajar por su empleado pero fue detenida por este - Cuando me necesite solo digame - pidio este a lo que ella asintió para entrar de prisa a la casa y encontrarse con Takano en la sala y con su celular en la mano camino hasta donde este se encontraba y él le enseño una foto junto con un mensaje este decía "Disfruta y celebra que ella es tuya porque esta mujer es mía" y firmaba Suguru - Hay que comer helado - sugirio la pelirroja a lo que el ojiverde asintió para seguirla a la cocina.

Era buena idea la de depresión con helado además quería estar al lado de ella en estos momentos pues sabía que ella lo necesitaba, además su hermano y su amiga la rubia habían salido a una cita práctica según había entendido pues estos iban de salida cuando él apenas llegaba - ¿Estás bien? - pregunto este a lo que la chica asentía mientras repartía el helado en recipientes para ambos - ¿Y con lo de tus amigos? - pregunto este para que ella lo viera - Me encargare a su debido tiempo - informo esta tomando ambos recipientes junto con sus cucharas.

- Vamos a mi habitación - dijo esta para caminar a la misma seguida del ojiverde que la observaba con una leve pizca de curiosidad pues no entendía como podía estar bien con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, entonces lo entendio, se estaba haciendo de nuevo la fuerte como ya era su costumbre, ambos se detuvieron al escuchar que la puerta se abría dejando ver a Naruto - Sube, tengo que arreglar esto - anuncio la pelirroja entregandole ambos recipientes para guiar al rubio al despacho de su hermano donde nadie los interrumpiría.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	11. Takumi Masataka

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste. **

**Gracias por leer.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Takumi Masataka**

Abrio la puerta dejando pasar al rubio quien paso primero para después cerrarla y caminar hasta el asiento donde su hermano por lo general siempre se sentaba - ¿A qué has venido? - la pelirroja fue directo al punto pues no es que estuviera interesada con su visita, simplemente no tenía ganas para la visita de alguien y sobre todo no quería hablar con nadie en estos momentos así de simple lo catalogaba ella - Me entere de Suguru - la pelirroja sonrió levemente, justamente no deseaba hablar de ese tema y el rubio venía con esa intención.

- Me da lo mismo, es pasado y el pasado se queda atrás - le dijo esta totalmente despreocupada para ver como el blondo se reía suavemente - Creí que lo amabas - no era una pregunta porque no había sonado como a una, simplemente era una pequeña afirmación - Lo has dicho, lo amaba ya no - Naruto no alcanzaba a creer que esta hablara de su novio, bueno ahora su ex novio como si fuera uno más, es decir, no sabía cuantos más había visto después de Sasuke pero él había creído que en verdad quería a este y ahora resultaba que no, en verdad eso si se le hacía bastante raro.

- No entiendo, ¿cómo puedes hablar así de él? - esta si había sido una pregunta que a la pelirroja le afecto un poco así que miro por la ventana para después voltear a ver al rubio con un poco de frialdad en su mirada - Odio a la gente que me llama mentirosa pero odio más a la gente que por simple despecho toma decisiones sin pensar en sus consecuencias, Suguru lo hizo así que hablo así de él porque lo odio - esta último palabra fue en verdad dicha con desprecio pero detrás había una pizca de dolor que no paso desapercibida por el rubio.

- No lo odias - dijo este levantandose y caminando hacía la puerta pero fue detenido por la pelirroja que azoto la puerta para cerrarla de nuevo - ¿Por qué crees que no lo odio? - pregunto caminando de nuevo a su asiento seguida de Naruto que quería molestarla un poco - Solo odias a una persona y me atrevería a decir que no lo odias, pero no eres capaz de odiar a Suguru porque lo amaste más que a Sasuke - esa por desgracia era una verdad y ella la sabía desde el momento en que empezo a conocerlo.

Sin embargo, no podía perdonar que no confiara en ella y que prefiriera a Maya antes que a ella que era su novia, quiza era este aspecto el que le dolía más - Lo ame, tienes razón y es por eso que lo voy a olvidar - esta vez en su voz no había para nada de duda solo seguridad y el rubio comprendio que ella no mentía - Solo vine a ver como estabas pero te encuentras muy bien así que con tu permiso - este se levanto para caminar a la salida de la estancia, la  
pelirroja se levanto para seguirlo.

- No solo veniste a eso ¿verdad? - pregunto esta antes de que Naruto saliera de su casa - Creo que ya estas enterada de su compromiso, solo espero que lo que vayas a hacer sea lo que en verdad deseas - acto seguido salio dejando a la pelirroja de pie en la sala que estaba simplemente harta con la situación, no quería escuchar eso justo ahora porque estaba completamente segura de lo que iba a hacer pero ahora venía el rubio a decirle cosas como esas definitivamente ese día estaba empeorando.

Iba empezar a subir cuando bajando venía Takano con ambos recipientes en las manos - Lo siento pero mi padre me necesita para unos asuntos de una tienda departamental en una de nuestras sucursales - le comento este deteniendose frente a ella - Akasuna-sama los autos de sus amigos estan en el garage - escucho que una de sus mucamas le avisaba - Gracias - le dijo para que esta se retirara con una reverencia - Dejemos el helado para otro día - asintió para que este la besara en los labios, extrañamente no lo rechazo.

- Nos vemos - este asintió para besarla nuevamente y salir de la casa, la pelirroja camino hasta las escaleras y dio un suspiro de cansancio, estaba mal, vio los recipientes de helado y tomo ambos, al menos quería descansar y comer sobre su cama, eso le haría un bien - Akasuna-sama la buscan - se detuvo para ver a Sakura frente a ella, eso si que era una sorpresa, le entrego ambos recipientes a su mucama que espero las órdenes de esta - Dejalos en el congelador, no tardare en ir por ellos - la mucama asintió para retirarse con una reverencia y dejarlas solas a ambas.

- Karin en verdad que te dejo mal ¿verdad? - señalo la herida en la frente producto de un corte con una piedra - Ella tambien quedo mal, la viste ¿no? - pregunto como si nada esta caminando hasta uno de los sillones - No vine a hablar de eso - dijo la pelirrosa deteniendo por la mano a la pelirroja que se zafo de ese agarre, odiaba que la tocara una persona que en su pasado le había hecho tanto daño - ¿Qué quieres Haruno? - pregunto viendola heladamente causando un estremecimiento en la ojijade.

- Te estas metiendo con mi herencia y la verdad es que odiaría lastimarte Aono - termino con una sonrisa socarrona lo que hizo molestar a la pelirroja sobremanera - Si quieres lastimarme intentalo, pero sobre lo de tu herencia creo que yo soy mejor nieta que tú querida - contesto con una sonrisa ladina haciendo enojar a la pelirrosa que se cruzo de brazos, sin embargo, en un movimiento rápido jalo a la pelirroja para abofetearla pero fue detenida por esta para aventarla a uno de los sillones haciendo que esta gritara levemente.

- Te atreves a tocarme y no respondo Haruno - siseo esta bastante molesta con la situación porque ese día se le estaba complicando, primero la noche anterior había tenido una pelea que no fue fácil y durante la mañana había tenido otra pelea con tres de sus "amigos" así que no estaba bien para tener otra en estos momentos, simplemente no estaba en condiciones - En ese caso, deja mi herencia en paz - contesto esta levantandose para encararla - No pienso dejarla, así que te pido que te vayas de mi casa - señalo la puerta para ver como esta solo tomaba sus cosas y caminaba con dirección a la puerta.

- Por cierto espero estes feliz porque tus planes no han funcionado, después de todo Sasuke esta comprometido con Hinata ¿qué se siente Aono? - pregunto con una sonrisa ladina para ver como la pelirroja solo se encogia de hombros - No se siente nada Haruno - dio media vuelta con dirección a la cocina escuchando el cerrar de la puerta, camino hasta el refrigerador para extraer ambos recipientes con helados y subir a su habitación, quería estar acostada el resto del día, además era viernes, podría disfrutar desde este momento el fin de semana.

Cerro la puerta de su habitación para caminar hasta su cama pero antes se quito la ropa para ponerse una pijama, cerro las ventanas y coloco los recipientes en su mesita de noche para dirigirse a la televisión y ver algo pero se detuvo preferiría leer un poco para dormirse, se subio a la cama con dos libros para empezar a leerlos y así lo hizo, comía una cucharada de helado y leía hasta que escucho que tocaban a su puerta dejando ver a su hermano con una cara de tonto que solo reflejaba su enamoramiento.

- Venía a ver si no quieres cenar con nosotros - nego con la cabeza ante la invitación de su hermano, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de nada - ¿Puedes llevarte esto? - le extendio ambos recipientes que su hermano tomo para acercarse y besarla en la frente - Buenas noches - le dijo este para salir por la puerta dejando a la pelirroja en la cama un poco aturdida pues no estaba lo suficientemente bien para bajar a cenar, no tenía hambre para nada, solo quería descansar, se bajo de la cama para ir a lavarse los dientes y posteriormente dormir.

Se miro frente al espejo y las palabras del rubio acudieron a ella sobre todo ese "porque lo amaste más que a Sasuke", si eso ella lo sabía muy bien porque se divertía con él, reía con él, bueno hacía de todo, de pronto se encontro llorando porque platicando con el rubio se había dado cuenta indudablemente que no podría olvidarlo tan fácil y eso le dolía sobre manera porque era horrible saber que durante un buen tiempo lo iba a tener en la mente, se le hacía imberocimil que aunque quisiera olvidarlo una parte de ella se iba aferrar a no dejarlo ir.

Se dejo caer en la pared para abrazarse a sus rodillas dejando correr el llanto, ya no podía más con esto, lo extrañaba y cada minuto que pasaba sin él era un infierno, lo necesitaba porque él era parte de ella y eso no se podía simplemente quitar, eso era imposible, lo amaba con toda su vida y lo necesitaba más que nunca porque se sentía sola en primera porque sus tres amigos de confianza habían cambiado de bando para irse con los otros, eso estaba haciendola sentir miserable porque creía que ellos siempre estarían con ella y ahora resultaba que no.

No era algo que podía cambiar con tan solo desearlo, después de todo ella misma se había aferrado a que no le impotaría lo que ellos hicieran y ella era un cubo de hielo tal y como había dicho Karin, en ese caso sería como antes, volvería a ser aquella chica que había vuelto con una sola razón la de su venganza, se aferraría a eso pero entonces una imagen acudio a su mente la de Takano y por desgracia una leve sonrisa se instalo en sus labios porque sin querer se había apegado a ese chico y no sabía como, más bien no quería alejarse de este así que aún había una pequeña esperanza que la hiciera volver a ser la chica que era antes.

Quiza su destino no era Suguru o el rubio, sino Kou, se levanto con un poco de dificultad para lavarse la cara y comprendio que lo mejor era tratar de volver  
a ser una chica que tenía sentimientos y no como era ahora, salio del baño para caminar a su cama y acostarse, se acomodo entre los edredones para dormir aunque fuera un poco.

* * *

Desperto cuando escucho los toquidos en su puerta, se levanto con un poco de dificultad para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con su hermano que venía aún con bata - Hora de desayunar - le dijo este caminando hacía las escaleras así que solo se coloco sus pantuflas para bajar a desayunar, entro al comedor para ver a la rubia al lado de su hermano con una sonrisa enorme, al menos ellos estaba progresando al contrario de ella - Nos dejaron deberes, te los traere una vez termine de desayunar - le dijo Ino captando su atención

- Gracias - dijo esta para llevarse a la boca un pequeño pedazo de fruta - Aono-sama, la llaman - una de sus mucamas personales entro con el teléfono en la mano así que se levanto para tomarlo y caminar a la sala - ¿Bueno? - contesto esta pero se escuchaba como las olas del mar, entonces supo quien la llamaba aunque había de dos o era la tal Maya o era Suguru, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que fuera el segundo porque quería hablar con él - Buenos días niña - era la primera, trato de calmarse para no atravesar el teléfono y matarla con sus propias manos.

- ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto de mala gana sentandose en un sillón, entonces se escucho una leve brisa, seguramente se encontraba en la playa - Solo quería llamarte porque quiero que me felicites - contesto esta altaneramente haciendo que la pelirroja riera suavemente - ¿Felicitarte porqué? - pregunto con una ligera pizca de cansancio - Estoy embarazada de Suguru - esa noticia le cayo como balde de agua fría, era imposible, en primera porque no hace mucho que se habían ido a América y en segunda porque ella regreso supuestamente a Japón hace no mucho.

Mientras ella era novia de Suguru, de manera que eso era una mentira de parte de esa rubia maldita - Mientes - dijo esta a punto de colgar cuando se escucho un ruido seco - Ella dice la verdad - esa voz era la de Suguru y si él lo decía seguramente era verdad, se mordio el labio para no llorar o gritar, ese ya no era su novio, no tenía porque importarle - En ese caso mis felicitaciones - dijo esta para escuchar la risa de su ex novio y después la calma - Te mandare algo para que me creas, por cierto te felicito, me entere de que tu empresa tiene más fortuna gracias a Takahashi - no quizo escuchar más así que colgo para levantarse.

Dejo el teléfono en su lugar y regreso al comedor, se sento sin decir palabra alguna, no quería hacer una rabieta o llorar, ya no le importaba lo que hiciera él, solo esperaba que cuando se enterara de la verdad no viniera a pedirle perdón porque odiaba a la gente que hacía eso - Aono-sama, alguien la busca - otra de sus mucamas estaba en el marco de la puerta, se levanto para ir a la sala donde la esperaban y se llevo la sorpresa al ver a Takano de pie frente a ella visiblemente agitado, parecía que había corrido para llegar hasta aquí.

- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto esta deteniendose frente a este que la atrajo para abrazarla - También me llamaron, supuse que a ti ya lo habían hecho, apenas colgue sali de la casa para venir hasta aquí - no se había equivocado en sus suposiciones, eso la hizo sonreir levemente hasta que escucharon un carraspeo tuvieron que separarse para encontrarse con su hermano de pie de la mano de la rubia, eso si que era un avanze en su relación - Tranquilos, vine a avisarte que Ino y yo saldremos, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos en la empresa durante una comida y quiero llevar a mi futura esposa - anuncio Sasori para comenzar a subir las escaleras con la rubia que tenía la cabeza ladeada viendo a los dos que se encontraban en la sala.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto el vicepresidente visiblemente preocupado por la pelirroja que nego con la cabeza para caminar a un sillón y sentarse en este - Necesito aire - dijo esta para ser abrazada nuevamente por este que la arrullo un poco en sus brazos - Ven a mi casa, no hay nadie y de esa manera podrás estar calmada - sugirio este para ser visto por la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido - No intentas nada ¿verdad? - pregunto con una pizca de burla esta - Para nada, mi bella dama - dijo este con una sonrisa ladina causando la suave risa de la pelirroja.

- Me dare una ducha y con gusto ire - el ojiverde sonrió para asentir mientras esta subía las escaleras, cerro la puerta detrás de ella para caminar hasta la ducha dejo la ropa en el cesto para meterse a la regadera, sintió el agua resbalar por su cuerpo y sintió por segunda vez en la mañana calor en su cuerpo porque la primera fue hace a penas unos minutos cuando era abrazada por Takano tenía que admitirlo, salio de la regadera con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo para buscar algo en el closet.

- Pequeña, ya nos vamos - escucho detrás de la puerta la voz de su hermano - Saldre un momento, cuidate y suerte - dijo esta detrás de la puerta - También tú - se escucharon los pasos alejandose supuso que se encontraba bajando las escaleras, regreso sobre sus pasos para seguir buscando en el closet algo de ropa cuanto antes, eligio un pescador café que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas pero como que este se apretaba haciendolo notar más en los finales de este se coloco una blusa strapless color blanca con un osito de estampado para peinarse el cabello en formas de caireles.

Busco unos tenis para ponerselos y eligio unos de color crema para mirarse al espejo, se veía bien, tomo uno de sus bolsos color café claro para meter su cartera al igual que sus teléfonos, así salio rumbo a la sala donde la estaba esperando su vicepresidente, de pronto se encontro un poco nerviosa - Listo - dijo para que este asintiera y salieran de la casa.

* * *

Caminaban por las calles cuando este la tomo de la mano haciendo que diera un leve respingo soltandose del agarre - Lo siento - dijo este caminando de nueva cuenta por delante de ella, de alguna manera parecía que el que ella se soltara le había afectado, lo alcanzo para tomarlo de la mano haciendo que este se detuviera para verla con el ceño fruncido - De esa manera me sentire más cómoda - este sonrió para seguir caminando, la pelirroja era vista por muchos chicos.

Siempre le pasaba pero nunca se acostumbraba por esa razón se agrarro del brazo de este haciendo que él sonriera más por ese acto pues le encantaba que ella estuviera cerca de él - Si vuelves a hacer eso no me contendre y te besare - aviso este viendo un pequeño sonrojo en ella que se mordio el labio para detenerse haciendo que este hiciera lo mismo - Hazlo - el ojiverde abrio los ojos asombrado por la petición de esta y por su parte ella no podía creer que había dicho eso.

Es decir, no se suponía que estaba superando lo de Suguru pero quiza solo quiza si él la besaba podría olvidarlo más rápido porque sentía que este era algo especial para ella, sintió que este la tomaba de la mano para atraerla hacía él pero no la beso solo se dirigio a su oído - Aunque me muero de ganas por hacerlo prefiero que sea en un lugar privado - ella asintió para seguir caminando de la mano de este y algo que llamo su atención fue que dijo que se moría de ganas de hacerlo aunque ya la había besado pero entonces cayo en cuenta de que solo la había besado a penas unos segundos.

Más no como lo harían si fueran una pareja, al tener este pensamiento se sonrojo, si definitivamente él tenerlo cerca la hacía ser una parte de la que era antes y ni siquiera con Suguru lo había sentido como con él, dieron una vuelta para encontrar una reja, esta se abrio dejandolos pasar, se encontraba visitando la mansión de Takano bueno aún no del todo pero le gustaba pensar que vería como vivía, quiza podía conocerlo más pues casi no hablaban de ellos.

* * *

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de entrada para ver salir por esta a varios empleados corriendo a un camión de mudanza - ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto esta mientras entraban a la casa para caminar a la cocina - Mis padres saldran de viaje durante dos meses pero se quedaran en una casa pues no les gustan los hoteles así que se llevan algunas cosas de la casa - le dijo este mientras le extendía una vaso de agua haciendo que esta la bebiera pues en verdad tenía sed.

- ¿No están aquí? - se refería a sus padres y este tardo un poco en entender así que nego de inmediato con la cabeza - Salieron hace dos días - informo este tomandola de la mano para subir a su habitación, subieron las escaleras y dieron vuelta en la izquierda para detenerse en la segunda puerta - Llegamos - dijo este abriendo la puerta para que esta viera su habitación, se sorprendió al ver que era enorme, se parecía en cuanto a dimensiones a la de ella se detuvo al ver la pequeña biblioteca que estaba en un lado de su habitación, habían demasiados libros.

- Puedes ver lo que quieras, pedire que suban algo de comer - dijo este saliendo dejandola sola, esta se dirigio a la biblioteca para ver los títulos de los libros, eran grandes autores y ediciones que tenía su vicepresidente, su vista viajo por la habitación y su mirada se detuvo en una de las mesitas de noche que había en su habitación, camino hasta una en específico para tomar en sus manos una foto de Takano cuando tenía unos once o doce años junto a una chica de cabello negro y ojos lavanda, muy parecida a la Hyuuga.

- Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, quiza por eso siempre estuve enamorado de ella - dejo de nuevo la foto sobre la mesita para voltear a verlo - Siento haber tomado la foto sin tu permiso - se disculpo esta escuchando la risa suave del ojiverde - No pasa nada - dijo este cerrando la puerta tras de si - ¿Se conocen desde niños? - pregunto esta sentandose en la cama junto a él que había tomado la foto entre sus manos - Siempre venía a jugar conmigo, me le declare antes de entrar a la preparatoria pero esta ya se encontraba enamorado del Uchiha y él de ella, así que no tuve alguna oportunidad - comento este viendola a los ojos con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Aún la amas? - pregunto esta con una leve pizca de miedo por oir la respuesta que este le daría pues quería que esta fuera negativa - No, ya no la amo - contesto este juntando sus frentes acercandose cada vez a sus labios cuando escucharon que tocaban la puerta - Takano-san, lo buscan - era uno de sus mayordomos, tomo de la mano a la pelirroja para salir con ella de la habitación y dirigirse a la sala donde las visitas esperaban, se detuvo en la escalera al ver a Hinata bastante enojada.

- Nos retiramos por una hora, tenemos que supervisar que todas las cosas lleguen con bien al aeropuerto - anuncio un mayordomo a lo que él asintió para que la casa quedara completamente sola con ellos tres dentro - ¿A qué debo tu visita? - pregunto este apretando un poco más la mano de la pelirroja que veía con un poco de fastidio a la peliazul - ¿P-Por qué q-quieres separarme de S-Sauke? - pregunto la peliazul caminando hasta donde se encontraban estos viendo con furia a la pelirroja que fruncio el ceño.

- No tengo idea de donde sacaste esa idea - dijo esta aunque si sabía, solo que no quería discutirlo en este momento - S-Supiste de n-nuestro c-compromiso y da la c-casualida de que m-mi p-padre lo c-cancelo - la pelirroja no demostro nada en su mirada cosa que saco aún más de quicio a la peliazul que tomando fuerzas de donde no las tenía alzo la mano para abofetearla pero su rival fue más rápida al detenerla para verla con una mirada de hielo - Me tocas y no respondo - advirio la pelirroja a punto de perder el control de esa situación.

- S-Solo n-necesito s-saber ¿qué t-te h-hizo S-Sasuke? - era notable que la chica estaba sufriendo por la situación pero eso a Aono la tenía sin cuidado - No hice nada - fueron sus palabras porque no quería aceptar que estaba destruyendo la vida de la chica y menos con su vicepresidente en frente - Hinata, creo que es mejor que te retires - dijo este señalando la puerta para que la peliazul lo mirara confundida pero al parecer no se iba mover de ahí, en eso sono el teléfono - Permitanme - no contesto en la sala si no en el de la cocina dejando a ambas chicas en esta.

- Vete Hyuuga o no respondo - advirtio la pelirroja fuera de sus casillas pero la peliazul no se iba a ir tan fácilmente - No - dijo para acercarse y abofetear esta vez a su rival que vio venir el golpe pero no lo esquivo porque quería despertar y vaya que ese golpe la hizo despertar - Tú lo quisiste - dijo esta para tomar a la pelieazul de la mano y darle una vuelta de carro tirandola en el piso recibiendo más su espalda el daño y lo comprobo al escuchar el grito que dio  
la chica, de inmediato se subio sobre ella para sujetarla de las manos.

- Solo quiero que te alejes de Sasuke - dijo esta para que la Hyuuga la tomara del cuello, la jalara y la estrellara en el piso haciendo que su labio comenzara a sangrar, Aono sonrió al sentir la sagre en su labios pues la chica al menos sabía defenderse, en ese caso no le dolería lastimarla para nada, se levanto viendo que esta hacía lo mismo así que enrrollo uno de sus pies en las piernas de esta haciendola caer al piso sin que metiera las manos haciendola sangrar de la nariz, eso si que le gusto a la pelirroja que estaba encantada con la sangre que resbalaba por el mentón de la peliazul quien tenía la respiración entrecortada.

Hinata se subio sobre Aono para estrellar su cabeza una y otra vez en el piso de la sala, parecía de nuevo una pelea de box o más bien de artes marciales con cartelones enormes que decían Hinata vs Aono porque la primera la estaba medio matando así que la tomo de los cabellos para quitarsela de encima y que algo de aire llegara a sus pulmones, respiro cuando vio que esta se iba a aventar sobre ella pero era detenida por Takano quien veía como estaba sangrando del labio su pelirroja, preso de la furia apreto un poco más de la cintura a la peliazul.

- ¡Basta! - le grito haciendo que esta se detuviera para ver con profundo odio a la pelirroja que se sintió mareada por la perdida de sangre pues aún no se recuperaba de la que había perdido en los últimos dos días y ya se encontraba otra vez perdiendo sangre - Vamos, las llevare al hospital - dijo este cargando a Hinata para que no se soltara y arremetiera de nuevo contra Aono, abordaron el vehículo para emprender la marcha al hospital cuanto ante, el ojiverde agradecía que fuera mayor de edad para tener un automóvil porque de lo contrario las hubiera dejado en casa y hubiera llamado a su doctor pero lo bueno es que no paso eso.

* * *

Estaciono el auto para que ambas bajaran y caminaran de prisa a la recepción, de inmediato la enfermera que estaba a cargo mando a varios enfermeros para que las llevaran a habitaciones separadas cortesía de él porque de lo contrario se matarían en la misma, se sento en una banca para esperar mientras veía pasar a la gente, repaso los hechos que habían pasado a penas pues no alcanzaba a creer que Hinata agrediera a alguien pero sabía que la pelirroja buscaba venganza.

Se le veía en la mirada, era imposible creer que solo había vuelto para terminar la preparatoria, él ya estaba enterado de que Sasuke y Hinata se casarían por lo tanto había tenido algo que ver la pelirroja en el asunto para que su antigua amiga se pusiera como una loca en cuanto la viera, era lo único que se le ocurría.

* * *

Por su parte la pelirroja estaba recostada en la cama que le habían indicado y esperaba a que llegara el doctor que la atendería para su desgracia o quiza no tanto se encontro con Yahiko que estaba asombrado de nuevo al verla lastimada - ¿De nuevo? - pregunto el pelinaranja con un poco de burla haciendo que  
esta ladeara la cabeza, lo menos que deseaba en este momento era platicar con este, vio que el pelinaranja se disponía a revisar la herida del labio que no era muy grande, sin embargo, estaba sangrando abundantemente.

- Cuidado - le dijo cuando este se encotraba limpiando la herida pues había puesto alcohol para desinfectarla pero a ella le había ardido esa simple acción - Lo siento - se disculpo este con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro - Lamento haber sonado así - se disculpo esta mirando de nueva cuenta por la ventana, sintió que ponía una gasa sobre la herida para que este se alejara de ella - Listo - dijo este ayudandola a bajar de la cama para escribir en su alta médica - ¿Puedo irme? - pregunto acercandose a la puerta pero este nego con su pluma.

- Necesito darte de alta, así que voy para allá y regreso, así podras salir - la pelirroja asintió para verlo salir, se sento de nuevo en la cama cuando la puerta se abrio dejando ver a Uchiha Sasuke bastante agitado, una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios al verlo mal tanto mentalmente como físicamente - ¿Por qué? - pregunto este llevandose las manos al cabello para despeinarselo un poco, ese gesto siempre reflejaba desesperación y vaya que la sentía - ¿Porque qué? - pregunto esta viendolo fijamente para que este caminara a donde ella y se colocara en frente.

- ¿Porqué le haces daño a ella? Hazmelo a mi, después de todo eso es lo que quieres - dijo este bastante frustrado haciendo que esta lo mirara un poco furiosa - Tú la metiste en esto, yo solo te ataco a ti no es mi culpa que ella salga lastimada en el proceso - dijo esta como si nada haciendo que este estrellara el puño en la pared harto de la situación - El problema es conmigo, dejala fuera de esto - insistio este al punto de perder la cabeza en esa pequeña discusión.

- En ese caso lo que debes de hacer es alejarte de ella, de esa manera la dejare en paz - dijo esta aún con la vista en la ventana haciendo que este pusiera un semblante sombrío - La amo y no pienso hacerle daño - en sus palabras había determinación pero esta se estaba acabando con la venganza de la pelirroja que disfrutaba del momento - Entonces no puedo dejarla en paz - la pelirroja se encongio de hombros pero Sasuke estaba harto con su actitud de indiferencia.

- Se que te lastime y me he disculpado contigo, solo te pido que la dejes fuera de esto, ella no tiene nada que ver - rogo este haciendo que Aono lo viera, entonces noto que estaba desesperado por su novia bueno ahora su futura esposa, se dio cuenta de que también la amaba demasiado y que no permitiría que nadie la lastimara más, eso le recordaba a ella cuando defendio lo que sentía por Suguru pero este no confío en ella y ahora resultaba que la tal Maya estaba esperando un hijo de él.

- Solo alejate de ella y no la tocare más - dijo esta pero el pelinegro nego con la cabeza de inmediato en repetidas ocasiones - Solo no la hagas sufrir más, hazme sufrir a mi pero a ella dejala - advirtio este bastante molesto haciendo que ella entendiera que ya le había hecho daño al Uchiha torturandolo con  
respecto a su novia, no quería venganza con él pero si la quería con Inuzuka, Haruno, Karin, Suigetsu y con el padre de su novia, solo con ellos quería venganza.

- La dejare y también a ti pero preparala para cuando acabe con su padre - dijo esta levantandose para salir pero fue detenida por la mano de este - ¿Porqué su padre? - pregunto este haciendo que ella se soltara del agarre con un movimiento rápido - Me las debe - fue todo lo que dijo para salir de la habitación encontrandose con su médico que le extendio su hoja de alta - Puedes irte - aviso este haciendo que esta lo tomara para caminar al asensor pero este fue detenido por un hombre así que alcanzo a ver al pelinegro besando a su novia y sonrió.

Porque ella deseaba estar así con Suguru pero sabía que eso era imposible, quiza siempre lo fue y ella nunca se dio cuenta, así que no podía meterse en esos asuntos, lo que haría sería dejarlo ir y olvidarlo, así podría ser feliz al lado de alguien que la soportara, quiza ese era Takano, quiza no, bueno la vida daba demasiadas vueltas así que tenía que prepararse para lo que viniera, esa sería la única manera en la que podría intentar ser la chica que alguna vez fue.

* * *

Bajo del asensor para encontrarse con Kou sentando en la sala de espera, camino hasta donde este para que él levantara la cabeza y sonriera al verla - Vamos - la tomo de la mano para ponerle un suéter pues se notaba que estaba un poco pálida, la tomo de la mano para caminar a su auto y fue cuando esta se sintio mareada así que fue sostenida por el ojiverde quien estaba preocupado por ella - Te llevare a tu casa ¿te parece? - pregunto este y ella asintió aunque sintió un hueco porque quería estar en la casa de este, ya que no la vio para nada pues solo se había dado la pelea entre la peliazul y ella.

Abordo el auto para que este lo rodeara y entrara, lo vio encender el automóvil para salir del estacionamiento - Lamento haber arruinado el día que seguramente planeaste - se disculpo esta haciendo que este se detuviera en un lado dejando pasar los autos que salían del hospital, la miro directamente a los ojos para sonreirle - Tranquila, no pasa nada pero si tanto te preocupa me quedare en tu casa y haremos algo - sugirio este haciendo que ella asintiera con una sonrisa enorme.

* * *

Bajaron del auto para entrar a su mansión, se dirigieron a la cocina pero no había nadie, busco a una de sus mucamas pero estas estaban ocupadas en diferentes actividades - Señorita, su hermano aún no regresa, hablo por teléfono para informar que llegaran a la cena - informo una de las mucamas haciendo que esta soltara un suspiro de cansancio, se suponía que comerían juntos pues planearían la construcción de la tienda departamental que los Hyuuga no lograron hacer.

- Gracias - dijo esta mientras su mucama hacía una reverencia y se retiraba del lugar, camino hasta la cocina para buscar la leche - ¿Porqué siempre tomas leche? - pregunto el ojiverde mientras bebía un vaso de limonada - Es por mi salud - contesto este haciendo que este casi se atragantara con su bebida causando la risa suave de la pelirroja - ¿Qué tienes? - pregunto este acercandose a ella encerrandola en el refrigerador - Enfermedad cardíaca - contesto esta saliendo del encierro en el que este la tenía.

- No sabía - dijo este viendo que ella buscaba las palomitas, al parecer verían películas, era una buena ide había que admitir - Veremos películas - dijo la  
pelirroja no preguntando si le parecía la idea aunque así fuera - Aquí estan - le extendio una caja con palomitas dentro que esta tomo para buscar algunas de su gusto, las metio en el microondas para buscar recipientes donde vaciarlas - Hinata no acostumbra a golpear personas ¿porqué te golpeo? - pregunto porque quería escuchar la verdad de la boca de ella pero no debía presionarla mucho o de lo contrario esta se enojaría con él y era lo que menos deseaba.

- Porque busco separarla de su prometido pero tranquilo ya desisti de esa idea - dijo esta vaciando las palomitas buscando algo que beber - Lo bueno es que ya no la molestaras más - dijo este extendiendole dos vasos para tomar los recipientes y ella lo demás, de esa manera salieron de la cocina para dirigirse a la habitación de esta.

* * *

Ella abrio al puerta dejandolo pasar y así ambos dejaran las cosas para que de alguna manera se acostaran en la cama - ¿Qué veremos? - pregunto este viendo que ella buscaba algo en la pantalla para ver, de alguna manera amaba la tecnología sobre todo porque su país era el más avanzado en esta así que era fácil hacer lo que uno deseaba pues tenían toda la tecnología a su alcance - ¿Esta? - señalo una película que le parecio bien así que se dispusieron a verla.

Ambos se subieron a la cama para disponerse a ver la película, ella se acomodo sobre él mientras este la atraía más pues le encantaba el calor que desprendía, comieron palomitas entre risas pues la película era demasiado graciosa, cuando se acabo esa pusieron otra y otra hasta que llego la noche, no se habían dado cuenta hasta que vieron la hora en el reloj digital que estaba a su lado, prácticamente había sido una noche de películas - ¿Estás bien con lo de tu ex novio? - pregunto este llamando su atención haciendo que ella lo viera a los ojos con una leve sonrisa pero esta era diferente a las demás porque no era arrogante ni nada de eso, solo demostraba dolor y ella lo sabía al igual que este.

- Va a tener un bebé con otra - las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos sin poder evitarlo así que el ojiverde la atrajo más para de alguna manera calmar su pena, aunque sabía que eso era imposible porque una parte de ella lo amaba y la otra parte quería olvidarlo pero era casi imposible hacerlo en tan poco tiempo - Entonces ve tras él - le dijo este haciendo que esta lo viera a los ojos con asombro por ese comentario - No - fue su respuesta, era lo que menos deseaba en este momento.

Estaba harta de todo, lo único que deseaba olvidar, así que dejaría de pensar en este de una vez por todas así se le llevara la vida entera bueno eso era demasiado exagerado pero ya no pensaría más en este y esta vez lo cumpliría, en verdad que tenía que hacerlo - Entonces dejalo ir - escucho que decía su vicepresidente tratando de ayudarla y comprendio que este tenía demasiada razón así que asintió para acomodarse un poco más en sus brazos apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de este quien sonrió por ese gesto, porque le agradaba que la pelirroja estuviera cera de él.

- ¿Tienes que irte? - pregunto esta señalando la hora en el reloj pues ya era tarde, lo miro y este asintió con la cabeza - No puedo quedarme así que si debo irme - dijo este levantandose de la cama jalandola con él pero no calculo bien el bajarse y ambos terminaron cayendo al piso entre una risa que ambos dieron al mismo tiempo, eso si que era divertido - Hazlo - pidio esta acercandose al rostro de este quien no dudo en colocar una mano en la cintura de esta y la otra en la nuca.

La acerco hacía él para besar suavemente sus labios pero ya no podía conformarse con un roce, necesitaba más de ella así que la mordio un poco en el labio inferior haciendo que esta gimiera un poco, aprovecho el momento para adentrar su lengua e iniciar una batalla entre ambas pues al parecer ninguna quería perderla, se separaron por falta de aire para mirarse a los ojos de ambos, en los de él había un cariño inmenso y en los de ella también, entonces ambos irremediablemente comprendieron que podían enamorarse con el paso del tiempo.

No los asustaba pero no sabían si podrían con ello, ese era el problema al parecer - Tengo que irme - dijo este separandola un poco de si para ayudarla a levantarse al igual que a él mismo, ella estaba sonroja y ni siquiera sabía porque, mientras que este sentía a su corazón desbocado por ese beso que no había sido como los demás pues vaya que había tenido aventuras con chicas, es decir, se había acostado con demasiadas pero jamás disfrutaba tanto el calor de una como lo hacía con ella.

Entonces entendio que definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco y si no sentía nada por la pelirroja lo mejor era dejarlo aquí pero si sentía algo intenso por ella, la quería más que a nadie en su vida y sentía más cosas que las que una vez había sentido con Hinata, lo que demostraba que en verdad estaba cautivado con esa pelirroja.

* * *

Ambos salieron de la habitación para bajar las escaleras viendo a su hermano entrando junto con Ino, ambos venían bien vestidos y digamos un poco ebrios, no demasiado pero si se notaba - Buenas noches - saludo su hermano pero esta lo detuvo al poner una mano frente a ella - Sube a dormirte que mañana tenemos que discutir un tema - señalo esta haciendo que el pelirrojo subiera de prisa las escaleras con la rubia para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla y que cada quien se dirigiera a su habitación.

No es que estuviera molesta con que su hermano hubiera bebido pero simplemente no necesitaba más dolores de cabeza como los que ya tenía - Buenas noches - escucho que su vicepresidente se despedía con un suave beso en los labios para verlo dirigirse a la puerta, fue cuando se sintio mareada y lo detuvo con un leve grito ahogado - No te vayas - pidio esta mientras el ojiverde la ayudaba a sentarse en un sillón - Me quedo hasta que estes bien - aseguro este mientras ella asentía para que el ojiverde la abrazara y la arrullara un poco.

- Ayudame a olvidarlo - pidio la pelirroja recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de este que asintió para besarla disfrutando del aroma que desprendía pues era como una fruta de temporada y tenía que disfrutarla de poco a poco, así era como se comían los manjares y ella era uno y el más delicioso que había visto si tenía que admitir - Date prisa en olvidarlo, de esa manera podras estar mejor - pidio este besando su frente recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de esta que ya se estaba sintiendo mejor.

- Debo irme - murmuro sobre su cabeza para levantarse y empezar a caminar a la salida pero se detuvo para besarla nuevamente esta vez si saliendo definitivamente de la casa, esta de inmediato se dirigio a la cocina para beber un poco de leche para despejar su mente porque se encontraba confundida primero con Suguru y después con su vicepresidente pero de algo estaba segura y era que iba a olvidar al primero porque quería ser feliz, una vez terminara su venganza o mejor dicho terminara con sus enemigos se iría de Japón.

Necesitaría alejarse de este lugar que le recordaba a muchas cosas pero volvería solo que antes necesitaba descansar cuanto antes - Buenas noches - escucho que su hermano se despedía de ella cuando se encontraba en las escaleras - Te mande a dormir - lo regaño esta haciendo que el pelirrojo riera suavemente - Olvida al otro para que seas feliz pequeña - le dijo este indicando que se sentara a su lado obedeciendo de inmediato para ver la puerta, los empleados ya se habían ido por completo en la casa, solo estaban la rubia que ya dormía seguramente, su hermano que estaba con ella.

Solo estaban ellos tres así que no estaba sola como llevaba sintiendose ultimamente - ¿Qué quieres decirme? - pregunto esta que ya había notado que su hermano estaba bastante preocupado por ella - Una lección de vida - dijo este haciendo que esta riera suavemente pero guardo silencio al escuchar que este no reía si no en verdad que se veía serio - Dilo - pidio haciendo que este se levantara de las escaleras.

- **Recuerda que la vida se basa en las decisiones que tomamos asegurate de tomar las mejores** - dicho esto desaparecio por el pasillo dejandola sentada en las escaleras asimilando las palabras de su hermano que le habían afectado, es decir, muchas veces había tomado decisiones y este jamás le había dicho algo como eso entonces ¿porqué precisamente a su hermano tenía que darsele lo de consejero? suspiro de cansancio para levantarse e ir a su habitación pues consideraba que tenía que dormir a la de ya.

Cerro la puerta tras de si para dejar la ropa en el cesto mientras se ponía una pijama, se acomodo en la cama para curbrirse con los edredones y penso en las palabras de su hermano, esta vez había sido él quien le había dado una lección de vida y no ella como siempre era el caso - Hermano - gruño molesta porque no podía olvidar sus palabras, así que las repaso y entendio que quiza él era quien no quería que continuara con su venganza porque lastimaría a gente pero eso no parecía cuando tambien había chantajeado a Hyuuga, así que él tambien había tenido algo que ver como mínimo le gustara o no.

Se acomodo en las almohadas y tomo una decisión, dejaría de lado su venganza, de verdad que lo haría pero antes terminaría con Haruno no era por obrar mal pero no se le hacía justo que su compañera del consejo Davidson no tuviera derecho a la herencia y además viviera en condiciones malas cuando los demás herederos practicamente habían nacido en sábanas de seda, eso no era bueno para su compañera así que le daría una ayudadita como la llamaba ella, en cuanto Inuzuka simplemente se encargaría de las empresas de veterinaria que segun sabía estaban al borde de la ruina.

Así que las salvaría pero serían de su propiedad y no de ellos por otra parte estaba Hyuuga Hiashi con él se daría un gran banquete al terminar con su emporio de armas que se encontraba construyendo pero también lo haría sufrir publicamente, después se encargaría de Karin, claro como olvidar a esa pelirroja que le causo tanto daño físico, bueno ella tambien la había lastimado pero eso se catalogaba como defensa propia, sin embargo, con ella si haría venganza pues planeaba acabar con el pequeño emporio que sus padres estaban construyendo desde cero.

Simplmente compraría el negocio y si ellos se negaban ella misma se encargaría de cerrarles todas las puertas, así de simple era y finalmente también acabaría con Suigetsu y su familia, así finalizaría su venganza, despues dejaría de lado todo y tomaría unas largas vacaciones para olvidarse de esto pero se haría cargo de la empresa eso no podía descuidarlo, finalmente al dejar de desvariar cerro los ojos para dormir un poco pues en verdad que tenía sueño, ya se encargaría mañana de hacer pagar a su hermano por esa lección de vida que no había estado tan mal pero si le había afectado y no necesitaba eso, cayo en los brazos de Morfeo que la recibieron con un enorme gusto.

* * *

Desperto cuando sono su reloj, maldijo por lo bajo para bajar de la cama y dirigirse a la ducha pues arreglaría unos asuntos con su hermano desde temprano solo para molestarlo, salio de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo para buscar algo de día en su closet, después de todo no tendría que salir así que no tenía que preocuparse tanto por su aspecto pero de inmediato nego con la cabeza, por supuesto que tenía que preocuparse por su aspecto, siempre lo hacía y eso no pensaba cambiarlo.

Tomo un pescador color azul claro que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas además de una blusa strapless azul fuerte con flores como adornos esta le llegaba más debajo de la cintura, lo que significaba que parecía embarazada, de alguna manera eso la hizo sonreir sinceramente, se detuvo en el espejo para peinarse con una coleta alta, se dirigio a su closet de zapatos para escojer unos tenis blancos, así bajo a desayunar encontrandose en el comedor a sus dos compañeros de casa al parecer con jaqueca, al menos eso revelaban sus rostros.

- Date prisa tenemos que arreglar la construcción que el tiempo se viene encima - lo apresuro esta bebiendo leche - Tengo la sospecha de que hice algo que te molesto y te las estas cobrando pequeña - se quejo este haciendo que soltara una risa, de manera que no recordaba lo que había dicho durante la noche bueno era mejor así - No me las cobro pero hemos pospuesto ese asunto durante un buen tiempo, así que debemos darnos prisa - aseguro esta señalandolo con un tenedor recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su hermano quien se encontraba tomando la mano de la rubia quien no tenía ganas de hablar porque le dolía demasiado la cabeza.

- ¿Haras algo? - le pregunto Sasori a Ino quien nego con la cabeza llevandose a la boca un pedazo de pan - Solo quiero dormir - ambos hermanos rieron para seguir comiendo, al terminar todos se dirigieron a lavar los lentes para que ambos pelirrojos se encerraran en su despacho - Estos son los planos - Aono se los extendio pues hace dos días se los habían entregado pero con todo no había tenido tiempo de decirle a su hermano quien los revisaba para dar su visto bueno pues él era el encargado de esa obra, ella le ayudaría pero la responsabilidad era de él.

- Estan perfectos y ya tenemos el local, solo falta que los accionistas den su visto bueno y que firmen el acta constitutiva - subrayo este pero la pelirroja le extendio el documento que faltaba - Lo dieron ayer, solo falta tu firma, yo ya firme - Sasori no podía creer que su hermana fuera tan rápida, lo leyo de inmediato para firmarlo - Listo, se los entregare al arqutecto, tú puedes hacer lo que desees el resto del día, te quiero - le dio un beso en la mejilla agradecido por la ayuda que le estaba brindado su pequeña hermana, sin embargo, le debía una al menos eso pensaba - ¿Qué quieres a cambio? - pregunto este haciendo que la pelirroja se levantara - Nada, en verdad nada - lo beso en la mejilla para salir de la estancia y dirigirse a su habitación, necesitaba descansar a la de ya porque le dolia un poco la cabeza.

* * *

Se recosto en la cama y cerro los ojos, se sentía muy cansada y no sabía porque, dio media vuelta para quedar de lado y observar su habitación, siempre le había gustado esta porque tenía la ventana más grande de la mansión, recordaba que ella y su hermano habían peleado pero como siempre su papá había elegido por ellos, haciendo que se construyeran dos habitaciones iguales, una para cada quien, al principio no le gusto la idea pero después de meditarlo era lo mejor.

De lo contrario hubiera habido una pelea entre ambos y jamás se habían peleado, incluso en esta época nunca habían tenido una discusión, ni siquiera pequeña, tomo uno de sus osos de peluche para abrazarlo, extrañaba a Suguru sobremanera, es por eso que se sentía mal porque su cabeza le daba vueltas al asunto en vez de olvidarlo pero desde la noche anterior había empezado a olvidarlo y lo lograría porque cuando se proponía algo lo cumplía y ya era hora de dejar de llorar por alguien que no valía la pena.

Bueno quiza si la había valido pero después él mismo había elegido por ambos así que no se merecía para nada un solo minuto de su pensamiento, así era la verdad, escucho que alguien tocaba como loco su puerta, se levanto para encontrarse con una mucama pálida y al borde de un ataque de histeria - Calmate, respira - pidio la pelirroja pero su empleada señalaba la puerta con un sust,o así que no le quedo de otra más que bajar las escaleras para encontrarse con uno de sus compañeros de consejo.

Era alguno pero no lograba identificarlo, cuando este volteo se encontro con que estaba sangrando, parecía que lo habían atacad,o corrio para ver que este la miraba con miedo o algo más - ¡Mi Dios! ¿Qué paso? - pregunto viendo que este caí de rodillas y se llevaba la mano a la boca tratando de controlar su respiración, en verdad parecía que alguien lo hubiera querido mata,r el chico no contesto al desmayarse en la entrada - Llama a una ambulancia - dijo lo más calmada aunque no lo sentía.

Busco alguna identificación y cuando la encontro leyo el nombre, este era Takumi Masataka, si era el coordinador de eventos pero ¿qué le habia pasado? y aún más ¿poqué había venido donde ella?, es decir, no eran amigos y ni siquiera por estar en el consejo tenían tanta relación pero no era momento de hacer  
preguntas lo importante era el chico - Trae uno de mis bolsos, de prisa - le ordeno a una de sus mucamas que subio de prisa a su habitación trayendo consigo un bolso que tomo para ver entrar a los paramédicos quienes de inmediato se movilizaron para trasladarlo a una ambulancia.

- ¿Lo conoce? - pregunto uno de los paramédicos y asintió para que estos la dirigieran a la ambulancia que abordo para dirigirse de inmediato al hospital, precisamente esto era lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos pero bueno ya no podía hacer nada en cuanto despertara le preguntaría y él tendría que contestar quisiera o no esa, era la realidad.

* * *

Los paramédicos lo bajaron de la ambulancia para trasladarlo a una de las habitaciones - ¿Es su familiar? - pregunto una enfermera pero nego con la cabeza - Un conocido de la escuela - dijo esta dando los datos que gracias al cielo se había aprendido de él, se sento en una de las bancas cuando un doctor que para su desgracia era Yahiko venía hacía ella - ¿Los problemas te buscan o tu a ellos? - pregunto este pero ella no estaba para bromas - ¿Cómo esta? - pregunto sabiendo de antemano que era de mala educación contestar con una pregunta pero eso causo la sonrisa del doctor.

- Tiene dos costillas rotas, un brazo con un corte profundo pero ya lo hemos estabilizado, tuvimos que darle cuatro puntadas en esta herida pero tranquila no le dejara cicatriz, además tiene una muñeca rota más especificos la izquierda, sin contar que tiene una herida en la frente esa recibio cinco puntadas y como olvidar que tenía un corte en el abdomen ese recibio ocho puntadas, ahora necesito saber que sucedio o de lo contrario me vere en la situación de tener que llamar a la policía - eso si le cayo como balde de agua ¡porque no tenía idea de nada!.

- No se que le sucedio, solo llego a mi casa - era la verdad y el pelinaranja sabía que no mentía - Tienes cinco minutos para sacarle la verdad o sera tu responsabilidad - maldijo por lo bajo para entrar a la habitación y encontrarse con el castaño con un respirador, sin previo alguno se lo quito haciendo que este despertara y la viera con miedo - ¿Qué paso? - pregunto molesta haciendo que este huyera de su vista - Fui a su casa porque era la única cerca - la pelirroja sonrió porque esa era la mentira más tonta que había escuchado, sobre todo porque había esperado en el recibidor.

- Dime o llamare a la policía - eso si fuciono porque este de inmediato nego con la cabeza - De verdad iba a su casa porque me llego una invitación de los demás consejos para vernos mañana y discutir las olimpiadas interescolares de natación que se acercan, iba caminando cuando tres sujetos me atacaron en la calle, es obvio que no pude denferme, solo me dijeron que fuera a donde iba - la pelirroja asimilaba la información, en primera porque esa invitación ya le había llegado a ella y de hecho lo pensaba discutir con el castaño el lunes, en segunda ¿porqué precisamente ella?.

- ¿Cómo eran los trajes de esos hombres? - pregunto dandose una idea - ¿Cómo sabe que llevaban trajes? - pregunto con miedo Takumi al borde de un ataque de histeria - Contesta - pidio tratando de calmarse porque si resultaba lo que pensaba no habría ningun lugar en el mundo donde ellos podrían esconderse y vaya que no negarían las cosas, sin embargo, sonrió levemente al darse cuenta de que parecía una película barata de traiciones, ataques y esas cosas.

- Llevaban un traje negro con un escudo pequeño, era una hoja de sakura - con eso basto por eso sonrió feliz de la vida - Vuelvo en dos horas - salio dejandolo ahí pero se encontro a Yahiko frente a ella - Vendran por él en quince minutos y lo llevaran a uno de mis hospitales, hazme un favor y asegurate de que tengan un alcón en sus trajes, si no lo traen llama a la policía - el pelinaranaja no entendía nada pero asintió para verla salir.

* * *

Esta extrajo uno de sus telefonos para llamar a alguien - Akihiko, necesito que consigas los videos de la clave que te dare es 56897-NIJK-025-KL-00001 - espero que este escribiera, lo que los Haruno habían pasado por alto es que ella tenía vigilados a los de su consejo con algo que había puesto en las pulseras que les había regalado en cuanto los conocio - Se lo enviare a su teléfono ¿necesita algo más? - pregunto este mientras ella abordaba un vehículo - Vigila a mi consejo escolar, si algo pasa llamame en seguida - este colgo al igual que ella mientras mandaba un mensaje con otro de sus teléfonos.

"El paciente esta asegurado Akasuna-sama" tecleo algunas palabras para ver que el taxi se estacionaba en el lugar indicado, pago para bajar de este y encontrarse frente a la mansión de los Haruno, estaban todos los coches en el patio de la casa, había reunión familiar y ella sabía como estropear las reuniones familiares, es más era experta en es,o planeaba entrar pero se detuvo al escuchar sonar su celular - ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto cuando vio el número de Akihiko, se escuchaba demasiado ruido.

- Hay movimiento en una de las casas, es su compañera Davidson, de esta han salido varias personas no identificadas, detendremos a la familia ya inventare algo pero es mejor que usted venga - maldijo para detener otro auto y dirigerse a la casa de los Davidson, pidio que se dieran prisa, tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Bajo del vehículo para dirigirse a la casa pero fue detenida por Akihiko - La familia esta por llegar - anuncio un carro que se detenía frente a la acera, camino hasta donde se encontraba la familia - ¿Presidenta? - dijo Angela asombrada de verla y más aún con varios hombres detrás de ella - No pueden entrar, les pido que vengan conmigo - pidio pero la familia al parecer no quería moverse de su casa - ¿Porqué? - pregunto la madre caminando hasta su casa pero de inmediato sus hombres la detuvieron.

- Escuche, es mejor que vengan conmigo - pidio pero el padre nego con la cabeza para tratar de pasar a los hombres y lo logro - Akihiko - en un movimiento rápido este corrio tras el señor que era un maldito necio, cerro los ojos ante la explosión de esa casa, sin embargo, esta fue demasiado grande haciendo que saliera volando por los aires para estrellarse en un carro de lleno, vio que los demás habían corrido con la misma suerte.

Sentía que algo resbalaba por su costado, era demasiada sangre, la vista se le nublo y sentía un pitido en sus oídos, no podía quejarse, después de todo la explosión había sido demasiada, una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios, en cuanto despertara esos malditos iban a pagar por esto pues parecían unos malditos perros sarnozos detrás de un hueso el cual era la herencia, el ataque no era para sus compañeros sino para ella porque el testamento decía claramente que el dinero lo cobraría ella no la empresa en si y si ella moría el dinero pasaría a manos de los Haruno.

Esos malditos habían planeado todo con lujo de detalle, lo que haría que su venganza tuviera un sabor más dulce que antes eso se los aseguraba, sinitó que le punzaba el brazo derecho, bajo la vista para encontrarse con un vidrio enorme incrustrado en el costado izquierdo, empezo a toser un poco de sangre, escuchaba a lo lejos que venía la ayuda, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para los demás porque ella se aferraría con todo para no darles el gusto a esos desgraciados, busco con la vista a Akihiko quien estaba más cerca de la explosión, si algo le pasaba a él en verdad que dejaría caer toda su ira sobre los Haruno, sintió una punzada en la cabeza, después se nublo su vista... había perdido el conocimiento.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	12. Los Sentimientos De Takano

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste. **

**Gracias por leer.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Los Sentimientos De Takano**

Abrio un poco los ojos para ver a su hermano a su lado al igual que a Ino, le dolía mucho la cabeza, a su lado izquierdo estaban demasiados médicos al igual que enfermeras estas detuvieron a su hermano, parecía que iba en una camilla, alzo un poco la vista y vio el letrero de emergencias, al menos las ambulancias habían llegado a tiempo pero no sabía como estaban los demás, esa era su principal preocupación, el ¿cómo estaban los demás?, esa pregunta rondaba en su mente cuando unas puertas se abrieron para que de inmediato le aplicaran oxígeno.

Sintio un piquete en el brazo derecho para cerrar los ojos, tenía demasiado sueño y le dolían todos los huesos, en su mente repaso todo lo que había pasado hace no mucho, al menos eso pensaba porque no tenía la más mínima idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde el accidente, estaba preocupada por sus empleados al igual que por la familia de Davidson, lo que menos quería es que a estos les pasara algo porque entonces vaya que haría sufrir a los Haruno de eso no había la menor duda.

* * *

Poco a poco abrio los ojos para ver el techo que estaba blanco eso significaba que se encontraba en el hospital tal y como el letrero que vio lo decía, observo a la derecha y estaba un sillón con varios abrigos pero no había nadie en la habitación, miro a la izquierda pero solo estaban las máquinas conectadas a ella, le dolía demasiado la cabeza, sentía nauseas tambien pero sobre todo le dolía el costado izquierdo sentía punzadas dolorosas en diferentes periodos y el dolor la estaba matando.

- Despertaste - escucho una voz así que miro hacía el frente para ver a Yahiko con algunas ojeras, recordo que era domingo el día que había pasado lo de la explosión pero no sabía que día era hoy a ciencia cierta, el pelinaranja se acerco hasta donde estaba la pelirroja para quitar con cuidado su respirador, sintió que el aire le llegaba a los pulmones cuando sintió de nuevo otra punzada en el costado - ¿D-Dónde estoy? - pregunto un poco ahogada porque sentía la garganta seca en extremo.

- En el hospital - contesto este deteniendola pues esta quería sentarse - Te abriras la herida - no entendía a que se referia para nada su doctor así que se llevo los dedos al costado izquierdo, sentía algunas puntadas pero eran demasiadas que no podía contarlas - Aono - al abrir la puerta su hermano corrio a abrazarla cuidando el no lastimarla pero la apreto demasiado porque estaba viva, se aferro a su espalda como si la vida se le fuera en ello y acaricio su cabello aspirando el aroma de este.

- Sasori, no es como si hubiera muerto - comento esta aunque con los ojos llorosos para separarse del pelirrojo que estaba llorando en extremo por su hermana - Creí que te perdía - le dijo este besando su frente para verla con ternura - Solo puedes estar cinco minutos y después debes dejarla descansar, sabes que aún no esta bien - le dijo Yahiko saliendo de la estancia para dejarlos en completa privacidad - Ese doctor en verdad que estaba preocupado por ti - la pelirroja no quería hablar de eso porque ella de ninguna manera podría sentir algo por el pelinaranja.

- ¿Porqué lo dices? - sin embargo, pregunto para ser ayudada y acomodarse en la cama del hospital - Estuvo al pendiente de ti desde que ingresaste - respondio su hermano acomodando la almohada de esta - ¿Cómo esta Akihiko? - pregunto con miedo de saber la respuesta que esperaba porque su hermano estaba bastante entretenido acomodando su almohada - No te mentire, llego aquí mal herido al igual que nuestros otros cuatro empleados pero él solo tuvo una contusión en la cabeza, además de que tenía un pedazo enorme de vidrio en el costado derecho y en su pierna izquierda, sin contar que una de sus muñecas estaba zafada por el impacto del golpe - abrio los ojos asombrada ante los detalles de su hermano.

Se mordio el labio para agradecer allá arriba el que este se encontrara con vida - ¿Y los demás empleados? - pregunto acomodando su cabeza para ver al pelirrojo sentarse en el sillón - Uno de los empleados estaba gravemente cuando ingreso porque había inhalado demasiado humo pero ahora se encuentra bien solo tiene algunas heridas pero no de gravedad, otro esta en recuperación tuvo solo una contusión en la cabeza y una pierna rota pero lo operaron hace dos días - su hermano hizo una leve pausa para sonreirle levemente.

- El tercer empleado esta bien, solo inhalo demasiado humo y el último solo tenía algunos vidrios incrustados en el hombro pero todos estan fuera de peligro y no te preocupes estan siendo tratados como se debe, además de que me he ocupado que se les paguen como se deben los días que no trabajaran - por esa razón muchas personas querían trabajar para ellos, por la razón de que los trataban como se debía y no como otras empresas que solo se preocupan por el desastre público.

- ¿La familia Davidson? - pregunto y noto que la mirada de su hermano se encontraba sombría - El señor Davidson murio - apreto los puños ante la noticia y contuvo el aire para relajarse de lo contrario se levantaría e iría por los Haruno - ¿Cuánto llevo aquí? - pregunto mirando por la ventana respirando hondo porque ahora más que nunca tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría, no había tiempo de estar en rehabilitación, tenía que salir cuanto antes del hospital - Una semana - miro a su hermano absorta ante esa respuesta pues no esperaba haber dormido mucho.

Al contrario solo pensaba que habían pasado dos o tres días pero una semana era demasiado - ¿Porqué he estado una semana aquí? - su hermano se levanto algo furioso por su pregunta - No deberías preguntar eso, ¡tu vida estuvo en peligro! - grito fuera de si su hermano y esta solo lo miro aún más furiosa - No era importante eso, debieron despertarme hace algunos días, no puedo permitir que el atentado quede impune - contesto esta levantandose pero lo que recibio fue una bofetada de su hermano que esta respirando demasiado fuerte.

- ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! ¡Tu vida peligro, si tienes razón en que no quede impune pero no iva permitir que te despertaran solo porque eres una necia! ¡Entiende que eres mi hermana pequeña y que mi deber es protegerte! - Aono se llevo la mano a la mejilla que sentía se estaba poniendo roja - Lo siento - se disculpo para sentir que Sasori la abrazaba de nueva cuenta, entonces ya no logro retener más el llanto y dejo que este corriera libremente por sus mejillas.

- No te atrevas a pensar que no te amo lo suficiente como para permitir que este atentado quede impune - le dijo su hermano apretandola más mientras besaba sus cabellos, se separo de su hermana para limpiar el llanto de sus mejillas y besar su frente - No entiendo porque se metieron con ellos si a la que querían era a mi - confeso esta para recibir una sonrisa de su hermano - Himeko ansiaba esa fortuna pero tu se la quitaste, quería darte donde más te dolería - contesto su hermano con un semblante de comprensión pues comprendía que su hermana estab sufriendo con esto.

- En ese caso, tendre que darles donde más les duele - Sasori asintió ante la determinación de su hermana porque sabía que esta no iba a estar como si nada ante la situación - Lo importante ahora es que te recuperes - recomendo este sentandose de nueva cuenta en el sillón - ¿Cómo esta Angela y su mamá? - pregunto y justo cuando su hermano pensaba contestarle entro por la puerta Yahiko - Debes dejarla descansar - dijo este pero la pelirroja nego con la cabeza, aún tenía que preguntarle algunas cosas a su hermano y no pensaba quedarse con la duda hasta su próxima visita pues quería respuestas a la de ya - Cinco minutos más - ambos hermanos asintieron para ver salir al médico.

- Tu compañera de consejo esta destrozada, esta no tuvo heridas graves y su mamá pues esta aún más que destrozada, no puede creer lo que ha pasado, velaron a su esposo hace tres días pues hoy es domingo, han pasado exactamente siete días desde la explosión - respondio este viendo a su hermana llevarse las manos al puente de la nariz, ese gesto siempre denotaba en ella un estado de impaciencia e impotencia ante la situación - ¿Cómo te enteraste del accidente? - pregunto para que su hermano soltara un soplido junto con una sonrisa.

- Estaba en una reunión junto con Ino discutiendo el tema de la nueva tienda departamental, cuando uno de nuestros empleados me hablo informandome lo que había pasado, ya sabes que por medio de cámaras en los lentes de sus uniformes se monitorean sus actividades pues todos los que estaban contigo enfocaban hacía ti, por eso cuando vieron la explosión llamaron de inmediato a nuestro hospital y a mí, así me entere - contesto este acomodandose el cabello al igual que ella, a decir verdad se parecían demasiado.

- ¿Cómo estaba cuando ingrese al hospital? - pregunto sintiendo un poco de aire entrar por la ventana así que se llevo las manos a los brazos cuando se dio cuenta que tenía intravenosa, odiaba eso pero no podía quejarse en este momento - Estabas mal, en primera tenías un corte en la ceja, te dieron cuatro puntadas, además de que llegaste con una contusión por esa razón de inmediato te llevaron a una sala de operaciones pues tenían que controlar la hemorragia interna que tenías en el costado izquierdo porque el vidrio traspaso algunos órganos internos, fueron siete horas de operación - estaba asombrada por esa respuesta pues no creía que sus heridas hubieran afectado a órganos internos como le decía su hermano.

- ¿Algo más? - pregunto con una leve sonrisa para recibir una mirada de burla de su hermano quien había identificado la pizca de sarcasmo en esa pregunta - Tenías un vidrio incrustado en el abdomen digamos de tamaño medio, en verdad estabas lastimada pequeña, además habías inhalado humo, al parecer tus defensas sufrieron un mínimo daño al menos eso los médicos creían al principio pero al día siguiente tuviste un acceso respiratorio así que tuvieron que aplicarte antibióticos de inmediato para proteger tus defensas - suspiro levemente ante todas esas palabras.

- Además estuvieron monitoreando tu corazón para que nada le pasara a este, sin contar que el doctor Namikaze estuvo prácticamente en el hospital desde que ingresaste pero desgraciadamente se ha comprometido hace algunos días, lo digo por si sentías algo por este - la pelirroja solo lo veía con una mueca de un poco de enojo por las últimas palabras dichas - ¿Cuándo me dan de alta? - pregunto esta viendo por la ventana pues se escuchaban demasiadas risas en el patio del hospital.

- Puedo pedir que te den de alta hoy mismo pero te quedaras en tu habitación, ¿te parece? - asintió para ver levantarse a su hermano que al colocar la mano en la perilla de la puerta se detuvo - ¿Sasori? - lo llamo la pelirroja observando la acción de su hermano - Solo quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo y que jamás se te olvide - dijo este para salir de inmediato de la habitación dejandola completamente sola y desconsertada ante la actitud de su hermano, escucho que se abria la puerta dejando ver al doctor que estaba a su cargo con algunas hojas en la mano.

- Es hora de irte - dijo este mientras entraban algunas enfermeras que la ayudarían a salir de la estancia, eso si que le resulto raro pues su hermano a penas había salido y ya llegaba el pelinaranja listo para dejarla salir - Listo - aviso su hermano entrando por la puerta al igual que Ino quien venía un poco pálida, eso no era normal, una idea del porque estaba así acudio a su mente pero no podía ser cierto, es decir, no es que no quisiera un sobrino en este momento pero no quería que alguien llamara la atención de Sasori cuando ella más que nunca lo necesitaba.

Y sabía que estaba siendo una egoísta pero jamás lo había sido y solo quería serlo en ese momento.

* * *

Abordo el vehículo que la llevaría a casa siendo ayudada por su personal pero se detuvo al ver a Davidson caminar al lado de su madre para entrar al hospital  
- Te acompaño - nego con la cabeza para caminar con cuidado a donde estas estaban pero no se habían percatado de su presencia - Davidson - llamo haciendolas detener y vio que sus semblantes era sombríos, tal y como el reflejo de su perdida - Presidenta - saludo esta con una reverencia para que la pelirroja viera que esta tenía algunas cortadas pero nada grave.

Al parecer las dos habían corrido con suerte, en cambio ella parecía ser odiada por alguien de allá arriba - Lamento su perdida - se dirigio a ambas que sonrieron un poco pero aún tenían el dolor presente - Cuando paso todo usted estaba ahí y trato de que no entraramos a la casa ¿cómo sabía lo que pasaría? - pregunto la madre de la chica captando la atención de la pelirroja quien suspiro porque aún no tenía demasiadas ganas para discutir el asunto - El ataque a su casa no era para ustedes, sino para mí - tanto madre como hija se miraron entre si tratando de asimilar lo relatado.

- ¿Quiere decir que la muerte de mi esposo es por su culpa? - pregunto la señora viendola con furia pero Aono solo sonrió un poco - Quiero decir que enemigos más poderosos de los que cree se cobraron algo con ustedes pero creame señora Davidson una parte de ese atentado fue para usted - la señora avanzo un paso soltandode del agarre de su hija y del hecho de que esta tratara de detenerla para que no se iniciara una pelea - Fue su culpa - respondio la madre de su compañera para que la pelirroja negara con la cabeza.

- Alguien también la quería muerta señora, al igual que a mí, en verdad lamento su perdida pero no se preocupe, yo misma me encargare de que esto no se quede así - contesto la pelirroja dandose la media vuelta - ¿Y qué va a hacer? Quiza usted salga beneficiada con esto pero nosotras no tenemos como sobrevivir - la pelirroja se detuvo para observar las lágrimas de la señora, fue entonces cuando noto que en verdad esta se encontraba destrozada con lo sucedido pero que trataba de aparentar ser fuerte ante su hija.

- Le doy mi palabra de que ustedes no sufriran por nada, ahora si me disculpa tengo que ir a mi casa porque creame no solo lucho por mi luchare por ustedes, con su permiso - avanzo hasta el vehículo que emprendio de inmediato su marcha pero alcanzo a ver a ambas abrazarse y llorar, una parte de ella las envidiaba porque estas podían desahogarse cuando ella durante la muerte de sus padres se hizo la fuerte ante los demás pero lloraba en silencio mientras dormía, quiza era hora de que tambien ella se desahogara por todo pero eso sería a su debido tiempo como decían por ahí.

- Me alegraba verte bien Aono - le dijo Ino llamando su atención y noto que esta se tomaba el estómago con ambas manos, eso no era un dolor, había algo más y deseaba equivocarse con todas sus ganas - ¿Estás embarazada? - pregunto haciendo que el futuro matrimonio se mirara entre si para verla de nuevo a ella.

* * *

El auto se detuvo y ambos bajaron por delante de esta que era ayudada por su chofer - Pregunte algo - tanto la rubia como el pelirrojo se detuvieron para  
mirar a la pelirroja que no estaba de ánimos para sus berrinches de niños o para esperar una respuesta sencilla a su pregunta formulada - Aono, lo que sucede es que Ino se enc... - su hermano no termino al ver la mirada de su hermana que no quería rodeos porque no tenía tiempo para ellos - Tengo cuatro semanas - contesto Ino viendola directamente para observar que esta solo apretaba los puños y se soltaba del agarre de su chofer para caminar hasta la mansión y entrar a esta.

- Aono - se detuvo en el inicio de las escaleras para mirar a su hermano que estaba tomado de la mano de la rubia - Me alegro por ti, solo necesito descansar - vio que ambos sonrieron para dejarla subir sin ningun contratiempo y esta se mordio el labio fuertemente porque una parte de ella estaba feliz, en verdad que si por su hermano pero la otra simplemente no toleraba que este estuviera a punto de tener un hijo además que ella supiera ni siquiera tenían una relación ellos dos pero no iba meterse en esos asuntos porque no tenía porque hacerlo.

Se recosto con cuidado en la cama para dormir un poco, miro su reloj y este marcaba las siete punto, el tiempo si que pasaba rápido, sin contar el hecho de que se sentía en extremo cansada, se levanto de la cama para caminar hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero pues ahora que lo pensaba no se había visto las heridas, se llevo la mano a la ceja izquierda que estaba con una gasa un poco abultada además de microporo, bueno lo mejor era que su rostro no había sufrido más daño.

Se levanto un poco la camisa para llevarse las manos al costado izquierdo, este tenía la cicatriz de la operación que su hermano le había comentado, se miro el abdomen y este también tenía unas puntadas pues la herida no cicatrizaría hasta que estas fueran quitadas, era lo único que tenía, a su mente vino la explosión, tenía que encargarse cuanto antes del asunto, eso era lo que más deseaba en este momento y vaya que lo cumpliría, camino hasta la ducha para darse un baño.

Sintió el agua y esta se encontraba calientita lo que hizo que se relajara un poco más, salio de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y una en la cabeza, había cuidado el no mojarse la herida de la ceja, camino hasta su closet para buscar algo cómodo pues se encargaría de la situación desde el despacho de su hermano, tomo un pantalón de pijama blanco con adornos de flores al igual que una blusa de tirantes delgados blanca igualmente con adornos de flores.

Se cepillo el cabello para ponerse una diadema, tomo su celular al igual que una de sus tantas agendas para salir de su habitación pero se detuvo para tomar un pequeño suéter y ahora si dirigirse al despacho, bajo con cuidado las escaleras porque le dolía demasiado el costado izquierdo, entro al comedor para  
ver a su hermano riendo con la rubia, estos la miraron un poco avergonzados - Estare en tu despacho y no quiero que nadie me interrumpa - dijo esta para servirse un vaso de leche y detener con la mano a su mucama quien pensaba servirle la cena.

- Puedes hacerlo mañana, te ayudare - aconsejo su hermano llevandose a la boca un pedazo de tarta para recibir una mirada de furia por parte de su hermana - Tengo que hacerlo desde ahora - aseguro esta dejando el vaso en la mesa - Lleva al despacho una jarra de leche y un vaso - su mucama se retiro con una reverencia para acatar la orden de inmediato - Necesitas descansar pequeña, este asunto se arreglara de prisa - propuso su hermano levantandose pero volvio a tomar asiento cuando vio que su pequeña hermana apretaba un poco la agenda con las manos.

En verdad que no quería dejar esta situación así como si nada - Me encargare de ellos - dijo esta caminando a la salida de la cocina al ver que su mucama entraba de nuevo a esta - Pequeña - detuvo su andar al escuchar la voz de su hermano quien la veía seriamente - Tienes que enteder que se metieron conmigo, no contigo y tengo que hacerme cargo de ellos por eso te he dicho que me encargare de ellos - el pelirrojo se levanto para ir donde ella y tomarla de la mano.

Acto seguido la atrajo y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas - Te amo - le dijo este viendo la sonrisa en su hermana quien se retiro del comedor para caminar hasta el despacho que se encontraba en la planta baja.

* * *

Cerro la puerta detrás de si para caminar hasta el asiento y tomar el teléfono, de inmediato marco el número de su agencia de seguridad, antes que nada necesitaba esos videos, mientras marcaba el número prendia la computadora al igual que todo lo necesario - ¿En qué podemos servirle Akasuna-sama? - era la voz de una de sus empleadas así que suspiro un poco - Necesito que mandes los videos de mi atentado a mi celular, ahora - tecleo la contraseña en la computadora para conectar su celular mientras tomaba una pluma y escribía algo en una hoja.

- Listo - miro su celular para ver el video de seguridad de su pulsera, lo paso a la computadora para esperar a que el archivo de transfiriera - Necesito de la clave 56897-NIJK-025-KL-00001 el video más reciente de la vez que el chico se encontro conmigo - se escucho que la señorita tecleaba algo mientras esta ponía play al video, todo parecía tan real que apreto los puños furiosa por el acontecimiento, vio que le llegaba un mensaje de su abogado diciendo que llegaría en cinco minutos.

- Listo Akasuna-sama - miro su celular y de inmediato traspaso el archivo a la computadora cuando le llego otro mensaje este era de los guardias que vigilaban las casas de todos sus conocidos, el encargado llegaría dentro de cinco minutos, la computadora aviso que el archivo estaba listo, le dio play para ver que Takumi caminaba con el sobre en las manos, en verdad que este pensaba que ella aún no lo tenía, le adelanto un poco cuando vio que una camioneta se estacionaba haciendo chirriar las llantas para que tres sujetos se bajaran del vehículo.

Los sujetos corrieron detrás del chico para atacarlo, se mordio el labio furiosa por ese ataque hacía su compañero, detuvo el video para amplificar el escudo de los trajes de estos, tomo de nuevo el teléfono mientras los pixeles terminaban por aclararse - Necesito el video de la mansión principal de los Haruno - de nuevo se escucho que tecleaban cuando miro la computadora observando el escudo de las empresas Haruno, una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios para escuchar el timbre de su casa.

Al parecer sus invitados habían llegado, recibio el mensaje del encargado de la mansión de los Haruno diciendo que estaba a dos minutos de su casa - Listo Akasuna-sama - hizo el mismo procedimiento de los otros dos videos para escuchar que tocaban a su puerta - Adelante - vio pasar a dos hombres vestidos de negro sin los lentes, con un ademán los hizo sentarse para ver las llegadas de todos los Haruno a la mansión, parecía que estaban felices, al menos sus rostros demostraban eso.

- Es todo, gracias - colgo para teclear algunas cosas en la computadora y anotar algo, tenía listo todo para hacer los procedimientos legales y terminar el asunto cuanto antes - Pase - pidio cuando escucho que tocaban a su puerta, de nueva cuenta invito a sentarse al hombre de negro que estaba de pie esperando sus instrucciones - Nos alegra que se encuentre bien Akasuna-sama - dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo con una visible preocupación lo que demostraba la lealtad de sus empleados para con ella.

- Les agradezco su preocupación - apunto algunas cosas más en la libreta para dejar la pluma a un lado y ver directamente a los tres hombres que esperaban las palabras de la pelirroja - ¿En qué puedo servirle? - pregunto su abogado al notar la mirada de su jefa sobre él - Necesito que con las pruebas que te dare te encargues de encarcelar a Takahashi Himeko - este asintió para nada sorprendido ante la peteción de la pelirroja para extraer de su portafolio una tablet y empezar a escribir unas cosas mientras esta dirigía su mirada a la computadora observando las pruebas que estaban siendo transmitidas a la tablet de su empleado que se levanto para seguir escribiendo así que dirigio su mirada a los otros dos.

- Quiero una declaración de ambos sobre la actividad que se vio ese día ahora - estos asintieron para extraer igualmente una tablet y dedicarse a escribir con una gran agilidad - ¿Cómo tenía todas las pruebas Akasuna-sama? - vio a su abogado que esperaba la respuesta - Vigilo a mis amigos cercanos y a mis empleados siempre lo he hecho - su abogado asintió para extraer su celular y empezar a hablar con una persona - Listo Akasuna-sama - ambos extendieron su declaración que esta de inmediato imprimio para que estos firmaran.

- Necesito esa orden de aprehensión hoy mismo - su abogado colgo para extenderle los cargos de los que acusaban a la dama de hierro, los leyo de inmediato para firmar al igual que su abogado quien tomo las declaraciones de los otros dos hombres - ¿Es todo? - su abogado tecleo algunas cosas en su tablet para ver a su jefa - Con los videos que tenemos es lo justo para encarcelarla pero necesitamos que sus tres empleados del ataque a su compañero declaren y digan quién los mando, si acusan a la dama de hierro habremos ganado ese punto pero sobre el estallido de la casa casi no tenemos pruebas y es el asunto que a usted le importa - extrajo su celular.

Busco uno de los tantos archivos que le había pedido a alguien que trabajaba en las sombras, busco el que le había mandado apenas pues sabía que lo necesitaría, era una grabación, coloco el celular para ponerle play al archivo _"No me interesa lo que tengas que hacer, necesito que la casa de mi hija_  
_explote en cuanto llegue esa maldita mocosa pelirroja que esta obstruyendo mi fortuna, si ella muere yo obtendre todo y una buena parte sera para ti por tu trabajo proporcionado, hazlo cuanto antes porque convocare a mis hijos y nietos para darles la nueva buena, a lo que me refiero es que esa niña la tal Akasuna estara muerta y de esa manera nosotros tendremos en nuestras manos una gran fortuna, así que date prisa con el asunto o de lo contrario yo misma me encargare de acabar con tu familia"._

Los tres hombres se miraron entre si para ver a su jefa con una admiración en los ojos porque ninguno de ellos entendía de donde sacaba la información y apenas era una niña de 17 años, si así era de adolescente no querían saber como sería de adulta pero se daban la idea de que no tendría piedad con sus enemigos - ¿Necesitas algo más? - pregunto con las manos en forma de puño junto a su boca observando con una ceja levantada a su abogado quien nego con la cabeza para acercarse a la mesa y tomar su celular.

- Esta en tu tablet - este miro el aparato y efectivamente el archivo estaba en esta - Mañana mismo vera en las noticias el encarcelamiento - asintió para ver que este hacía una reverencia y se retiraba de inmediato - ¿Los Haruno siguen en la casa principal? - pregunto a su empleado que se levanto para hacer una llamada mientras tomaba su celular, era hora de llamar a su segundo abogado - Estare ahí en cinco minutos - colgo para ver que su empleado colgaba también su celular.

- Están ahí señorita - se levanto con cuidado porque sentía las punzadas desde hace unos momentos - Revisen sus cuentas, tienen un bono por su ayuda y tiempo - ambos empleados se miraron entre si para negar con la cabeza - Hicimos esto porque tiene nuestra lealtad y esta no se paga Akasuna-sama - dijo uno de ellos viendo la sonrisa de la pelirroja quien admiraba la lealtad de sus hombres para con ella - Gracias - ambos hicieron una reverencia para que de inmedito quitara esa transferencia.

Tomo un vaso de leche con calma, cuando escucho el timbre de su casa, al parecer su segundo abogado era muy rápido, aún tenía un asunto pendiente por esa razón no solo tenía un abogado, tenía un buffet como empleados para encargarse de sus asuntos a toda hora y este que estaba en su casa sería para Ayumi Haruno, la madre de Sakura, una de sus rivales mínimo estaría unos cuatro o cinco años en la carcél - Adelante - la puerta se abrio dejando ver al más joven de sus abogados.

Recordaba que este se había enfrentado a una de las empresas más grandes en Japón por defender a un empleado constructor, todo mundo daba por perdido el caso pero el chico no se dio por vencido y termino ganandolo aunque la indemnización no fue cobrada por que la empresa aurgumento que habían saqueado su bóveda, esa excusa era tan deprimente por parte de la empresa que hasta ella dio por terminado el contrato con estos y de inmediato contrato al chico al que le habían cerrado las puertas a petición de los dueños de esa empresa.

Este acepto al saber las razones por las que era contratado y ella misma se había encargado de indemnizar al empleado al igual que su familia sin contar que les daba una pensión mensual, digamos que no era una obra de caridad pero con gusto lo hacía - ¿Tienes el caso? - este asintió abriendo su portafolios para extenderle unos papeles que esta leía de imediato, después de todo desde el enfrentamiento con los Haruno había mandado a investigar a la hija de la dama de hierro para tambien llevarla presa.

- ¿La oden de aprehensión? - pregunto y este la miro con un poco de miedo - Esta siendo tramitada y mañana la señora Haruno sera llevada ante la ley, no quiero que se moleste por no haberlo hecho desde antes pero como usted me dijo que lo hiciera cuando lo creyera más conveniente pues a mi parecio que después de su atentado podría hacerlo, le pido me disculpe - pidio este avergonzado para escuchar la risa de la pelirroja quien estaba enternecida con la acitud del chico, este solo contaba con 22 años pero parecía más joven.

- No te preocupes, el momento es perfecto, tendras un bono por tu ayuda, en verdad te agradezco - dijo la pelirroja sinceramente para ver que su empleado comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos - Quería pedirle que me adelantara mi sueldo, lo que sucede es que mi madre esta muy enferma y son demasiados gastos, yo entiendo si usted no puede pero solo quería pedirle ese favor - Aono rió suavemente de nueva cuenta para buscar su celular y hacer una llamada, espero a que contestaran del otro lado.

- ¿Si Akasuna-sama? - era la voz del encargado de su hospital que era donde Yahiko y los demás trabajaban aunque estos no parecía importarles esto - Mañana el señor Uchida Atsuto llevara a su madre al hospital, quiero que a esta se le trate con un excelente servicio y los cargos corren a mi cuenta, quiero que me informen de todo - escucho que este tecleaba algo, seguramente estaba registrando la información - Como ordene Akasuna-sama - colgo para ver al abogado que la veía con agradecimiento.

- Le aumentare su sueldo para que pueda con los gastos de su familia - esta mando un mensaje con sus instrucciones para con su abogado recibiendo un mensaje de que sus instrucciones serían llevadas a cabo de inmediato - Gracias, en verdad muchas gracias - dijo el chico con una reverencia para retirarse de inmediato.

La pelirroja se levanto con cuidado de la silla y se dio cuenta de que la jarra de leche no tenía más leche así que era hora de volver a su habitación y dormir un poco, miro el reloj de su celular siendo las diez de la noche, se dispuso a apagar todos los aparatos usados cuando una pregunta invadio su mente  
¿dónde estaba Takano?, no es que le importara pero de alguna manera lo necesitaba cerca de ella porque sentía algo por él, no algo concreto pero lo necesitaba cerca de ella porque le hacía falta su compañía aunque no pareciera.

* * *

- Alguien te espera en tu habitación - escucho decir a su hermano quien bajaba las escaleras con rumbo a la cocina, no eran los antojos de la rubia porque estos aún no estaban desarrollados del todo - ¿Quién? - pregunto deteniendo a su hermano quien la miro con una leve sonrisa - Sube y veras - esta hizo un pequeño mohín escuchando la risa de su hermano así que sin más remedio subio las escaleras hasta detenerse frente a su habitación para llevar la mano a la perilla de la puerta.

Al abrirla vio que alguien estaba dormido en su cama, solo esperaba que no fuera el rubio porque no tenía para nada ganas de hablar con este - Antes de que reclames el porque no estuve contigo cuando despertaste, te dire que estuve ocupado con los preparativos de las olimpiadas de natación para que tu no te preocuparas de ello pero estuve cada día contigo - se recargo en la puerta al escuchar la voz de Takano quien se levantaba para observarla - Bien, ahora ¿puedes irte? necesito descansar - señalo la puerta para ponerse las pantuflas y ver que este se levantaba poniendose los zapatos de nueva cuenta.

- Me da un poco de risa tu actitud y te dire que es porque estuve aquí desde hace dos horas esperando a que salieras de ese despacho, vengo y te digo esto y tu solamente me dices bien, no se ni para que me tomo molestias contigo - dijo este terminando de ponerse los zapatos para caminar a la puerta - Entonces no te tomes molestias conmigo, así me ahorras problemas y me dejas descansar tranquilamente - señalo esta caminando hasta su cama para escuchar la risa de parte del ojiverde.

- Odio que siempre actues como si nada pero te dire algo me preocupo por ti y no temo admitarlo a diferencia de ti que eres un cubo de hielo - dijo este caminando hasta la puerta para recibir un almohadazo de lleno en la cabeza por parte de la pelirroja que estaba en sus límites, de pronto escucharon que alguien tocaba a la puerta - Pequeña, la mamá de Ino esta enferma, iremos al hospital, regresaremos pronto, si necesitas algo llamame - escucho la voz de su hermano esperando una respuesta.

- Si entendido, vayan con cuidado - escucho los pasos de prisa bajando por las escaleras así que suspiro de cansancio y de alivio a la vez - Me marcho - de nueva cuenta el ojiverde intento abrir la puerta pero esta vez fue azotada cortesía de la pelirroja - Agradezco que te preocupes por mi pero no tienes derecho a decir que te da risa mi actitud - contesto esta viendolo furiosa para que este la tomara de la mano y la alejarla de la puerta.

- Me da lo mismo, en este momento solo quiero irme porque eres un cubo de hielo y no puedo más con tu indiferencia porque no tienes idea de lo que me lastima tu actitud, porque yo siento algo muy profunfo por ti - declaro este haciendo que la pelirroja retrocediera el avance para tratar de detenerlo nuevamente mientras lo veía con un miedo ante esa declaración, además de que no creía lo que había dicho este y ahora que lo pensaba no conocía los sentimientos de Takano y de alguna manera los quería conocer pero tenía demasiado miedo como para averiguarlos.

- No soy un cubo de hielo - dijo esta con la vista baja para escuchar la risa del ojiverde - ¿La presidenta esta avergonzada? - pregunto con un deje de burla este para que ella lo mirara con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas - Por supuesto que no - aseguro esta caminando hasta su cama cuando sintió que el ojiverde se colocaba detrás de ella para tomar sus manos - Te quiero - dijo este besando su cuello sintiendo el estremecimiento del cuerpo de la chica que estaba ajetreada con el tacto de su vicepresidente.

- Tu sabes que aún siento algo por Suguru - contesto esta para sentir que el ojiverde le levantaba el mentón con ambas manos - Te hare olvidarlo - aseguro este volteandola para sostenerla por la cintura y acercarse a sus labios pero esta no quería ser besada, no es que no lo deseara pero simplemente no podía porque no quería que su cuerpo sintiera cosas cuando no tenía en claro sus sentimientos - Por favor - rogo el ojiverde atrayendola más hacía él para que esta colocara sus manos en el cuello del mismo.

Sin querer la pelirroja había cedido ante ese ruego, sintió el acercamiento de sus labios además del aroma que desprendía este era menta mientras que ella desprendía el aroma a fresa, el ojiverde junto sus labios finalmente y al sentir el roce de los mismos penso que estaba en la gloria, mordio levemente el labio superior para que la pelirroja soltara un leve gemido dando acceso a su cavidad que el ojiverde de inmediato aprovecho adentrando su lengua para que  
estas iniciaran una batalla donde ninguno de los dos quería perder.

Takano la atrajo apretando un poco más su cintura hasta que se separaron por falta de aire para cruzar sus miradas y sonreirse mutuamente - No me interesa si no me quieres, hare que lo hagas, no me importa cuanto tiempo tenga que esperarte pero lograre que me ames, sin embargo, cuando tu no me quieras cerca de ti solo dimelo y me alejare, lo prometo - la pelirroja lo miro asombrada ante esa declaración, por supuesto que no lo iba a querer lejos de ella, si era cuando más falta le hacía y jamás le diría que se alejara de ella porque solamente lo quería para ella.

No para ninguna persona más, solo para ella - Jamás te querre lejos de mi, eso tiene que quedarte claro - contesto esta besando de nueva cuenta sus labios para separarse segundos después - Esperame - pidio esta para ver la sonrisa en el rostro del ojiverde - Siempre - contesto este para tomarla de la mano y conducirla a la cama, lo único que quería era sentir el calor de la pelirroja, descubrio la cama para acostarla al igual que a él en la cama y atraerla hacía su cuerpo sintiendo como esta se acomodaba en sus brazos.

Al sentir esto una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios, adoraba la fragilidad de esta en situaciones así, era simplemente adorable, la vio cerrar los ojos e hizo lo mismo pues coprendía que esta se encontrara cansada después de lo que había sufrido.

* * *

Despertaron cuando escucharon los toquidos en su puerta así que con la pena del sueño tuvieron que despertarse para ponerse los zapatos y que la pelirroja abriera la puerta, al hacerlo un periódico aparecio frente a su cara "Takahashi Himeko encarcelada" era el titular al igual que la foto de esta siendo aprehendida en su mansión frente a toda su familia, era adorable despertar con noticias como esas, miro a la derecha hasta abajo y vio el romance que tenía con Hyuuga Hiashi, al parecer su hermano había hecho su tarea.

- Hice mi tarea - por esa razón se parecían tanto porque pensaban de la misma manera - ¿Algo más? - pregunto su hermana viendo a Takano colocarse a su lado para tomar el peiródico, su hermano no se sorprendio al verlos juntos pues sabía de antemano que ella no tendría nada con nadie fuera del matrimonio, solo esperaba que ese chico a su lado fuera el último porque le agradaba la manera de ser del chico, es más les daría su bendición en ese mismo momento y no mentía.

- Los Haruno estan furiosos, vienen para acá al menos eso hace diez minutos me han dicho y la verdad es que creo que nos odian más que antes - la pelirroja miro a Takano con una sonrisa pues esperaba que este se asombrara pero lo que ella no sabía es que este sabía muy bien a que había vuelto y la apoyaba porque sabía lo que ella había sufrido durante la broma del grupo más popular en esa época y en esta, por esa razón la admiraba más que antes pero sentía que ella ya lo sabía así que no se lo decía.

- Me dare una ducha y bajare de inmediato para recibirlos como se merecen, ayuda a Kou a vestirse - su hermano jalo al chico para que esta cerrara la puerta y caminara de prisa a la ducha pues sabría que estos no taradarían en llegar, escucho afuera algunos gritos - Te bañas y te quedas con nosotros - pidio su hermano pero el ojiverde no tenía esos planes pues pensaba que eran cosas de familia - Lo que sucedera no me concierne, no soy su familia - aseguro este para escuchar la risa del pelirrojo que veía con asombro al chico.

- Cualquier chico que haga sonreir a mi hermana, es mi familia - contesto el pelirrojo haciendo entrar en una habitación al ojiverde que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras tanto la pelirroja sentía el agua resbalar por su cuerpo, de una manera rara sentía el calor de esta sobre su cuerpo cuando desde que se había ido Suguru ya no sentía nada pero ahora al lado de su vicepresidente sentía todo tipo de sensaciones y eso le alegraba sobremanera, salio de la ducha para caminar hasta su closet y buscar algo apropiado para la ocasión.

Al final se decidio por un pantalón de mezclilla color café claro para tomar una blusa strapless color blanca además de un suéter pequeño color gris que no se cerro para tomar unos zapatos sin tacón color blanco con un moño café a los lados, se coloco un brazalete que no se cerraba del todo de oro blanco, busco un collar de perlas para finalmente acomodarse un anillo de oro en su mano izquierda pero no en el de matrimonio para salir de su habitación y escuchar el  
timbre de su casa.

Lo que significaba que sus enemigos habían llegado y lo que ellos no sabían es que estaban en la boca del lobo pero sería divertido enseñarles que con ella no se metía nadie, tomo su celular de la mano para ver el mensaje de su abogado Uchida avisando que la orden contra Ayumi ya estaba lista, que solo esperaba sus órdenes, tecleo que en media hora vinieran por ella a su casa pues esta la estaba visitando, recibio un de acuerdo para ver a la familia Haruno frente a ellos pero esta vez no solo venían las cabezas de familia sino también sus hijos.

Diviso a Sakura, al parecer esto iba ser más divertido de lo que pensaba, camino hasta ser ayudada por su vicepresidente que la tomo de la mano para caminar y sentarse en el sillón principal de la sala junto a su hermano que estaba bebiendo un poco de agua - ¿A qué debemos su visita? - pregunto este como si nada para ganarse las miradas furiosas de todos los Haruno - Dejate de cortesía mocoso, ¿porqué arrestaste a nuestra madre? - pregunto muy digna la señora Ayumi de la mano de su esposo que al aprecer le tenía miedo y no era para menos.

Si se decía que esta era una desgraciada en todos los aspectos - La arrestamos porque intento matarme, es así de fácil - hablo la pelirroja viendo directamente a estos que la veían con un profundo odio para escuchar la carcajada de la madre de la pelirrosa - Mi madre no mataría a una mosca y menos a ti, si ya te habíamos dicho que dejaríamos esa herencia en paz, así que no te atrevas a acusar a mi madre del algo que no hizo por lo tanto te exigo que retires los cargos mocosa - la familia Haruno se sintió grande ante el tono de Ayumi para recibir una mirada de hielo por parte de Aono.

- En primera no me das órdenes en mi casa, nadie lo hace y quien se atreva termina con mínimo 20 años de carcél, en segunda no pienso retirar los cargos porque no miento y lo que me hizo tu madre esta bien justificado y por último solo te dire esto, antes pensaba ser benevolente y darles aunque fuera un poco de lo que les corresponde pero ahora no sera así, en cambio me encargare de quitarles todo a ustedes sin ningun miramiento - respondio esta como si nada para ver levantarse a un joven de 25 o 27 años y caminar hasta ella pero de inmediato su hermano se levanto para verlo furioso.

- Atreve a tocar a mi hermana y yo mismo me asegurare de que todos ustedes terminen peor que en la ruina - siseo este haciendo retroceder sobre sus pasos al joven que tomo asiento junto a su esposa - Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de lo que nuestra madre te ha hecho, no tienes porque meternos en sus asuntos - ambos hermanos se miraron ante esas palabras porque justamente así eran los Haruno, se lavaban las manos cuando les convenía y dejarían pudrirse a su madre en la carcél a cambio de mantener su fortuna.

De pronto se escucho el timbre de la casa, era la policía que se había adelantado pero era un buen momento para terminar con le asunto - ¿Haruno Ayumi? - pregunto oficial llamando la atención de su familia que volteo para encontrarse con los policías detrás de ellos - Soy yo - se levanto esta esperando respuesta alguna de los oficiales - Tiene que acompañarnos pues hay cargos a su nombre - aviso uno de los oficiales acercandose a esta que nego de inmediato con la cabeza.

- ¿Cuáles cargos? - pregunto con una pizca de miedo en su voz, la pelirroja adoraba ese tono al igual que su hermano - Malversación de fondos de la institución de Konoha y otros cargos más fuertes, así que por favor no se resista y acompañenos - pidio el oficial al mando pero esta solo volteo para ver a la pelirroja y verla con un profundo odio - ¿Pero quién te crees mocosa? Saldre hoy mismo, así que no te hubieras tomado molestias en esto pero cuando salga te juro que vendre por ti - aseguro esta con una sonrisa malvada para ver a la pelirroja levantarse y caminar hasta ella.

- Cuando salgas tendras 75 u 80 años y creeme querida no tendras ganas de hacerme algo, por favor Yamamoto llevatela - pidio esta cansada del discurso de la Haruno viendo que su oficial caminaba para ponerle las esposas sin ninguna resistencia por parte de la señora que estaba en estado de shock ante esa declaración - Con permiso Akasuna-sama - dijo el oficial saliendo con esta de la casa para ver que los Haruno estaban con miedo en cada poro de su piel y no era para menos, si ya había demostrado de lo que era capaz pero aún faltaba.

- ¿Esto es por lo qué volviste? Quieres acabar con todos los que te hicimos daño ¿verdad? - pregunto Sakura a punto de llorar pero no le daría el gusto aunque sin darse cuenta ya se lo había dado - Regrese porque quiero arreglar unos asuntos, esa es la verdad, no es mi culpa que ustedes crean que regrese por ustedes así que no me metas en eso, sin contar que yo no tengo la culpa de que tus familiares intentaran acabar conmigo y con mis seres queridos porque ellos mismos pensaron que moriría en esa explosión pero debiste decirles que soy hielo gracias a ustedes, si se los hubieras dicho se habrían evitado este problema - aseguro la pelirroja para ver que algunas lágrimas ya resbalaban por las mejillas de la ojijade que se encontraba mal con la situación de su madre.

- Mi familia solo peleo por lo suyo - contesto con la cabeza en alto la pelirrosa ganandose las miradas de respeto de su familia - No peleo por lo suyo, sino que más bien parecían perros de caza querida y creeme cometieron un error al meterse con mis seres queridos y conmigo porque no me conocen cuando estoy furiosa, porque lo que estan viendo a penas en un 5% de mi furia Sakura - termino viendo a la nombrada con una furia increíble ganandose una risa de parte de la misma.

- No estas furiosa Aono, simplemente quieres venganza - contesto esta cruzandose de brazos creyendo que había ganado la batalla pero vio levantarse a la pelirroja y caminar hasta ella para sonreirle - Quizas sea venganza pero espero que estes preparada porque todavía no termino con tu familia, porque te juro que no descansare hasta que ustedes esten sin un quinto - aseguro esta haciendo sudar a la pelirrosa quien estaba nerviosa con el acercamiento.

- ¿Qué quieres para que nos dejes en paz a nosotros? - pregunto el padre de esta siendo visto por todos sus familiares - Vayanse de Japón y no regresen en dos años, eso es lo que pido para no acabar con ustedes pero su madre y su hermana Ayumi se quedan aquí en la carcél - todos los Haruno se miraron entre si para asentir así que Sasori se levanto de su asiento para extenderle una hoja al padre de la pelirrosa que tomo la pluma para firmar sobre el papel - Firmen todos - pidio el pelirrojo viendo que todos acataban la orden dada.

- Cuando pasen dos años pueden volver pero si alguno de ustedes intenta algo contra nosotros o nuestros seres cercanos nos aseguraremos de que su familia o lo que más quieren en este mundo desaparezca - aseguro con voz fría la pelirroja recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de todos los Haruno - Con permiso - todos estos se levantaron para retirarse y los hermanos sonrieron porque habían terminado con una de sus batallas, les había costado, por supuesto que si por esa razón la victoria era mucho mejor y tenía un sabor más dulce.

- Por fin la dinastía Haruno desaparece - celobro su hermano tomando asiento de nueva cuenta - Debemos celebrarlo - hablo de nueva cuenta este pero su pequeña hermana nego con la cabeza - Tengo que ir a ver a alguien - hablo esta tomando el bolso que su mucama le extendía para tomar de la mano a su vicepresidente y besar en la frente a su hermano quien sonreía porque había sentido el calor de su hermana en ese pequeño beso que esta le había dado - Cuando vengas, veremos los ultimos detalles de los proveedores de la tienda por departamentos - pidio su hermano recibiendo un asentimiento con el dedo para verla salir por la puerta.

- Sasori - volteo para ver a la madre de su futuro hijo bajando con cuidado las escaleras así que de inmediato corrio a ayudarla para sentarla junto a él - ¿Deseas algo? - pregunto este visiblemente preocupado por la rubia - Estoy bien, solo que las nauseas no me dejan - aseguro esta acomodandose en el hombro de su prometido - Debemos decirle a mi hermana que la boda se adelanto para dentro de dos semanas o de lo contrario cuando se entere terminara matandonos y no deseo eso - aseguro este causando la suave risa de su rubia quien abrazo por la cintura al pelirrojo.

- Lo haremos en cuanto vuelva - acto seguido cerro los ojos para dormir un poco en esa posición junto a su futuro marido.

* * *

Por su parte la pelirroja caminaba de la mano de su vicepresidente quien estaba encantado con la situación y una sonrisa en su rostro lo demostraba - ¿A quién iremos a ver? - pregunto este mientras daban la vuelta en una esquina y se detenían frente a una casa - Te sorprendera verlo - aseguro esta tocando a la puerta para que la abriera uno de los empleados del señor Takahashi quien al verla sonrió - Ya sabía yo que eras un hueso duro de roer - aseguro este abrazandola con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

- ¿Ya vio los diarios? - pregunto entrando con el ojiverde quien no creía que el magnate que hace no mucho fue dado por muerto estuviera frente a ellos como si nada y más al ver que su pelirroja no estaba asombrada ante la situación, el señor Takahashi solto una risa enorme - Por fin esa bruja esta donde le corresponde - comento este tomando asiento frente a los dos invitados que se acomodaban en la pequeña sala del recinto - Quiero pedirle algo - pidio esta llamando la atención del magnate quien saco un puro de su bolsillo.

- Lo que quieras pequeña que te debo la vida y este buen sabor de boca - aseguro el señor fumandose el puro - Quiero que la herencia de Haruno Ayumi pase a manos de su hermana - pidio siendo vista con el ceño fruncido por parte del señor - ¿Hermana? Que yo sepa solo tiene hermanos - aseguro este viendo la sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja que ya se esperaba algo como esto por lo que extrajo una foto de la familia de Davidson haciendo que su vicepresidente se sorprendiera por eso.

- Esta es su hermana, quien se caso con un empleado que conocio en América porque lo amaba así que causo la furia de su madre Himeko quien la desheredo y la obligo a cambiarse el apellido pero sigue siendo una Haruno a quien han tratado con demasiado desprecio y por desgracia su esposo murio en mi atentado así que es por eso que le pido el firmar este papel donde acredita que la herencia de Ayumi sea para ella - el señor solto el aire del puro para verla con una sonrisa.

- Te pareces a mi pequeña, eres fuerte como un roble pero sensible, es por eso que firmare el papel pero aún falta la firma de Ayumi - aseguro este tomando  
la pluma que uno de sus empleados le daba para firmar de inmediato el papel pero levanto la sonrisa al ver la firma que pedía - Siempre estoy un paso adelante - aseguro esta como si nada ganandose una carcajada por parte del magnate - Enviale mis saludos a la señora Davidson y espero que no se sorprenda por la cantidad de dinero que hay en ese papel - pidio el magnate viendo como la chica guardaba el papel en su bolso como si fuera un tesoro enorme.

- Le dare sus saludos Takahashi-san - aseguro esta levantandose para estrechar la mano del señor que la veía con admiración - Espero que cuando termines tus asuntos puedas irte lejos de aquí y sigas tu camino pero cuando regreses espero que vengas a saludarme pequeña - dijo el señor recibiendo un  
asentimiento por parte de la pelirroja y una sonrisa - Así sera - aseguro esta haciendo una reverencia que casi nunca hacía con sus mayores pero respetaba a ese hombre.

- Hasta luego - hablo Takano haciendo una reverencia - Espero que tu también sigas tus sueños Kou-kun de lo contrario seras infeliz toda tu vida - aseguro el margante viendo la expresión de sorpresa en los ojos del ojiverde - Seguire su consejo Takahashi-san - ambos chicos se retiraron con sonrisas en sus rostros para salir de la casa y comenzar a caminar a la casa de la hermana de la señora Davidson - ¿Cómo sabías que estaba vivo? - pregunto el vicepresidente asombrado por ver vivo al señor.

- Su esposa lo estaba matando y mis médicos se encargaron de su salud así que cuando este se entero del romance de su esposa con Hyuuga fingio su muerte porque sabía que esta no descansaría hasta verlo muerto, así que le propuse que fingiera su muerte y que me encargaría de su esposa, así lo hice pero casi me cuesta la vida además yo tambien quería quitarme de encima a los Haruno y ya lo he hecho por esa razón mañana saldra en los periódicos que fingio su muerte para protegerse de su esposa, ese sera un cargo más para ella pues las pruebas se las di a él, después de todo es este quien tiene que hacerse cargo del asunto - dieron vuelta a la derecha para continuar caminando.

- Siento un poco de pena por este, es decir, ser matado poco a poco por su esposa debe ser duro - aseguro el ojiverde ganandose una sonrisa de parte de la pelirroja - ¿A qué se refería con que seras infeliz en toda tu vida? - pregunto esta haciendo que este suspirara - Mi padre quiere que me haga cargo de los negocios pero yo deseo ser médico, aunque es obvio que no lo aceptara - la pelirroja se detuvo para verlo con una suave sonrisa - Habla con él, si te quiere aceptara tu destino y si no lo hace yo te ayudare, a cambio de que jamás te vayas de mi lado - termino siendo detenida por este quien le robo un beso - Jamás me alejare de ti - aseguro este caminando de nueva cuenta para detenerse frente a la casa de las Davidson viendo que estas se encontraban sentadas en las escaleras de la puerta de la casa, sería una charla corta y precsia, esa era la idea de la pelirroja.

- ¿Presidenta y vicepresidente? - Angela no creía estar viendolos frente a ella - Le di mi palabra de que ustedes no sufrirían por nada - la pelirroja se dirigio a la señora extendiedole el folder que contenía el documento de su herencia, vio que la señora lo abría y leía apenas aglunas palabras hasta ver el monto que consistía en $230,000,0000 millones de dólares - ¿Qué es esto? - pregunto la señora asombrada ante la cantidad que leía en el documento - La herencia que les corresponde - aseguro la pelirroja con una leve sonrisa.

- Mi madre no me daría nada, ella misma me lo dijo ¿cómo consiguio la firma de mi hermana? - en verdad que la señora no creía lo que veía en el documento - Su hermana es alguien que en este momento debe de estar en la carcél, así que antes de que entrara me asegurare de que firmara esto - contesto como si nada la presidenta sonriendo ante la cara de incredulidad de su compañera de consejo - Gracias - le dijo la señora extendielo la mano que la pelirroja acepto con gusto.

- Su padrastro el señor Takahashi, le envía saludos y detrás de esas hojas esta el cheque que solo tiene que cambiar en uno de mis bancos donde se le  
dara asesoría para manejar ese dinero como mejor les convenga - le comento la pelirroja recibiendo las sonrisas de las dos mujeres - Asegurate de llegar temprano al consejo el miércoles que es cuando las clases se reanudan que ya empiezan los preparativos de las olimpiadas de natación - pidio el vicepresidente viendo el asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Angela quien sonreía feliz ante la noticia dada.

- Tengo que ir a un lugar así que con su permiso me retiro - aviso la pelirroja viendo la reverencia de las dos mujeres se despidieron con la mano para abordar el vehículo que los esperaba.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunto el vicepresidente viendo a la pelirroja mirar por la ventana - A visitar a la señora Himeko pero tu me esperaras en el coche, solo sera una visita de cinco minutos - pidio esta recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del ojiverde.

* * *

El auto se estaciono y de este solo bajo Aono caminando hasta la entrada que fue abierta de inmediato para ser conducida a la celda de la dama de hierro que tenía un aspeco terrorifico y tan solo llevaba medio día encarcelada - ¿Vienes a burlarte mocosa? - pregunto con la cabeza en alto para ver la sonrisa de  
la pelirroja - Solo vine a visitarte - contesto esta escuchando la carcajada de la dama de hierro - Se que no saldre con vida de aquí por mi condena pero mis hijos se vengaran eso, te lo juro - contesto presa de la rabia Himeko recibiendo la risa de parte de su rival.

- Tus hijos salieron corriendo de Japón hace media hora y regresaran en dos años pero a ninguno de ellos se les permitira verte, querida - contesto la chica viendo la cara de sufrimiento que ponía la señora - ¿Qué quieres de mi niña? - pregunto visiblemente cansada la dama de hierro - Te metiste con mis familiares y conmigo, quiero que llores sangre Himeko, quiero que sufras y pagues por el dolor y las lágrimas de mis seres queridos, así que no te debe quedar ninguna duda de que de esta prisión jamás vas a salir, así que asegurate de quedarte quieta sino quieres que me meta esta vez sin ningun miramiento con tu familia - después de decir estas palabras escucho un sollozo de la dama de hierro.

Lo suficiente como para darse la media vuelta y salir de la prisión.

Abordo el auto para que este emprendiera la marcha a casa, tomo la mano de su vicepresidente y lo beso suavemente en los labios, quiza este no era Suguru pero este sería quien lograría hacerla olvidar a su ex novio y se lo agradecería inmensamente, por ahora había acabado con un enemigo y con la familia de este, faltaban tres y el siguiente era Inuzuka, así que más le valía a este estar listo para su venganza.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	13. Inuzuka Kiba

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste. **

**Gracias por leer.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Inuzuka Kiba**

Bajaron del auto para entrar a casa e iban tomados de la mano, al abrir la puerta vieron un gran movimiento en la sala lo cual no le dio buena espina a la pelirroja y lo comprobo al escuchar los gritos de la rubia desde el despacho de su hermano - ¿Qué crees que pase? - pregunto el ojiverde llamando su atención para que esta se encogiera de hombros y caminaran con dirección a la cocina cuando vio salir a la rubia del despacho con su hermano siguiendola - Explicación - ambos se miraron para dar un largo suspiro mientras que Aono tomaba la leche para llenar un vaso de la misma.

Apenas era martes pero se sentía un poco cansada si se podría decir y mañana volvería a la escuela, eso era lo que más la molestaba pues aún no tenía muchas ganas de regresar a su escuela, esa era la verdad - La boda se adelanto y sera en dos semanas - anuncio el pelirrojo esperando la reacción de su hermana que solamente siguio bebiendo del vaso para volver a llenarlo nuevamente - Bien - fue lo único que dijo para darse la vuelta y buscar en las alacenas algún cereal pues tenía un poco de apetito, además ya eran las cinco de la tarde y casi no había probado bocado así que ese era el momento adecuado por decirle así.

- ¿Es todo lo que diras? - pregunto la rubia con las manos en las caderas haciendo sonreir levemente a la pelirroja - Pensaba gritarles un poco y oponerme al matrimonio, es más indicaría a los empleados que no ayudaran en nada pero la verdad es que no tengo las fuerzas necesarias para hacer todo eso pero si lo que te molesta es que mi respuesta sea tan corta, en ese caso al terminar el cereal ire y empezare con la marcha de esos dos puntos antes mencionados, ¿quieres qué lo haga? - pregunto buscando una cuchara haciendo que la rubia negara de inmediato con la cabeza.

- No, tu respuesta es perfecta - aseguro Ino viendo la sonrisa de altanería en el rostro de la pelirroja - Eso pense - dijo esta dejando las cosas ocupadas en su lugar para tomar el plato y caminar hasta su vicepresidente tomarlo de la mano y salir de la cocina - No puedo creer que estes de acuerdo en esto, por un momento pense que dirías que no en el adelanto de la boda de tu hermano - comento el ojiverde escuchando la suave risa de la presidenta de su consejo.

- Es mi hermano, solo quiero que sea feliz, es todo - contesto esta acomodandose en un sofá junto con el ojiverde para encender el televisor pero este le arrebato el control remoto y procedio a cambiarle a los canales - Deja uno - observo esta señalando con la cuchara acción que aprovecho este para llevarse a la boca la cuchara llena de cereal - Listo - dijo este viendo la sonrisa de la pelirroja que dejo el tazón en la mesa para quitarle la cuchara pero este no cedía, sin darse cuenta ella termino sobre este con las manos al lado de su cabeza y visiblemente agitados.

- Lamento la interrupción hermana pero Akihiko te espera en el despacho - ambos se separaron de inmediato para respirar viendo como el pelirrojo se retiraba a donde la rubia que no encontraba algo cuando estaba enfrente de ella - No tardo y más te vale que no te vayas - aviso para recibir un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de este viendo como tomaba el tazón para comerse el contenido.

* * *

La pelirroja camino hasta el despacho para abrir la puerta y cerrarla detrás de si viendo a su empleado ya recuperado aunque con la venda en su muñeca izquierda pues recordaba que estaba zafada, según la información de su hermano - ¿Cómo estás? - pregunto esta viendolo sentado en uno de los sillones - Bien - contesto este parcamente, actitud que desconserto a la pelirroja - ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto esta haciendo que este solo negara con la cabeza extendiendole el sobre con la información necesaria pero también le extendio una hoja suelta que de inmediato llamo la atención de esta que la aparto del encargo para leerla.

Apenas llevaba algunas palabras, se sorprendio por la hoja de renuncia que estaba en sus manos - Renuncio - dijo este extendiendole la pluma para que firmara pero Aono dejo la hoja a un lado para cruzarse de brazos y recargarse en la silla - ¿Porqué? - quería una respuesta a la de ya, antes de que comenzara a enojarse - El señor Takahashi me ofrece trabajo, al principio me negue pero lo he considerado y deseo trabajar para este - no le molesto que ese magnate le ofreciera un trabajo, después de todo no era propietaria de Akihiko, así que respetaría su decisión.

- Bien - dijo esta firmando su renuncia para extenderle la hoja que este tomo levantandose del sofá - Si algún día necesita algo, no dude en llamarme - pidio este para ver la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica - Me gustarían los dos expedientes restantes - dijo esta para ver a este tomar su portafolio y extenderselos - Pensaba darselos - aseguro este cerrando su portafolio - Buena suerte - contesto esta para verlo levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta al igual que esta pues Takano la estaba esperando y se le hacía inmensa la necesidad de tenerlo cerca.

* * *

Salieron del despacho para que este caminara directo a la salida mientras que ella tomo asiento junto a su amigo porque aún no eran novios, increíblemente no le molestaba pero quería que todas estuvieran enteradas de que él era suyo y no de otra - Te tengo una noticia sobre las olimpiadas de natación interescolares - anuncio este viendo a esta llevarse a la boca una cucharada de cereal para verlo esperando una respuesta de su parte - Los consejos vendran mañana a la escuela a las tres de la tarde para ver a nuestro consejo - esta casi se atraganta.

Actitud que no paso desapercibida por el ojiverde que sentía la espinita de saber porque su chica se comportaba de esa manera - ¿Alguien conoce a los tres consejos restantes? - pregunto esta para ver al ojiverde negar con la cabeza - Tienen una asistente como ellos dicen, bueno de hecho son seis, es como un consejo suplente pero es un consejo mixto cuando el verdadero solo esta conformado por hombres, al menos sabemos eso - aseguro este para escuchar el suspiro de cansancio de su novia y no entendía su actitud.

- Los conozco desde que estudiaba la secundaria en Konoha por las relaciones en nuestras empresas, incluso cuando estaba en el aeropuerto para irme a América me los encontre en este y me dijeron que viajarian al mismo país y así fue pero ellos estuvieron en otro colegio así que no los he vuelto a ver, solo me entere de que regresaron tres años antes que yo, así que no he sabido nada de ellos - le confeso la pelirroja viendo al ojiverde asimilando la información.

- Pues muchos dicen que son personas que dan miedo, por ejemplo cuando sus consejos necesitaban algunas firmas para los convenios interescolares dejaban los papeles en un folder azul y al día siguiente este tenía sus firmas, ni siquiera ellos mismos los conocen, aunque ya conocemos al consejo de la Niebla pero faltan los demás - anuncio Takano viendo a esta comer otro poco de cereal así que hizo lo mismo - Todos son americanos pero fueron criados aquí - anuncio esta dejando el tazón para ver que este solo asentía con la cabeza.

- Pues nadie los conoce eso es seguro ni siquiera conocíamos al de la Niebla y gracias a ti pues ya lo hicimos pero los demás son un misterio para todos - esta solo sonrió para ver que la puerta se abría dejando ver a Ino detrás pues su hermano iba por delante de esta con algunas cajas, eso la hizo reir pues jamás lo había visto cargar algo en su vida a no ser que este fuera pequeño - Aono - volteo ante el llamado de su futura cuñada así que se levanto seguida de Takano para caminar hasta ellos pero fue la rubia quien le extendio una caja para ser vista con el ceño fruncido por parte de la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunto para ver que su hermano dejaba la caja en el piso - Tu vestido de dama de honor - escucho la risa del ojiverde y vio la mirada de piedad por parte de su hermano - ¿Vestido de dama de honor? - pregunto no entendiendo para que quería ella uno pero después de asimilarlo nego con la cabeza de inmediato - Por favor - imploro la rubia pero siguio negando con la cabeza - Escucha, te aprecio de verdad pero no pienso ponerme un feo vestido de dama de honor - anuncio esta para ver que la rubia comenzaría a llorar, sin embargo, ya había tomado la decisión.

- Aono por favor que tenemos el tiempo encima - pidio su hermano y dijo de nuevo que no con la cabeza - A mi me gustaría verte con ese vestido presidenta - opinio Takano para que esta lo viera con un leve sonrojo - Acepto, si eres mi pareja en esa boda - escucho su leve risa para que este la tomara de la mano - Por supuesto - contesto este con una leve sonrisa para ver la sonrisa ladina de la pelirroja - Bien, ya que seras mi dama de honor ire a darle los ultimos toques al vestido de novia - les comento la rubia llamando a una de sus mucamas personales para a continuación subir las escaleras de prisa.

- Por cierto Akihiko renuncio - Sasori abrio los ojos asombrado ante la noticia - ¿Y lo dejaste? - pregunto para ver que su hermana asentía - El quería renunciar, no somos nadie para tenerlo cuando ya no quiere estar trabajando para nosotros - le contesto su hermana llamando a una de sus mucamas con la mano - Traeme los folders que estan en la mesa del despacho de mi hermano, por favor - pidio para que la mucama hiciera una reverencia y fuera de inmediato a acatar la orden.

Mientras esta tomo de la mano a su vicepresidente para volver a tomar asiento en el sofá, unos minutos después la mucama le entrego los folders en la mano para que esta tomara el de Inuzuka KIba y pudiera leer todo sobre este, por una parte le haría falta Akihiko pues era de su entera confianza, además de que su trabajo era eficiente pero tenía más empleados de su entera confianza como la "sombra" quien había conseguido la grabación de Himeko, si definitivamente este sería quien se encargaría de recopilar la información de sus enemigos.

Si necesitaba más pero lo dudaba porque esos tres folders eran los últimos, solo los tenía a ellos como un objetivo principal y no descansaría hasta destruirlos, después de todo buscaba venganza, su mucama se retiro con una reverencia para que esta se dispusiera a abrir el informe de Kiba - ¿Porqué te interesa Inuzuka? - pregunto el ojiverde al observar el nombre en el folder - Es el siguiente objetivo - contesto esta como si nada para ver a este suspirar y es que este sabía perfectamente que ella buscaba una especie de venganza en contra de quien la hirieron.

Y por una parte estaba de acuerdo y estaría allí para ella pero una parte de el mismo no quería que lastimara a gente buena, no es que Kiba lo fuera pero no quería que ella saliera lastimada con toda esta situación - ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto la pelirroja al ver que este se había perdido en sus pensamientos - Pensaba en que no quiero que te lastimes con estas situaciones - contesto este con una leve sonrisa para ver que esta colocaba una sonrisa ladina en su rostro - Estare bien - dijo esta para ver reir suavemente al ojiverde que se acerco más a ella para leer lo que el sobre decía.

La primera página tenía todos los datos personales de este, para empezar decía que su tipo de sangre era A+, las alergías que tenía, sus pasatiempos los cuales eran pasear perros bueno sabía que tenía uno a su cuidado porque los amaba y los consideraba una parte de si, hablaba de sus autores favoritos, películas favoritas, bueno de todo pero eso a ella no le interesaba así que paso a la página dos donde hablaba de su familia, para empezar decía que sus padres se habían divorciado cuando este apenas tenía tres años de edad.

Los cargos para el divorcio eran que su padre golpeaba a su madre y a su hermana pequeña Hana una vez la había intentado violar, abrio los ojos sorprendida ante esa declaración porque no entendía como un padre podía intentar hacerle algo como eso a su hija, es decir, la tarea de los padres es proteger a sus hijos no hacerles daño y ese señor vaya que había hecho un gran daño en esa familia pero no acababa ahí, tambien decía que este tenía algunos negocios con la venta de drogas, trata de personas, secuestro y venta de armas.

No, si se veía que el señor en verdad era un mafioso pero no de los grandes por suerte, ambos se miraron al leer esa información para continuar leyendo donde se anunciaba que su padre había muerto cuando este tenía siete años en la carcél pues lo habían condenado a cadena perpetua pero durante un motín en la carcél le habían disparado a él y a varios de sus socios que cumplian condena, con este la pelirroja sonrió, por supuesto que eso no era coincidencia, era más bien venganza y le alegraría saber quien lo había mandado a matar aunque ya se daba una idea y no estaba equivocada del todo.

Al pie de página estaba la investigación que habían emprendido los guardias pero no habían encontrado nada sospecho en ese motín, así que paso a la siguiente página, donde se explicaba lo del motín, decía que dos días después del veredicto final de la condena del señor Inuzuka su esposa había visitado a dos socios de este para revisar algunas cuestiones de su negocio que eran las veterinarias, al salir esta mientras caminaba a su auto la casa exploto en pedazos.

Los forenses no encontraron nada sospecho en la escena del crimen pero daba la casualidad de que eran familiares de la madre de Kiba, esto se estaba poniendo como las películas que le gustaban a Takano pues era una de esas de crimen, venganza y llena de mentiras donde el asesino siempre es a quien nada creía capaz de hacer algo así, más abajo en el informe decía que la señora conocía a cuatro personas en la carcél donde estaba su marido que daba la enorme causalidad tambien eran sus familiares y estos se encontraban cerca de la celda de su esposo y lo mejor de todo es que ellos habían iniciado el motín.

Finalmente en esa página se estipulaba que la señora Inuzuka había cobrado el seguro de vida de su esposo, el cual ascendía a los setecientos millones de dólares más el seguro de vida de sus cinco socios muertos que ascendían a los quinientos millones de dólares que estaban a nombre de esposo y ella cobraría todo ese dinero si ellos llegaban a morir por ser el familiar directo del señor Inuzuka, no si esto parecía más bien una película de venganza porque al  
parecer la señora quería cobrarse todo lo que su esposo le había hecho.

- No puedo creer que ella matara a su esposo - comento Takano asimilando toda la información - Pero no la culparon porque no hay pruebas en su contra - le aseguro esta pensando en como haría las cosas - ¿Qué haras? - allí estaba la pregunta del millón de dólares pues para empezar vería los negocios de esta  
familia, si estaban mal había una puerta para entrar haciendose con ellos, después de hacer esto digamos abriría una investigación de la señora para ver "si le convenía trabajar con ella".

Nadie sospecharía de eso y entonces se daría todo, así terminaría con Inuzuka, bueno con su familia porque a él no pensaba tocarlo para nada, su castigo sería ver como su familia terminaría destrozada pero primero que nada pensaba conocer a los miembros, a lo mejor cambiaba de opinión y solo terminaba destrozando a su madre porque aunque no lo creyeran seguía siendo una persona benevolente y aunque su corazón estuviera rodeado de hielo, el conocer al rubio lo estaba derritiendo pero aún más lo derretía Takano, una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios ante el pensamiento.

- Lo veras cuando lo vaya poniendo en marcha - contesto esta besando su mejilla para levantarse seguida de este y dirigirse a la cocina - Mañana hay escuela, así que ya debo irme - anuncio este llamando la atención de la pelirroja que solo asintió para ver que este se acercaba y depositaba un suave beso en sus labios - Te llevara uno de mis choferes, no quiero que te pase nada - le dijo esta tomandolo de la mano para ver la sonrisa del ojiverde - ¿Te preocupas por mi? - pregunto este para ver a la pelirroja un poco sonrojada.

- Siempre - contesto para besarlo y ver que este salía de la cocina, a continuación escucho el auto alejandose, lo bueno es que había puesto protección en este porque si algo le pasaba jamás se lo perdonaría, de eso estaba segura, miro la hora en su reloj, ya eran las ocho, suponía que era hora de cenar algo y dormir, cuando vio a las mucamas entrar para preparar la cena pero se detuvieron al verla ahí - ¿Para quién prepararan la cena? - pregunto mordiendo una manzana.

- Para los señores - nego con la cabeza porque ella solo quería un poco de cereal - Solo preparenle a ellos dos, yo solo quiero cereal - anuncio esta para ver asentir a las mucamas que comenzaron con su labor, ella tomo el cereal y un tazón para prepararse el cereal, al estar listo se dirigio a la cocina donde estaban los otros dos habitantes de la casa visiblemente cansados, ceno en silencio porque ellos dos estaban discutiendo sus cosas y la verdad es que no le apetecía para nada inmiscuirse en sus asuntos.

- Buenas noches - se despidio de ambos pero con su hermano se acerco para besar su mejilla y salir de la cocina, subio las escaleras con un poco de flojera porque estaba cansada pero se detuvo para regresar a la sala y tomar entre sus manos los folders, una vez con ellos subio a su habitación para descansar un poco, cerro la puerta detrás de si para caminar hasta su mesita y dejar los folders, acto seguido dejo la ropa en el cesto de la ropa para cambiarsela por una pijama.

Después de quedar vestida se dirigio a su escritorio para tomar el maletín y acomodar las cosas, lo bueno es que Takano le había entregado todos los trabajos y ya los había hecho, así que solo acomodo sus cosas para descansar finalmente, destendio la cama y se acomodo entre los edredones para programar la alarma y apagar su luz, se acomodo en la almohada y cerro los ojos para caer de inmediato en los brazos de Morfeo.

Desperto para empezar el día miércoles siendo temprano, así que se acomodo las pantuflas para dirigirse a la ducha pues tenía que ir con el consejo, al sentir el agua de nueva cuenta sintió el líquido caliente resbalando por su cuerpo haciendola sentir calientita, sin duda alguna extrañaba esa sensación, salio de la ducha para ponerse el uniforme un poco a prisa y ahora que lo pensaba la rubia estaba embarazada y aún faltaba un tiempo para terminar el año escolar, así que no podría terminarlo con ella.

Bueno se lo preguntaría después a su hermano, tomo el maletín para bajar a la cocina pero se detuvo para ver la gasa en su ceja, bueno el punto es que se la cambiaba siempre por lo que esta vez no se veía tan abultada, bajo las escaleras un poco a prisa para ver a su hermano en la cocina desayunando con la rubia quien traía el uniforme, desayuno un poco a prisa para lavarse los dientes y regresar a despedirse de ellos - Nos vemos - les dijo a ambos tomando el maletín para salir de la casa y abordar el auto que la llevaría a la escuela.

* * *

En el transcurso del camino iba viendo a las personas que trabajaban temprano, parecían en su mundo, bueno después de todo así de concentrados eran los japoneses, bajo del vehículo para entrar a la escuela habiendo dado las instrucciones necesarias para que la recojieran en la escuela para volver a casa, cambiarse y regresar a la escuela para ver a los consejos, por una parte no estaba enterada si estos vendrían o mandarían a sus suplentes pero ya lo averiguaría, entro al aula del consejo para ver a Takumi acomodando algunas cosas en su asiento.

- Buenos días - saludo esta viendo ya recuperado al chico que hizo una reverencia para acomodarse en su asiento esperando a que los demás llegaran, en ese momento entro el vicepresidente para caminar hasta el asiento de la pelirroja - Buen día, preciosa - saludo este con un beso en los labios para regresar a su asiento y ver que poco a poco los miembros del consejo llegaban - Empezemos - anuncio esta viendo el calendario de las olimpiadas para ver que todos hacían lo mismo.

- Takumi - llamo esta para ver que este posaba su mirada en ella - ¿Si? - parecía que este tenía miedo pero bueno no era para menos cuando todo mundo estaba enterado de que Haruno Sakura se iba del país por dos años, así que no terminaria la preparatoria allí y aún más al saber que había sido la pelirroja quien había terminado con los Haruno, esa noticia todo mundo la sabía y a ella no le molestaba para nada - Siendo el coordinador de eventos deportivos ¿vendrán los consejos reales o sus suplentes? - pregunto bebiendo un poco de agua junto con la medicina al escuchar la alarma.

- Vendrán sus suplentes, presidenta - esta solo asintió pero, no creí que vendrían ellos más cuando estos vieran quien era la presidenta de Konoha, bueno aún así estaría preparada para cualquier situación - Las olimpiadas empezaran este sábado, así que necesito la lista de las seleccionadas y seleccionados para el receso - le aviso a este que de inmediato se dedico a escribir en su libreta - Los eventos seran en las cinco escuelas, así que necesito ideas para adornar la piscina de la escuela - le encargo a los demás que se dedicaron a apuntar en sus libretas, cuando sono el timbre de que faltaban diez minutos.

- ¿Algo más? - pregunto Onodera llamando la atención de esta - Como saben los consejos escolares vendrán, así que les pido que se comporten y no hablen si ellos no se los piden - anuncio esta para ver las expresiones de que no estaban entendiendo excepto Takano - Conocemos a los suplentes y nos llevamos bien - aseguro Davidson para escuchar el suspiro de cansancio de la pelirroja - No vendrán los suplentes - aseguro esta para acomodar sus cosas al igual que los demás.

- No van a venir los consejos reales - le aseguro Harada pero esta solo se encogio de hombros - En ese caso comportense como siempre, nos vemos a las tres en la puerta, ni un minuto tarde - salio tomada de la mano del vicepresidente que la acompañaría a su salón, porque simplemente no le importaba lo que demás pensaran, después de todo era bien conocido que Suguru había terminado con ella porque esas noticias se dispersaban de prisa.

* * *

- Nos vemos en el receso, paso por ti - le dijo el ojiverde besandola para que esta entrara a su salón, camino hasta su asiento y vio que todos le tenían un poco de miedo, acomodo sus cosas cuando sintió a tres presencias detrás de ella, suspiro porque su día sería un poco ajetreado - ¿Cómo te atreviste a correr del país a Sakura? - vaya, Karin ya no le tenía ningun respeto, así que tenía que encargarse de una vez y vio que esta se acercaba para darle un puñetazo que esquivo para tomarla de su mano izquierda.

jalarla un poco y darle una vuelta de carro, haciendo que esta cayera de espaldas, vio al peliazul lanzandose así que lo tomo por el puño que iba directo hacía ella, lo golpeo en el abdomen y le dio una vuelta de carro para que cayera encima de la de lentes - Ni se te ocurra - dijo adivinando los pensamientos de Juugo que no hizo nada, acto seguido se coloco en cuclillas para pasar varios dedos por el costado de Suigetsu, escucho su grito y sonrió - Tienes tres costillas rotas pero Karin no podra curarlas del todo, así que más te vale que no intentes golpearme de nuevo porque la próxima vez no seran tres costillas las que tendras  
lastimadas - volvio a pasar sus dedos para ver que estos se levantaban y se dirigían a sus asientos, al frente de la clase mientras esta tomaba asiento como si nada, aunque todo mundo la veía con miedo pero eso le daba igual.

Vio entrar al profesor y suspiro de alivio porque quería que el día terminara cuando antes, porque para empezar los consejos escolares reunidos era una pésima idea porque se encontraría con antiguos amigos y de inmediato se levantarían los chismes al saber que estos serían vistos por los demás solo por ella, no es que le importara simplemente quería un poco de paz, el profesor empezo recogiendo los ensayos pedidos así que ella se levanto para entregar el suyo cuando escucho su nombre en la lista.

- ¿Aún estando en el hospital tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo? - pregunto este escuchando la risa de la pelirroja que solo asintió para regresar a su lugar, al terminar de recoger todos los ensayos dio inicio a su clase con algunos ejercicios en el libro que para ella eran fáciles pero para los demás no, pues no entendían nada, desvio su mirada al rubio que la veía con una sonrisa al ver que estaba bien y ella le contesto con la misma sonrisa, después de eso miro al Uchiha que estaba feliz de la vida viendo a la Hyuuga.

Había decidido dejarlos en paz y cumpliría su palabra pues ellos ya habían sufrido, bueno más ella, así que era suficiente, al menos en este momento - ¿Ya  
termino? - escucho que Kakashi preguntaba y le extendio el cuaderno que este califico de inmediato con una sonrisa ladina - Hay un error - señalo este con su plumón volteando a ver que esta le arrebataba el cuaderno para ver su error, segundos después escucho las risas de algunos de sus compañeros para que una venita resaltara en su ojo derecho.

- No hay ningún error Kakashi - le dijo esta viendo como este sonreía para borrar esa calificación y darle el ejercicio por bueno - Quería ver que cara ponías - dijo este con una risita que a ella le parecio desquisiante, en eso sono el timbre así que todos los alumnos dejaron sus libretas en el escritorio y era deber de la presidenta de clase que gracias a Dios no era ella esperar por esas libretas para cerrar el salón, la pelirroja se encontraba guardando sus cosas cuando vio a Takano recargado en el marco de la puerta con una leve sonrisa, tomo su almuerzo para salir e ir con él.

- ¿Nuevo novio? - pregunto el peligris llamando la atención de la chica - No es mi novio - contesto esta para ver la sonrisa de su profesor - Solo quiero que seas feliz, así que espero que el vicepresidente sea el indicado - señalo este para ver a esta sonreir un poco - Lo es - contesto saliendo finalmente del salón para tomar la mano del ojiverde y caminar a un lugar para descansar un poco pues se encontraba un poco cansada y la verdad es que no tenía demasiados ánimos para soportar la junta de la tarde pero después de todo era su deber.

* * *

- Aquí - señalo este haciendo que ella se detuviera para acomodarse sobre el césped y tomar asiento para destapar las cajas del almuerzo - Todo mundo cree que somos novios - señalo esta haciendo reir al ojiverde que estaba encantado por como sonaba esa palabra en los labios de la pelirroja - A mi me gustaría serlo - comento este llevandose a la boca un bocado de su almuerzo, mientras veía que esta abría los ojos por ese comentario - Pidemelo - contesto esta bebiendo un poco de agua para escuchar que este se medio atragantaba con la comida.

Lo que la hizo sonreir mentalmente, dejo a un lado la botella de agua para ver que este se acercaba hacía ella haciendola sonrojarse un poco, lo que le encanto al ojiverde, este se detuvo a unos centímetros de su rostro para soreirle - Dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz y te prometo que jamás te hare llorar así que acepta ser mi novia - le dijo este para ver que algunos se quedaban viendo la escena, odiaba eso pero no podía quejarse, después de todo estaban en un lugar público.

- Acepto - contesto esta para que él se acercara y la besara suavemente en los labios, ella respondio mientras este la acomodaba en el piso para besarla pero se separaron por falta de aire para mirarse con una sonrisa, ahora solo tenían que seguir comiendo y así lo hicieron pero de inmediato se corrio el chisme de que ellos eran pareja y una hermosa por cierto - Abre - dijo esta para que este acatara su orden y ella le diera un poco de su tarta de manzana que a él le encanto demasiado.

- Deliciosa - dijo este con una enorme sonrisa para que la pelirroja solo sonriera - Hora de regresar - anuncio esta al escuchar el timbre de regreso a clases así que recogieron todo para levantarse e ir a sus salones pero tomados de la mano pues ahora eran novios.

* * *

Él se despidio de ella con un beso para ir a su salón, por su parte la pelirroja camino a su asiento para ver entrar al porfesor que de inmediato empezo su clase para dejar varios ejercicios en el libro y en el pizarrón, era la última clase del día porque era la más importante para los futuros herederos de las familias más poderosas de Japón que eran ellos, por lo tanto tenían que estudiar demasiado, así que esta ya sabía algunas cosas, por esa razón no se le hacían difíciles para nada pues en algunas ocasiones tenía que hacer esos procedimientos para resolver los problemas de la empresa.

Aunque con un poco de ayuda de parte de su hermano mayor quien siempre estaba para ella, entrego el cuaderno con todo resuelto para tomarlo de vuelta viendo una excelente calificación como siempre - Ahora entiendo porque desde que su hermano y usted estan a cargo de las empresas Akasuna, todo mundo quiere hacer negocios con ustedes - le comento el profesor y esta solo sonrió para regresar a su asiento y esperar a que todos los demás terminaran los ejercicios porque al parecer en verdad eran muy difíciles de resolver.

* * *

Sono el timbre de salida por lo tanto todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, al igual que ella viendo que eran las 2:10 de la tarde, por lo tanto tenía poco tiempo para ir a su casa y regresar, tomo sus cosas para salir a prisa del salón y tomar de la mano a su novio que ya venía hacía su salón - Debemos darnos  
prisa - le dijo esta bajando apresurada las escaleras para ver a todos los demás miembros del consejo abordar sus vehículos e ir a sus casas para regresar justo a tiempo, lo bueno es que sus casas quedaban cerca por lo tanto vendrían con ropa informal y no con el uniforme porque sabía de antemano que los verdaderos vendrían como quisieran.

- No creo que sea necesario cambiarnos, no creo que vengan los verdaderos - comento su novio y esta se molesto un poco - ¿Los demás vendran con el uniforme? - pidio al cielo que dijera que no pero este asintió con la cabeza - Solo fueron a dejar sus cosas - anuncio para ver que esta suspiraba para subir al auto - Cambiate - le aviso para que el vehículo arrancara, miro su reloj eran 2:20 p.m. aún faltaba un poco de tiempo.

* * *

Bajo del vehículo para subir a su habitación de prisa dejando sus cosas en la cama ya tendida, se quito el uniforme para dejarlo en el cesto pues tenía uno para cada día, se coloco unas sandalias y se adentro en la ducha para sentir el agua entibiando su cuerpo, salio de la ducha con una toalla a su alrededor para dirigirse al closet, se decidio por un pantalón de mezclilla blanco además de una blusa strapless color amarilla con un leve encaje blanco a la altura del busto, camino hasta su espejo para cepillarse a prisa el cabello.

Cuando vio que eran 2:40 p.m., así que se hizo algunos caireles para ponerse unos zapatos blancos con un moño al costado de color blanco, tomo su bolso amarillo con algunas flores blancas donde metio todo lo necesario para salir de su habitación y tomar la botella de agua que le extendía su mucama, salio para abordar el vehículo que emprendio la marcha a la escuela fue cuando suspiro de alivio.

* * *

Bajo del vehículo para ver a los suplentes entrar a su escuela con su uniforme y a todo su consejo con el uniforme, excepto su novio que vestía informalmente, eso le dio un respiro.

- No creo que fuera necesario que vistiera informal presidenta, el verdadero consejo nunca viene a reuniones como estas - hablo un poco pedante una presidenta suplente lo que la hizo sonreir - Vendrán - dijo esta escuchando el sonido de exactamente cuatro limusinas, todos abrieron los ojos asombrados ante lo que venían, incluyendo a su consejo que no pensaban que ellos se aparecieran pues habían tomado por loca a su presidenta, los autos se estacionaron para que sus choferes bajaran y abrieran las puertas del vehículo pero de una sola limusina se acerco un chofer para dirigirse a los suplentes de cada escuela.

- Su presencia no es requerida, sus consejos piden que se retiren inmediatamente - estos asintieron para tomar sus cosas y abordar algunos vehículos que  
esperaban por ellos, de pronto se escucho el ruido de un radio, "Se han ido la zona es segura", la pelirroja bufo por tanta seguridad para ver que del primer vehículo bajaba el consejo de la Niebla que era conocido por todos - Lamento tanto desorden Aono - comento el presidente con ropa informal para acercarse a ella y besar su mejilla.

- Suponía que harían algo como esto Jonh - respondio la chica con una leve sonrisa para ver al resto de ese consejo acercarse a ella para saludarla en la mejilla - ¿Hay un circo de payasos? Sabes que odio que la gente vista formalmente - ese tono tan afilado era del presidente del consejo de la escuela de la Piedra para ver con un poco de superioridad al consejo de la misma - Tanto tiempo Justin - saludo esta a un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules este tenía un arete en su oreja izquierda de un diamante.

Su nombre era Kendrick Justin, era un buen chico pero su problema es que había sido educado para ver a sus inferiores como justo eso inferiores, además le desagradaban las reglas, era lo que más odiaba - Disculpalo, hace mucho que no sale, gusto en verte Aono - ese tono dulce era del vicepresidente del mismo consejo, este chico era el amor plátonico de su presidente por esa razón se había sonrojado cuando este lo abrazo por el cuello - El gusto es mío Michael - saludo esta para ser abrazado por este haciendo que el presidente se enojara un poco.

Este era Burke Michael, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos lilas, una persona amable que correspondía a los sentimientos de su presidente pero no sabía que este sentía lo mismo por él - Es mejor que dejen de abrazarse o pondran celoso a Justin - dijo riendo el coordinador de eventos deportivos acercandose a la pelirroja para besarla en la mejilla - Cuanto tiempo Paul - saludo esta para ver a un chico de cabello rubio y profundos ojos color miel, su nombre era Green Paul justamente el coordinador de eventos deportivos.

Su personalidad era intelectual aunque no lo aparentara pues era alguien fiestero por decirse así pero era muy buena persona con los demás, era un ser maravilloso - Si vuelves a decir que Justin esta celoso, te recomiendo que te despidas de tu puesto - saludo un chico acercandose a la pelirroja para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla - Un gusto volver a verte Jackson - saludo esta a un chico de cabello negro y unos ojos caoba, este usaba lentes oscuros en el momento.

Este era un galán por naturaleza, le gustaba coquetear con chicas de su edad y un poco mayores pero solo quería a una y esa por desgracia era Hyuuga Hinata, por esa razón al escuchar que esta se había comprometido este había aceptado el compromiso con una chica japonesa, su nombre Hanazono Maya el nombre de este era Jarrett Jackson coordinador de eventos escolares - Me alegra tenerte en casa Aono - hablo un chico que se acerco a ella para besarla en la mejilla y abrazarla.

- No me fui por mucho Alex - este era el coordinador de eventos interescolares, un chico de cabello rubio y profundos ojos grises, su nombre era Reed Alex un chico sofisticado en toda la palabra, futuro médico, por esa razón sus padres lo apoyaban en todo lo que el necesitaba este, era un chico alegre pero demasiado tímido con las chicas, sin embargo, era muy buena gente con los demás - Cuanto tiempo - finalmente se acerco un chico a ella para besarla en la mejilla.

- Me alegra verte Daniel - saludo esta al tesorero del consejo, su nombre Bewley Daniel, un chico de cabello negro y profundos ojos gatunos, una persona un poco frívola porque las chicas con las que había salido siempre terminaban dejandolo por alguien un poco más adinerado que él, por esa razón no soportaba al género femenino pues su madre había engañado a su padre con el mejor amigo de este y se había marchado dejandolos solos, su padre nunca se recuepero hasta que su empresa peligro, fue el momento de olvidar todo y solo vivir por su hijo y por él.

Uno por uno se hizo a un lado para saludar al consejo de la Niebla - Concuerdo con Justin, debiste decirle a tu consejo que odiamos la formalidad - la pelirroja sonrió para ver al presidente del consejo escolar de la Arena - Me alegra volver a verte William - saludo esta con un abrazo al chico que era presidente del consejo escolar de la Arena, este era de cabello negro y profundos ojos grises, era una persona complicada porque odiaba que le llevaran la contraria, además de que era un poco tímido con las personas que no conoce.

Aunque eso no aplicaba con el tesorero de la escuela de la Roca pues le encantaba la actitud de este - Basta Wlliam que no estamos en un concurso de moda, ellos pueden venir como deseen - esa voz era la del vicepresidente que se acerco a ella para besarla en la mejilla - Hola Jonathan - saludo esta al vicepresidente de esa escuela, su nombre completo Fanning Jonathan, un chico de cabello azulado además de ojos de un color anaranjado hipnotizante, este era un poco vanidoso con su persona pero un muy buen amigo.

Además de que odia a la gente mentirosa, no tolera a nadie así, por esa razón solo confía en pocas personas como la pelirroja y su consejo escolar - No te enojes Jonathan, un gusto volver a verte lindura - se acerco un chico a abrazarla y besarla en la mejilla - Como siempre cuidando a Jonathan, ¿no Charlie? - lo molesto la pelirroja, este era un chcio de cabello gris y ojos azules, su nombre Spidell Charlie, enamorado del vicepresidente de su consejo, este era el coordinador de eventos deportivos, una persona buena con los demás pero a veces desquisiante porque es muy ordenado con las cosas.

- Desde que te fuiste creo que lo cuida más - esa voz era la de un chico que la abrazo casi asfixiandola - También te extrañe Jonh - comento esta al coordinador de eventos escolares, su nombre Cudmore Jonh, un chico de cabello castaño y profundos ojos verdes, este era una persona benevolente pero  
en algunas ocasiones demasiado engreído porque así le habían enseñado a ser pero odiaba esa faceta suya - Te extrañe tanto - sintió el abrazo de un chico que no quería soltarla.

- Igual yo Mathieu - contesto esta para ver al coordinador de eventos interescolares, un chico de cabello rubio y profundos ojos morados, su nombre Ledoux Mathieu, una buena persona, amaba coleccionar mariposas pero lo que más le encanta es que la gente se divierta como hace este con los libros pues quiere dedicarse a ser escritor - No tienes porque ser tan oddioso Ledoux - ese tono mordaz lo sintió en un abrazo cariñoso - Extrañaba sus peleas Lloyd - el tesorero del consejo y enamorado de Mathieu.

Un chico de cabello negro y ojos caoba, de personalidad fría excepto con su chico como decía pero solo se lo comentaba a ella, este deseaba ser arquitecto y aunque su familia no lo deseara cumpliría su sueño, ese era su decisión desde que había ingresado a la preparatoria y solo la conocía ella porque él le había confiado su secreto para cuando las cosas se pusieran tensas ella pudiera ayudarle de alguna manera, así lo habían acordado.

- A un lado - esa era la voz de Brett el presidente del consejo de la Nube - Cuanto tiempo Brett - saludo esta con una sonrisa para que este la besara como todo en un caballero en la mano - Me encanta volver a verte Aono - dijo el chico, este era de cabello rubio y ojos plateados no grises sino plateados, su nombre era Turner Brett un chico serio, engreído, posesivo con lo suyo por esa razón tenía a su novio tomado de la mano, este era el vicepresidente de su consejo.

- Tanto tiempo Aono - se acerco este para besarla en la mejilla - Demasiado quiza Andrew - contesto esta observando al chico de cabello negro y ojos dorados, su nombre era Corbett Andrew, el vicepresidente, este era demasiado dulce con las personas, parecía una mujer en el cuerpo de un hombre además de que  
este era un chico que podía quedar embarazado por otro del mismo sexo, es decir, era un doncel - No lo toques que su novio podría enojarse Aono - la persona de esa voz se acerco para abrazarla con fuerza pues vaya que la había extrañado.

- Cuanto tiempo Lance - saludo esta al coordinador de eventos deportivos, un chico de cabello negro y profundos ojos grises, su nombre era Cohen Lance, un chico encantador que cuando encontrara a su alma gemela de inmediato la haría su esposa, al menos eso le había comentado, era un poco extraño pues no le tenía miedo a nada, al menos eso pensaban los demás pero su único miedo es que no encontrara una novia adecuada para él - Te extrañe Aono - ese chico se acerco para abrazarla y depositar un suave beso en su mejilla.

- Tambien te extrañe Owen - contesto esta abrazandolo, este era un chico de cabello rubio y profundos ojos azul eléctrico, su nombre completo era White Owen, todo un caballero con las damas por esa razón muchas chicas de alta sociedad querían entrevistarse con este pero él no aceptaba eso porque quería encontrar a su primer amor casualmente, más no obligado por alguna situación, este era el coordinador de eventos escolares - Un gusto volver a verte Aono - el chico se acerco a ella para depositar un suave beso en su frente.

- También te extrañe Kevin - aseguro esta pues ese chico era como un hermano para ella, era de cabello castaño y ojos anaranjados, su nombre era O´Leary Kevin, una persona sobreprotectora con los suyos, de mentalidad segura, un caballero, muy bueno en todos los aspectos pero su único defecto es que se preocupaba por obtener los elogios de sus padres aunque estos nunca tuvieran tiempo para este, su cargo era el coordinador de eventos interescolares - Tanto tiempo preciosa - el último miembro del consejo se abalanzo sobre ella para abrazarla fuertemente.

- No demasiado Jacob - aseguro esta para ver al tesorero, un chico de cabello negro y ojos lilas, su nombre completo era Wyman Jacob, alguien serio y comprometido desde antes de nacer con una chica de su misma clase, no sabía su nombre y no la conocería hasta dos meses antes de su matrimonio pero aún así este le era fiel, no había tenido ninguna novia pues guardaba su primer beso para ella, ese sería su regalo como decía este - Ya que acabamos de saludarte lindura, es hora de la reunión - todos miraron a Brett que solo sonrió un poco más.

- Vamos - contesto esta tomando de la mano a su vicepresidente para entrar excepto su consejo que estaba asombrado por que los miembros reales aparecieran cuando solo tenían contacto con los suplentes pero ni ellos sabían quienes eran estos y ahora ellos si - Bien como se que todos los pensamos hare la pregunta ¿quién es Akasuna Aono? - pregunto Harada asombrada por que su presidenta conociera a todos los miembros de los consejos - Pienso que seguramente son amigos de hace años - contesto Davidson comenzando a caminar porque ya era hora de empezar con la reunión así que caminaron al aula donde ya estaban todos reunidos pero fuera de esta porque el lugar era muy reducido.

- No pienso entrar en ese lugar, es demasiado pequeño - aseguro George del consejo de la Niebla - Pues no entres porque nos quedaremos aquí, tienes razón es muy poco espacio - dijo la pelirroja para ver que todos asentían - Vamos a la cafetería, allí hay más espacio - aseguro Takano así que comenzaron a caminar al lugar que no estaba muy lejos del lugar.

* * *

Una vez llegaron tomaron asiento en las mesas para comenzar con la reunión - Las olimpiadas de natación comenzaran este sábado y espero estes preparada - aconsejo Richard del consejo de la Niebla para ver que esta fruncía el ceño - Los presidentes y vicepresidentes del consejo participan en la competencia - contesto Justin del consejo de la Piedra haciendo que tanto su novio como ella se atragantaran con el agua - Creo que se te olvido decirme eso Takumi - le dijo el ojiverde visiblemente molesto al igual que su novia pues esta apretaba los puños para no matar a este.

- Pensaba argumentar que no participarían pero no me dio tiempo porque estuve en el hospital - respondio este quitado de la pena para ver que la mirada de la pelirroja viajaba a ese momento - Por cierto nos enteramos de tu atentado, lamentamos no haber estado allí - le dijo a la pelirroja William el presidente de la Arena - Da igual, termine con los que me hicieron eso, así que esta bien - respondio esta como si nada para escuchar las risas de sus antiguos amigos - Bien, tienes que participar - le comento Michael tomando una de las papas de su presidete que se sonrojo por el breve acercamiento.

- No pienso hacerlo - sabía nadar muy bien pero no quería que todo mundo la viera, esa idea no le gustaba para nada - Te preguntare ¿temes perder? - pregunto en un tono afilado Andrew sorprendiendo a algunos por ese tono para ver la sonrisa altanera que se había colocado en el rostro de la pelirroja - Para nada, así que participare pero espero que se vayan despidiendo de ese título - advirtio esta pues sabía que los dos años antes la Hyuuga no había ganado nada, ni siquiera Takano porque no se presentaba a la competencia.

- Pero debes saber las reglas, tanto tu vicepresidente como tu tienen que participar y si él no puede hacerlo lo haras tu, lo cual hara más divertido el reto - comento Mathieu haciendo que esta lo viera un poco enojada - Ganaremos ambos trofeos - les aseguro lanzando el reto que estos aceptaron con una mirada filosa - Bueno, la primera competencia sera ese sábado en la escuela de la Niebla a las nueve de la mañana, así que espero llegues temprano con tu traje de natación - comento Jonh de la Niebla viendo que esta sonreía divertida por ese comentario.

- Nos vemos allí - aseguro esta para ver a todos levantarse y caminar hasta donde ella para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla y salir del lugar - ¿En verdad quieres participar? - pregunto su novio y esta asintió - No hemos ganado porque Hinata siempre quedaba en última y porque alguien nunca se presentaba - comento Onodera haciendo reir a todos excepto a ellos dos así que todo mundo se dejo de reir - Te pediría que la próxima vez que quieras medio burlarte de mi novio consideres que tambien me ofendes a mi - respondio la pelirroja visiblemente molesta para que esta asintiera con la cabeza avergonzada por su comentario.

- Y cuando les ordene que vengan con ropa informal. acatan mis órdenes. se termino la reunión - les dijo finalmente la pelirroja para levantarse junto con su novio y salir del lugar dejando a los demás allí - Son una pareja tan hermosa - opino con un suspiro Davidson para ver que todos asentían porque se veían bien juntos, además ella lo defendía de todos, eso era algo bueno en una relación, además parecía que congeniaban de una manera excelente y ella le quedaba como anillo al dedo al vicepresidente porque lo hacía lucir bien, mientras que ella se veía hermosa a su lado.

* * *

Caminaron por la calle cuando un automóvil se detuvo a su lado - Sube Takano,, te llevare a casa - menciono una voz fuerte y segura de sí misma, ese era el padre de Takano - Estoy acompañado de mi novia padre, no tardare en llegar a casa - contesto este para escuchar una carcajada dentro del auto - Regresa rápido que tienes clases de economía - acto seguido el auto comenzo su marcha así que la pelirroja vio preocupada a su novio que estaba un poco molesto por la carcajada de su padre, en verdad que este jamás aceptaba sus relaciones.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto esta para ver que este asentía con la cabeza - Tengo que regresar a casa - anuncio este besandola suavemente para separarse de la misma - Si no quieres estudiar economía, solo diselo - le dijo esta abrazandolo y este asintió para soltarla de la mano y empezar la carrera hacía su casa mientras la pelirroja lo veía correr se dio cuenta de que en verdad lo quería, quiza aun no lo amaba pero lo haría y muy pronto que ni siquiera cuenta se daría, dio un suspiro para regresar a su casa pues ya era un poco tarde, así que camino con paso lento hasta su casa al llegar a esta.

* * *

Entro a su casa para ver a su hermano en la sala abrazado a la rubia que estaba dormida - ¿Esta dormida? - pregunto y este asintió para acomodarla entre sus brazos, no podía cargarla porque no quería hacerle daño - Por cierto, hablaron de tu escuela dicen que mañana a las nueve de la mañana la directora te solicita en su oficina y que no hay clase ni mañana ni el viernes - sonrió un poco por el receso que tendría pues quería practicar un poco la natación para ver si no se le habían olvidado sus lecciones.

- ¿La piscina esta techada? - pregunto y su hermano asintió así que subio de prisa a su habitación para ver el mensaje que Takumi le había mandado con la imagen del uniforme que tendría que usar, casi se le cae el celular cuando vio lo que usaría, su traje de baño consistía en un pequeño short pegado a su cuerpo de color azul fuerte además de un pequeño top del mismo color, mientras que su cabello iría en una coleta alta, en verdad que ellos no se tomaban en serio las olimpiadas.

Pero no era nadie para quejarse, reviso el traje que usaría su vicepresidente, este consistía en un pescador pegado a su cuerpo y era todo pero lo vería en otro momento porque primero vería el informe de Kiba, bueno lo que le faltaba así que tomo las dos últimas páginas en donde se especificaban las sucursales de las veterinarias de los Inuzuka, además del capital con el que contaban pero estas estaban con una pequeña deuda, bueno al menos para ella, además las veterinarias en quiebra era la idea que le faltaba para así hacerse con los negocios e investigar a su madre.

Era la excusa perfecta para lo que más deseaba que era terminar con su familia, todo estaba preparado para comenzar su venganza contra ellos, suspiro para cambiarse la ropa y ponerse un pequeño short, tomo una de sus toallas para bajar a la piscina.

* * *

Al llegar a la piscina se quito las sandalias para tocar el agua, estaba a temperatura media, así que se quito la camisa para dejarse solo la de tirantes y saltar al agua para sentirla de nuevo pues hace mucho que no nadaba, salio de esta para acomodarse en una de las plataformas de competición, respiro para saltar y comenzar a nadar en todos los estilos, lo bueno de esa piscina es que guardaba los tiempos, lo cual la ayudaba demasiado, siguio con sus ejercicios para salir y respirar un poco.

Nuevamente se preparo para salir y al terminar comparo los tiempos eran casi los mismos, lo que significaba que le faltaba por lo que práctico todo el resto de la tarde hasta que una de sus mucamas la llamo para que cenara pues todos la estaban esperando, asintió para secarse y ponerse de nueva cuenta las sandalias, salio de la piscina para dirigirse a la mansión y entrar a la cocina donde estaban los dos reunidos platicando de sus cosas.

- ¿Porqué volviste a nadar? - pregunto su hermano para que esta se sentara en la silla - Hay una competencia de natación entre las escuelas, así que como presidenta tengo que nadar en esta al igual que mi novio - su hermano sonrió un poco al escuchar que Takano era novio de su hermana, así le encantaba que esta participara en esas competencias - ¿Quieres qué vaya a apoyarte? - pregunto este para ver que su hermana asentía con la cabeza, al terminar la cena esta subio a su habitación para darse una ducha, al terminar de ponerse la pijama se acomodo en su cama para dormir finalmente, después de todo no había clases los dos días siguientes, eso la alegraba demasiado y la hacía en parte feliz, cayo de inmediato en los brazos de Morfeo para soñar solo con su vicepresidente.

* * *

Desperto siendo jueves para bajarse de la cama y darse una ducha rápida pues tenía que ir a ver a la directora de su escuela, se adentro en la regadera para vestirse a prisa mientras sentía nuevamente el agua caliente como en las ultimas ocasiones, salio de la ducha para caminar a su closet y buscar algo que ponerse se decidio por una falda con olanes color blanca un poco corta para ponerse una blusa strapless color rojo ceñida del busto además de que esta tenía un pequeño cinturón blanco, se lo coloco para buscar unos zapatos sin tacón color blanco con algunas líneas rojas.

Camino hasta su espejo para ondularselo, tomo uno de sus bolsos color rojo con algunas flores blancas así salio de su habitación siendo las ocho con cuarenta minutos, así que solo abordo el auto que la llevaría a la escuela.

* * *

Bajo del auto para decirle que esperara pues no tardaba, subio las escaleras para detenerse frente a la puerta de la directora, solo los maestros la conocían y los padres de familia pero ningun alumno la conocía, toco a la puerta esperando la respuesta - Pase - tomo aire para abrir la puerta y ver a una señora ya grande como de unos 40 años de cabello rubio largo en dos coletas, además tenía un busto enorme y un lunar en el centro de los ojos para que esta le sonriera e hiciera un ademán para que tomara asiento.

La pelirroja no podía creer que estuviera frente a la abuela de Naruto, la directora Tsunade, solo sabía su nombre más no otras cosas de la misma - ¿Puede decirme para que quería verme? - pregunto la pelirroja tomando asiento para ver que a esta se le saltaba una venita en el ojo izquierdo, no le interesaba si se enojaba, tenía que entrenar cuanto antes pues quería ese trofeo - Eres hermosa en verdad, vaya que Kakashi tenía razón - aseguro esta para que la pelirroja solo le sonriera un poco.

- No me llamo aquí por eso - contesto esta para ver que la mujer se ponía seria - No quiero que tomes ninguna venganza contra mi nieto, es lo único que te pido - la pelirroja sonrió un poco para suspirar de cansancio - No pienso tomar ninguna represalía contra su nieto Tsunade, si es lo que le preocupa, simplemente pienso tomarla contra tres personas más - aseguro esta para que la rubia la mirara con una mirada maternal - Y cuándo hayas terminado tu venganza, ¿qué haras pequeña? - pregunto esta para ver a la chica levantarse y caminar hasta la ventana de esa oficina - Me ire de aquí con alguien especial pero no es una venganza, es justicia - le dijo esta para ver a la rubia asentir con la cabeza - Es todo lo que deseaba hablar contigo - la pelirroja asintió para salir de su oficina y bajar por las escaleras.

* * *

Abordo el auto que la llevaría a casa - Llevame a la librería - el chofer asintió para desviar su rumbo y dirigirse a la librería mientras la pelirroja veía por las ventanas a la gente pasear, de alguna manera los envidiaba pero no tanto porque ella estaba ocupada en sus asuntos.

Bajo del auto para entrar a la librería y dirigirse a los libros de misterio, busco algunos titulos para tomarlos entre sus manos y comprarlos así que al terminar se dirigio a la caja para que el empleado se los cobrara, estaba un poco cansada y quería irse del lugar así que entrego una de sus tarjetas para tomar la bolsa y salir de la librería se subio al auto que de inmediato emprendio su marcha de regreso a casa.

* * *

Bajo del vehículo para entrar a su casa viendo el reloj, apenas era mediodía, vio a una de sus mucamas esperando algo al pie de la escalera - ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto asustando un poco a su mucama - Los señores tienen una fiesta de gala en la noche con la familia de la señorita así que estoy esperando a que esta baje con una maleta donde dentro tendra sus vestidos para ver cual elige en su casa - anuncio esta con una reverencia - Tenemos que irnos - anuncio su hermano para que esta solo diera la media vuelta.

Estaba un poco enojada porque ultimamente Ino era quien tenía más atención de este, cuando no sucedía eso pero ahora era así dejo la bolsa en las manos de una de sus mucamas que la llevaría a su habitación, esta camino hasta el despacho para ver los papeles de la tienda por departamentos porque no habían empezado con su construcción por la falta de firma de Sasori, se mordio el labio para no decirle algunas cosas en ese momento - ¿Te sucede algo? - pregunto este entrando al despacho.

- Firma - le extendio el documento que este firmo para entregarselo de nuevo - Pequeña - coloco su mano en el hombro de esta pero ella lo aparto con un manotazo - Si tienes tanto tiempo para Ino, deberías ocuparte con los asuntos de la empresa - le dijo esta para ver a este ponerse enojado - Perdón pero esos son tus planes, es tu venganza, no la mía, además no entiendo porque te empeñas en hacerles daño a esas personas, Ino tiene razón eres alguien insensible, extraño a mi pequeña hermana pero solo tengo a un maldito cubo de hielo enfrente de mi y ya me esta hart... - no termino al sentir a mano de su hermana en su mejilla.

Volteo y vio que esta estaba a punto de llorar - Quedate con Ino, quiza ella te de el calor que yo ya no te puedo dar - le contesto esta para salir de la estancia pero el pelirrojo la detuvo por la mano - No quiero pelear - le dijo este pero ella se solto del agarre - Bien, en ese caso no hay que pelear y dime ultimamente que te pasa conmigo - este solo apreto los puños para verla furioso - ¿Quieres saber? Bien, sucede que estoy esperando un hijo y estoy feliz pero tu no lo estas porque eres un hielo, no puedo más con esto hermana, si quieres seguir con tu venganza adelante, yo no pienso ayudarte - la pelirroja se trago las lágrimas para asentir y salir de la estancia.

Al pasar por la sala Ino le sonrió, ella no tenía la culpa pero miro su vientre y se contuvo para no maldecir al ser que estaba creciendo alli, no había salido de su habitación desde esa plática, solo se había decidido a leer, miro su reloj siendo las ocho de la noche cuando escucho el timbre sonar como loco, maldijo porque había mandado a sus sirvientes a dormir temprano así que se levanto para bajar y abrir la puerta, se asusto al ver a Takano golpeado en su totalidad, de inmediato lo ayudo a sentarse en el piso porque no lo aguantaba - ¡Kou! - grito cuando este cayo al piso, trato de despertarlo pero este ya no respondía.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	14. Un Te Amo Sincero

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste. **

**Gracias por leer.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Un te amo sincero**

Había llamado a la ambulancia pero esta no llegaba y estaba al borde de un colapso porque no sabía que le había pasado a su novio, es decir, lo quería proteger de todo y de todos y si alguien le había hecho daño lo haría sufrir cada segundo de su vida, por la puerta entraron dos paramédicos que de inmediato revisaron sus signos vitales para que otros dos entraran con una camilla - ¿Es familiar suyo? - pregunto uno de los auxiliares mientras esta veía como le colocaban un suero en su brazo derecho.

- Es mi novio - contesto así que tomo de inmediato su celular y cartera para subir a la ambulancia que arranco de inmediato, estaba observando como le limpiaban las heridas para ver que tan profundo eran estas, extrajo su celular para marcar a sus sirvientes pues alguien tenía que limpiar la entrada - Necesito que limpies la entrada de la casa, ahora mismo - colgo para ver que su novio tenía algunas marcas en el brazo derecho, además de algunos moretones en el abdomen y en la cara.

Se mordio el labio para contener las lágrimas, en este momento lo único que le importaba era el estado del ojiverde, era momento de ser fuerte y no demostrar debilidad, así debía ser por lo tanto se comio el orgullo para no llorar.

* * *

Bajo del vehículo para que bajaran la camilla y de inmediato entraron al hospital para que los trasladaran a una habitación - No puede pasar - le indico una enfermera deteniendo su andar pues quería entrar a donde este iba a ser llevado pero solo asintió para esperar a que le dieran algún informe, el problema bueno mejor dicho la pregunta era ¿cómo había entrado a su casa?, los guardias de inmediato la hubieran llamado pero si no lo hicieron con Takumi tampoco lo harían con su novio pero eso lo arreglaría en otro momento.

Solo quería saber como estaba este, sono su celular lo tomo y vio el número de su hermano, no contesto, al contrario lo apago, no tenía ningun humor para soportar en este momento a su hermano, no después de lo que le había dicho, es decir, prácticamente le había dicho que no quería ayudarla cuando antes no se había quejado pero lo que no soportaba en toda esa situación era que Ino lo estuviera alejando, es por eso que quería terminar con esto para irse a América y vivir sola.

Claro que se tendría que hacer cargo de las empresas pero aun así no deseaba estar cerca de Sasori, no ahora que este le había dado la espalda, se mordio el labio de nueva cuenta cuando un doctor se acerco a ella - Perdio demasiada sangre, necesitamos un donador - maldijo en su mente lo que le habían hecho y juro que los haría pagar con todo el peso del mundo - ¿De qué tipo? - pregunto viendo que este buscaba en algunas hojas el dato pero no encontraba - A+ - ambos voltearon y esta vio a Nagato algo cansado.

Era cierto lo que le había dicho su hermano, que se había desvelado por ella cuando estaba internada pero no era momento de pensar en eso - Tengo el mismo tipo de sangre - contesto esta así que este la tomo de la mano para conducirla a donde le extrarían la sangre - En verdad que atraes problemas - bromeo este pero ella no contesto, no tenía cabeza para eso, solo para Kou - Toma asiento - una enfermera le indico para tomar su brazo izquierdo pero antes de eso le dieron una hoja donde anotara todo para saber si podía donar sangre, lo que la desespero aún más.

- Esto no es necesario, necesita sangre - contesto esta para ver al pelinaranja decirle algo a la enfermera que salió dejandolos solos - Necesitamos saber si puedes donar, esas son las reglas - le arrebato las hojas para escribir a prisa y entregarselas, este las analizo y tomo su brazo izquierdo para realizar el procedimiento de extracción de sangre, esta contaba los minutos para ver que nada malo le pasara a su novio pero quería saber su estado, eso era lo único que le importaba.

- Necesitas comer algo - asintió pero es obvio que solo esperaría a recibir noticias, no se despegaría de ese piso que había mandado a cerrar, no quería que nadie pasara por allí salvo ella y su hermano por si se le ocurría investigar, era una necia pero lo necesita ahora más que nunca para recibir su consuelo pero no lo aceptaría, eso estaba claro, sin embargo, lo necesitaba junto a ella, veía pasar a médicos y la desesperaba aún más, miro su reloj, era la una de la mañana y no tenía noticias de su novio.

Le dolía la cabeza y su hermano ni siquiera hacía gala de su aparición, lo que la molesto aún más - ¿Comiste algo? - pregunto el pelinaranja sentandose a su lado y esta asintió con la cabeza, era obvio que mentía pero este asintió para suspirar - ¿Cómo esta? - pregunto y este sonrió levemente dandole un poco de tranquilidad - Esta bien pero tenía varios cortes en las manos, son arañazos pongamoslo así, lo que me preocupaba es que tuviera una contusión pero no es así gracias al cielo pero encontre algunas astillas en su cabeza lo que sugiere que lo golpearon en esta con algo de madera, sin contar que tenía dos cuchilladas en el abdomen por eso su perdida de sangre, tiene un corte en el labio inferior pero es todo, esta bien, lo hemos logrado estabilizar, podrás verlo en una hora - la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza sintiendo que algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- Gracias - el pelinaranja le sonrió para levantarse y esta se llevo las manos al rostro tratando de calmar su llanto, en ese momento necesitaba un abrazo de su hermano pero este debería de estar ocupado en sus asuntos lo que la molesto aún más, esto no se lo perdonaría, de eso estaba segura - Te hace bien llorar - volteo para encontrarse con el rubio que la abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabello, esta se desahogo dejando correr el llanto libremente, estaba mal con esto, si algo le pasaba se moriría, de eso estaba bien segura.

- Shhhh tranquila - le dijo este para que ella se separara y limpiara su llanto - Él que esta ahí adentro es mi novio por si no sabías así que no pidas que me tranquilize - le contesto esta al borde de un colapso para escuchar la leve risa del rubio - Jamás te había visto así, ni siquiera por Suguru - esta asintió porque es justo lo que este decía, es cierto que le afectaba lo que le pasaba a Suguru pero Takano era diferente, lo quería de verdad y no soportaría que algo le pasara a este, eso no se lo perdonaría jamás.

- Es porque quiero más al vicepresidente - el rubio sonrió un poco por esa declaración para ver pasar a su primo que estaba hablando por teléfono - Se va a casar - señalo al pelinaranja que salía del piso a paso apresurado y sintió un golpe en su brazo cortesía de la pelirroja - No es momento de esas cosas, que mi novio esta allí - el rubio se llevo la mano a la cabeza para medio despeinarse y reir tratando de tranquilizar a la chica, la hora había pasado y nadie salía para que le dijera que podía pasar.

Lo único bueno es que el rubio le había traído algo de comer al notar que esta se encontraba medio pálida - ¿No deberías de acatar las órdenes de los médicos? - pregunto este un tanto inocente para que la pelirroja asientiera - No quería despegarme de él - anuncio la chica ganandose una mirada de reprimenda por parte de su confidente - No le serviras mucho si te mueres - contesto este ganandose un buen golpe en el brazo, en ese momento salio un doctor de la habitación de su novio y se acerco a ellos.

- Solo uno puede pasar y solo cinco minutos - la pelirroja se levanto viendo como el médico se alejaba de ahí con dirección a la salida de ese piso - ¿No has hablado con sus padres? - pregunto el rubio llamando la atención de la chica - Primero le preguntare, además si se preocuparan por él ya deberían de estar aquí - este asintió para tomar el bolso y quedarse fuera mientras veía caminar a la pelirroja a la habitación de su novio, esta temblo un poco pero al final entro así que se acomodo en la banca pues tardaría un poco la chica.

* * *

Cerro la puerta tras de sí para ver con una venda en la cabeza a su novio, además de que tenía una venda en las muñecas, viro su vista al abdomen, este se encontraba vendado, se notaba por la bata médica, miro su labio inferior, este tenía una pequeña gasa, nuevamente las lágrimas acudieron a ella cuando este se removio un poco en la cama asustandola un poco pues dio un leve respingo - Kou - esta se acerco para abrazarlo, claro que cuidando el no lastimarlo, este coloco sus manos en la espalda de la chica sujetandola fuertemente.

- No llames a mis padres - dijo este para separarse de ella quien lo veía no entendiendo a que se refería - ¿Tu padre hizo esto? - pregunto controlando un poco su furia pues no quería asustarlo o darle problemas cuando apenas se estaba despertando - Le dije que deseaba ser médico, así que enfurecio y mando a tres de sus guardaespaldas a medio matarme mientras gritaba que estaba desherado, que no me quería en su casa y que me iba sin nada porque todo me lo había comprado este, lo que no puedo creer es que mi madre no hizo nada por mi cuando yo haría todo por ella - dijo este siendo nuevamente abrazado por su novia quien le acaricio el cabello.

- Me preocupaste demasiado - dijo esta al separarse haciendo sonreir un poco al chico quien luego hizo una mueca de dolor por haberla apretado contra su abdomen - Eso significa que en verdad logre conquistarte ¿no? - bromeo un poco escuchando la risa de la pelirroja quien se acerco a este para besarlo suavemente en los labios y perderse en sus ojos verdes, esos que tanto le encantaban - Te amo - le dijo este tomandola por sorpresa pues no se esperaba esa declaración y al ver la cara de su novia este sonrió un poco.

- No quise decirlo en verdad, lo menos que deseo es incomodarte - antes de que volviera a hablar esta lo beso de nueva cuenta y sin querer termino arriba de este, lo que le causo un poco de miedo ya que en cualquier momento podía entrar un doctor y la correría si descrubría lo que estaba haciendo - También te amo - le contesto esta con una sonrisa de felicidad para que este tambien sonriera como un niño pequeño, la pelirroja no se arrepentía de haberle contestado por que era un te amo sincero, lo que la alegraba aún más.

- Afuera esta Naruto ¿quieres hablar con este?, después de todo ha venido a ver como estabas - no era del todo cierto además de que el médico dijo que solo uno podía entrar pero solo rompería esa regla - Claro - contesto este así que camino hasta la puerta para hacerle una seña al rubio quien se levanto con el bolso de esta viendose demasiado gracioso, el rubio se detuvo en la puerta para que la pelirroja lo dejara pasar pero no los dejo a solas - ¿Cómo estás? - pregunto el rubio viendo el estado en el que se encontraba.

No podía creer que alguien le hicera eso al vicepresidente salvo que Sasuke pero no lo creía posible - Estare bien dentro de nada - aseguro este para que Naruto le extendiera la mano en señal de apoyo, en ese momento entro el doctor, por suerte era Nagato lo que alivio un poco a los dos chicos que se  
encontraban en la habitación - Deben dejarlo descansar - pidio este saliendo seguido del rubio, solo la pelirroja se acerco de nuevo a este para besarlo suavemente en los labios y al separarse le sonrió un poco - Te amo - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo para reir seguidamente por esa ación.

La pelirroja salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de si para acomodar su bolso en el hombro, miro su reloj, eran las tres de la mañana y tenía demasiado sueño pero no quería dejarlo solo - Es mejor que vayan a casa, pueden regresar a primera hora - ambos chicos asintieron ante la insistensia del doctor por lo que tomaron sus cosas para caminar a donde se encontraba el elevador, abordaron en este y suspiraron un poco pues en verdad estaban cansados,

Además de desvelados, era viernes y mañana tenía la competencia así que necesitaba estar despierta pues para empezar tendría que nadar por ambos y que digamos se encontraba bien era todo lo contrario, ni siquiera podía estar en pie por mucho - Agradezco tu preocupación por él, pero ¿cómo te enteraste? - pregunto la pelirroja bajando del elevador para caminar hasta recepción y pagar la estancia de su novio - Su casa esta a dos casas de la mía, lo vi salir bastante herido y pues me cambie porque estaba en pijama pero cuando trate de buscarlo este ya no estaba, hasta que vi pasar la ambulancia por lo tanto vine de inmediato, espero no te moleste - la pelirroja nego con la cabeza para tomar el recibo que la recepcionista le extendía.

Por lo tanto continuaron con su andar a la salida - Me dio un buen susto - comento esta viendo pasar a los taxis pues no había llamado a su servicio para que vinieran por ella - Me alegra ver que eres persona de nueva cuenta - comento este llamando su atención por completo - ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto esta no entendiendo sus palabras - Cuando regresaste y te vimos en el aeropuerto eras un bloque de hielo pero ahora que te observo bien eres como antes, solo que más bonita y esas cosas - esta nego con la cabeza.

Según ella era la misma de siempre la que había regresado de América pero este no pensaba lo mismo - Sigo siendo la misma - replico pero el rubio nego con la cabeza - Antes parecía que no tenías corazón y si lo tenías era un hielo pero ahora te siento cálida, quiza sea el hecho de que eres novia de Takano - esta sonrió un poco dandole la razón y justo cuando iba a detener a un taxi, un auto de sus empresas se estaciono frente a ella del cual bajo su hermano de la mano de Ino.

Eso le dolio más que nunca pero no lo demostraría, no era momento de esas cosas, lo importante ahora era el ojiverde y la competencia, solo tenía que concentrarse en eso - ¿Porqué no me dijiste que estabas en el hospital? - pregunto el pelirrojo muy molesto haciendo que esta frunciera el ceño - Tú no me dices todo lo que haces, así que tampoco debo hacerlo - detuvo un taxi, se despidio con un beso en la mejilla del rubio y abordo este indicandole la dirección a la que tenía que dirigirse disfrutando un poco la cara de su hermano.

Bien merecido se lo tenía cuando algo llamo su atención, frente a la acera del hospital estaba estacionado un auto con el logo de las empresas de Sai pero no entendía ¿porqué?, de pronto se le ocurrio que quiza la rubia aún tenía algo que ver con este pero eso era imposible porque el hijo que esperaba era de su hermano y si no era así que lo descubriera él solo, después de todo ya no tenían esa relación, ahora más bien parecía que este le había dado la espalda, ella no se la daría pero estaba en sus cosas.

* * *

Bajo del vehículo pagando la cuenta para caminar hasta la casa cuando escucho el detenerse de un auto detrás de ella, abrio la puerta para caminar a las escaleras cuando escucho el cerrar de la puerta - Te esperas - ladeo un poco la cabeza para ver al pelirrojo caminar hasta donde ella jalandola para voltearle  
una bofetada que hizo temblar a la rubia pero a ella no le importo, tanto solo retuvo las lágrimas, no sería débil, estaba bien que Sasori hiciera eso, quiza le había dado razones pero eso no disminuía el dolor.

- ¿Terminaste? - pregunto acomodandose el cabello esperando la respuesta de su hermano que solo nego con la cabeza - Te dije que no te ayudaría pero eso no quita que soy el mayor así que debes respetarme y avisarme donde estas en situaciones como estas - la pelirroja asintió para subir pero de nueva cuenta fue detenida por el agarre de su hermano - Quiero que me expliques, ¿porqué te comportas así conmigo? - y todavía lo preguntaba, eso es lo que la molesto aún más que siendo su único familiar ahora tuviera amnesia.

- Fuiste tú quien dijo que no me ayudaría en mis asuntos, así que no vi la necesidad de llamarte porque justamente son mis asuntos - contesto como si nada para ver que este se molestaba aún más con su actitud - Eres mi hermana y exijo que me escuches, el hecho de que haya dicho eso no te da el derecho de sacarme de tu vida - la recrimino este escuchando la risa de su pequeña hermana - No tengo porque escucharte - contesto esta subiendo las escaleras, ya había tenido suficiente con la bofetada y con sus estúpidos reclamos.

- Nuestros padres me dejaron a cargo de ti y no pienso fallarles solo porque tu no sabes como comportarte - eso la hizo molestar por lo tanto regreso sobre sus pasos para encararlo - Nuestros padres te dejaron a cargo de mim claro que lo se y agradezco lo que haces por mi pero eso no te da el derecho a golpearme y mucho menos a exijirme porque tú mismo me has dado la espalda, no veo ninguna necesidad de que estes interesado en mis asuntos y tampoco veo la necesidad de informarte sobre estos - aseguro la pelirroja apretando un poco los puños.

- Soy el mayor, debes respetarme y no solo eso, vives en mi casa así que vas a seguir mis reglas - eso si que la molesto aún más, no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo esas babosadas en ese momento y peor tantito en presencia de la rubia que la estaba medio hartando - En ese caso, si ese es el problema, me voy de esta casa porque necesito libertad, ¿eso quieres? - pregunto y este nego con la cabeza para dejar escapar un suspiro de cansancio ya harto con esa discusión - Papá tenía razón cuando dijo que no sabes comportarte como lo haría la familia - eso si que le dolió y sus ojos que dejaron escapar dos lágrimas lo demostraron por su parte el pelirrojo ya lo había dicho y no podía retroceder en el tiempo.

- Claro que tenía razón. después de todo antes de su muerte siempre te contaba todo al igual que mamá. creo que es un buen momento de hecharme en cara todo lo que ellos te dijeron o mejor dicho de gritar que yo los mate porque aunque digas que no es así tú tambien piensas igual que los demás - subio de prisa las escaleras con una mano en la boca para no ahogarse en el llanto, no quería demostrar que era débil pero en el fondo seguía siendo la misma niña asustada de aquellos tiempos.

Quiza ella no se había marchado, solo que había creído que así había sido, eso la hundio un poco más, se cambio de prisa dejando la ropa en el cesto para ponerse una pijama y acomodarse en los edredones dejando que las lágrimas salieran, de alguna manera siempre había sentido que su hermano la culpaba de esas muertes pero no quería creerlo porque era lo único que la hacía vivir el saber que Sasori la quería y no la culpaba de nada de eso, no dejaban de salir y no creía que estas se detuvieran pronto, solo cerro los ojos olvidando todo porque de lo contrario tendría una depresión y eso podría secundar a algo peor.

* * *

Desperto cuando sono su alarma pero no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse pero quería ir a ver como se encontraba su única ancla para no sentirse una persona muerta en vida, bajo de la cama pero cayo de nueva cuenta al sentir un mareo, respiro hondamente y a esto le siguio la tos así que corrio al baño para llevarse las manos al abdomen cuando sintio que tenía que vomitar se acerco al lavabo y tosio sangre, eso era normal cuando su corazón estaba demasiado estresado, más bien ella y cuando sentía una opresión en el pecho producto de que su respiración estaba demasiado agitada.

Pero no quería ir al médico, no en este momento, cuando termino de vomitar camino a la ducha para bañarse y al terminar se detuvo en el espejo viendo las huellas que lágrimas habían dejado, para empezar sus ojos estaban medio hinchados por lo que tendría que usar lentes quisiera o no, salio de la lucha cerrando la puerta para buscar algo que ponerse, finalmente se decidio por un pescador de color azul claro además de una blusa strapless color blanca que se ceñía un poco en el busto.

Tomo unos zapatos sin tacón color blanco pero con un moño azul a su lado, se detuvo en el espejo y comenzo a cepillarse su cabello pero decidio rizarlo, al terminar busco unos lentes y se decidio por unos oscuros pero de armazón blanco, cuando estuvo lista tomo uno de sus bolsos y salio de su habitación, bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina donde solo tomo un vaso de leche pero lo devolvio al vaso cuando sintió un sabor métalico en su boca, tomo su celular y vio que tenía un poco de snagre en la boca.

Se sirvio un vaso de agua para quitarse el sabor y los restos de sangre, tiro también la leche para salir de esa habitación y al pasar por la cocina ellos dos estaban desayunando, lo peor de todo es que el pelirrojo estaba como si nada.

Abordo el vehículo que la llevaría al hospital y se dedico a observar a las familias que estaban en el parque, hace mucho que ella no tenía un pic nic en compañía de su familia y menos ahora por como estaban las cosas pero no era momento de pensar en eso, tenía que tener la mente despejada ese día.

* * *

Bajo del vehículo para caminar a recepción pues todas las visitas tenían que registrarse, subio el elevador cuando este fue detenido por el rubio que estaba agitado, pidiendo disculpas abordo este para situarse junto a esta y le llamo la atención el que la pelirroja estaba usando lentes - No preguntes - este asintió para que el elevador se detuviera en su piso así que tropezando un poco bajaron de este para caminar a la habitación que estaba abierta, ella fue la primera en entrar y beso en los labios a su novio haciendo que el rubio hiciera una cara de asco.

- Es lo mismo que haces con tu novia - le reclamo el ojiverde causando las risas de todos - ¿Cómo estas? - pregunto ella para que este le sonriera un poco - Bien, el médico dice que podre ir a verte en las olimpiadas mañana pero que regresare para ver mis heridas y quiza me den de alta - la pelirroja sonrió al igual que Naruto quien estaba entretenido con la pareja - Lamento no poder participar - su novia hizo un gesto con la mano restandole importancia a ese detalle.

- No te preocupes ya me encargue de decirles a todos los consejos que sere yo quien participara en ambas pruebas, además de que les di las razones y entienden, así que no debes preocuparte - este asintió para besarla de nueva cuenta, en eso entro alguien que no era bienvenido en esa habitación ni siquiera debía estar enterado de esa situación - Vete - dijo el rubio tratando de no matar a esa persona pero fue detenido por la pelirroja que coloco una mano en su pecho calmandolo.

- ¿Qué quieres Sai? - pregunto la chica para escuchar la risa del ojinegro - Solo venía a decirte que tu futura cuñada, me refiero a Yamanaka me visito hace dos meses y digamos que tuvimos un encuentro, así que el bebé que espera es mío y no de tu hermano, por la simple razón de que ellos solo se acostaron una vez y ella tomo la pastilla del día siguiente, ella misma me lo confeso - aseguro este haciendo que la pelirroja abriera los ojos de la sorpresa ante esa declaración porque no quería ver sufrir a su hermano.

- Mientes imbécil - todos voltearon al ver a la puerta y la pelirroja se mordio el labio al ver a su hermano con una caja de regalo en la mano, sabía que este había venido a ver a su novio aún después de la pelea de ayer - Solo digo la verdad, que tu no quieras verlo es tu problema pelirrojo - aseguro para que este sonriera un poco pero dejo de hacerlo cuando el pelirrojo lo tomo por la camisa para sacarlo de esa habitación prácticamente arrastandolo - Sasori - trato de detenerlo pero era obvio que este no cedería tan fácil, conocía su caracter y estaba en verdad mal con esa noticia, más bien con ese chisme pero no sabía si era un chisme o la verdad.

- ¡Retira lo que has dicho, Ino jamás regresaría contigo! - grito preso de la furia estampandolo en la pared escuchando un leve quejido de parte del pelinegro que traba de soltarse del agarre - Ese bebé es mío, ella no te ama y no creo que lo haga porque solo me ama a mi, si tu no quieres creerlo es tu problema - aseguro este recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara de parte del pelirrojo que estaba furioso con la situación - ¡Mientes! - grito golpeandolo en el abdomen para dejarlo caer al piso y darle una patada en la cara.

- ¡Sasori! - le entrego el bolso al rubio que lo dejo con Takano para salir de la habitación - ¡Ese bebé es mío! - grito Sai y justo cuando iba a recibir otro puñetazo la pelirroja detuvo el puño de su hermano pero este estaba preso de la furia que se levanto para tomarla de la mano y quitarsela aventandola al piso, solo cuando escucho el quejido regreso en si viendo que su hermana comenzaba a toser para escupir sangre, ahí fue cuando en verdad se asusto de lo que había hecho.

Corrio donde ella mientras Naruto levantaba al pelinegro y esperaba a que los médicos lo atendieran, él que entro como loco fue Nagato quien subio a una camilla a la pelirroja para llevarla a una habitación de ese piso que aun estaba solo tal y como había pedido Aono - No te vas de aquí - señalo a Sai que solo asintió mientras era atendido de inmediato por los paramédicos.

* * *

El pelirrojo entro a la habitación donde se encontraba su hermana que estaba siendo atendida, de inmediato se mordio el labio para no sentir el dolor que estaba llegando pues le dolia ver de esa manera a su pequeña, más aún cuando había sido este el que la había aventado de esa manera, pero es que simplemente no había podido soportar que ese imbécil hablara de esa manera de su futura esposa, cuando la vio salir de la casa salio de inmediato, tenían que hablar sobre lo que se habían dicho durante la madrugada y se encontraba con las palabras de ese tipo.

Ino había llegado con él solo que se había quedado en el sanitario, había visto toda la pelea, ella estaba con ese tipo y ahbía exigido una explicación, ese bebé no era suyo, ajmás lo fue, todo había sido una maldita mentira de Ino y lo peor es que no podía odiarla, además el ver a Takano en esa cama había removido algo, en ocasiones como estas odiaba ser bisexual.

El pelinaranja salio de la habitación para dirigirse a este - Tuvo otro acceso respiratorio pero esta bien, le he dado unos medicamentos, además de una receta porque necesita estar calmada, sin demasiadas presiones - el pelirrojo asintió para entrar donde su hermana estaba acostada pero sobre las mantas porque odiaba estar dentro de estas cuando tenía ropa - Pequeña - esta vio que su hermano estaba mal y trato de levantarse pero el dolor de cabeza no se lo permitio así que este se acerco a ella y tomo asiento a su lado.

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto ella visiblemente preocupada por la expresión de su hermano - Ese bebé no es mío, ella acaba de aclararmelo - aseguro este cuando sintió que su hermana acariciaba su cabello en un gesto maternal - ¿Cómo? - el pelirrojo suspiro para secarse las lágrimas que estaban resbalando por sus mejillas - Solo la hice mía una vez pero antes ella había estado con ese tipo, me confeso que por más que lo ha intentado no puede olvidarlo y que pensaba decirme lo del niño pero no podía porque había sido demasiado bueno con ella, así que he decido liberarla, quiza ella no sea para mi ni yo para ella, además le he ofrecido mi ayuda pero el imbécil ese dice que se hara cargo, por lo tanto sus cosas no estaran desde hoy - la pelirroja lo beso en la frente para sonreirle.

- Quiza no era la elegida - aseguro esta y su hermano asintió con la cabeza - Habra más - le contesto este para que su hermana se levantaba con un poco de dificultad de la cama - Perdón - se disculpo esta y este abrio los ojos sorprendido por las palabras de su pequeña hermana - No tienes porque disculparte, la culpa ha sido de ambos, así que tambien te pido perdón - la pelirroja sonrió un poco feliz de que las cosas volvieran a estar como antes, ahora si sentía comoda en todos los aspectos.

- Jamás quise decirte nada de lo que dije, hablo en serio, solo que estaba enojado por como te comportabas pero jamás te haría daño - la abrazo y sintió el calor que creía no volvería a sentir y sabía que eso era gracias a su novio, este en verdad que había logrado despertar a su pequeña, tenía que agradecerle a ese chico cuanto antes - No te preocupes - le dijo esta siendo ayudada a levantarse de la cama en su totalidad pues ya no se sentía mareada ni nada - La próxima vez asegurate de decirme como esta,s sabes muy bien que me preocupo por ti - asintió mientras salían de la habitación pero fue cuando su hermana lo detuvo por el brazo.

- Su padre golpeo a Kou y prácticamente lo corrio de la casa, solo por querer seguir sus sueños así que me preguntaba ¿si podría quedarse en casa? - el pelirrojo no podía creer que alguien lastimara a un niño, bueno era un adolescente pero aún así solo por seguir sus sueños, eso era demasiado, claro que reconocía que cuando perdía los estribos le había levantado la mano a la pelirroja pero la buena acción es que siempre le pedía perdón porque justamente de eso se trataba una familia.

De poner mano dura con los hijos y si la situación era demasiada incluso golpearlos pero después debía uno de ir con ellos y explicarles el porque lo habían hecho porque de lo contrario estos crecerían con un alma corrompida, eso se lo había enseñado su padre - Puede vivir con nosotros y no te preocupes por nada, me encargare de que haya ropa y lo necesario para cuando viva con nosotros, solo nos quedarían sus cosas de la escuela - la pelirroja sonrió agradeciendole a esto y por lo último no se iba a preocupar porque pensaba visitar al padre de su novio, eso lo haría después de las olimpiadas.

- Vamos - dijo esta entrando a la habitación del ojiverde que estaba platicando con el rubio mientras reían - Me preocupaste - dijo este tomandola de la mano pero ella como siempre le resto importancia al asunto, lo importante ahora era su recuperación y nada más - Mañana ire a apoyarte, después de todo las olimpiadas empiezan a las nueve de la mañana - le dijo el ojiverde y esta asintió para despedirse de este pues tenía que descansar - Te amo - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo una vez los otros dos ya no estaban.

La pelirroja salio para dirigirse a la salida con esos dos - Espero estes preparada porque mañana ser un día largo - anuncio su hermano y esta solo asintió  
para bajar del elevador y firmar su salida, se despidio del rubio con un beso en la mejilla para abordar el vehículo de su hermano pues su guardia personal iba detrás de ellos.

* * *

Bajo del vehículo con su hermano para entrar a casa y bueno la rubia ya no estaba - La señorita Yamanaka se ha ido Sasori-san - anuncio una mucama de cabello castaño y ojos lilas, además de tez blanca, esta tan solo contaba con 19 años, era la menor de todo su personal de servicio - Gracias - agradecio este para ver que la chica se retiraba a prisa de la sala, segundos después escucho la risa de su hermana - Esa chica esta loca de amor por ti - aseguro esta haciendo que su hermano frunciera el ceño.

- No creo - contesto este pues era una chica hermosa pero no podía ser porque seguramente esta tenía pretendientes y a él no le importaba la diferencia de clases, después de todo él se enamoraría de la chica que fuera honesta, dulce, agradable y que no mintiera, odiaba a la gente que mentía eso era cierto - Va a la escuela y nunca le he visto un novio - aseguro su hermana haciendo que este caminara a la cocina - Basta pequeña que acabo de terminar una relación con la mujer que se suponía sería mi esposa - comento este haciendo que su hermana solo se encogiera de hombros - Aún así aseguro que esa chica esta enamorada de ti y no hay problema en ello, es una buena persona - su hermano asintió sirviendose un poco de helado en un recipiente - Ahora entiendo porque a las mujeres les fascina el helado en su depresión - ambos rieron por la ocurrencia.

- Tengo que ver unos asuntos, ¿me acompañas? - esta asintió por lo tanto se dirigieron a su despacho pero el pelirrojo vio algo que llamo su atención en el jardín por lo que detuvo sus pasos para caminar a la puerta que daba al jardín - Venga, sal conmigo, además no entiendo de que te quejas si eres una servienta, no creo que alguien se fije en ti - esa voz era de uno de sus amigos, mejor dicho de uno de los arquitectos, lo que lo molesto aún más - ¿Me deja pasar? - esa voz era la de la mucama de 19 años, la reconocería donde fuera y al parecer la chica quería salir de ahí cuanto antes.

- ¿Sasori? - volteo para ver que su hermana lo esperaba con la cuchara de su helado en la boca, le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y señalo la situación que estaba aconteciendo fuera, esta se acerco y escucho parte de la conversación - No quiero dejarte pasar hasta que me des una respuesta afirmativa - contesto este sujetandola por el antebrazo y los hermanos notaron que la estaba lastimando - Te agradecería que soltaras a la chica - salio este junto con su hermana que estaba entretenida de lo lindo con esa situación y su sonrisa lo demostraba.

- Por favor Sasori, solo quiero una cita con ella - aseguro este riendo un poco y soltando del agarre a la castaña que se retiro con una reverencia pero al dar la media vuelta fue sujetada por el arquitecto que se acerco a ella para robarle un beso, sin embargo, la pelirroja lo tomo del brazo para darle una vuelta de carro con tan solo una mano pues en la otra sostenía el recipiente del helado - Mis mucamas no se tocan - aseguro esta viendo la cara de dolor que hacía el chico después de la caída.

- Puedes retirarte - indico el pelirrojo a la castaña que prácticamente salio corriendo del lugar - No volvere a acercarme a ninguna de tus empleadas - aseguro este tomando la mano que el pelirrojo le extendía mientras su amigo veía a su hermana entrar por la puerta a la casa sonrió - Ni se te ocurra que ya tiene novio y lo ama - aseguro su hermano y este suspiro para causar la risa de su amigo - Venía a decirte que no puedo tener la junta contigo hoy porque salgo de viaje y regreso hasta el martes pero puedes ir a la oficina y hablar de lo que te causa alguna duda - el pelirrojo asintió para despedirse de su amigo que salio prácticamente corriendo.

- En ese caso puedo dormir hasta la cena - anuncio esta dando media vuelta para subir las escaleras escuchando que su hermano se dirigía a su despacho pidiendo un poco más de helado, cerro la puerta de su habitación y tomo su celular, tenía que hacer una cita para el domingo, lo dejo de nueva cuenta cuando estaba todo arreglado así que se acosto sobre la cama para leer un poco, mañana sería un dia pesado y ni hablar del domingo, ese día si que sería demasiado para ella pero podría resistirlo.

Después de todo solo faltaban dos personas con eso podría irse de inmediato después de terminar con ellos y vaya que disfrutaría el vivir en América, miro el reloj, eran las cuatro de la tarde así que se levanto para ir a la piscina, no le haría mal entrenar por última vez así que procedio a cambiarse para tomar una  
toalla, salio de su habitación y se encontro con su hermano - Necesito cancelar lo de la boda - abrazo a su hermano dandole el apoyo que necesitaba, después de todo no era fácil afrontar ese tipo de dificultades.

- ¿Quieres qué te ayude? - su hermano asintió por lo tanto se dirigieron a su despacho pues tendrían que hacer demasiadas llamadas sobre todo a los invitados pero bueno ellos entendería y si no lo hacían era su problema.

* * *

Miro su reloj, eran las siete de la noche cuando terminaron - La cena tardara una hora - aviso su hermano y esta asintió tomando su toalla para caminar a la salida - Nadare una hora - aviso saliendo del despacho, estaba un poco nerviosa pero no era momento de eso, necesitaba estar totalmente relajada para la situación cuando algo llamo su atención, detuvo sus pasos en su jardín, la mucama de 19 años estaba regando las flores, lo que le llamo la atención pues se suponía que eso lo hacían durante el día pero esta estaba entretenida con los alcatraces.

Las flores favoritas de su hermano, si definitivamente la niña estaba enamorada de este pero sabía de ante mano que su hermano no tendría una relación en un tiempo pero sin querer o para prevenir se acerco a esta por la espalda - ¿Qué haces? - pregunto y del susto a la chica se le cayo la manguera con la que regaba las plantas, esta de inmediato hizo una reverencia - L-Lo siento Akasuna-sama - sonrió un poco para acercarse a esta y tomarla de la mano, no era por nada pero casi no le gustaba que las personas hicieran una reverencia para ella pero como decía su padre, debía acostumbrarse a eso.

- Tranquila - le dijo con una leve sonrisa para que esta asintiera con la cabeza - ¿Desea algo? - pregunto esta y la pelirroja tomo asiento en una de las tantas bancas para hacerle una señal a la chica que con una cara de confusión termino tomando asiento a su lado - Se que te gusta mi hermano - directa al grano como siempre y comprobo que decía la verdad por el sonrojo en la chica que bajo la cabeza avergonzada - Por favor, no me despida - jamás haría algo como eso por esa razón solto una suave risa.

- No pienso hacerlo pero quiero que respondas algo - la castaña asintió esperando a que la pelirroja formulara la pregunta - ¿Y tu familia? - pregunto porque ahora que lo pensaba bien jamás había conocido a su madre o a su padre, es más ni siquiera la había visto interactuar con las demás - No tengo familia, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía dos años así que termine en un horfanato pero su madre y padre me trajeron aquí, primero me dieron estudios y dijeron que apartir de los quince trabajaría pero que siempre me apoyarían en todo - Aono sonrió por ese descubrimiento.

Porque sabía que en sus buenos tiempos sus padres fueron unas excelentes personas y lo comprobaba con orgullo en las palabras de esa chica - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - se sabía casi todos los nombres de sus empleados pero el de sus mucamas no muy bien - Nagano Kimiko, señorita - contesto esta para ver una sonrisa en la cara de la pelirroja - Estas en primer año de universidad, ¿qué carrera tienes? - pregunto cada vez más interesada - Botánica, me fascinan las plantas - no sabía mucho de botánica pero por la mirada que tenía la castaña seguramente era algo interesante o mejor dicho era lo que más amaba.

Bueno ella había seguido sus sueños - Quiero enseñarte modales, cultura, de todo ¿me lo permitirías? - pregunto aunque si ella dijera que no por supuesto que no lo tomaría en cuenta, su palabra era ley - ¿Porqué? - pregunto la castaña extrañada con ese ofrecimiento - Me gustaría que salvaras a mi hermano por lo tanto se que a él no le interesa si eres adinerada o todo lo contrario, solo quiere una chica buena, honesta y dulce y da la tremenda casualidad de que tu reunes todo eso, por lo tanto quiero convertirte en una señorita porque si mi hermano se enamorara de ti sería mal visto en sociedad porque eres una mucama pero si eres una señorita nadie se quejaría aunque eso a ninguno de los dos nos importa pero a nuestros accionistas si ¿qué dices? - la castaña asintió feliz por el ofrecimiento y se levanto para hacer una reverencia.

- Gracias señorita - agradecio esta con los ojos más brillantes que antes, lo que causo una ternura en la pelirroja, juraría que jamás había visto a una chica tan inocente - Empezaremos el lunes porque estare ocupada este domingo - la castaña sonrió para darse media vuelta mientras la pelirroja miro su reloj, así que prácticamente corrio a la piscina porque solo le quedaban cuarenta minutos de práctica y no pensaba perder esos dos trofeos porque la escuela no había ganado ninguno en los dos años anteriores.

- Gracias - volteo dando un respingo para ver a su hermano con dos recipientes de helado a su lado haciendole una seña para que se sentara justo a este, así que lo hizo mientras jugaba con sus pies como cuando era una niña pequeña - Recuerdo cuando te caíste a la piscina y no sabías nadar, solo gritabas mi nombre así que como buen hermano tuve que venir a salvarte, estabas muy asustada que terminaste haciendome una cicatriz, por esa razón me resulta tan raro que mañana nades en una piscina por un trofeo - la pelirroja se mordio el labio ante la mirada de su hermano por ese recuerdo, más ante la risa de este.

- Gritaba tu nombre porque papá y mamá no estaban, además solo te dieron tres puntadas - señalo esta escuchando la misma risa del pelirrojo por lo  
tanto lo golpeo en el brazo pero no fuerte solo como en juego - Tuviste tanto miedo que no quisiste nadar hasta que tenías doce años - bien, lo admitía era una cobarde en ese tiempo pero ahora adoraba sentir las vibraciones del agua, además servían como una relajación o meditación para lo que venía.

- Tu me enseñaste a nadar por esa razón acepte volver a estar en una piscina pero no te creas que la decisión fue fácil - aseguro esta llevandose a la boca una cucharada de helado al igual que su hermano - Me encantaba enseñarte, era divertido ver como te metías con miedo y casi salías llorando - nuevamente rieron ante esos recuerdos de la niñez, hace mucho que no hablaban como ahora pero sin decirse ninguna palabra ambos sabían que eran unos buenos hermanos y que nadie podría separarlos.

- ¿Por esa razón me diste tu habitación? - pregunto con una leve sonrisa para escuchar que su hermano se estaba atragantando pero después de unos segundos respiro hondamente - Tenías demasiado miedo, así que decidi dartela, porque sabía que te encantaba ese lugar porque todas las tardes te la pasabas dentro de ella junto conmigo y algunas noches por no decir casi todas querías dormir conmigo, es más me atrevería a decir que casi ni tocabas tu habitación - era verdad, jamás le gusto donde dormía, no es que las cosas que tenía fueran feas, simplemente la de su hermano era mejor que la de ella.

- Siempre te agradeci por habermela dado, así que no puedes quejarte que después de todo fue tu decisión - el pelirrojo asintió para abrazar a su hermana mientras la levantaba en sus brazos, escucho la risa de esta, si definitivamente la amaba más que a su vida, camino hasta la piscina y se detuvo sonriendo ante lo que pensaba hacer - ¡No! - grito su hermana demasiado tarde para que este se lanzara al agua con ella en brazos, después se separaron en el agua para reir como antes lo hacían.

- Era la debida por andar con Kimiko - le dijo este viendo que su hermana reía como una niña pequeña, su niña pequeña - Solo quiero convertirla en una dama de sociedad - aseguro esta feliz con los recuerdos de la niñez que su hermano le había hecho recordar, no es que los hubiera olvidado pero simplemente no quería recordarlos y ahora que lo había hecho no eran todos tan dolorosos como las peleas entre sus padres, los golpes entre ellos o las infidelidades, se había dado cuenta de que en esa infancia que había tenido, habían cosas lindas que quería olvidar porque una buena parte de la misma era dolorosa.

Salieron de la piscina para secarse con las toallas que estaban allí - Conviertela en una buena mujer para mi - abrio los ojos por esa declración de su hermano que se levanto para ponerse unas sandalias y besar su frente, aún tenía que reacomodar su agenda para el trabajo pues pensaba faltar un mes por la luna de miel con la rubia - Lo hare - aseguro la pelirroja observando su reloj, eran las ocho y media de la noche, era tiempo de cenar y no había entrenado pero al menos se había divertido, de eso no había ninguna duda, era una buena forma de verlo.

* * *

Caminaron hasta la cocina entre risas para tomar asiento y esperar a que colocaran la comida frente a ellos - Por cierto, ya empezo la construcción de la tienda por departamentos - comento este bebiendo un poco de agua para ver que su hermana asentía - ¿Entonces a que vino el arquitecto? - conocía al que había venido porque eran algo así como amigos pero solo de negocios - Estara fuera de la ciudad hasta el martes pero deseaba ver como distribuirían los departamentos, sin embargo, me dijo que si tenía alguna duda fuera a la empresa con los demás arquitectos - respondio este degustando lo que habían puesto frente a este.

Mientras la pelirroja se llevaba a la boca verdura que consistía en su dieta por causa de su enfermedad - Pienso adquirir una cadena de veterinarias mundiales - comento su hermana provocando que el pelirrojo casi se atragantara con el agua que estaba bebiendo, lo que causo su risa - ¿Para qué quieres veterinarias? - pregunto su hermano pero más o menos se hacía una idea - Tu sabes para que, pero ve el lado bueno, yo las hare conocidas así que sera un buen negocio - este sonrió dando su afirmación porque sabía que su hermana era un genio que había rescatado negocios.

Además era quien tenía las ideas para vender las cosas de todas sus empresas, así que no debía preocuparse por eso - Por cierto ¿qué sucedio con el negocio de Hiashi? - pregunto la pelirroja mientras untaba mermelada a su pan tostado - Los accionistas lo abandonaron después del escándalo con la dama de hierro, pero no te preocupes tiene una empresa estable y como tu decidiste dejarlos en paz, he hecho lo mismo y no pienso meterme en sus asuntos, por lo tanto el negocio de Hiashi no continuo así que no hay nada de que preocuparse - aseguro este y su hermana asintió con la cabeza mientras se servía leche.

- Mañana tienes que ir a apoyarme - aclaro este recibiendo la señal de si con el dedo de su hermano que estaba tomando vino - Es solo una copa - dijo este recibiendo la mirada de su hermana que decía claramente "la única del mes", no es que tuviera algun problema con la bebida pero simplemente a esa pelirroja de enfrente no le gustaba que tomara, así de simple eran las cosas - Me ire contigo, quiero estar en la primera fila ¿qué haras después? - pregunto este cortando un pedazo de carne que estaba al punto, como le gustaba.

- Ire a visitar al padre de Takano ¿porqué? - pregunto esta untando crema de cacahuate en un pequeño pan que preparaban especialmente para ella - Quería que fueramos a ver unos asuntos de la empresa pero no te preocupes, tu novio es la prioridad así que me encargo yo - aseguro este tomando un poco más de vino para sentir de nueva cuenta la mirada de su pequeña hermana - Solo ire por las cosas escolares - comento esta, al terminar de cenar se levantaron para dirigirse a sus habitaciones pues ambos tenían que estar preparados para mañana.

- Por cierto ¿en qué consisten las olimpiadas? - pregunto este deteniendose en las escaleras al igual que ella - Hay varias competencias, de hecho por eso se seleccionan a los mejores de cada escuela pero hay una carrera especial para los consejos escolares que es donde participare yo, además se entregan medallas pero quien gane en los consejos se lleva un trofeo en la rama varonil y otro en la femenil - contesto esta viendo que su hermano meditaba.

- Ya entiendo, en ese caso nos iremos a los ocho y media porque la escuela de la Niebla estara abarrotada y quiero estar en la primera fila, buenas noches - la beso en al frente para abrazarla un poco - Buenas noches - contesto esta para caminar a su habitación al igual que su hermano, se acomodo entre los edredones para dormir porque mañana sería un día duro, cerro los ojos y de inmediato cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Desperto cuando sono su alarma siendo sábado por lo tanto se levanto de prisa de la cama para ponerse unas sandalias y caminar hasta el baño, una vez en este sintió el agua resbalar por su cuerpo sintiendo la calidez de esta por lo que una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios, salio de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, camino hasta su closet y tomo un pantalón de mezclilla blanco además de una blusa strapless color naranja, se coloco unos zapatos sin tacón color blanco con unas franjas naranjas.

Se cepillo el cabello y tomo sus dos bolsos donde estaba todo lo que ocuparía en la competencia, así que salio de su habitación para caminar a la cocina y desayunar algo ligero.

Abordaron el vehículo que los llevaría a la escuela de la Niebla y ambos agradecieron que no hubiera nada de tráfico - Tu novio estara apoyandote también, mande por el - asintió mientras bebía un poco de agua.

* * *

Ambos bajaron del vehículo y esta se despidio de su hermano para entrar a la escuela por donde le habían indicado previamente - Buen día - dio un respingo para encontrarse con Kou quien se veía mejor gracias al cielo, pues ya le habían quitado el vendaje de la cabeza además de que para cubrir las vendas de las manos traía una camisa de manga larga color blanco, lo único que se notaba era la gasa en su labio pero esta sin pensarlo se acerco y lo beso en los labios - Estare apoyandote - aseguro este dejando que se fuera a cambiar.

Entro a los vestidores y de inmediato todas las chicas de allí la vieron como un ángel porque se sonrojaron, de antemano sabía que incluso el sexo femenino se sentía atraído por ella pero la molestaba, saco el uniforme de su bolsa para guardarla en su casillero - Buen día Akasuna-sama - volteo para encontrarse con su equipo de natación femenil, eran las mejores de la escuela y por las dudas se había registrado en este pues supuestamente estas chicas sufrían lesiones a menudo.

- Buen día - contesto terminando de cambiarse para ponerse una bata encima - Vamos - les dijo cerrando con llave su casillero, así que salieron y vieron que las piscina era techada además de que sus adornos eran los colores de la escuela, bueno después de todo era su casa, viro la vista y vio que su hermano además del rubio con su novia y por supuesto su novio la estaban apoyando - No cantes victoria tan fácil Aono - volteo para encontrarse con Justin, el presidente de la Roca quien se veía muy bien en el uniforme.

Bueno de hecho todos los presidentes y vicepresidentes que estaban en sus respectivos lugares se veían bien, entonces noto que ellos mismos bueno una parte de ellos eran sus equipos masculinos por eso siempre ganaban - ¡Comienzan las olimpiadas de natación! - una voz llamo la atención de todos que siguieron las instrucciones así que camino hasta donde le indicaba el juez que estaría con ella, lo bueno es que era suplente de su equipo femenil pero confiaba en ellas.

Además se veían seguras, no quería quedarse tanto tiempo pues tenía que ir de inmediato donde el padre de Takano por lo tanto se iría una vez terminara su prueba, además aún quedaban más para ganar esos dos trofeos - Cuando suene el disparon, deben salir - comento su juez y aisntió colocandose bien en posición, lo bueno es que no tenía que usar unos de esos gorritos que usaban los verdaderos nadadores, bueno solo en esta competencia porque los demás tenían el equipo completo.

Se coloco bien y se concentro en escuchar el disparo, lo malo es que eran 200 metros los que tenía que recorrer, bien estaba lista, salto al agua cuando escucho el disparo, sentía de nueva cuenta la sensación de libertad, empezo a brazear a un ritmo medio, ladeo un poco la cabeza para ver que todos iban a la misma altura, no era momento de acelerar, toco la pared, eran los primeros 50, ahí fue cuando estos aceleraron el ritmo, de antemano sabía que ellos eran como ella, no se cansaban tan fácil como los demás así que acelero al mismo tiempo que ellos para escuchar los gritos de ánimo.

Dieron otra vuelta, los primeros 100, bajo un poco la velocidad pero los demás no lo hicieron, avanzo un poco más y aumento de nueva cuenta la velocidad, la pared estaba cerca, dio la vuelta de prisa y toco los ultimos 50 ahí fue cuando todos aceleraron, ella lo hizo un poco más y escucho que el narrador decía que ella iba en la segunda posición pues en primera iba el de la Niebla, sonrió internamente para acelerar un poco más hasta que toco la pared salio para voltear de prisa al igual que los demás al tablero de posiciones.

Suspiro al verse en primer lugar, se acerco un poco más para colocar sus manos y salir, no quería ir hasta la escalera al igual que los demás - Buena competencia - la felicito Jonh de la Niebla quein quedo en segundo - Igualmente - contesto esta estrechando su mano para felicitar a los demás que fueron donde su equipo, en cinco minutos sería la de los vicepresidentes por lo que se sento para tomar un poco de agua - ¡Felicidades! - volteo para escuchar el grito de esas cuatro personas y les sonrió.

Se concentro solo en las vibraciones del agua para secarse el cabello, el anuncio indicaba que era hora así que se levanto para colocarse en posición, respiro hondamente para escuchar las causas por las cuales en esta competencia su vicepresidente no se presentaría, salto al escuchar el disparo pero se sorprendio al ver que todos empezaban acelerando, ella penso en hacerlo pero se contuvo, siguio nadando igual en los primeros 100 por lo que iba en la ultima posición, toco la pared en los 150 era momento de acelerar.

Vio que algunos se quedaban así que apreto más el paso, cuando escucho que iba en tercera posición faltando poco aumento la velocidad hasta que toco la pared, volteo la vista para ver su nombre en la primera posición - Felicidades - le dijo Andrew de la Nube quien había quedado en segundo, los duelos siguientes eran entre los competidores normales así que se dirigio a las regaderas donde solo se dio una ducha rápida para cambiarse y salir con sus dos bolsas donde su hermano y novio la esperaban.

Ambos la felicitaron así que era tiempo de volver a casa - Tu cuarto esta listo por lo que tienes que ver que necesitas, yo ire a tu casa por las cosas escolares - comento la pelirroja recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de su novio pues ambos iban en el mismo auto pues su hermano había tomado otro cuando este se detuvo así que la pelirroja se despidio para abordarlo.

* * *

Bajo del vehículo cuando llego a la casa de Takano de la cual solo conocía la habitación del mismo, entro para que una mucama se acercara a esta - ¿Puedo saber qué necesita? - pregunto este viendola, más bien analizandola - Las cosas escolares de Kou, ahora - de inmediato la mucama subio por ellas ante el tono afilado de la pelirroja - Eso lo compre yo, se quedan aquí - volteo para encontrarse frente a frente con el padre de Takano, quien se veía grande y cansado.

- ¿Cuánto fue? Se lo pagare - tomo la bolsa que la mucama tenía, mejor dicho se la arrebato - Tienes agallas niña pero eso se queda aquí - aseguro este sacando de sus casillas a la pelirroja - Se van conmigo le guste o no y agradezca que no lo ponga en su lugar después de haber golpeado a mi novio - su padre se hizo a un lado dejandola pasar así que esta camino hasta la puerta para abrirla - Dile que hice eso porque lo amo - sonrió levemente para voltear y ver a este.

- Digaselo usted, si tiene los pantalones para ir a mi casa - salio para abordar el auto que arranco de inmediato llevandola a casa, estaba un poco cansada por el esfuerzo físico que había hecho y aún más por haber conocido al padre de su novio, bueno no lo había conocido porque le había gritado de hecho, no pero le había dicho tres verdades que estaba segura le habían dolido al señor.

* * *

Entro a casa para ver a su novio sentado en las escaleras, camino hasta este para extenderle la bolsa donde estaban, este sonrió para abrazarla y después besarla suavemente en los labios - Gracias - dijo este feliz de que esa visita no hubiera tardado tanto, el resto de la tarde estuvieron en la habitación de la pelirroja viendo algunas películas, hasta que llego la hora de la cena por lo que se dirigieron al comedor donde estaba su hermano esperando la comida - ¿Algo importante? - pregunto esta sentandose donde le correspondía indicandole al ojiverde que tomara asiento junto a ella.

- Nada, solo unos contratos que firmar - contesto este sirviendose un poco de leche - Muchas gracias por permitir que me quede aquí - agradecio su novio viendo al pelirrojo que le resto importancia al asunto con un ademán - Eres de la familia - aseguro preparandose para cenar en un completo silencio, al terminar todos subieron a sus habitaciones - Mañana tengo que ir a un lugar temprano pero después estare junto a ti - el ojiverde asintió con la cabeza para besarla suavemente en los labios y desearle buenas noches.

La pelirroja cerro la puerta de su habitación para cambiarse la ropa por una pijama, una vez lista se acomodo entre los edredones para dormir aunque fuera un poco porque le hacía falta por decir así, cerro los ojos cayendo de inmediato en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Desperto al sonar su alarma siendo domingo por lo que se bajo de la cama para ponerse las sandalias y caminar hasta la ducha donde se dio un buen baño, una vez acabo se coloco una toalla en su cuepo para salir y caminar hasta su armario, así que se coloco un vestido strapless color blanco que se ceñía en su busto, este le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y tenía un encaje color rosa en la parte inferior y superior, se dirigio al espejo para rizar su cabello mientras se ponía unos zapatos sin tacón color blanco con un moño rosa a su costado.

Se dirigio a donde sus bolsos para tomar uno rosa con rosas blancas donde metio su celular, cartera y una chequera porque la necesitaría ese día, finalmente salio viendo que faltaban quince minutos para las nueve y la cita era a esa hora por lo que apresuro el paso abordando el auto que la llevaría a su cita.

* * *

Bajo del vehículo cuando llegaron para caminar a la entrada de esa sucursal donde no había ni un cliente, además de que solo se encontraba una recepcionista que se veía tenía mal humor - La señora Inuzuka la espera - asintió para caminar hasta la oficina donde estaba sentada una mujer de cabello castaño un poco enmarañado y ojos cafés, de su boca salía un diente, era como un colmillo, se veía enojada - ¿A qué debo su visita Akasuna-sama? - pregunto esta revisando unos papeles los cuales estaban al reves pero no diría nada.

- Me entere de que sus veterinarias estan en quiebra y he decidido comprarlas - anuncio la pelirroja como si nada llamando toda la atención de la madre de Kiba, su siguiente victima - Mis veterinarias cuestan en total $250,000,000 de dólares - contesto esta viendo la sonrisa de la pelirroja, eso era su caja chica y no era nada par ella - Primero la investigare señora Inuzuka y si me conviene se las comprare, espere mi llamada - dio media vuelta pero escucho una carcajada de la señora.

- Comprelas de una buena vez y hagame su socia - a pedir de boca esa proposición porque sabía que esa señora le robaría en menos de un mes lo suficiente como para sacar a la luz su pasado, no sería tan difícil después de todo - Hecho - extrajo su chequera y firmo un cheque por esa cantidad para que en ese momento entrara su abogado - ¿Quién es este hombre? - pregunto la madre de Kiba - Mi abogado quien se encargara de que todo quede bajo la ley ahora si me disculpan - su abogado hizo una reverencia para que esta saliera de esa oficina.

Salio de la veterinaria cuando escucho una leve risa detrás suyo, así que volteo y se encontro con le rubio - ¿Aún te duele verdad? - fruncio el ceño no entendiendo a que se referería el chico - Me refiero a lo que te hicimos, apuesto a que tu siguiente víctima es Kiba y su familia - esta se mordio el labio delatandose por completo - Agradece que no eres tú - dijo esta haciendo reir al chico - Kiba no es como antes, ni su familia, excepto su madre, así que primero asegurate de conocerlos - comento el rubio para que esta asintiera con la cabeza.

- Me voy - anuncio dandose la media vuelta - Deja que te de una lección de vida - volteo para ver al rubio que tenía las manos dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón - **Camina como si nunca hubieras tropezado, ama como si nunca te hubieran herido y serás feliz toda tu vida** - abrio los ojos para ver que este la dejaba de pie pensando en lo que había dicho, es por eso que odiaba las lecciones de vida porque siempre la hacían pensar.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
